


To Save a God

by Greatnerdowl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 97,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatnerdowl/pseuds/Greatnerdowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The king of Valla survives his confrontation with Anankos. Now he, Arete, and Mikoto have to find a way to save Valla from a dragon-god bent on destruction. More than anything the king would like to save his kingdom by saving his friend. But can a dragon consumed by madness be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arete turned the pendant over in her hand staring at the light blue glow emitting from the stone at its center. In the early dawn light the glow had an eerie effect upon the dim room. She glanced up to see her husband putting on hiking boots while her sister helped to gather supplies for his trip. Her hand fell to her stomach as she dropped her gaze back down at the pendant.

“I still don't like this idea.” She said quietly.

The king of Valla sighed as he sat on the bed beside her holding his hand out for the pendant. Arete paused for a moment before placing it in his palm. He placed the gold chain around his neck as Mikoto handed him a pack full of water, rations, and some emergency first aid.

“I know you don't like it Arete, but I have to do this.” the king wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close, “No one has visited Anankos since my father's death. It's time I inherited all the duties of the Vallite king.” He ran his thumb over the pendant that settled so easily over his chest.

“Lysander that dragon is mad. His sense of reasoning is gone. He's more of a threat than anything else now. You can't go up there alone.” Arete locked eyes with her husband.

Despite the steel in her gaze Lysander reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ears, “Arete you know as well as I do that only those of royal blood can pass through the barrier and back safely, and at the moment you are not prepared to go hiking up a mountain.” Lysander settled a hand over her swollen belly, “The only other person who can pass through is your sister, and I think we would both prefer Mikoto helping you out.”

At mention of her name Mikoto sat down on the other side of Arete and gently patted her hand, “I know your worried, but you of all people understand what duty is. At least given how much you remind people of their duties I assume you do.”

Arete sighed at her sister's ribbing. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was the king's duty. Who knew what would happen to Valla if they didn't appease the dragon, even if he was more of a monster than a god.

Her displeasure towards Anankos must have shown on her face as Lysander huffed, “You know he's not a bad guy. Sure he has his bad days, but he is a good person deep down.”

“Since when were dragons people.” Arete snapped a bit harsher than intended and bit back her fire when she saw the look on Lysander's face, “Sorry”

“You and Mikoto only met him once each when we were younger right? Trust me I've been meeting him around twice a year since I was ten. He's an intelligent creature with a good heart, but like all of us he has his moments of weakness.” Lysander rose from the bed and grabbed the bag, “And I'm here as his friend so that he doesn't have those moments of weakness. Truth be told, I'm less nervous about this than trying to rule the kingdom. You are much better at handling those duties than me.”

Arete smirked as she stood up to hug Lysander, “Well one of us has to know how to.”

Lysander laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife, albeit loosely, “And that is why my father approved of you.” Then he knelt down in front of Arete belly, “And why I hope you take after your mother and not me.”

With a final kiss goodbye Lysander strode to the door, “Take care while I'm gone.”

“Don't you worry about the thing.” Mikoto stood beside Arete.

“Just take care of yourself.” Arete said as Lysander exited the room and headed towards the back garden of the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls were quiet this time of morning. People were beginning to rise, but only a few had started their tasks for the day. Lysander strode through the halls doing his best to avoid unnecessary contact. The fewer people that saw the king acting strange the better. Lysander reached the door and stepped out into the garden watching his breath hang in chilly morning air. Shadows still danced around the courtyard as the sunlight fought to rise over the walls surrounding the royal garden and the mountains beyond. Yet despite the darkness the spring in the far corner still glittered in the king's eye. Traveling through the sacred spring was a tempting idea. There were springs and ponds all over Valla that shared a strange connection like a tunnel. It was convenient for fast traveling, but only for those of royal blood. They just had to sing to activate the spring, which thankfully took only a little strength from their dragon blood. It didn't strain their bodies the same way singing to Anankos did so it could be done freely. The problem was trying to use them without being seen. There were plenty of eyes all over the palace even if the back garden was supposed to be for the royal family alone. The last thing he needed was people thinking that he had jumped into the water and disappeared.

Lysander let out a sigh and turned away from spring towards the path through the woods and up into the mountains. His feet crunched on the slightly frosted grass as he began his trek. Gyges was a fortified palace, with only one entrance that didn't have a wall to funnel the traffic: the back of the royal garden. Unlike the rest of the palace the high walls only extended on three sides and offered a small area where nature remained in control. In truth the path itself was secure. Surrounded by steep mountain cliffs on either side it would have taken a great deal of work to scale to even enter the palace. That was what the population of Valla knew.

Lysander stopped as he reached the edge of the treeline. The next step would take him into mountain terrain, and through the barrier. To the naked eye there was nothing that appeared odd about where the trees from the woods tapered off and transformed into rocky ground other than the fact that it was much lower on the mountain than any of the other treelines. Lysander only knew the exact edge from the sheer amount of times that he had passed through it. Carefully adjusting the pack on his back he took a step through that barrier.

The change in the air was instantaneous. Everything felt alive and crackling with energy. Lysander had been told that the barrier was created long ago when Valla was founded. The purpose was to guard the dragonstone and their god from anyone who would be tempted to utilize their power. As such only those who shared the bloodpact with Anankos were allowed to cross freely back and forth through the barrier. While anyone could enter there were only a few locations where any person could exit safely. Only royals could both enter and exit anywhere along the barrier that extended all the way around this mountain.

Lysander kicked a pebble out of the path as he gazed up at the slope. In the distance he could see the shimmer of a pond just within his sight. From there he could travel to the spring all the way at the top of the mountain. It would have been much more convenient if Anankos lived closer to humans, but that bridge had been crossed and burned. While he may have once spent his days with humans, Anankos was nothing but a recluse high in the mountains with his dragonstone now. Years and years had been spent trying to convince both the dragon to return and the people to embrace him. In the end nothing had come of it and Lysander felt just about ready to give up on the idea even if the thought of his friend wallowing in isolation for so long weighed heavily on his heart.

He stopped for a moment to take a drink from the waterskin in his pack before continuing. He was sure Arete would prefer he didn't think of Anankos as his friend, but it was true. Ever since Lysander was 10 years old and capable of handling the climb up the mountain he had been visiting Anankos. While he would admit that it was hard to find good days for the dragon, and it was getting harder to find them, the days when Anankos was himself were incredible. Lysander could spend hours listening to the dragon-god speak about the history of Valla, the war of the first dragons, great kings of the past, and countless other things that Lysander could only dream about that Anankos had been a witness to them. On those days Anankos would welcome him and his father warmly into the cave and listen to hear any updates in their lives. Lysander still vividly remembered the day he had announced he was getting married. The dragon laughed, his eyes alight with pride, as he let the lovestruck prince talk incessantly about his bride to be. Lysander had turned beat red once the dragon had started teasing him about the next prince or princess. Surprisingly if there was one thing that Anankos was truly invested in, it was the family lives of the royals. If only there could be more days like that.

Finally Lysander had reached the edge of the pond. Adjusting the pack on his back to be more comfortable he began to sing, “You are the ocean's great waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach.”

The water began to shimmer as a glowing column rose up. Lysander walked forward into the light and let himself fall through the warp. The water rushed past in a whirling torrent until an opening appeared. He closed his eyes to spare himself the vertigo, and opened them once the water stopped bubbling around him. He stepped forward out of the spring and looked up to see the peak of the mountain. Just below it was the mouth of a large cavern. Already the low grumbling roars of agitation rang through the air making Lysander grimace. This was going to be a difficult day, but he had already waited too long to come up here. Turning back wasn't an option. Taking a breath to compose himself, he strode the last bit of mountain up to the entrance to Anankos's lair.

“Hello,” he called into the cave.

“Who's there?” Anankos fixed a fiery stare on the entrance.

“Just me.” Lysander entered putting on an easy smile.

Anankos took one look at him and let out an annoyed growl, “I'm not in the mood.”

Lysander held his hands up beside his head, “Sorry to ask but can you be more specific about what you aren't in the mood for?”

“All of it.” Anankos turned away from him.

Lysander bit his lip before speaking, “Are you sure you don't want to even talk for a bit. If you are having a really bad day we could try to work it out.”

Anankos didn't turn around, but he also didn't shove him out of the cave.

“I can tell you about what's happening in Valla at the moment.” Lysander sat down near a boulder.

“Why should I care for a land and people that have rejected me?” Anankos asked, but the words rang with as much sorrow as rage.

“A lingering sense of sentimental attachment?” Lysander suggested as he ran his thumb over the pendant around his neck.

Anankos huffed, but turned to face Lysander.

Lysander smiled at his friend and leaned back against the rock, “Well truth be told it's been hard for me to even keep up with what's been going on in Valla as of late. Ever since my coronation everything has felt like one big blur. I suppose it's not a very confident sign when the king has no idea what's going on. But I've been so busy smoothing things over with the nobles that it's hard to check on the average people. I will say that everything is stable. The only major event the past few months is that Arete is pregnant.”

“Congratulations.” Anankos said as he toyed with his claws in the ground.

Lysander chuckled but wished that there had been a better day to tell the dragon, “Well I suppose it's about time, at least that's what everyone keeps telling me. The baby is due in about a month. Arete has almost finished getting the nursery set up and Mikoto has been very eager to help.”

Anankos didn't bother to look at Lysander and instead stared intently at his claws.

Lysander felt a shiver run up his spine and slowly stood up. That look was not a peaceful one. “Hey are you sure you don't need to talk about anything?”

“Yes I am sure.” Anankos stated evenly, but the gravel in his voice rang out.

“I can try to sing if it would make you feel better. It's my duty now, although I would probably need your blessing first for it to have a strong effect.” Lysander reached out and instantly stepped back when he saw the look in Anankos's eyes. The usual yellow was a bright red as all of the Anankos's eyes fixed squarely on Lysander.

“And why would that help? What makes you think I need help from a human?” Anankos's voice boomed through the cave.

Lysander swallowed hard and steeled his nerves. Anankos wouldn't calm down on his own and Lysander couldn't leave him in such an enraged state. “Because every creature needs help sometimes.”

Anankos slammed his hand against the ground, shaking the entire cave. Lysander's breath caught in his throat as he knew he must have said something wrong. It took all his effort not to let his legs shake for fear of it upsetting the dragon further.

“I am a first dragon! Why would I need help; let alone from a lesser being!” Anankos rose up his tail lashing back and forth.

A silence hung between them while Lysander thought through his response. The moments felt like hours. While Lysander was thinking about how to help his friend, another part of him was battling with a different concern: the very real chance he could die. One wrong move could set Anankos off and Lysander stood no chance against a mad dragon.

Arete flashed through his mind, her lovely blue hair and warm eyes. The way she smiled when she looked at him. How her voice melded so perfectly together with his own when they sang. The hours she could spend in the library studying new magics. Conversations she and Mikoto had about healing techniques that went right over his head. How when he teased her she would give him a little annoyed huff, but her face betrayed how much she enjoyed the levity in their relationship. But most of all he thought of the bulge of her belly. The little baby who was just waiting to enter the world. He was too acutely aware at that moment, that his child might grow up without a father.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking up to meet Anankos in the eye. Even if he wasn't acting like himself at the moment, this was the person who taught him more history than he could ever hope for. The dragon that had given him singing lessons alongside his father. His true friend he could confide all his secrets and worries in. The person who gave him all the advice he could ask for when he needed it. This may be a bad day and a terrible moment, but he knew his friend was in there. He just had to trust his friend was stronger than his madness.

Lysander kept his voice even as he spoke and tried to convey every once of his friendship in it, “Even if you don't need help, I want to be able to offer it as your friend.”

The world hung still for a moment, before Anankos roared and Lysander's stomach dropped as he knew he said the wrong thing.

“FRIEND? What do humans know of friendship?” Anankos's head bobbed and his body shifted as if the madness in his mind had begun to infect it, “Humans are nothing but vermin that no nothing but betrayal!”

The next thing Lysander knew sharp claws had ripped across his left arm and chest. The momentum carried him across the room and he landed on the ground by the cave entrance. For a moment he laid there like a broken doll. He looked down to see blood already pouring from the wounds. In some part of his mind he was aware that the pain was extraordinary, but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to cry out. He looked up to see Anankos standing over him. The dragon's hand ready to come crashing down and end it all. At the last second Anankos recoiled and let out a pained roar.

“Hurry, get away from me!” Anankos threw head back and forth slamming it against the walls over and over.

“Anankos” Lysander wheezed as he forced himself upright.

“I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!” Anankos gasped the words over and over as tears began to fall, “Hurry, I can't control myself. I'm not strong enough anymore. Please before I can do anything worse: flee. Oh my dear friend I'm so sorry.”

With sudden clarity, the situation hit Lysander and he dash from the cave as best as he could. All the way to the spring he could hear the sobs of “I'm so sorry”. As he reached the spring his legs finally gave out on him and he toppled to the ground. His pack flew off of his back and spilled its contents a few feet away from him. The world around him spun as he lie there. He turned his head to the side and stared at the spring. He had to go through there right? Letting out a groan he rolled over and straight into the spilled contents of his pack. Then he saw it. Right there was a vulnerary and bandages. Thank the gods for Mikoto's good sense where he lacked it. His good arm shook as he reached out but he grasped medicine with all the strength he could muster.

He let out a strained chuckle as he realized that all those years of listening to Arete and Mikoto talk about healing might have come in handy. It wouldn't be enough. He knew that, but it could at least buy him some time. Without hesitating he coated his hand in the vulnerary salve and began to rub it over his wounds. The medicine burned as it was applied, but at least the bleeding slowed just a bit. He couldn't stop though. If he didn't move quickly he would die out here. Wincing, he gathered the bandages loosely in his right hand and began to drape them around his body. There was no way he could properly apply them, so the the best he could do was to put them on at all.

It was starting to get more difficult to breath and his vision was blurring in and out, but he stumbled to the edge of the pool and wheezed out the song. With his last once of strength he threw himself into the spring and prayed that someone would find him on the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arete wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on the steps to the back garden. Lysander had to be back soon now. She swallowed and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. No matter how many times she told herself she was just jumping to the worst conclusions or that she was just being an emotional pregnant woman, the dread wouldn't go away. A cold wind swept through the garden and she pulled her coat closer around herself. She should go back inside and help Mikoto deal with the duties for the day, but she wanted to be here when Lysander returned. Ten minutes, Arete could wait here that long.

Just then the spring began to light up and Arete snapped to attention. Why was he using the spring and not walking down? She stood up and rushed to the spring as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Soon she saw her husband begin to exit the portal and her blood ran cold. The spring spit him out to the edge as he flopped over unconscious.

“Lysander” Arete rushed to catch him before lowering both of them to the ground.

Her eyes went wide as she felt the sticky wet spot on his chest. She pulled her hand away to see it coated in blood.

“Lysander!” She shook him trying to a response.

Lysander lie still and cold.

Without wasting another moment Arete stood and ran to the door to the palace. Throwing it open she shouted “The king needs medical assistance in the back garden now!”

The few staff who were nearby jumped in alarm at the sudden voice of the queen before rushing off to get the doctors. Arete's eyes landed on one young cleric in training who must have been talking with one of the guards.

“Give me your staff now.” She thrust her hands out at the girl.

Wide eyed and speechless the young girl handed her staff over to Arete who raced back into the garden. Practically throwing herself down the steps Arete stooped by Lysander and pulled away his clothes and loose bandages to inspect the damage. The wounds were deep. Five long gashes poured blood from his left arm all the way across his chest. Arete cursed under her breath as she realized they must have come from dragon claws. She quickly held the staff in front of her and began to cast a healing spell. There was no way it heal it all, but she had to slow the bleeding. Every second he lost more blood he was at greater risk of dying, especially out here in the cold.

“Come on Lysander. You can't die now.” Arete quickly patted him to get a response after she finished the first healing spell.

He didn't respond and Arete grit her teeth as she cast the spell again, “Don't you dare die.”

She panted as she finished the second spell and checked his wounds again. The bleeding had slowed, but it wasn't stopping. He was still growing steadily colder. She could feel her own body beginning to shake as the cold and adrenalin effected it. She lifted the staff prepared to cast the spell a third time when she heard people rushing behind her. One of the doctors came up beside her and carefully examined her husband while another cleric cast a spell of their own. She stared at Lysander as a group of guards carefully picked him up to carry him to the infirmary. She rose to her feet in a daze to follow them stopping for a moment to breath as she reached the threshold of the palace.

“Arete!”

Arete turned to see Mikoto rushing towards her out of breath herself.

“What happened? I heard that doctors were called to the back garden. Are you okay? Is Lysander okay?” Mikoto stood in front of her sister scanning her over, eyes widening as she saw the blood on Arete's front and hands.

Arete could feel the tears begin to well up. She sniffed and then threw her arms around Mikoto as she began to cry into her shoulder. Mikoto wrapped her arms around Arete and patted her back as she waited for her sister to calm. Then they headed to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anankos slammed his head over and over against the walls, “Get out. Get this madness out of my head!”

His vision spun as everywhere he looked was just something else he could destroy. Eyes darted widely around trying to find anything grounding. Instead it was nothing but shame. The entrance to the cave still stained dark with blood. He could see it on his claws. He couldn't escape this time. His mind was beyond salvageable.

He lifted his hand and stared at it for a moment. The same hand that had turned on the living person he held most dear. Then he cut deep into himself and reached for his soul. With a pained roar he grasped it and ripped it from his body before collapsing onto the cave floor. Looking up he saw in front of him a human form wrapped in a cloak. If the situation were any different he would have laughed at the irony of his soul having a human form.

“Get up.” He said as he could begin to feel all his sanity drifting out of his body. Soon this body would be nothing but a house of madness, but for this moment he had to get what was left of his soul away, “Get up and go. I don't know where you can or will go, but get away from here. It will take a miracle, but do something to try to save Valla. GO!”

The human form looked dully up at him, but was clearly responsive as it began to stumble out of the cave. It was a long shot to be sure, but if his soul could save even a few people it would lessen his sin.

The dragon slunk to the back of his cave and collapsed against the wall. Once he slept, he would lose his sanity and it would never return. The dragon let a few tears fall as he closed he eyes on his last thought, “I'm so sorry Valla.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A throb in his arm and chest was the first thing Lysander was aware of when he woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar setting. Instead of his decorated quarters he was in a sparse room on a bed that was far firmer than he was used to. He tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, only to wince as pain seared through his left arm. Blinking he looked down at his arm and chest to see them encased in layers of bandages. In an instant his memory came flooding back. Gingerly, he took his right arm and ran it over the bandages as if he could survey the damage underneath.

Then he heard a stirring of breath on his right side and turned to see Arete in a chair sleeping by his bed. She was leaned forward onto the edge of the bed using her arms as a pillow, it couldn't have been a comfortable position. The red track marks down her cheeks made his chest ache even more. He reached out to run his fingers through her hair as she lie there. Arete's eyes twitched as he did so and opened. He could hear her breath catch as she stared at him.

“Morning Arete” He tried to smile.

Arete's face flowed rapidly between emotions as if trying to decide which one she was supposed to react with. In the end she settled on an annoyed relief, “It's afternoon.”

Lysander's eyes moved to the window to see the midday sun spilling light into the infirmary, “So it is.”

Arete sighed as she sat up in her chair and dropped her eyes to the floor, “You've been asleep for three days. All of us were worried.”

Lysander began to sit up, only to flinch and immediately give up on the idea, “How did I get here?”

“You came through the spring. I was waiting in the garden and the instant you came through I knew something was wrong. There was a huge mess of handling your wounds and getting you here.”

“I see.”

“You really could have died you know.” Arete wrapped her arms around herself.

“I know.” Lysander looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

“What do you think would have happened if you did?”

“Would it suffice to say I had horrible thoughts about that as I lie there on the cave floor?”

Arete pursed her lips, “No, but it's good to know you at least thought about it. So long as you know to never do something so stupid and reckless again.”

“At the moment it wasn't stupid.” Lysander closed his eyes and thought about the dragon towering over him.

“What exactly happened? I know Anankos did this. Though I made everyone else, save Mikoto, think it was a wild animal.” Arete gestured to the mass of bandages.

Lysander put his hand to his head and sighed, “That might not be wrong. His mind might be beyond repair. He couldn't seem to think straight and just went off. But as soon as he realized what was happening he began to sob and beat himself instead.”

Arete clasped her hands and stared quietly at them.

“Arete, we have a huge problem on our hands.” Lysander said as he could feel the weight of the situation coming down on him.

For several moment an oppressive silence filled the room. There was a mad dragon-god, with a deep seeded hatred for humanity, loose in Valla. What was there to do? Valla's military was small and those outside of Valla might take advantage of the situation if they knew. However, the wrath of a first dragon was not something that could be stopped easily if at all.

Finally Arete sat on the edge of the bed next to Lysander and brushed the hair out of his face, “Unfortunately there's nothing you can really do at the moment. We'll think on it for now, but you need rest more than anything.”

“Water would be lovely.” Lysander forced himself to sit up with a few pained breaths.

Arete smiled and walked to get a water jug and cups. She filled one and handed it to him while pouring one for herself as well.

After a long slow drink Lysander lowered the cup and looked towards Arete, “So what happened while I was asleep.”

Arete bit her lip and looked into her cup, “A lot actually. Everyone was really alarmed and wondered what could have inflicted such wounds. As such to calm fears Mikoto and I now have guards in the back garden, mind you not far enough to run into the barrier. Some people immediately guessed that it might have been Anankos, even when I suggested a wild animal. Certain fears and paranoia never disappear I guess. As such there was been more hatred towards the dragon than ever. We approved a tad more funding into military protection and guards to at least give people some more peace of mind. Other than that it's been trying to smooth over worries and stopping anyone from trying to take advantage of the situation.”

Lysander winced as he listened, “Sounds like I left you with a real nightmare.”

“You did, but I'm glad I had Mikoto.” Arete settled next to him, “She has been handling a lot of it so I could stay here with you for at least a few hours a day. In fact she's probably wondering why I'm not back yet. I've been here a lot longer than I intended.”

“Well I'm fine, or at least fine enough.” Lysander cleared his throat noticing the look Arete was giving him, “You can go help her. All considering we should give her the evening off.”

“She deserves it, but I hope she doesn't mind waiting just a bit longer.” Arete took Lysander's empty cup and put it on the table next to the bed.

Lysander raised an eyebrow as Arete placed her hand over his.

“Because just for a few more minutes I want to enjoy this.” Arete pecked him on the cheek, “Thank you for hanging in there Lysander. I'm really glad you're alive.”

Lysander smiled and awkwardly moved his hand to Arete's stomach, “I am too Arete, I am too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She had been reviewing paperwork all afternoon and was very stiff. Arete was late. She probably had fallen asleep in the infirmary again. Mikoto rubbed her eyes. While she wanted help with the work, Arete probably needed the rest. While she was good at maintaining her composure, Mikoto knew that the situation with Lysander was really bothering her. Her gaze drifted out the window to see the sun sinking in the sky as afternoon was turning into evening.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Mikoto turned towards the door with her best courtly expression.

“Sorry I'm late Mikoto” Arete walked in, “but Lysander's awake.”

Mikoto put her hand to her chest, “Oh thank the gods.”

“I know the feeling.” Arete said.

“But why are you here if he's awake? Go be with your husband.” Mikoto attempted to shoo Arete out of the room.

Arete laughed at her sister's attempt to get her out the door, “First I came to tell you to take the evening off. You need a break. Lysander and I both agreed on it. Tonight will be the night off we all desperately need.”

Mikoto quickly grabbed the key to the study, ready to walk out. She knew that work was important, but she didn't think she could handle staring at any more papers.

Arete shook her head and smiled at Mikoto's speed, “Will you be joining us in the infirmary then?”

Mikoto looked at her sister and gave her a wry smile, “I'll drop in to say hello, but I'd rather not get in the way of whatever moment you two might have.”

“Mikoto!” Arete scoffed open mouthed.

Mikoto laughed and skipped to the door, “I'm kidding. Well mostly, you two probably need the evening.”

Arete shook her head and followed Mikoto out of the room, “So what will you be doing this evening then?”

Mikoto put her head in her hand and hummed, “I think I'll take a walk. I've been reading enough papers today that I need to do something active.”

“For my peace of mind take a guard with you?” Arete bumped her shoulder, “There have been enough problems lately.”

“Yes.” Mikoto looked down at the floor.

“I'll tell you Lysander's story later, but it can wait. So let's go have dinner.”

“In the infirmary?”

“It seems like the best place. Although not sure Lysander will be eating much.”

“Then I suppose we should stop by the kitchen to inform the staff.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold late evening wind rushed past making Mikoto shiver. She was still a bit addled from the past few days, and winter winds were good at clearing the head. Though the breeze had less of a bite than it had the previous weeks. Spring wasn't too far away now. Mikoto looked up to see the stars starting to come out overhead. They were brilliant, and she was glad to be able to go out and see them again. The thought of having help Arete with Valla if Lysander had died flitted through her mind. She closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer of thanks before continuing her walk.

It was nice to get out. Mikoto hadn't left the palace in several days and it was starting to feel claustrophobic. Even if she was walking just outside the palace along the outer border near the mountain, the air was certainly more alive here than within Gyges. She took a deep breath savoring the sensation. She caught one of the guards staring at her and she waved. He nodded and continued to follow at a proper distance. She wasn't sure which was the lesser of two evils: the overly polite guards or the overly chummy nobles.

Seeing the sky darken, Mikoto realized it was time to head back, but then she saw something. Off in the distance there was something crumpled over by a pond in the distance. She began to walk towards it. As she drew closer she could see it move and breath. There was someone passed out lying face down on the ground. Mikoto rushed forward ignoring the guards shouting after her.

She crouched next to the man, “Hello? Can you hear me?”

The man didn't respond, but Mikoto saw red stains on his cloak, “I'm going to turn you over okay?”

She moved his arms and legs into a position to make it easier to turn him. As she placed her hands on the man's shoulder and thigh ready to move him the guards caught up to her.

“Help me turn him over.” She said without looking.

Before the guards could protest, one was directed to brace the man's back while the other his legs. Gently they turned the man over. His face was still somehow covered in the hood, but that was not Mikoto's first worry. More importantly were the wounds he was covered in. All across his body seemed to be a variety of scratches with a few deeper cuts. The most prominent one being a deep gash on his right side above his hip. While none of the injuries were too threatening on their own, many had the angry red swell of infection. The rest of his skin in comparison looked far too pale.

“One of you get help from the infirmary.” Mikoto said as she scanned the man over.

“Lady Mikoto” one of the guards began to protest.

“If one of you stays I'm still protected, but if one of you doesn't go then this man could be in trouble. So please one of you go get help.” Mikoto looked up to meet the guard's eyes.

“Yes milday” he bowed his head and ran off.

Mikoto turned back to the man and gently pulled the hood off of his face. His appearance was strange. There was a red gem set into his forehead that sparkled as the light hit it and his ears ended in points at the tips. At the moment though, it was the blue color of his lips that alarmed Mikoto. That she could tell wasn't normal. Unfortunately, she wasn't carrying a staff or rod at the moment. She did however, have a vulnerary on her. She dipped her fingers into the salve and began to spread it over the worst of the wounds. Once it was used up she took off her own cloak and wrapped it around the man. The guard quickly handed her his cloak for her to use.

The man groaned and opened his eyes. One was gold and one was red but both were unfocused.

“Who?” he moaned out.

“I am Mikoto. Can you tell me your name sir?” Mikoto leaned closer to hear better.

“I'm...Who?” the man's eyes scanned everywhere before passing back out.

Mikoto bit her lip. However she turned as she heard a commotion behind her. She moved away from the man as the palace staff took the space next to the him. She informed them of all she knew and had done before they carried him off to the infirmary. Leaving Mikoto with far more questions than she wanted as she walked back towards the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before going to her room for the night Mikoto decided to swing by the infirmary one last time. She walked towards the back where she knew Lysander and Arete would be, pausing for a moment as she passed the man she had found. Where had he come from and what was he doing near the mountains? She knew he would have to be asked when he woke up, but the look he had given her earlier didn't inspire much confidence. She turned away from the man and head back towards her sister.

“Arete” she called lightly to the other side of the curtain that gave the king privacy in the otherwise open room.

Arete came to the edge of the curtain and opened it up to let Mikoto in. Mikoto smiled and stepped inside noticing that Lysander was already asleep. It was probably for the best. He still needed plenty of rest.

“So what happened earlier? I noticed a flurry of activity, but interrupting doctors isn't helpful. I heard your name a couple times and got worried.” Arete settled back in her chair by Lysander's bed.

Mikoto shook her head, “I'm fine, but there was someone passed out just outside the walls. I found him and then one of the guards run back to get help.”

Arete cocked her head, “Was he injured?”

“Only moderately, but it looked like a lot of his wounds were infected. He's about four beds down if you want to take a look.” Mikoto said.

Arete waved her hand dismissively, “I'll take your word for it. Although it is worrying.”

Silence settled between them as they both collected their thoughts from the past few days.

“So was it Anankos who attack Lysander?” Mikoto asked in as quiet a voice as she could, “You sounded pretty sure when you found him but”

“Yes it was.” Arete put her hand to her head, “It sounds like any reason he had is finally gone.”

“So in other words we have to figure out how to deal with a mad dragon-god.” Mikoto sat down in a chair next to Arete.

“I told Lysander not to worry about it for now to focus on recovering, but I'm afraid we might not have that luxury.” Arete bit her lip.

“You don't stress yourself out too much either. It's bad for the baby.”

“Mikoto we are dealing with a creature that could possibly destroy our country if we aren't careful. That takes precedence.”

“Then you handle the day to day tasks with ruling for now. I'll see if I can do any research into this.”

Arete raised her eyebrows at Mikoto.

“I'll start by reviewing the stuff in the library, but this idea makes sense. The day to day tasks will be less stressful now that Lysander is okay, and he will be able to handled his work again soon enough that you can rest the last week or two before the baby is due. I don't have the same work you two do so it makes sense for me to do the research.” Mikoto moved to stand in front of Arete, “Please let me do this for you Arete.”

Arete sighed and took Mikoto's outstretched hands to help her stand, “I can concede to that. Either way now's probably not the time to start. We should head to bed before it gets any later.”

Mikoto smiled and followed after her sister as she left.

Arete paused by the injured man's bed before heading out, “He's rather odd looking.”

Mikoto followed Arete's gaze to the man's uncovered face, “Yes. You can't see it at the moment, but his eyes are also two different colors. I suppose it could make it easier to find any of his family if they look like him. Based on what he was wearing I'm guessing he's from Valla.”

Arete nodded and continued walking out. Mikoto paused for a moment longer to examine the man. His breath did seem steadier than it was out in the cold, but there were so many questions remaining. She determined that she wanted to be the one to ask him when he woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will do my best to keep regular updates, but Pokemon Go might be consuming all my free time. That's why this one was a couple hours late.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto rubbed her eyes as she looked up from her notes. She grabbed her time piece out of her pocket. Evening was fast approaching. She had been reading all day for three days now and it was starting to strain her eyes. However, the large stacks of books on the library table taunted her. She relaxed back in her chair, scanning over the titles again: “The War of the First Dragons”, “12 First Dragons”, “Modern Dragons”, etc. Every single book the library had related to dragons was on the table in front of her, with the several books about Vallite, Nohrian, Hoshidan, and other country's history thrown in. Despite the size of the table it was barely visible beneath the stacks. It didn't help that many of the books were spread around to be further visible.

Mikoto leaned forward to determine which book to take with her to her room tonight. She knew that overworking wasn't helpful, but they had to figure out what was going on as soon as possible.

“Excuse me, Lady Mikoto” the librarian, Elias, rounded the shelves to her isolated corner of the library.

“Yes?” Mikoto bolted upright in her chair.

Elias cast a disdainful look at the table before meeting Mikoto's eyes, “A messenger from the infirmary just stopped by looking for you. They said that some man has woken up.”

Mikoto stood up, “Thank you. I will go see to that.”

“Do you wish for us to clean up the books or leave them here for you tomorrow?” Elias raised his eyebrow at the stacks.

Mikoto bit her lip, “It'd be nice if you could leave it. Although I'll quick make a stack of the ones I've finished.” She hurried to pile the books she was done with.

“Very well Milady.” Elias took the pile and began to walk back to his desk.

Mikoto smiled and nodded before heading out of the library to the infirmary. When she walked in she could she the man sitting up in bed although he had pulled his hood back over his head.

“Hello” Mikoto said as she walked up next to his bed.

“Ah hello” he said in a voice that was raspy with disuse, “Are you the one who wanted to see me?”

“Yes” Mikoto nodded as she sat down in a chair that one of the staff pulled up for her, “I am Mikoto.”

“It's nice to meet you Mikoto.” the man appeared to smile, but it was difficult to tell only seeing the bottom portion of his face.

“Lady Mikoto” one of the medical staff corrected the man as he walked past.

“Oh forgive me. That was rude.” the man quickly bowed his head.

“It's okay.” Mikoto waved it off, “I didn't inform you that I was a noblewoman so you wouldn't know. More importantly what's your name.”

The man turned away from her, “I'm afraid I don't remember.”

“What do you mean?” Mikoto raised her eyebrows.

“I don't know anything. About myself at least. I remember how to talk and walk. Basic skills, but everything just seems to be gone.” The man rubbed his arm.

“We haven't deduced how he developed amnesia yet.” a doctor walked up, “But so far it seems to be in part a physical cause and in part magical. The problem is that the two blended so precisely together that it will likely be impossible to fix. The only possible solution is to give it some time, but if the memories don't return within a few days the odds aren't hopeful.”

The man bit his lip and appeared to stare at the ground.

“Well do you remember anything that might be related to your name? Just from the muscle memory of introducing yourself. Try saying it and see what happens.” Mikoto said.

“Hello, I'm...An...” the man's mouth quivered as if searching for the next part then sighed, “I'm sorry. There's more but 'An' is all I can think of. Though it's a relief to even have that much.”

“An is as good a name as any. It's a pleasure to meet you An.” Mikoto smiled at him.

The man laughed softly, “I suppose it is.”

“So how are you feeling?”

“Better than I suppose I was. I'm not great, but I'm alive. I have multiple infected cuts so I'm rather stiff and seem to have a bit of a fever.”

“The thick cloak isn't helping.”

An reached up a pulled his hood a bit further down, “It isn't, but it seems that my appearance is a bit...off-putting to others.”

Mikoto swished her hand motioning for him to lower his hood, “Your health is more important. Besides I've already seen you with your hood off.”

“You have?” An blinked in surprise as he conceded and lowered his cowl.

“You don't remember that either then. I was the one who found you passed out in the open.” Mikoto said.

An quickly bowed as much as he could for an injured person sitting in bed, “My apologies for not remembering. I am truly grateful for your assistance.”

Mikoto laughed, “You might be the most overly polite man I've ever met.”

An rubbed the back of neck, “I'm going to hope that's a compliment.”

Mikoto coughed to stifle the last of her giggles, “Anyway what I really wanted to know is why you were wandering out near the mountain. Though I suppose-”

“I don't remember that either.” An shook his head, “I didn't even remember where I was found.”

Mikoto rubbed her temples, “Most of my questions are moot then so the best thing I can do is let you rest.”

“I'm sorry. I wish I could be more help.” An looked at the ground.

“It's fine. A set back, but one I can handle.” Mikoto stood up checking her time piece.

Then she turned to one of the doctors, “How many people are going to be here during dinner?”

“5 staff and our two patients Milady.” A young doctor said.

“Is Lysander awake?”

“No Milady.”

“Then I'll make sure they send up 6 meals and one that can be left near him.”

“Thank you Milady.” The doctor bowed.

She turned back to An, “I have to go, but I'll see you another time An.”

An nodded, “I promise as soon as I remember anything I will tell you.”

She smiled and waved as she walked out the door and headed towards the dining hall. Arete would understand her being late this time. Although Mikoto wished she could bring more information with her. As it stood she was coming up empty on all accounts. All the books she had read just went over all the old legends she knew with no new insights. An hadn't known anything, which just raised more questions. So far the only good sign that had come was that Anankos did not seem to be making a move. They might have time to work this out.

Before going into the dinner Mikoto quickly swung into the kitchen to make sure they knew how much food to send to the infirmary, then went to meet Arete. She stepped into the private dining hall reserved for the royal family and saw Arete already seated with her food in front of her.

“Sorry I'm late.” Mikoto settled into the chair with a plate in front of it.

“Again.” Arete tacked on playfully.

“Hey at least today I have a good reason.” Mikoto began to cut her food.

“So you don't have a reason the other days.” Arete laughed.

Mikoto opened her mouth to say something, but then huffed and began to eat instead.

Arete began to examine her own food again, “So what was the reason today?”

Mikoto swallowed, “The man who collapsed woke up. I went to talk to him before coming here.”

Arete looked up at Mikoto, “And did he have any helpful information?”

“No, in fact he has amnesia so we don't even know his name. For now we're calling him An.”

“Convenient. So we have no leads on anything.”

“Yes, but on the bright side Lysander should be back on his feet within a week. I'm surprised the infirmary kept him this long honestly.”

“When I asked they said it was because they were trying to let it heal on it's own mostly to avoid using staves and rods. The main reason for keeping him there was to prevent him from overworking or the wounds getting infected.”

“Wonder how long you will have to recuperate after the baby.”

“The less time the better, at least given our current situation.”

“You know the country won't fall apart if you let Lysander and I handle things.” Mikoto nudged her sister's shoulder, “Take some time to worry about yourself and the baby.”

Arete sighed and put her hand on her stomach, “If only there was a better time for all this.”

“I don't really think mad dragons listen to other people's schedules. The same thing goes for babies.”

Arete laughed despite the absurdity of the joke and Mikoto began to laugh as well.

From there the meal continued in ordinary conversation until Arete decided to leave the dining room. Before she went she walked up to Mikoto and gave her a hug.

“Thank you Mikoto. With you around everything is so much more manageable. I don't think I could do it on my own.” Arete said quietly.

Mikoto returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, “Of course, we're sisters after all. I'll always be there when you need me just like you'll be there for me.”

Arete pulled away and chuckled, “Sounds like those childhood promises we always made.”

Mikoto nodded as they exited the dining hall, “It does. Speaking of which do you want to go to the music room for awhile? We both need a break and it feels like forever since we took some time to sing.”

“That would be lovely.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lysander woke up he could see the sun setting out the window. As much as he knew he was supposed to rest, he had to do something to fix the hours he was sleeping. Though the the root of the problem was the medicines he was told to take. He looked to the table that was set by his bed to see food on a plate waiting for him. With a groan he sat up and put his right hand over his chest. He had been in bed almost a week and it still stung badly. Gingerly he began to experiment moving his left arm. He could only move it a few inches in any direction without wincing. Even clenching his fist radiated pain up his arm. He ran his hands along the bandages with his good arm. Anankos hadn't meant it seriously, but even he had said he couldn't control himself anymore. Did they have to kill a dragon-god? More importantly did anyone have the power to do that?

Lysander shook his head and reached to grab his plate. Then looked at the area around him. It was a bit dreary to someone who was used to eating with his family in their dining hall. The curtains were a dark blue that dimmed the light in his area. It certainly made it easier to sleep, but it didn't help his mood when he was awake. Even the window only let in a portion of the light for the room as most of the candle light was outside of his curtains. It was dull and he had just about enough of it. He turned, using his good arm, to put his feet on the ground. Even putting a tiny bit of weight on them he could feel the sting from days of disuse, but he was going to open those curtains.

With a few deep breaths of preparation, he used his good arm to push him off of the bed and into an upright position. He stumbled forward a bit with the momentum, but he didn't fall. Slowly, he hobbled over to the edge of the curtain and grasped the edge firmly in his good hand, prepared to give a good pull. Only then, did he find out just how heavy the curtain was. His body was tired and strained, even something as inconsequential as a curtain could beat him at the moment. He tried to pull by taking a firm grip and a step back, but he nearly slipped as his leg threaten to give way.

Finally he swallowed his pride and called out to whoever could hear him, “Excuse me. Could someone please me help open these curtains?”

At first there was no response. Not even the sound of footsteps walking over.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He called out again.

This time he heard footsteps coming to meet him, but they were slow and shuffling. It took quite a while for the person to reach him. Sounded like they were coming from across the room. Then finally the person grabbed hold of the curtain just below him.

“On three.” Lysander said since the other person didn't say anything, “One, two, three.”

Then Lysander began to walk the curtain open with the other person. Once the curtain was finally moved, Lysander got a good look at who had come to help him. It was not a staff like he expected. Instead there stood a man in a cloak that covered his face.

“Whoa” Lysander took a startled step back and felt his legs waver.

“Be careful!” the man rasped reaching out to him.

Instinctively Lysander threw his arms out to help him balance, and winced painfully. He doubled over which only made his chest ache until he knelt on the ground to straighten out a bit.

The man walked over to him, his own legs looking not much sturdier, “Are you alright?”

Lysander fought to keep a pained expression off of his face, “Well enough all considering. You just startled me.”

“My apologies.” The man bowed and then winced himself and put his hand on his right side.

“It's mostly that you weren't staff. Didn't expect someone else to come help me.”

“Yes well the staff that were here a bit ago stepped out to take care of something. Not sure what, but I'm sure they'll be back soon.”

“Too bad we're probably not the sight they want to see.”

The other man let out a strained laugh, “I doubt it.”

“What's your name anyway?” Lysander forced himself to his feet to get back into his bed.

“I can't remember, but for now I'm going by An.” He said before he began to cough tremulously.

“Just take a seat on the nearest bed.” Lysander motioned with his good hand, “Wouldn't do for you to collapse on the floor.”

An merely nodded still coughing as he sat on the bed.

After An's coughing stilled to a wheeze, Lysander asked him, “What did you mean you can't remember though.”

“I have amnesia.” An answered in a rasp.

“You really don't sound good. Are you sure that heavy cloak is helping?”

“It's not but, my visage seems to upset people.”

“I can handle it. You shouldn't strain yourself.”

An laughed, “You're the second person to tell me that today.”

Lysander chuckled as well, “Then you should listen.”

An sighed and began to remove his thick cloak revealing his face.

“I see what you mean about your appearance.” Lysander scanned his eyes up and down An's face pausing at the large eyes, pointed ears, and red gem.

“If it would be easier I could put my cloak back on.”

“No because having you pass out would be much worse.”

Then the two of them heard the sound of footsteps near the door and turned to see a startled young doctor walk in.

Her eyes darted between An, his bed, the curtain, and the king before finally crossing her arms to ask, “What happened?”

“He just helped me open the curtain.” Lysander answered with a shrug of his good shoulder.

The doctor bit her lip before answering, probably taking care of her response to the king, “I am glad that you both appear okay, but that was not the safest thing to do. You both need rest.”

“And we” Lysander looked at An to confirm the 'we', “have been resting all day. I wanted a bit more air and light so I decided to open the curtain and An graciously helped.”

The doctor shook her head, “What's done is done I suppose. An do you need assistance back to your bed?”

“It's fine if he wants to stay at that bed.” Lysander flashed An a smile, “I don't know about him, but I don't mind the company.”

An bowed towards Lysander, “If it isn't too much trouble, I would enjoy that Your Majesty.”

“See,” Lysander turned back to the doctor, “We're fine, so you can go back to your work. We're just going to have a chat, and rest as you insist we do.”

The doctor's expression looked anything but pleased, though she too bowed to Lysander, “Yes Your Majesty.”

Then Lysander grabbed his food and turned to An, “So An what sorts of things do you enjoy? I myself enjoy a good story and song.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto and Arete walked into the infirmary to see Lysander and An chatting in their back little corner. Both of them were finally strong enough to get up and walked around for a fair amount of time though they were supposed to take it easy. The doctors said that the two of them should stay there for a couple more days, but then would be free to go provided that they took care not to strain themselves.

“You two seem to be having fun.” Mikoto laughed as she reached them.

“Is there something wrong with enjoying ourselves?” Lysander asked in a mock offended voice.

“It's just a bit odd how fast you two became friends.” Arete said as she plopped down into a chair.

“I'd like to see how someone can be cooped up for a week with only one companion and not become friends.” Lysander slung his arm over An's shoulder.

“Sorry that Mikoto and I were a bit too busy running the country visit constantly.” Arete rolled her eyes at them.

Lysander opened his mouth to respond but Mikoto quickly cut the argument off, “Enough of that. I'm fairly sure that the reason we're here is to eat lunch. You two can enjoy your bickering alone. Preferably not dragging An and myself into it.”

An rubbed the back of his neck and flashed Mikoto a grateful smile.

As Mikoto began to set down the food trays she had carried from the kitchen, someone cleared their throat by the door prompting everyone to turn and look.

“If I may intrude for a moment Your Majesties,” a doctor bowed at the door, “the head physician would like to speak for An for a short while to discuss a possible treatment for his amnesia.”

“Can it wait until after lunch? People need to eat.” Mikoto asked as she was in the middle of handing An his food.

“No.” An shook his head, “It's okay. It'll be there when I get back. Besides you should have a chance to spend time as a family without having an extra person around.”

An got up and walked to the door to follow after the doctor.

“What are we going to do about him? He doesn't have anywhere to go after he's clear to leave the infirmary.” Mikoto asked as he left.

Lysander rubbed his temples, “I've been wondering about that too.”

“There's no missing persons reported that match his description. I looked right away.” Arete shook her head.

“I'm not comfortable just letting him figure it out on his own either. It seems callous to leave him with no memories or support.” Mikoto poked at the food on her plate.

“I'm not comfortable with it either. Especially considering his companionship was so convenient.” Lysander looked down at the floor.

Arete looked at Lysander with a stern expression, “What do you mean by that?'

Lysander sighed, “There were many nobles came to try to visit me. Thankfully the doctors stopped most of them, but some still worked their way through. Some were genuinely nice, but I can tell when someone just wants to win favor. Having An around deterred a lot of them. When I realized that I made a point to chat with him more. He was good company and a good defense. Especially against questions about how I was injured or what I was doing.”

“He never asked?” Arete raised her eyebrow.

Lysander shrugged, “He might have wanted to, but he's too polite to pry. Besides he was more interested in swapping myths and legends. Despite his amnesia he has a wealth of stories.”

“I talked with him about that couple times too.” Mikoto said, “He would see whatever book I had and then ask about it.”

“Speaking of which how is your research going?” Arete turned to look at Mikoto.

Mikoto shook her head, “I've read a lot of books, but nothing that really strikes me so far. The main thing of note is that most of the first dragons disappeared long ago. People elsewhere worship them as gods still, but they do not have a physical presence. Which begs the question of what dragons besides Anankos might be around, but I don't think any human knows the answer to that question.”

Arete rubbed her temples, “So we have no information to work with at all.”

Everyone stared at their plates as an oppressive silence filled the room. They all poked and pecked at their food as questions raced through their mind with no solutions or answers. It was then that An walked back into the room.

“Is everything okay?” he asked eyeing the tense looks on everyone's faces.

All the royals jumped to attention at the sound of An's voice.

“Yes we're fine,” Mikoto quickly waved the remain tense atmosphere off, “just lost in thought.”

An shifted on his feet by the door, “If you need time to discuss something I can leave.”

“No. Come eat lunch.” Lysander shook his head.

An made his way across the room and sat down at the table they had placed between An and Lysander's beds.

“And take off your hood.” Mikoto swiped playfully at his cowl, “It's just us. I swear every time I turn around you put that thing back up.”

Hesitantly, An reached up and pulled his hood down. Fidgeting his hands as he brought them down towards his food. His shoulders bunched up and his head lowered.

“Are you that uncomfortable with your hood down?” Mikoto asked when noticed his behavior.

An looked ready to protest but then sighed and nodded, “It seems like whenever I take it off people stare. Even all three of you stare sometimes. It's easier to keep my hood up and not get noticed.”

An's gaze fell to his plate as he began to eat, not bringing his eyes up to meet any of theirs.

Mikoto chewed her lip before answering, “You can put your hood back up if that's how you feel. Sorry for pushing you.”

An finally looked up to see their faces. With a small smile he flipped his hood back up and joined in the chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto rubbed her eyes as she put the book down on the table and picked up her quill. She pulled her parchment over and reread the last passage: _During the war of the first dragons, the two most aggressive were the Dawn and Dusk dragons. While all dragons fought to gain advantages, many retreated to small areas of land in order to live their lives more peacefully as those two fought tooth and nail. Anankos founded Valla with Cadros in this time as a means to escape the wrath of his brethren._

It seemed like a common sense passage that anyone in Valla who knew history. However, Mikoto knew that she had to note everything to make progress given the state they were in. She dipped the end of the quill in the ink pot, carefully positioned away from all the books, before scrawling down the most basic notes that reminded her of her old history lessons. Then placed the parchment to dry and picked up the book again. Although she was starting to wonder if she had already read this book and it had gotten mixed up in her unread books, or if it was just a different book that covered the same material. Her eyes drifted to see the piles of books on the table that were continually moving into a jumbled heap rather than neat piles. This whole back corner of the library had become her nook over the past two weeks. The staff had been informed to leave everything alone, but without their help this section of the library was becoming a mess.

Just as the thought was crossing her mind, Elias ventured back to her corner of the library. Catching a glimpse of him, Mikoto saw him stiffen and take a breath upon the sight of her corner before walking to her. Mikoto grimaced and held the book in front of her face a bit more.

Elias cleared his throat, “Lady Mikoto.”

“Oh hello Elias.” Mikoto tired her hardest to smile nicely.

“May I inquire as to the state of this,” Elias gestured all around them, “...situation”

“Sorry it's a really intense research project and I really don't have any idea when it will be done.”

“So I've been told.”

“I can try to clean it up myself.”

“With all due respect Milady, from past experience that just results in a bigger mess.”

Memories floated up from Mikoto's childhood where she had run around the library pulling book after book that seemed interesting off the shelves and curling up in the corner to read. Only to fall asleep mid book and have Elias, a new staff at the time, clean around her.

Mikoto cheeks turned faintly pink before answering him, “That was when I was a small child.”

Elias crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I was referring to a few months back when you and Arete were researching babies and family records. Every single book you tried to put back was in the wrong place. It took weeks to find them all to put in the right spots. But by all means if you want to go all the way back to your childhood I could give you a long list of incidents that prove that you should let the one trained in the library tidy up.”

Mikoto wanted to protest but bit her lip instead. She couldn't deny she had certainly made a mess of the library over the years.

Elias sighed and uncrossed his arms, “I understand that you are working on something very important Lady Mikoto. It is not my place to tell you to change your plans, especially if they related to Valla. However right now the library work is already backed up and difficult. Letting a mess grow larger and larger now will make things a great deal more difficult later.”

“Why is it so backed up?” Mikoto looked at Elias quizzically.

“I fired one of the staff,” Elias rolled his eyes, “he was an impudent whelp. Son of some lesser nobleman who was looking for 'easy work'. Work is work: easy should not be part of the equation. If I ask someone to work then I expect them to do the job and not give me lip at every opportunity.”

“You know a lot nobles won't see it that way.” Mikoto said.

“Then they can come here and take of cleaning up after their brats for me. This is the palace library not their personal one.” Elias grumbled.

“So you are looking for a new hire then.” Mikoto asked, suddenly realizing a possible solution to one of her problems.

Elias must have noticed the glimmer in her eye because he hesitated before answering, “Yes.”

“Can I suggest someone?” Mikoto smiled brightly at Elias.

Elias, in turn, began to slump, “Please don't do this to me.”

“No don't worry.” Mikoto quickly waved her hands back and forth, “You don't have to hire him, but give him a shot. If he doesn't cut it you can find someone else.”

Elias let out a sigh and hung his head, “Alright Milady.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello” Mikoto called as she walked into the infirmary. Alone for once: Arete had been up all night due to the baby kicking and needed some sleep and to soothe her aching back.

“Hello” Lysander called back smoothing the front of his clothes.

Mikoto smiled as Lysander walked steadily toward her, “Looks like your ready to leave.”

“You have no idea.” Lysander rolled his eyes.

“Is An around?” Mikoto scanned the infirmary looking for the man.

Lysander shook his head, “The doctors wanted a bit of time to talk to him. Since at the moment he doesn't have anywhere to go the staff are wondering about keeping him around to test memory cures.”

“I think I may have found a solution to that.”

“His memory?”

“No, a place for him to go. Elias in the library recently let one of the workers go so he can take on more help. I talked him into letting An have a try out. Then he can live in the servants quarters in the palace at least until someone can provide information about him.”

“That could work, assuming he can make a good impression on Elias. I'm starting to wonder if that's even possible.”

“If what's possible?” An walked over towards them.

“An,” Mikoto smiled at him, “we were talking about the head librarian and if it's possible to make a good impression with him.”

“Oh my mistake then. I thought I had heard someone say my name just before I walked in.” An tilted his head to the side and returned the smile.

“You did.” Mikoto said, “If you are up for it, I think I found you a position to work here in Gyges at the library. I understand if you have other ideas for your future, but I thought that if you weren't sure what to do for now, having an opportunity to stay here and work might be helpful. At least until you can think of a plan for your life.”

“That's very generous Lady Mikoto.” An seemed surprised, she was getting better at reading his facial expression even if she could just see his mouth, “Almost too generous. Are you sure this is okay?”

“If that's the problem that I say it's okay.” Lysander snorted, “Now it is certainly fine.”

An let out a nervous chuckle, “I know you're king, but I'm still not sure it works that way.”

“If you don't have any other plans you can always give it a shot.” Mikoto playfully tapped his arm, “It could be a good fit.”

An turned towards Mikoto, and she knew he was meeting her eyes even if she couldn't see his, “I suppose I can always try.”

“Wonderful.” Lysander jolted them both by tapping them on the back, “Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to see my wife. I'll leave it to you to show him around Mikoto.”

Mikoto bumped An's arm as he watched Lysander stroll out of the room.

“Shall we then?” She tugged on his sleeve to pull him out into the castle with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An's eyes wandered everywhere as Mikoto pointed out places and directions on their way to the library. He was sure he would get lost if he didn't have a guide with him. Gyges was so full of people at every turn. Seeing everyone bow to Mikoto as they walked past made him a bit self-conscious, but it was hard to worry about that when he was busy trying to figure out what was going on around him. Based on how many times Mikoto had come from the library to the infirmary, he knew it couldn't be too far away, but he found himself clueless on how to get back after three turns. The walls were smooth stone and covered in all kinds of torch mounts and decorations. He was thought that it was designed to help people orient themselves based on the pictures, but it was difficult to tell.

“And this,” Mikoto gently pulled him towards a doorway, “is the library.”

An felt instant relief as he stepped in. In comparison to the wide open people filled spaces of the rest of Gyges he had seen, this room held an entirely different atmosphere. The floor was still cold stone under his feet, but he could see rugs that lined the floor between the shelves and shelves of books. Based on the silence surrounding him, it was to reduce the noise that stone echoed. He couldn't even see how many books were in the library. The shelves covered the walls and some extended into the middle of the room along with tables and chairs. However most impressive, was the quiet peace that filled the room.

“Elias,” Mikoto walked up to what seemed to be the main desk, “Are you still here?”

“Yes Milady.” a gentleman got up from under the desk, “I presume this is the man you suggested.”

An stiffen a bit to attention as Elias looked him over as if he could assess his worth from sight alone. His face was stern, with distinct signs of aging, although Mikoto had suggested he was only about 20 years their senior. There were prominent wrinkles around his mouth that, given his current expression, had come from years of frowning. His hair while still primarily light brown, had many streaks of gray running through it. The same gray hair also peppered through his neatly trimmed beard.

“Is there a reason you have your hood up?” Elias looked to try to meet An's eyes after he had finished looking him over.

“I'm sorry but my face is rather odd looking. It's generally easier for me not to show it.” An tugged at his hood.

“And I find it easier when I know what my employees look like.” Elias raised an eyebrow, “Hood off.”

With a small sigh An lowered his hood. Elias scanned his face over and An averted his eyes. He may not remember anything before waking up in the infirmary, but he didn't think he would get used to the way anyone's expression changed when they looked at his face. Confusion was the primary look. How was it that anyone could have features like his? He couldn't help but wonder if they were traits of his family or remainders from a disease in his youth.

“Alright you can put your hood back up.” Elias said, “If having it off is going to make you look that uncomfortable, it's not worth it. However, I do have to ask: where are your shoes?”

An looked down to his feet. He hadn't even thought about footwear.

“Come to think of it I'm not sure you were even wearing shoes when I found you.” Mikoto cocked her head to the side.

“So you don't own any then.” Elias rubbed his forehead before turning to dig in something under the desk.

When he emerged he held out a pair of sandals, “You can borrow these for now but get some as soon as you can.”

An slipped on the sandals and did his best to hide his facial twitch of annoyance. Something about the shoes just felt wrong.

“Come along then.” Elias stepped out from behind the desk, “If I'm going to have you working here might as well start the introduction to the library now.”

“Yes.” An quickly fell in step behind the librarian who was already marching towards the shelves.

They paused by the first shelf along the wall as Elias turned to face him, but before he could begin his instruction, he stared questioningly next to An.

An turned to see Mikoto standing next to him.

“Is there a reason you are accompanying us Lady Mikoto.” Elias asked crossing his arms.

Mikoto jumped to attention, seemingly as though she hadn't even processed what she was doing, “Sorry I got caught up in the conversation and just came along.”

Elias shook head and rolled his eyes, but a ghost of a smile traced his lips, “Seeing as you are not training to be staff there is no reason for you to. If you wish to remain in the library you could also go do some reading. Or perhaps you could go arrange for An to have a room to stay in besides the infirmary.”

“Ah yes I'll go do that.” Mikoto smiled and began to head towards the door, but turned to face An first, “I'll be right back if you need me. Just be careful not to push yourself. It's your first real venture out of the infirmary. Don't wear yourself out or you'll be right back there.”

Then with a wave she was gone. An returned his attention to the man who was to be his boss.

“Alright then, I hope you are ready to learn because there is a lot of ground to cover.” Elias gestured to the shelves around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post last week I was sick. Also on the note of regular posting, my schedule is starting to get a bit busier so I can't guarantee weekly updates, but I can say I should still be able to manage to update at least every two weeks. Also I want to say thank you to those who have left kudos here and feedback on fanfiction. I really appreciate it :)


	5. Chapter 5

An opened his eyes and jolted up in bed. He whipped his head around as he scanned the environment before he remembered that this was his room. The walls were smooth stone and the floor bare. There was one bed across from his although it was empty. It was very different from the infirmary which constantly had people moving around and was well lit. He rubbed his eyes before getting up from his bed. Just out the window he could see the early light of dawn peeking out from the mountains behind Gyges. He had to get to work. He stretched, checking that there was nothing too painful in his movement. He had been cleared to leave the infirmary, but was told to watch himself in case of any lingering infection.

After getting ready, An grabbed the crudely draw map Mikoto had given him after he'd gotten lost the first couple days and started walking towards the library. All around people were starting to rouse. The guards were changing shifts, maids and butlers starting their cleaning, and he even recognized one of the doctors heading to the infirmary. Gyges was certainly a large palace. Just outside of it was the main town and market that shared the palace's name. He wasn't sure he'd ever learn the full layout, but so long as he knew enough to get where he had to go it would be enough. Although he couldn't help but wish that the library and servant's quarters were a little closer, or that there was a clearer path.

He fought down a yawn as he reached the library door and walked inside. The mornings were especially quiet before any people might arrive for the day. It was a peaceful environment that was quickly becoming An's favorite place. It was isolated enough for him to have time to think to himself, but also had people around if he wanted to talk. The only real problem he had was sometimes fighting a bizarre impulse to mess up the shelves on occasion when it was his job to clean them.

“Morning Elias” An waved to the man behind the desk.

Elias raised his coffee mug in greeting without looking up from his paperwork.

An walked over to the edge of the desk to find a notepad and quill waiting for him.

“Inventory today” Elias said still not looking up, “It's a royal pain in the ass but it has to be done.”

“So how does it work?” An picked up the notepad and quill.

“Each section of the library has a month dedicated to it. During that month we record every book in the section and then cross check that list with the last record to make sure nothing is missing.” Elias put down his papers and brought out an instruction sheet.

“That sounds-”

“Inefficient? Probably. The bane of working here? Absolutely, but until someone finds a better system it's what we've got. Plan for it at the start of every month. It just became March so this month's section is...dammit.”

“I'm unfamiliar with that section.”

“No one likes a wise ass.” Elias rolled his eyes, “The section of the month is history and mythology which Mikoto has currently camped out and made inaccessible to the rest of us.”

“What's she doing?”

“I don't know. It's not exactly my place to ask.” Elias rubbed his temples and then sighed, “Okay new plan: we'll do inventory after I have a discussion with Mikoto, in the mean time you can either help straighten things out or look through request orders with me.”

“How is that done?” An leaned over the desk to look at the papers.

Elias turned the papers around to face An, “These are request forms. Patrons fill them out to request books they would like to see added to the library. The first step is to look through them and determine if they are a fit for the library and if the request is a legitimate one and not some nitwit wasting our time. From there we create the list of books to order and then try to find them for a reasonable price with our budget. Mind you in this case when I say 'we' I usually mean 'me', but if you want to learn how to do it I won't stop you. At least since there's no pressing work at the moment.”

“I could give the forms a shot then.” An said as he walked around to the other side of the desk and grabbed a chair.

“Alright then.” Elias grabbed a thick stack of paper, “For now look through these first and find the ones that are clearly someone wasting our time.”

“How will I know which ones those are?” An scanned the first few sheets.

Elias pinched the bridged of his nose and took a deep breath, “Trust me: you'll know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning passed quickly. Elias was correct, it was clear which sheets were a waste of time. Some lacked all the information needed, while others were nothing but pages of thinly veiled insults under the guise of titles. A couple of the insults were rather clever, but most were just bad: the most notable being the one that An literally cringe.

“So why are there at least 10 of these that are nothing but insults.” An held up the stack while standing to stretch.

Elias took the sheets and scanned them over, snorting at some of the poorer examples, “I'm not exactly a popular guy. This library is mostly used by nobles and I seem to irritate a lot of them off by daring to enforce the rules on everyone the same way. You have your position now because I fired this guy for loafing on the job.” Elias held up one of the sheets of insults.

“It's anonymous, how do you know it was him?” An took the sheet back to scan it over again.

Elias shook his head and rolled his eyes, “I don't know how he didn't expect me to recognize his handwriting. More importantly, I think it's time for lunch. If you don't mind I'll go first. I need more coffee.”

“That's okay.” An rolled his shoulders, “I think I'll work on straightening for a while. My shoulder are stiff from sitting.”

“Sounds good.” Elias began to walk to the door, “And if you catch Mikoto tell her I want to talk to her. I thought I saw her come in, but I got distracted by a pair of brats pulling books off the shelves and throwing them about. They were in war and tactics section if you are looking for a place that needs straightening.”

“Will do.” An nodded as Elias left.

An walked out from behind the desk and headed towards the shelves. It was immediately clear, even to someone as new to the work as him, where the kids had been displacing books. An wasn't the most accurate in his book placement yet, but he had grasped the basics. His eyes looked over the shelves and he began to pull the misplaced books to put them in their rightful homes. After a few minutes he had made good progress in fixing the first shelf, but then he heard a noise. It was a soft snoring coming from the other side of the aisle. Quietly, he put the book he was currently holding away and walked around the corner.

It was a cozy little nook of the library full of tables and chairs. The window along the wall made sure the area was well lit, but it was isolated enough to minimize what little noise there usually was in the library. It was there back by the window he saw a table covered in books, and Mikoto leaned over it snoring. He cleared his throat both to hide his laughter and try to wake her up, but Mikoto continued to doze.

“Lady Mikoto.” He called, “Lady Mikoto.”

Nothing seemed to stir her so finally An walked up next to her. He gently shook her while saying her name, “Lady Mikoto.”

Mikoto jolted upright clipping her head against An's jaw and knocking several books off the table. An in turn jumped back and put his hand to jaw. Mikoto turned to take in her surroundings and settled her gaze on An, her eyes going wide. Were it not for the pain in his jaw An probably would have laughed at the sight. The ever composed Mikoto sitting at the library table blinking owlishly, hair out of place, a red mark on her face from where it had been resting on her arm, and traces of drool on her chin. Then as if she just processed her state of appearance her cheeks began to turn red with what An knew was embarrassment.

“I'm so sorry!” Mikoto quickly stood up to check An's chin.

“It's alright. You didn't hit me nearly as hard as it first felt. I probably should have found a better way to wake you up in the first place.” An laughed off the pain with a wave.

“Still” Mikoto stared straight at his face, her cheeks still pink.

“If it was that embarrassing I can do my best to forget about it.” An said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mikoto sighed and shook her head, “Don't worry about that. It probably won't be the last time it happens-sleeping in the library I mean, not hitting you in the face.”

An raised his eyebrow, but decided against asking and instead bent down to pick up the books.

“Oh let me help.” Mikoto began to books as well.

An glanced at the covers as he piled the books into a stack, “What are you working on anyway? Elias said it was some kind of project.”

Mikoto paused a moment before answering, her face shifting almost unnoticeably into something more reserved, “I can't say all the details, but it is about the history of Valla and the world.”

“Notably about dragons?” An held up a book titled _Dragons Throughout the World_.

“Yes. It's an important part of history and I want to know more about it.” Mikoto replied as she took the book.

“That's a lot to read though.” An gestured to the table.

Mikoto sighed, “I know. I've been reading for weeks now and I feel like there's still so much information missing.”

“I could help if you want.” An picked the stack off the ground and put it on the table, “I don't really have a hobby or anything so I have a lot of free time when I'm not working, and Elias said I should familiarize myself with the contents of the library better.”

Mikoto chewed her lip subtly before answering, “I'd rather work on this project myself. It seems easier than having lots of people work on it. In fact I'd prefer if you would forget about this entirely.”

An crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, “So it's a secret?”

Mikoto sat back in her chair and fixed him with with the hardest look he'd ever seen on her face, “An this is work for the royal family, of course we are vague about certain subjects. It's part of what needs to happen for Valla.”

An knew that he should just give up on the conversation. Mikoto had very valid points. This was her place, not his. He probably wouldn't even truly be able to help, but something deep inside him screamed to get involved. While he knew he should just ignore that voice urging him to “Do something!”, it was starting to feel like it was coursing through his very blood. All his usual sentiments of “going with the flow” were being overpowered by this screaming urge.

“But I know it now.” An swallowed carefully thinking of his argument.

Mikoto frowned, “I suppose.”

“Lady Mikoto,” An took a deep breath, “I owe your family a debt which I'm not sure I can ever repay. As such I would like to aide you however I can.”

Mikoto eyes seemed to search his face. Her own gaze revealing nothing of her thoughts.

An closed his eyes for a moment, as if the answers to all his problems were written in that blackness, before lifting his hands to lower his hood. Every time he took his hood down, he felt uneasy. He was exposed for all the world to see. As erroneous as the thought was, it felt like he was leaving himself open to judgment from all of existence without the protection of his hood. However right now, he needed sincerity even at the risk of judgment.

Mikoto blinked in surprise as meet her eyes with his.

“Even if I can only help in some small way, I owe that to you, Lysander, and Arete. All of you have a lot of work, especially given how soon Lysander and Arete's baby is due. At least for now surely there must be some way I can help to repay my debt.” An bowed before lifting his head for her to see his face once more.

Mikoto paused, carefully assessing him before replying,“What were you thinking?”

An smiled at her as he looked to the table, “I have plenty of time to read and take notes if that is what you are doing. All I need is a general idea of what to note.”

Mikoto shook her head in defeat as she met his smile, “Alright An, I can agree to that. Come here and I'll explain the basics.”

An chuckled at his feeling of victory as he walked over. The urge screaming at him abated to a quiet motivation he knew to use. More surprising was the way the itch to cover his face dimmed even though Mikoto was looking straight at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It surprised Mikoto to see such a determined look on An's face. Since she had found him, he had always worn soft expressions. That was all anyone had seen on him from what she had heard. Everyone called him a 'gentle soul'. She wasn't sure where this sudden stubbornness had come from, but he made good points. Arete was due very soon and Mikoto knew she would lose a few work days to family. Along with that, no matter what Mikoto seemed to do she just couldn't find any kind of information that would suggest either how to defeat a mad dragon or strength the song to soothe him. Perhaps a different set of eyes would be able to note something, even if she didn't tell him exactly what she was looking for. It also seemed prudent to see what other kind of hidden sides her new friend had.

Her eyes glanced back towards An as he scribbled down titles and information to look for later. She had already become used to him keeping his hood up so it was interesting to see him keep it down for any length of time. He was a lot more expressive than she had first thought. His eyebrows would twitch when he was thinking over something, and his eyes moved rapidly up and down a page when she pointed it out. Whenever he would scrunch his face in thought the gem in his forehead would move and catch a ray of light coming in through the window. While his mouth gave a good idea as to his mood when his hood was up, she was starting to realize just how much that hood hid.

As An studied her sheet of instructions, Mikoto heard someone walking back to their corner. She turned her head to see Elias with an expression that was stuck oddly between amused and aggravated.

He bowed his head in greeting to her before calling to his staff, “So An did you tell Mikoto that I wanted to talk to her or did you talk to her for me? Perhaps you were just goofing around?”

Now it was An's turn to jump at the sound of being called, somehow managing to tug his hood over his face at the same time. Mikoto put her hand in front of her mouth hoping to hide her smile and giggle.

An whipped around and bowed his into his “apology” stance, “I'm sorry Elias. I meant to come here to tell her, but got side tracked into another discussion.”

Elias smirked letting amusement win out over aggravation, “Then I will talk with her while you go eat lunch.”

“Yes sir. Goodbye Lady Mikoto” An nodded as he turned to bow to Mikoto before leaving.

“Bye An.” Mikoto waved chuckling at just how easily he reverted back to his apologetic self.

Elias turned to look at Mikoto, “I would greatly appreciate if you would not give me workers to take them away.”

“So is he allowed to stay then?” Mikoto asked.

Elias huffed but shook his head with smile, “Yes I'll keep him around. He can be a bit of a scatterbrain and he's not the fastest learner, but he does the job and he has a decent attitude about it. Now if only something could be done about shoes.”

“Shoes?” Mikoto cocked her head in question.

“You didn't notice. He doesn't wear them. When I mention it he will put them on in front of me, but the instant I turn my back they're off again. There's footprints all around the library now.” Elias pointed at the rug where An had just been standing.

Mikoto looked down to see distinct footprints in the shape of An's feet and didn't bother to pretend she wasn't laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, An lit the candle on his desk and settled into the chair with parchment and a quill next to him. His eyes ran over the book he had selected to read first. The binding was plain brown and across the top scrawled the title: _Tales of Valla_. The book was smaller than a lot of the dry historical based texts that had been in Mikoto's pile and a glance within the first few pages proved the writing to be much easier. The book was simple and appeared to be more of a small, personal project someone had compiled compared to the formal, expansive works of most of the history section. It seemed easiest to start by reading the small works first, and his penchant for tales and legends had drawn him to mythology.

An checked that the candle was carefully marked to track the hours before starting the book. The first story was, _The First Festival of Music_ , he took his quill in hand and began to take notes. It was a simple story, one that suited a children's book:

_When Valla first came into being, people were relieved to be free from the dragon war, but they lacked the shared sentiment to form a nation of people. Cadros struggled to find a way to unite his new people. He thought and thought and finally had an idea: to create a festival for all the citizens over to bond over and give them a shared identity. The problem was that the citizens of Valla had come from all across the continent and did not share the same traditions. Cadros could not think of a single thing he could use to bind them._

_For days Cadros paced Gyges, talking to people to find anything that they might bond over. Finally, he sat down in the city plaza ready to just pick something he had been told, even if not all groups shared it. Suddenly he heard someone singing and looked up. A young performer stood in the square singing and dancing to make coin. It was then that Cadros realized there was something he had heard about from every group: music. The songs, styles, and instruments were all different, but all of the citizens he had seen expressed the same love of music. Cadros rushed back to the palace and gathered all the servants and split them into three groups. One group was told to go and gather supplies to decorate the town and set up spaces for music. Another group was told to tell all the citizens to prepare their favorite musical pieces to share. While the last group was told to go and have craftsmen create at least one of every instrument they could think of for the palace._

_Preparations rushed forward as everyone's excitement grew. Soon enough the day of the festival arrived and throughout the city music rang out. All the songs rose and fell into a strange melody tracing pieces from around the world; just as all the citizens mixed and blended, eager to listen to music that was not their own. Cadros traveled all around, asking for lessons on every instrument he didn't know, and singing alongside his citizens. While Valla as a country had been formed a short time before: the first music festival is when it truly started to become it's own country of people._

An shook his head with a smile at the idealization of the story. It was too good to be the true story of how the festival started, but it was a nice read. He set the book to the side to look at the notes he had taken absentmindedly while reading. However, when he read them over his eyebrows knit together in confusion. While the writing was smudgy, he could clearly make out notes that weren't in the story at all: such as “it was at this first festival where Cadros met his future queen.” More confusing were some notes that contradicted what he read. While he had made a quick note about Cadros walking around town, beneath it in greater detail scrawled a couple lines about Cadros and Anankos discussing ideas to unite the people together. Anankos wasn't even in this story so why had An written a note about him? Even more confusing was that he hadn't even consciously wrote it. Where did those ideas come from? Just thinking about it was starting to make An's head throb.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto settled into her bed to sleep. She had been up entirely too late reading, again. Hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep in the library tomorrow. It was embarrassing enough to be found like that once. At least it had just been An. He was kind enough to move on from that incident. If it had been Elias who caught her, she knew she would have heard of it again. Perhaps it had been a blessing in disguise, if An really could help speed up the research. With a yawn she closed her eyes and reflected on the day as she fell asleep.

Only to be awaken a few hours later by someone rapping on her door. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on. As she shook the sleep from her head she grabbed a throw to put on over her night clothes as she went to the door. No one disturbed her at night so whatever was happening had to be important. She opened the door to find a guard standing there and he quickly bowed to her.

“Her Majesty sent me to tell you she has gone into labor.”

Mikoto's eyes widened. She knew that this was coming very soon, but it still managed to be a surprise.

“I will go to her room shortly.” Mikoto nodded as she turned back to her room to grab her key.

From just outside she could hear the guard say, “She requested as much Milady.”

Mikoto quickly dressed, in causal clothes, and locked her door before heading down the corridor to her sister's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A breeze flits through the trees, rustling them gently. The sun is setting basking the world in a mix of orange and gray of twilight. An sits on the edge of a lake, though he has no memory of the location. He can see ripples traveling the course of the water from unknown sources. An ephemeral song fills the air. It's a soothing sound, lulling away all his worries. He looks to his right to see the owner of the voice, only for a shadowy figure to disappear into the air, taking the song with it. Suddenly something unseen grabs An's ankle and he's yanked straight down into the hidden depths of the pond._

_He tries to scream but he can't. Pressure crushes his body and filled his lungs. There's nothing but blackness around him and he's sinking deeper and deeper in the dark water. Finally he falls to the bottom unable to move or breathe. A deep growl reverberates through the air, but An can't escape. The growl is steady and deep, like a snore. He can't see anything but he can feel the heat emanating from whatever is looming in the darkness._

An bolted up in a cold sweat. He put his hand to his chest as if that would slow his racing heart. His breath was shaky, but at least he could breath freely. He laid back on the bed but couldn't close his eyes for fear restarting the nightmare. His eyes glanced to the window. It was still the dead of night, but there was no chance he was getting back to sleep.

Instead he stood up and walked to his desk. Lighting a candle, he began to read. He had nothing better to do to pass the time, he just hoped it didn't give him another headache.

He had no such luck. By the time dawn was approaching An was thoroughly exhausted and had a splitting headache, but he headed to work anyway. He had forgotten Mikoto's map in his room, but thankfully muscle memory was in his favor. Though even in his dazed state he did notice that many of the palace staff were absent from their usual positions, and most of the ones present were gossiping up a storm. However, he couldn't find it in himself to care that morning. Instead he trudged into the library, rubbing his temples.

“Morning Elias.” An said as he walked around the desk.

Elias looked up as An walked past, “What happened to you? You look worse than a hungover guardsman.”

An shook his head, “I couldn't sleep, or rather when I did I was just plagued with nightmares. It should be better tonight.”

Elias looked over An, and seemed to notice the slight sway as he stood, “Don't shelve today. You look liable to knock a shelf over.”

An laughed as he best as he could, “I swear it's not that bad.”

“Well I'm not ready to replace a bunch of materials because they have blood on them.” Elias pointed at An's seat, “Just take it easier today. Do some paperwork and help people find things.”

An nodded and grabbed the stack of request he had been working on yesterday.

“Also I will be stepping out to take care of a few things in a couple hours. So that will put you in charge of the library while I am gone. And frankly I'm wondering if I should just let you sleep until then. You don't look like you can handle anything today.”

An had to admit the idea was tempting. He'd been awake long enough that the nightmare shouldn't be waiting behind his closed eyes.

“If you don't mind I might take you up on that offer.” An smiled wearily as he walked to the most isolated corner of the library.

“Go ahead. Don't need you ending back up in the infirmary.” Elias turned back to his paperwork and coffee, “I'll get you when I'm going to leave. Mind you I'm not going to pay you for that nap time.”

An nodded and walked back to the dim corner of the library full of the worn books that were too delicate to be near the sun. He pulled the chair out from one the tables the leaned forward on it. He fell asleep as soon as his eyes were closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“An” Elias called while shaking him.

Groggily, An blinked his eyes open. Thankfully his nightmare hadn't followed him to the library. He was still tired, at least his headache had abated.

“Head over to the desk.” Elias turned and walked back towards the entrance.

An was finally awake enough to notice Elias was wearing a thick cloak and heavy boots.

“Where were you going? I forgot to ask.” An stood and stretched before walking after Elias.

“A merchant I know is in town today. He travels all over Valla and if he comes across rare books he's known to hold onto them for me. Still charges a hefty price for them though.” Elias watched as An settled behind the desk.

“Do you need a list of the requested books then?” An looked towards on the piles of papers.

“I already took care of that. Though I find it relieving you actually have the ability to think about what someone needs for work. At least you have a decent head. I will be gone most of the afternoon and possibly for the rest of the day.” Elias fished through his pockets and pulled out a key, “If I'm not back I expect you to lock up and be here bright and early tomorrow to unlock the doors.”

An held out his hands as Elias placed the key in them and nodded as he slipped the key securely into his own pocket.

“It shouldn't be too busy today. I found out earlier apparently Queen Arete is having her baby. Most people seemed to be absorbed in gossiping about it or placing bets of some kind. It's well known I have no tolerance for disruption in here so I wouldn't worry too much about people making a muck in here.” Elias paused hand on the door handle, “I would like to say however, that I am pleased to be able to have someone reliable take care of the library in my absence.”

Before An could say anything Elias was out the door. He smiled at the praise and grabbed the stack of request forms. It was the only piece of paperwork he really knew anything about and he wanted Elias to find the library in better shape than he had left it.

He continued to work on the forms for the entirely of the morning. It was only when the clock chimed for the start of the afternoon he even realized what time it was. Elias had been right about few people coming in today. Three people had stopped by since he had left and all three were gone within minutes of arriving. However as An was debating about how to get lunch while keeping the library open another person rushed through the entrance.

An blinked in surprise as Lysander quickly flashed him a “keep quiet” sign and disappeared into the shelves. An stood there for a few moments trying to process what happened when another individual walked in. He was in fine shirt and pants with a richly decorated coat over them. His eyes scanned the library before turning to An behind the desk.

“Excuse me but did His Majesty just come here?” The man asked An stone faced with his arms crossed.

“I'm sorry, but no.” An shook his head praying that his hood hid his lie.

The man turned back to the shelves and narrowed his eyes, “Very well. Do keep an eye out for him. If he does come tell him to return to his office.”

Then the man strode out and turned down a hallway.

An waited several moments to ensure the man was out of earshot before saying, “You're supposed to go to your office.”

Lysander laughed dryly as he stepped out from behind on of the shelves.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” An turned towards Lysander.

Lysander sighed as he leaned over the desk, “I just can't sit still today.”

“Because of Arete?” An gave Lysander a sympathetic smile.

“Yes.” Lysander walked behind the desk to settle in An's usual chair, “It's just nerve wrecking. I can't think about anything else. However I'm still expected to be working. That man was one of my advisers if you didn't know him”

“I think both of your views understandable. It can't be an easy thing to juggle: family or duty.” An said.

“I know, but when it comes down to it; I always pick family. Which is not the choice a king should be picking.” Lysander ran his hands over his face.

“But it's who you are.” An answered surprising even himself with how causally he addressed the king.

Lysander looked up at him before showing a small, bitter smile, “Yeah it is. Lysander, ill suited to be king, but the best family man.”

“But you know your faults so you can work on them.” An reached over and gently elbowed Lysander in the arm, “You haven't even been king a full year yet. Anyone who expects you to have perfected what it means to rule doesn't even begin to understand what the job entails.”

Lysander stared at An for a moment before starting to chuckle, “You're right, but you're also oddly bold today.”

An joined him laughing, “And you're sharing far more of your worries than a king should share with his subjects.”

“A man can share with his friends what he wishes.” Lysander gave An a firm pat of the back.

An's laughter slowed and he chewed his lip as he mulled over that thought before speaking, “Is it really okay for me to continue to interact with you like this?”

Lysander put his hand to his chin before answering, “Probably not, but as you said before 'it's who I am'. I may not act much like a king, but it's been a long time since I am became friends with someone as easily as I did with you. I'd rather not give that up.”

An stared at Lysander, the sheer earnestness in his eyes bringing a smile to An's face, “I rather not either. I may not remember my past, but I feel like I haven't had a friend as close as you in a long time either.”

Then An stood up and stretched, “And as your friend I'm telling you that you've been here long enough. Make a decision whether you are going to your office or your wife.”

Lysander chuckled as he stood up and walked to the door, “I think that's an easy choice. It's a miracle I was able to get as much done this morning as I did.”

“Just don't blame me if Arete complains that your not doing your job.” An called as Lysander left.

“Didn't plan on it.” Lysander responded as he continued to walk away.

An rolled his eyes and looked down at the desk. It was a good thing he was generally unnoticed by most people because he really was crossing boundaries he was not supposed, and yet he couldn't bring himself to cut the ties that he had made. For now all he could do was hope to hide his presence and help support Lysander, Mikoto, and Arete without drawing rage from others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arete flopped back against the pillows panting as Mikoto patted a towel against her head. Everything ached and she wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

“It shouldn't be too much longer.” she heard one of the midwives say.

“Usually it gets easier once you can push Your Majesty. For a lot of women being able to actively work makes the last stretch smoother.” one of the midwives walked over to pat her hand, a informal gesture that at the moment Arete found herself not minding too much.

As Arete was focusing on catching her breath there was suddenly a knock at the door. The first midwife furrowed her brow and went to see who it was. Arete watched but was quickly distracted by a squeezing throb in her back and abdomen as she leaned forward against the pressure. Mikoto ran her hand through her hair as Arete waited for it to pass. As she did she could faintly hear the midwife squabbling with someone over the sound her own heartbeat in her ears. As she leaned back into her pillows again she saw someone approach the bed from the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Lysander standing there ignoring the glares the midwife was giving him.

“What are you doing here?” Arete panted.

“I wanted to be here with you.” Lysander rubbed the back of his neck.

“You have work.” Arete said wishing she could sound as stern as normal.

“And I've been doing it all morning.” Lysander walked over to kneel by her side, “But now I would really rather be here for this. I haven't been able to focus at all today.”

Instead of replying Arete just grabbed his hand as a contraction rippled through her. As much as she knew she should make sure Lysander was doing what he was supposed to, she couldn't deny that the way he rubbed her back felt really nice.

“Alright Your Majesty,” one of the midwives patted her leg, “It's time to push. Do it in time with the contractions.”

Arete nodded weakly as she enjoyed her brief rest before the real work started. Then she began to push. It was difficult, but at least the end was near. The way that Mikoto and Lysander attended to her certainly made it at least a tad more tolerable. All the while she kept pushing. Finally after several minutes she gave one last hard push and heard a cry fill the room. Immediately she sank back into the mattress as the pressure abated and Lysander kissed her forehead.

“It's a girl.” a midwife came over and held the child to her mother after wiping her clean.

Arete's hands and arms were shaking but she reached out for her baby. The little girl settled in her arms instantly as she pulled her close. Arete swallowed as her throat became thick and her eyes became to sting.

“Hello,” a big smile broke out across her face, “I'm your Mama. I've been waiting for you.”

The little girl squirmed seeking more presence from her mother.

Arete's eyes stayed focused on her baby though she could feel the bed dip as Lysander took a seat next to her. Gently he reached over and ran his fingers across the wisps of blue hair already covering the baby's head.

“She's going to look just like you.” Lysander said, his voice filled with the same transfixed wonder.

Arete settled to lean more against her husband as she watched him stroke their baby's hair. They remained like that for some time, both lost in their own little world as everyone around them cleaned up.

“What do you want to name her?” Lysander asked.

Arete hummed as she looked carefully over their baby's features, “I think I like Azura best.”

Lysander smiled and reached up to stroke Arete's cheek, “I think I like Azura best too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late and the quality a bit lesser. I spent the past few weeks at job training, moving, and actually starting my new job. It didn't really leave me a lot of free time.


	7. Chapter 7

The month after Azura's birth passed quickly. There had been celebration all around Gyges for several weeks. Now a sense of routine was returning to people's lives. The library traffic was beginning to steady after weeks of fluctuating up and down depending the fancy of people. One week there was a huge influx as people wanted to learn more about the history of Valla as they looked to the future with the birth of the new princess. Another week it could be dead silent since everyone wanted to be out gossiping. The only face that was noticeably absent from the library was Mikoto. She had taken over handling Arete's duties while the queen recovered. As such she lacked the time to come to the library to do research or check in with An on his findings which An really wished she would.

Over the past month An continued to read more and more. All the while more strange notes started to accumulate. While there were a handful of stories that An took notes exactly as the writing said, mostly from other countries or very local tales, he was continually running into stories where his notes barely matched what he read. It was all getting to be very confusing, making his headaches worse. However, the worst part was the nightmares.

When An fell asleep there were nightmarish visions waiting for him. One featured a raging forest fire burning everything around him to ash. He had to watch countless people die in front of him: some violently others just faded away. However the worst ones where he was left completely and utterly alone in a void as all of Valla faded away around him. And at the end of each of these dreams there was the same looming presence seemingly more awake with everyday. It was so frequent that An was almost afraid to sleep.

“You need to see someone.” Elias stood in front of An as An caught himself almost nodding off.

“What do you mean?' An asked while taking a sip of tea that he had taken to drinking.

“Your nightmares.” Elias said flatly, “I know you are having them, you look like you haven't slept in a week. It's enough to actually make me wonder if you were cursed by something.”

“I can't think of a reason I would have been cursed.” An shook his head.

Elias rolled his eyes and groaned, “I didn't say I knew what was going on, but you have to do something about this An. Not only is it not healthy, but it's starting to effect your work.”

An chewed the inside of his lip. He had knocked things over and misshelved a lot recently. The problem was that with the celebrations there had been a rise in injuries that the infirmary had to take care of. Along with that some doctors seemed too interested in having him test memory treatments and he wasn't sure he was ready to risk the life he had built for recovering his old one.

Elias sighed as he noticed An withdrawing, “Wait one moment.”

Elias walked over to his desk and took out a key from some pocket. He bent to a lower drawer and opened it, then pulled out a bottle. He walked back and placed in front of An.

“This is a sleep aid. It's a concoction that someone I know makes. It may not alleviate the nightmares perfectly, but it should at least make it easier to sleep. Don't use it more than twice a week.”

An ran his eyes over the bottle before looking back to Elias, “Why-?”

“Don't ask.” Elias cut him off with a wave of the hand and walked back to his desk ending the conversation.

An carefully grabbed the bottle and placed it in his desk and turned back to his work, but not before casting a glance towards Elias, grateful Elias couldn't see his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An carefully gathered a stack of books to shelve as Elias left for lunch. Even if he wasn't feeling great it was still his job to put books away. He walked around the desk and headed for the back of the library near the history and myths. That morning he had brought back the pile that was starting to accumulate in his room and even if he wanted to show them to Mikoto, they needed to be moved to an out of the way area. As he reached the back area he placed the books on the table so that he could put them away. Then he looked at the table to notice that a book had been left open. Perhaps Mikoto had come in late at night? He walked around to look at the book and saw it open to a two page spread image of Anankos. The dragon sat perched above Gyges, his hands curled around the edges of the sitting, but it was not a malevolent picture. Instead the orb of eyes in his mouth shown with pleasant emotions as he watched Cadros being proclaimed King of Valla. An reached his hand up to his face as he began to feel tears running down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Suddenly everything was spinning and he crashed to the floor.

Before he could even process what was happening he found himself in a dream space once more. However from the onset he knew this was a dream and felt fully conscious. He hovered over the city in his dream as he watched the events unfold unable to act beyond moving to see different angels. That only made witnessing the sight in front of him so much worse.

_Anankos looms over Gyges just like in the picture in the library, but instead of smiling over the city, he roars as he razes it to the ground. People surge out of the gates of the city screaming and clutching their children tightly. An can see one young man fall, but before anyone can help him to his feet people rush forward straight over him. The crowd pours out towards the country all heading towards a light in the distance. It's a swirling vortex beneath a cliff that people throw themselves into._

_An feels his stomach do flips and if he had a real physical presence he knows he would have lost his lunch. As he fights to control his shuddering he sees Anankos roar and dip his head down towards the palace of Gyges. A jolt rushes through An as the image of Mikoto, Lysander, and Arete comes to his head. He hurries towards the palace; even if it's just a dream he has to check on them. He's panting as fear clogs his throat as he comes into view of the palace. His eyes rapidly scan over the people pouring out of the gate searching for his friends. Then he spots Mikoto and Arete._

_Both of them rush out holding a bundle of blankets on their shoulders: there was no sign of Lysander. Then the tops of the blankets fall away revealing two small heads of young children. Anankos eyes land on the women as they rushed to safety. He rises up preparing to crush them._

_“No!” An screams and reaches out as if somehow he could save them._

_At his cry the world shudders and breaks apart. Once again he's falling into blackness. This time, however, he's able to move and squirm as he falls. He hits the ground with a thud that knocks the wind out of him. As he lies there gasping he hears the same looming breath. This time, there's no snoring. Fighting all his screaming muscles An bolts up as he can hear movement in the darkness. He tips his head up his hood falling back as he comes face to face with three glowing red eyes. A low rumbling laugh fills the darkness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You're certain you're set.” Mikoto asked her hand hovering by the door handle.

“Yes Mikoto I'm fine.” Arete stood looking ready to shoo Mikoto out of her office, “It's been a month and I am ready to start work again. We don't have the luxury of long breaks. Azura is fine with her nursemaid.”

“Alright.” Mikoto opened the door, “If you need me I'll be in the library.”

“I hope you find something helpful.” Arete called as Mikoto exited the room.

She started down the hallways towards the library, pausing only to put her and Arete's lunch plates on a dolly headed to the kitchen. As she walked into the library she noticed quickly how quiet it was. Glancing at the desk she couldn't see either Elias or An, they were probably at lunch. She walked back to her desk of books.

As she rounded the corner she saw An collapsed on the floor by the desk with books littered around him. Immediately she rushed forward and to check to make sure he was still breathing. She flipped back his hood and was able to see his chest rise and fall though his face was grim and coated with sweat. Gently she brushed the hair off of his forehead and placed her hand on it. He was warm but it only seemed like a low grade fever.

“An” she shook his shoulder slightly.

An twisted and writhed on the ground, muttering to himself. His face contorted into expressions mixing fear and anger. His breathing was only getting faster.

“An” Mikoto called louder shaking him harder.

“He's awake!” An cried bolting up making Mikoto jump back. His eyes were wide and rapidly moving about the room. Everything about him screamed high alert, but there was something unfocused in the look in his eyes: almost like An wasn't himself. He looked more like a cornered animal.

Despite knowing it could back fire, Mikoto reached out an put her hands on his shoulders. An stiffened under her touch and felt ready to recoil.

Before he could do anything Mikoto leaned forward and soft spoke next to his head, “An it's just me. You're okay. You're safe in the library. It's just us, calm down.”

Slowly An's breath steadied and his shoulders relaxed. Several moments passed as An recovered. All the while Mikoto kept talking to him and slowly rubbed her thumbs in soothing motions on his shoulders.

“Mikoto?” An eventually turned to look at her. He seemed very dazed but at least he called her name.

“Yes, it's me.” Mikoto said taking her hands off his shoulders, “Are you feeling more like yourself?”

“What happened?” An put his hand to his head.

Mikoto furrowed her eyebrows, “I was hoping you would know. I walked in to find you on the floor then you started writhing around. After you sat up you just started panicking.”

“Sorry” An shook his head, “I don't even know what just happened.”

Mikoto carefully looked over his face noticing not only his pale face, but dark bags beneath his eyes, “Have you been having any difficulties lately? You don't look well.”

An paused and looked to the side before finally sighing, “I haven't been sleeping much. I keep having these terrible nightmares.”

Mikoto shifted so that she was directly in front of An facing him, “Can you tell me about it?”

An looked up to met her eyes, “There's not much to tell. I don't remember most of them. Frankly I don't remember any of this last one.”

“Surely there was to be something. You cried 'He's awake' when you woke up this time.” Mikoto tucked her knees up to her chest to listen.

“Just a looming sense of dread.” An shook his head, “I have no idea why I said that.”

Mikoto sighed, another mystery that needed to be solved. More questions and still no answers.

“Then the only thing I can say is make sure you get yourself checked out. It wouldn't do for you to end up back in the infirmary.”

“Elias said the same thing this morning.”

“Then you had better do it!” Mikoto laughed, “It would be a shame to lose my research partner.”

“Speaking of which I had a lot to talk with you about.” An quickly began digging through his pockets producing a collection of notes, “I've been doing a lot of reading. Though I was getting some odd results.”

Mikoto held out her hand in front of An, “Just relax. We have plenty of time to talk, but right now you should probably take it easy.”

An chuckled as he placed some of the notes back in his pockets, “All right. I'll start by going over the ones I didn't have issues with. That way at least you aren't reading more books than necessary.”

Mikoto stood up and held her hands out for An to grab, “That sounds like a good plan.”

Time passed quickly as they worked. After Elias had returned An had been given begrudging permission to continue to work with Mikoto. Soon enough the sun was starting to set.

“Looks like it's time for dinner.” An stood and stretched.

“Already?” Mikoto glanced to the window.

“The kitchen only serves dinner for one hour for the staff so I have to make sure I'm on time.” An said, “I'm already running a bit behind. So I should hurry.”

“If you don't think you can get there on time you can join us for dinner.” Mikoto offered before realizing what she said.

An quickly shook his head, “That doesn't seem at all proper.”

“That is true.” Mikoto hummed, “But at the same time it does offer us more time to catch up on research. At least long enough to finish the stories you read and didn't have any questions about. Surely if it's for working reasons that makes it better.”

“Maybe.” An chewed his lip as he played with the edge of his hood that was still settled on his shoulders.

“Please? I'd like to at least finish looking over the stories. Then we can meet up again tomorrow to go over the ones you had questions about.”

An sighed, “Alright. I suppose it might be nice to finish the work. I'll go let Elias know we'll be here a bit later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the two bookworms, just working a little bit more turned into looking up more and more information in a variety of books they had been working with. Before they even knew what happened they had been working well past sunset. It wasn't until they noticed they were getting ready to light candles they realized just how late it was.

“We entirely missed dinner.” An put his hand to his face.

“Even Arete and Lysander must have gone by now.” Mikoto closed the book she had open.

“So where do we get dinner?” An rubbed the back of his neck as his stomach growled. “It doesn't seem wise to skip meals.”

“We can still eat in the family dining room.” Mikoto answered, “The kitchen staff are used to me eating far later than normal.”

“Now that really doesn't seem proper.”

“Yes but I think it's better to seem improper than to go without eating. Come on.” Mikoto stood up and grabbed An's hand gently pulling him towards the door.

At first An resisted, but when Mikoto turned and smiled at him; he just turned up his hood and followed after her. As he followed her through the palace he said a quiet thanks that the hallways were somehow empty. Even if they were friends and he was helping her with her research, he didn't want to risk starting any rumors. Soon enough they reached the dining room. Mikoto left An at the table as she went to go get a couple plates of food from the kitchen. An fidgeted in his seat as he looked around the room reserved for the royal family. It felt odd to be so easily invited to an area that he was certainly not supposed to be.

It was a lovely room. The rug beneath the table was soft and soft under his feet. The furniture has both solid and lovely. There was even a little bassinet for Azura in the corner. The walls were finely decorated with painting of Valla landscapes and past rulers. He found his eyes lingering a tad longer on the portrait of Cadros and Anankos above Valla. There was something he was supposed to know about that scene, but his head is fogged.

“I got a couple plates. They're not too warm, but at least it's food.” Mikoto stepped back into the dining hall.

“Thank you.” An snapped back to attention.

Mikoto smiled as she handed him a plate and surprisingly An found himself wanting to lower his hood. Then Mikoto took a seat next to An with her own food. The two ate and chatted pleasantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing is probably a bit rough this time. Didn't get a chance to work on it was much as I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day An and Mikoto resumed their research completely covering the back of the library in paper and making Elias generally crabby.

“These are the notes I found odd.” An laid out a selection of papers in front of Mikoto.

“What was odd about them?” Mikoto asked as she picked one up.

“A lot of the notes here didn't relate at all to what was on the page.” An shuffled the pile to find a good example, “Like this one was a story about the Festival of Music, but for some reason my notes mention Anankos. He wasn't anywhere in the story.”

“Let me see that.” Mikoto held out her hand with a look on her face that An couldn't quite read.

An placed the paper in her hand and watched as her eyes scanned the page. Mikoto's brow furrowed as she read.

“I can't think of a reason why this is happening.” An crossed his arms over his chest.

Mikoto paused a moment and licked her lips before continuing, “The only reason I can think of relates to your memory loss. If perhaps these are the remnants of the versions of the tales you heard when you were young. In which case maybe it can help locate where you are from.”

An sat staring at the table in thought. Where he used to be from? He couldn't deny he was curious, but lately he was starting to wonder if he was better off not knowing. His nightmares were terrible and he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it had to do with his past. There were a lot of things that didn't quite make sense and most of them appeared grim. His odd appearance, where he had been found, and now possibly a location with entirely varied myths: what did it mean about him?

“An. Are you there, An?” he blinked to find Mikoto waving her hand in front of his face.

“Oh sorry just lost in thought I guess.”

“Does it bother you?”

“What?”

“Your lost memories.”

An rubbed his stiff shoulders, “A bit, but I'm happy with this silly little life I've built. It's an odd position to think about: within a few months I've built a life I enjoy. But at the same time who knows how many years I'm trading away of my life. We don't even know how old I am.” He let out a slightly bitter laugh.

“Well we do know a couple things.” Mikoto poked him in the arm.

“Hm?” An glanced back towards her.

“You're polite, probably too much. I'm assuming you must have enjoyed stories as much as you do now. You have repeatedly expressed your sense of loyalty.” Mikoto said.

“I get it Mikoto.” An held up his hand for her to stop, “I understand my personality, but it still leaves a gap. In the end though I can't do anything about it, at least not without a risk.”

Mikoto looked ready to say something but instead she leaned back in her chair and began looking through the pile of notes again. An, in turn, began to scan through his notes again as well. The air between them was completely silent for several minutes, and An couldn't decide if it was pleasant or awkward. While he enjoyed just sitting near Mikoto, she clearly still wanted to say something and was debating about it. He fought to ignore her flashing glances that she was failing to hide. Instead he scanned his notes and tried to sort them by the general contents of the odd notes.

Suddenly Mikoto's eyebrows snapped together and she held a note closer to her face.

“What is it?” An shifted closer to look over her shoulder.

“What book did this come from?” Mikoto motioned to the sheet.

An turned the paper to try to read his scrawls, “ _The Aftermath of the First Dragons_ ”

“Did you put that one away?” Mikoto shifted through the books that were on the table.

“Maybe give me a moment.” An stood and walked to the shelves finding the book within moments and handing it to Mikoto.

“You're getting quick at find books aren't you?” Mikoto flashed him a smile as she took it from him.

He smiled back with a slight chuckle.

Mikoto opened the book and scanned the chapter titles.

“What note are you looking at anyway?” An angled the note to see it.

“This one.” Mikoto pointed at the paper.

An looked and tried his best to read his terrible handwriting: _Not all dragons ascended after war: Dawn, Dusk, Anankos, Rainbow Sage._

“I don't know who or what the Rainbow Sage is.” Mikoto flipped through the book, “I've never even heard that name before.”

An blinked as he thought over the name, “I can't think of it either.”

Mikoto lifted her eyes to meet his just long enough to say, “You need to take care of yourself okay? It's concerning when you can't remember things like this that you wrote.”

An sighed and his hands threatened to crumple the paper in his hands, “Hence my concern over all these notes.”

Mikoto reached over and laid her hand over his, “All the more reason to watch yourself okay? No more collapsing.”

An merely nodded. Then glanced down to their hands as Mikoto looked back to reading the book. She didn't even seem to notice that she hadn't taken her hand back. An chewed the inside of his cheek as he debated about pulling his hand away. It certainly would have been more proper, but there was something pleasant about the human contact. His eyes drifted to Mikoto's face still seemingly oblivious to the dilemma.

She was so focused on the book. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her eyes rapidly running up and down the pages. An had to admit she was the person he admired most for her work ethic and friendly demeanor.

Suddenly Mikoto wrenched her hand to the book and pointed. An blinked in surprise realizing that he didn't know how long he'd been staring at her.

“I found it!” Mikoto shoved the book towards An's face, “It's only one little mention but look here ' _The Rainbow Sage appeared sometime after the war bearing the wisdom left behind by the first dragons.'_ ”

An backed the book up enough to read the words on the page.

“An this is huge.” Mikoto was practically bouncing in her seat and shaking An's shoulders, her face brighter than An had ever seen it, “Seriously we need to research this more. Come on we have to find more books that have him in there.”

An turned his head as Mikoto lunged towards the shelves desperately pulling books off the shelves and scanning their contents, “Wait what's the big deal about the Rainbow Sage?”

“I think it might hold some answers to some of my questions.” Mikoto perched against a chair at the desk, seemingly not content to sit for need to stand up again.

“What makes you so sure of that?” An held out his hands as Mikoto handed over books she had finished skimming.

“I'll admit it's only a hunch.” Mikoto looked up from the book towards An, “But the Rainbow Sage is something I'd never even heard of before. Even that book you were using was so old I'm not sure it's been looked at in years. Looking at the information everyone already knows is getting me nowhere, but this is something different. If there's a source of untapped knowledge just maybe Valla can be saved.”

An felt his head throb almost echoing Mikoto's words, “ _Save Valla!”_

“Wait a minute back up.” An held one hand out in from of him and the other one to his head, “What do you mean 'Valla can be saved'?”

Finally Mikoto slowed her fevered excitement. Her eyes widened as she finally processed what she had just said. She swallowed hard before turning around to face An, but instead of saying anything she just stood there as though wishing the words would appear out of thin air.

An in turn could feel that old agitation building in his blood. He needed to do something, say something, “I get you have secrets, but whatever that was seems a bit too big to hid doesn't it?”

“An, we just-” Mikoto raised her hands to emphasize something as she spoke, but gave up halfway and sighed, “It's a long and complicated issue.”

“I can imagine, but that doesn't seem like something to keep people in the dark about.” An said with a far harder glare than intended.

“And risk panic?” Mikoto asked, “What would happen then? Even good people can lose track of their behavior if their life is on the life. Believe me I want nothing more than to get help to insure that Valla gets straightened out. I would love help. But the fact is things are already unsteady right now. I'm not prepared to risk a riot when I can avoid it with effort on my part. This-”

“Then can you at least tell me?” An finally snapped with a sudden flip of his hand that accidentally knocked off his hood.

Mikoto's words died on her tongue as she met An's eyes. An wasn't certain what he looked like or what he was saying, but that surge of restlessness would never go away if he ignored it.

“I get it I'm some nobody who came from who knows where, but at least for now I want to help. You've already let me work with you, how much more damage can telling me the real story possibly do?” An fixed his stare firmly on her eyes. He knew he couldn't back down.

Mikoto looked to the side and sighed, “If I tell you, you can't breath a word of this to anyone or so help me I will have you tried.”

“I understand.” An nodded.

Mikoto stepped closer to him, close enough to whisper in his ear, “It's Anankos, he's losing what little sanity he had left. That's all I can tell you.”

An swallowed as Mikoto stepped away from him back to looking through the books. Somehow the thought of the dragon-god losing his mind made bile rise in his throat. An stood stock still as he composed himself, forcing his agitation away.

“So we're looking for information about the Rainbow Sage then.” An scooped up a book from the shelf.

“It seems like the best lead we've had yet.” Mikoto sat down in the chair and began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the rest of the day trying to find any books with mention of the Rainbow Sage only to have minor success. One book had said he appeared to be a strange figure who appeared after most of the first dragons had ascended, bearing their wisdom. According to one of only five books they had manage to find that even mentioned him, supposedly one could undergo his trial to obtain power and wisdom. The problem was that none of the sources suggested a location. If he was even a real person at all.

That night An sat at his desk preparing to blow out his candle before bed, but he couldn't quiet the deep dissatisfaction he felt. He was supposed to be doing something, but what? He absentmindedly stared into the flame on the candle as his mind raced. Even though it was late his body thrummed to act, but what could he do. His eyes landed on his new stack of books and the paper.

Then he had an idea. The Rainbow Sage had first come up from his notes maybe there was more information locked away in his head. He just needed to get it out. Writing notes always gave me a headache and often made the nightmares worse, but he'd been okay last night. He had to at least try to do something.

An grabbed the paper and quill and placed it in front of him then selected one of the books that he knew mentioned the Rainbow Sage. Taking a deep breath he dipped his quill in the ink and turned to the story that mentioned the Rainbow Sage: _Parting of the First Dragons_ , and he began to read. It had been tiring before to read and take notes without looking, but today was exhausting. Within minutes his focus was fading, but he refused to let himself stop or look at his hand. His breath started to shake but he didn't dare stop. This was his chance, he would finish this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing An knew it was morning and his head was killing him. The rest of him also ached with stiffness. While he didn't recall doing so, he must have passed out on his desk at some point while reading. An bolted to alertness at the thought and grabbed the paper at the edge of his desk.

His stomach sank as he looked at it. The writing didn't even look real. It was smudged beyond belief on top of the normal messiness. An tapped his fingers to his cheek to see ink covering them. An sank into his chair with a sigh as his main lead slipped away from his. Desperately he examined the page hoping to find even one ineligible thing. Then he saw it. Amid a mess of smudges and scrawls were two miraculously mostly intact words: _Notre Sagesse_.

An almost wept with relief. There was something there. Immediately he stood up and cleaned up before rushing to the library. He had to tell Mikoto: Notre Sagesse.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lysander failed to stifle a yawn as he scooped fruit onto his plate. Arete echoed his yawn glancing down at Azura in her bassinet between them. She had been fussy all last night ensuring that neither parent got as much sleep. However, unlike the little girl, the parents didn't get the luxury of sleeping all day.

“We really should reconsider keeping her with us at night.” Arete smeared some jam on a piece of bread, “I'm sure her nurse would be plenty capable.”

Lysander gently ran his finger over Azura's hair, “While I still like having her close, this morning I can see the reason in advice.”

Arete smiled as she looked down at the little girl.

“By the way do you know where Mikoto is?” Lysander asked as he turned back to breakfast.

“Supposedly she came early and then ran to the library as soon as she finished eating.” Arete said, “At least that's what the kitchen staff said.”

Suddenly the door burst open and Lysander nearly choked as he took a sip of tea. Arete jolted and dropped her bread, catching it just before it landed on Azura. Both of them turned to see Mikoto rushing through the door pulling An by the arm as he struggled to hold a mountain of papers. She stopped in front of them, nearly causing An to fall from the lost of momentum.

“We have a lead.” Mikoto announced her eyes alight.

Lysander and Arete exchanged a look, unsure they had words for the moment.

Mikoto turned to An who handed her a map before she could take it from him. As she laid the map out across the table An carefully arranged the stack of papers he had been holding. Mikoto eyes scanned over the map looking, then she pointed at a small country on the southern coast.

“Notre Sagesse” Mikoto looked up to meet Lysander and Arete's eyes.

“Okay,” Arete raised an eyebrow, “so what's at Notre Sagesse.”

“Someone by the name of the Rainbow Sage.” Mikoto answered taking the papers that An held out for her, “Supposedly he's a man of incredible wisdom who can grant strength or knowledge to those who pass his trial.”

Arete held out her hand and scanned over the papers, “And where did you dig this story up from?”

“Some really old books.” Mikoto finally settled down and sat at the table motioning for An to do the same.

Despite his clear hesitance An did sit down and as if to distance himself start reading through one of the books he brought.

“So how does this trial work?” Lysander asked leaning forward to examine the map. The odds were probably low, but if there was any chance of success he was willing to take it.

Mikoto sighed and shook her head, “We couldn't quite find the answer to that. All we know is that you have to appear before him and that in the records we found no one had passed.”

“But we know where he is.” Lysander traced his finger from Valla to Notre Sagesse.

“'Might' be.'” Arete frowned.

“It's still better than anything else we've found.” Mikoto said.

“Yes but this sounds more like a wild goose chase than a plan.” Arete handed the papers back, “Besides we don't even know if the Rainbow Sage exists let alone has an answer to our problems.”

“But we have to do something and this is the first possibility we have found.” Lysander said.

“However it's only the first possibility.” Arete folded her arms across her chest.

“We're not finding anything else though.” Mikoto sighed.

“And who knows how much time we have.” Lysander turned away from the map towards Arete, “We have to at least try something.”

“Then how do you propose we act.” Arete pursed her lips, “We can't exactly go gallivanting off to a foreign country.”

Lysander chewed his lip before speaking, “But Arete-”

“No Lysander.” Arete cut Lysander off.

As the adults tempers were starting to rise, Azura's cry rang out through the dining room. Arete took a deep breath and then picked up Azura, rocking her. Lysander and Mikoto also took deep breaths as the room settled down.

“May I weigh in?” An asked hesitantly as the tensions ebbed, “I think I just found something really important.”

Instantly everyone's eyes turned to An.

“I take it you told him the reason for this mess?” Arete looked at Mikoto who nodded.

Carefully An lined a selection of papers in front of him and the book he had been reading, “These are all the references we could find to the Rainbow Sage. However what I just found in this book is odd. It's a statement from an old innkeeper in Notre Sagesse: _'No one has met the Rainbow Sage because no one has needed to. Humans can handle almost anything. It would take the world ending to get the Sage to allow anyone to pass, and even then they'd have to have the strength like a dragon'_. That wording is too precise. It feels like this innkeeper knows a story they're not sharing. One that seems oddly related to these events.”

“Let me see that.” Mikoto quickly leaned over An's shoulder to stare at the book in his hands.

“That seems awfully convenient doesn't it.” Arete said her eyes.

“I actually find it harder to believe that an ancient power with supposedly great wisdom couldn't predict issues with the remaining first dragons.” An mulled over his thoughts out loud.

“'Strength like a dragon' I imagine that means one of the royals blessed with dragon power.” Lysander looked at everyone else, “I'll go.”

A palpable tension hung over the air as everyone digested Lysander's statement. An's eyes shifted uncomfortably while Mikoto chewed her lip as she stared at her sister. Arete while looked like she was fuming. Finally she sighed and held Azura out to Mikoto.

“Take her to her nurse please. I believe my husband and I need to have a long conversation.” Arete fixed her stare on Lysander who suppressed a shudder.

Mikoto quickly grabbed the tiny princess and tugged An's sleeve who immediately rushed out the door after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know your sister is kinda terrifying.” An shuddered slightly as they walked down the halls.

“I know.” Mikoto laughed as she settled Azura on her shoulder, “It's because she worries. She's been like that for a long time. It only got worse after our parents died.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” An played with the edge of his hood.

Mikoto shook her head, “It was years ago. While the loss never seems to go away it does get easier.”

An chewed his lip as he pondered her words.

“If you have something you want to ask me you can.” Mikoto gave him a friendly nudge, “Even when you're hiding your face it's easy to tell when there's something on your mind.”

An coughed as his face heated ever so slightly, “If I may be so bold as to ask, what happened to your parents.”

Mikoto turned to look at An with the saddest expression he thought he'd ever seen on her face, “About 5 years ago there was a terrible illness that ran through Valla. It killed a lot of people. Our parents, Lysander's mother, and countless friends. I try not to dwell too much but it can be hard. About the only thing we can do is appreciate those we still have and remember those who passed. ”

An's eyes fell to the ground. Could he have lost people he'd never be able to even remember now?

Mikoto looked back when she noticed An had stopped, then her eyes widened as she realized her words, “Oh gods An I'm so sorry. I didn't-”

“It's okay.” An shook his head, “This is just a burden I have to bear.”

“And we all have those.” Mikoto glanced out the window towards the mountains behind the palace.

“Like your sister's worries,” An laughed to lighten the mood, though he thought to himself more solemnly: _And I'm afraid what Lysander might have to do._

“And it's only gotten worse since she got pregnant.” Mikoto laughed as she knocked onto the door of Azura's nursery.

The nurse answered it and Mikoto gave Azura one last pat on the back before handing her to the nurse. The woman cast a side glance at An but said nothing as she stepped back into the nursery. An swallowed and tried to ignore that look. He knew he was hanging around Mikoto to much if other people were starting to notice. However before he could think about it too much it Mikoto reached down to pull on his arm.

“Come on.” She turned in the direction of the library, “We still have more research to do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander sat and waited for Arete to speak. He had learned over the years to let her say her piece before trying to argue.

“Surely you understand why I'm against this right?” Arete crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, I do. There's too many unknowns and a high risk, but you have to understand why I think I have to try.” Lysander scooted his chair closer to Arete.

“Because you don't sit idle well.” Arete sighed as she looked at Lysander's, “When something is going wrong you have to do something.”

Lysander laughed and placed his hand on Arete's knee, “We really have been married a long time haven't we.”

Arete uncrossed her arm and placed her hand over his, “6 years isn't that long when we promised our whole lives.”

“Considering we've been close since we were children I would say that's the majority of our lives.” Lysander leaned against Arete.

“But our lives aren't over yet. There's no need to be rushing to end them either!” Arete turned away and stood up causing Lysander to lose his balance.

“I don't intend to Arete. But I can't just sit by and let Valla fall either.” Lysander stood up off the ground.

“Or Anankos” Arete shook her head.

“I didn't say-” Lysander took a step closer to Arete holding his hands out.

“You didn't have to.” Arete glared stopping Lysander in his tracks.

Lysander sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, “What do you want me to say? I can't deny that I would love to help him if that's possible. He's done so much for Valla and me.”

“He nearly killed you!” Arete threw her arms in the air.

“But he didn't intend to.” Lysander sat back down at the table and put his head in his hands, “And it doesn't erase the years where he was my dear friend. I was always able to trust him when I couldn't trust others.”

“And permanently weakening your arm was a great way to repay that trust.”

“Arete I recovered-”

“Lysander I know that your arm is still weak. I've seen you have to put Azura down and massage your arm because it's weak and aches. I have enough medical knowledge to know that you had severe nerve and muscle damage that will never fully repair itself.”

Lysander winced, “I was really hoping no one caught on to that.”

“Well your wife certainly did.” Arete crossed her arms again, “Which is another reason I have such a problem with this plan. What if this is a physical trial? How much do you think you can handle?”

“I never planned to go alone.” Lysander said standing up to walk towards Arete, “I may not always do the smartest thing, but I'm not a fool. I would certainly bring the most capable guards and be careful. I have no intention of dying and leaving you sooner than I have to, but if we don't do anything then I'll lose more than just you, but all of Valla.”

Arete closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Arete I'll be honest I still have a long way to go as a king. Even the thought of all of Valla being in danger isn't my strongest motivating factor. What's motivating me is the fact that if I don't act Anankos is going to be lost in his madness forever. If I don't do something then I risk losing you, Azura, Mikoto, and our home. As king I have to do what's best for Valla, but I'm more worried about doing what's best for us. So I have to tell myself what's best for Valla is best for us, otherwise I know I won't do it.”

Arete opened her eyes and walked up to Lysander until she was face to face with him, “If you do something stupid and don't make it back I will never forgive you.”

Lysander smiled and kissed Arete's forehead, “That's all the motivation I need to make sure I don't.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto glanced up from her book to look at An as he read his own book. His fingers twitched around the edge of the book, clearing showing his irritation. For being such a reserved man he had a lot of easily identifiable tells about his moods to his friends.

“What is it An?” Mikoto put the book down.

An looked up at Mikoto, “What do you mean?”

“Clearly something is bothering you. It's been to talk it out than stew.” Mikoto looked up to where she knew his eyes were within his hood.

An sighed, “It's just this whole situation. The more I think about it the more disturbing I find it.”

Mikoto nodded waiting for An to explain further.

“In that innkeeper's story he said 'the world ending'. We thought this was the concern of Valla, but I'm wondering if this problem is bigger than we realize. Or if the Rainbow Sage can't help us with a problem that only concerns Valla.”

Mikoto closed her eyes as she digested An's thoughts before responding, “It might be a bigger problem. When you say it out loud I find it hard to believe a mad dragon would be content to just control or destroy one country. Especially considering that The War of the First Dragons was really for the world.”

“So in other words the stakes are even higher than we thought.” An put his face in his hands knocking down his hood.

“But we can do something. We don't have to just lie down and accept whatever fate may bring.” Mikoto reached over and tapped An's hands to make him look at her, “The odds may be stacked against us but that's no reason to give up.”

An chuckled as he looked at her, “You really are an exceptional optimist.”

“Well someone has to be.” Mikoto smiled at the compliment and the warm feeling it her chest that it brought.

As the two of them sat there laughing there was a rapping on the bookshelf to get their attention. Both Mikoto and An looked over to see Arete standing there looking at them.

“We're going to discuss this more over dinner. Each of us are coming up with our own ideas to share. Unless you two are already coming up with a plan together?” Arete said looking between the two of them.

Mikoto looked over at An who was thumbing the edge of his hood as always, “To a degree, but that's how we've been researching for awhile.”

“Alright.” Arete nodded, “Oh right An, Elias told me to tell you that he's going to lunch so you're in charge of the desk.”

“Understood.” An flipped up his hood and headed towards the main desk.

As he left Arete turned back to Mikoto, “Is there something going on between you two?”

Mikoto's brows furrowed in confusion “What do you mean? We're close friends and he's very helpful. Is that what you were asking about?”

Arete stared at Mikoto before finally shaking her head, “Okay Mikoto whatever you say.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I'm been kinda sick lately. A huge thank you to everyone who has enjoyed reading so far. Especially those who left feedback, it's a HUGE boost to my motivation to work one this despite a busy schedule.


	10. Chapter 10

Lysander carefully organized the last of his thoughts. He sighed as he counted the papers. Three pages of notes: hardly a large collection of ideas. He could only imagine how much Arete's pile would outweigh his, let alone Mikoto and An's. Nonetheless he had a core plan that he was determined to make happen. Everyone else would certainly be better at the little details.

Lysander stood up and smoothed down the front of his clothes as he looked in the mirror. He had to remember to act as a king not just a friend. Perhaps if he made himself look the part he would remember to act like it. A glimmer of light reflected off of his crown that sat of the edge of his dresser. He could still only make himself wear it for necessary events and formalities. It was easier to wear robes, circlets, or broaches as a sign of his rank. None of them had the same weight that the crown held upon him. He shook his head. He's been raised since the day he was born to one day inherit the crown, but it still felt at odds with him.

“You okay?” Arete broke into his reverie by placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes,” Lysander placed his hands over hers, “just thinking.”

Arete followed his gaze, “Ah that.”

Lysander let out a chuckle, “Things were a lot easier when we were kids huh?”

“Yeah because you ran around acting nothing like a prince.”

“You make it sound like you acted like a young noblewoman”

“More than you acted like a prince. What kind of prince runs around town every chance he gets?”

“The one that fell for a young noblewoman who started doing the same thing.”

Arete huffed as she turned to the side, “At least I was trying to learn things that my tutors weren't telling me.”

Lysander laughed and spun her to face him, “And I was too. It's just that I was more interested in learning about people while you were more interested in other forms of academics. Not to mention I didn't drag a little sister around with me.”

“There was no dragging, Mikoto followed me no matter what I did.”

Lysander smiled and leaned forward to kiss Arete.

She leaned into it, but only for a moment or two before breaking away, “Now come on before Mikoto and An cover the dining room table in paper.”

Lysander raised his eyebrow, “Do you think they'd go that far?”

Arete shook her head, “You haven't seen their book pile.”

Lysander blinked and then followed Arete as she lead them to the dining room, “Also am I imagining it or do they seem to be getting really close?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure this isn't a little overboard?” An stepped back and looked at the dining table.

Papers and books piled high leaving only the smallest place to eat anything. On one far end of the table a map was spread surrounded by blank sheets of paper. Another side was covered with books full of page markers with notes resting on either side of them: only those that bore repeated information were stacked. Finally there was a stack of pictures that showed scenes from any tale related to Anankos or other dragons they could think of.

“Probably.” Mikoto hummed as she looked over the table, “Whose idea was it to go look for those pictures anyway?”

“Yours.” An chuckled as he shook his head, “This looks as bad as the library table.”

“But I thought it's your job to clean up the library.” Mikoto shot An a teasing smile.

An snorted playfully and raised his eyebrow, “But I believe a certain someone told me and Elias to leave that table alone until they were done.”

Mikoto laughed as she walked over to get a better look at the table, “I guess a certain someone did. Now can you help me move some of this stuff. I'd hate to let Arete see how much of a mess we made.”

“Too late.” Arete crossed her arms as she entered the room.

Mikoto and An both turned to see Arete standing in the doorway with Lysander standing behind her. Lysander's eyes widened as he examined the sheer amount of material on the table while Arete gave a huff of annoyance.

“Even the dining room table isn't safe from your mess I see.” Arete shook her head, “I'd hate to see what your room would be like without the maids.”

“I'm not that bad.” Mikoto said.

Arete pointed to the table, “This suggests otherwise. So please, clear enough that we can eat comfortably. I expect it done by the time I come back with Azura.”

With that Arete left the room as Mikoto and An gathered the stack of pictures and laid them on an extra chair. Then they carefully examined how to organize the books as Lysander studied the map. Soon Arete walked back in and placed Azura in her bassinet as the dining staff opened the door to bring in dinner. They were unable to keep the surprise off of their faces at the sight of the table before finding the places to put the food down. For his part An tried to remain out of sight, but he could see that at least one of the dining staff shot him an odd look. He was really out of place and he wondered how long he could keep it up without getting noticed to intensely.

“Alright,” Lysander sat down in front of his food, “so how are we going to organize this meeting?”

“I can take notes.” An quickly volunteered.

“I'll take back ups in case we can't read his.” Mikoto lightly bumped his arm with her elbow.

Despite his hood it was clear An frowned at the remark and just barely grumbled that “You sure are being sassy today.”

“Okay I'll start with my ideas first then because I'm sure all of you have more than me.” Lysander said as he watched An and Mikoto both gather writing supplies.

Everyone looked to Lysander ready to listen.

He took a deep breath and started, “What I am about to say is not something I am willing to compromise on: we will investigate the Rainbow Sage and I will go myself. However I am not so foolish as to think I can go by myself, as such I plan to take some of the most talented guards as well as at least one or two of our more talented military leaders and a handful of soldiers. I know that seems like a lot considering the size of our military and the fact that we have no idea when Anankos could act, but I understand that I have to take precautions.”

“How many people would that be?” Arete asked her brain already clearly running through all possible details.

“I'm not sure.” Lysander sighed, so much for seeming like a prepared king.

“I hate to send you with so few people, but I feel like if you take more than 10 people with you it could alarm any citizens who might see you pass.” Arete looked over Mikoto's shoulder as she wrote.

“It's easy enough to disguise a group.” Lysander crossed his arms.

“Out of Valla yes, but within Valla there are plenty of people who could see through a disguise. Then we have to handle the matter of citizens wondering what the king could be doing that he needs a disguise for.” Arete pushed her food around the plate as though it was a map.

“Excuse me, but that brings up a fundamental details we need to know about this plan.” An raised his head after he finished scribbling down Arete's note, “It would be a lot easier to plan any details if we know what to tell the citizens about the King leaving for a time. We can't exactly just pretend he's here when he's not.”

“An's right.” Mikoto nodded, “It seems foolish to not have a story ready for when someone notices. Perhaps a diplomatic visit?”

Arete pursed her lips as she mulled over the idea, “The problem with that is that Valla is so isolated with so few political interactions that the very thought of visiting another country is a tad odd or suspicious. Not to mention how we might respond if one of the few foreign visitors asks about it.”

“Valla exploration trip?” Lysander offered as he nibbled at his food.

“Then you absolutely would have to be seen around Valla. You can't be exploring and helping the citizens if no one sees you.” Arete shook her head.

“Claiming Lysander is sick probably isn't a good idea either.” Mikoto traced her finger down her list, “That could make some people more worried consider his injuries a few months back. Not to mention it wouldn't explain why all the other guards are missing.

Arete rubbed her temples, “There really is no good solution.”

“What about the truth?” An looked up from taking notes.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“It seems like no matter what story we tell there is a great risk of harm if the lie gets caught. Along with that there's no other stories that align with enough details to make it seem totally plausible.” An tapped his hand on the table, “So the real question is what's the worst part about letting the truth be known.”

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone thought about that.

“Tensions are already high about Anankos, I'd rather not have people getting enraged and acting with poor judgment.” Arete said, “But at the same time if they know we are taking action that could ease the tension for people to let us handle it.”

“Along with that as it was some people were already suspicious when Lysander was injured. They might jump to the truth anyway if he travels. Not to mention it keeps the population aware in case Anankos acts while Lysander is away.” Mikoto said as she wrote their thoughts.

“We don't even have to tell everyone let alone all the details. Make the announcement to our advisers and one in front of Gyges about how we want to find a better way to deal with Anankos than we are.” Lysander nodded as he spoke.

Arete sighed, “As anxious as I feel, this does seem like the best option.”

“So we tell Valla the truth.” Lysander said, “Then I leave with the group of guards and soldiers. Then we won't need disguises in Valla, but we can use them after we leave the country. So now we have to pick the group and supplies. I think Arete and I can take care of that part though.”

“Yes we can.” Arete nodded at Lysander.

“Then the only big matter that's left then is when to leave.” Mikoto tapped her quill on her cheek.

“I'm thinking two weeks.” Lysander said.

“That's really soon isn't it?” An looked up from his frantic scribbles.

Lysander crossed his arms over his chest, “Yes, but I'd rather get this mess started sooner rather than later. We don't know how much time we have and I don't want to be sitting around planning when things go wrong.”

Silence filled the room as everyone imagined the worst possible outcomes. It was almost as if the screams of panic and ash filled the very dining room.

Mikoto shook her head to clear the terrible thoughts from her head, “Then while you and Arete work up the details about troops and supplies, An and I can plan a route to Notre Sagesse. These books have to have some information about the areas.”

An nodded as he gathered books, already preparing for his next research topic.

“Then I think we know where to go from here.” Arete said standing up and gathering her plate.

Everyone else nodded and stood up, gathering their plates to put them on the dolly for the dirty dishes. As Arete and Lysander left to take Azura to her nurse, An stood up to leave.

Mikoto reached over and grabbed his sleeve before he could go far, “Want to start research now? I can get tea or coffee from the kitchen if you need something to relax you before we start or after we're done.”

An shook his head with a smile, “Sure if you would like to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then night, Lysander stood next to Azura's crib holding her. Arete was out of the room getting ready for bed.

“I think the thing I dislike most about this journey is leaving you even for a few months.” Lysander gently rocked his sleeping daughter.

The little girl continued to snooze, snuggling closer to her father.

Lysander let out a quiet laugh and kissed Azura on the forehead. The little girl stirred in her sleep.

Absentmindedly he started singing to lull Azura back to deep sleep. Unknown to him, Arete had walked back into the room and stood in the doorway as Lysander sang. A soft smile crept over her face as she watched him. As Lysander placed Azura back in her crib, Arete walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Lysander placed his hands over hers, not taking his eyes off of their baby, “I didn't hear you come in.”

“You seemed a little occupied.” Arete leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Lysander's cheek before walking around in front to stare at their baby with him.

“Do you blamed me?” He chuckled adjusting his arms to be around her.

“No.” Arete hummed, “She's rather amazing.”

For several moment the parents just stood there watching their little girl sleep before finally turning towards their bed.

“I stand by my statements from yesterday.” Arete said snuggling up to Lysander with a yawn.

“Which ones?” Lysander asked wrapping his arm around her.

“That if you don't make it back I'll never forgive you. I have no intention of raising our daughter without her father.”

“And I have no intention of not being in her life. As I'm sure you heard the hardest part about this mess is that I know I'm going to miss watching Azura grow. She's going to be so much bigger by the time I'm back.”

Arete only nodded against him, her moment already slow with impending sleep.

“But I have to make sure she has a future. After all she's going to have to lead Valla someday, I'd like to make sure there's still a Valla for her to rule over.”

Lysander waited for Arete to respond, but she didn't. Instead her eyes were closed and she was already asleep. Lysander chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead before falling asleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late but I've had a busy few weeks. I hope you enjoy. This was a really tough chapter to write, but I didn't want it to be any later. Thanks again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Lysander slowly scanned his eyes across the faces of his counsel. Every range of emotion he could picture was present: confusion, rage, sadness, and lots of fear. He fought to keep his face calm as he let them digest both the predicament and plan he had told them.

Finally Theo, his most prominent advisor, spoke up, “Your Majesty you must understand this is a lot for us to take in all at once.”

“I most certainly understand that.” Lysander nodded.

“How long has this matter been happening, Your Majesty?” one of the older members asked.

Lysander tried to hide the steadying breath he took as he looked the older man in the eye, “That depends on what you mean by 'this matter'. In terms of planning on taking action as to Anankos, since my injury some months back. As far as the base of the matter itself, no one truly knows how long Anankos has been fighting his own battle for sanity.”

“But why did you wait this long to tell us?” one young aide blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands.

Lysander straightened his spine to sit up taller than he already was, “Because Anankos is the dragon-god of Valla. He wields incredible power and the less people who think about what he could do the better. There's also the fact that he is still granting much of his strength to Valla and none of us in the royal family wanted to risk rash reactions from anyone without proper knowledge.”

“So I presume that Her Majesty Arete and Lady Mikoto are informed of these matters as well.” Theo crossed his arms over his chest, clearly preparing to step up as needed.

“Yes. At the moment both of them are working on finishing final details for this trip.” Lysander nodded.

“Is...is that other man involved as well? The hooded one.” the young aide asked.

Instantly the room filled with a mild grumbling. Lysander set his jaw and tried not to grimace. Apparently plenty of people had noticed An's presence. He just wished he had Arete or Mikoto to help find a way to wave him off.

Lysander raised his hand to call for the room to be silent, “Yes that man has been doing a bit of research. He is a worker in the library and while Mikoto was using books for research he volunteered to find books on the topics and do a bit of reading.”

“Then was he privy to this news before we were?” a man asked as his lip twitched towards a scoff.

“Due to a slip of the tongue yes, but even then he was not told the full story.” Lysander prayed that there was enough truth in his words to be believed, “He was merely acting as an assistant because he happened to be in a convenient location.”

There was a bit more grumbling but overall the room seemed appeased by his answer. Though Lysander mentally prepared himself for future trouble when he faintly overheard the young aide mention the words “dining room” to another counselor.

“Are there any further questions?” Lysander drew attention back to himself.

Slowly the room quieted. No one seemed to think of any questions at that exact moment. Lysander took a deep breath and mentally prepared for the next part of this meeting.

“Now the next task has to do with my absence.” Lysander met the eyes of every individual in the room, “Arete shall take lead as monarch, but I expect you to aid her as you do me. This should not come as a shock as it has happened in the past. However, I also find it prudent for one or two of you to come with me along with the few soldiers. As such I would like you all to discuss with each other who is most suited to accompany me. The journey will be difficult so I recommend someone more used to traveling and fighting.”

Nearly all of the people in the room looked stunned. Some faces went pale at the mere thought, while others appeared to light up at the opportunity. Lysander just hoped it was an honest desire to help Valla and not for personal gain, too much was riding on this.

Lysander stood and walked to the door, “I have prepared another room for you to discuss this matter. I have faith that this decision is one that all of you can work out together. I need to take time to prepare what I will say to all of Valla as well as the plans I will leave while I am gone.”

The various advisors filed out to the door to the room Lysander pointed them towards. As Theo was leaving at the back of the group, Lysander reached out and tapped his arm, “I would appreciate if you could stay a bit longer to talk.”

Theo nodded and stepped to the side as the last people left so the door to the King's office could be closed.

Lysander walked over to the tea pot that he kept in the corner of the office, “Would you like a cup?”

“I would gladly take one, although I should be the one giving you the tea not the other way around.” Theo walked to stand next to Lysander.

Lysander smirked and handed Theo a cup, “I appreciate the sentiment, but I rather enjoy being fairly self-sufficient.”

Lysander then sat down in one of his office chairs motioning for Theo to sit in the other one. The man nodded and took the seat, sipping his tea. The two sat in silence for several moments enjoying their drink.

“Theo I wanted to let you know that I expect you to stay here.” Lysander set his empty cup on the end table, “I need to know that there is someone reliable here to help Arete.”

“I understand, but surely you didn't ask me to stay just to tell me that, Your Majesty.” Theo looked at Lysander.

“No, I was hoping you could help me write a speech to tell Gyges. You've always had a talent for being aware of how much people know.”

“It comes from paying attention. Truthfully you should take care with your wording tomorrow. Suspicions of Anankos never disappeared after the forest incident.”

“I knew that much.”

“Then you should also be aware that there is a subset of the population that has been suspicious of the royal family's handling of Anankos since that incident.”

“People have mentioned rumors, though I never heard anything concrete.”

Theo stood up to refill their cups, “I am only know of this due to my mother's and grandmother's diaries, both kept meticulous records. Most of the suspicions seemed to arise from the fact that within two generations the royal family did away with the practice of keeping retainers. Almost like they were hiding something.”

Theo walked back to hand Lysander a full cup, “I am giving you this warning now: to some people the knowledge that you shared today might confirm their belief that the royal family value Anankos more than the citizens of Valla.”

Lysander stared at the brown liquid in his cup as he digested what he had been told and who it was coming from, “Thank you, Theo. I don't suppose you have personal opinion on this matter.”

Theo chuckled as he settled back into his chair, “While the loss of the retainer position was a blow to my family pride, since so many of my ancestors held the position, it doesn't change the fact that I hold a prominent position of service. Arguably greater than that of a retainer since I give direct advice related to policy. As to Anankos, while he is a problem, I find that acting foolishly and incurring the wrath of a dragon-god would do far more damage to Valla than not informing the citizens.”

“Exactly the reasoning that the previous kings and queens used.” Lysander nodded.

“Then we have to be careful as to how we portray that.” Theo produced parchment and a quill from his pocket.

Lysander listened to Theo's scrawling pen as he took a long drink of the tea. Even a few minutes off the heater and the tea was growing cold. Abruptly a memory from many years ago bubbled up to the surface.

_In his youth Lysander found visiting Anankos to be a grateful escape from the constant attention of various nobles. Instead of every 6 months like his father, Lysander found himself visiting Anankos at least once a month. It was on one of these days that he had seen truly how terribly the plight of the dragon-god was. For in all his years of seeing the dragon and stories from previous kings and queens, Lysander had never heard of the Anankos crying before that day._

_When his tears landed they were scalding hot, but they quickly cooled into a deep aching cold. Lysander had been truly rocked to his core to see this great creature, lose himself into what seemed like utterly too mortal emotions. Anankos's deeds weighed heavily on his mind and on that day while his sanity was intact, Lysander saw the true depths of the dragon's loneliness. He sobbed for his friends who all lived a mere fraction of his lifespan. Constantly losing his close companions and not always making new ones. He sobbed for the land of Valla, which he felt was failing by forcing himself to hide. But most of all he sobbed at the utter rejection of the people he cared about the most, and how in his own heart he was beginning to hate them._

Lysander sat there in his chair as the memory of tears flooded over him, finally only snapping out of it when he realized Theo was talking to him.

“How exactly were you planning to present this speech, Your Majesty? Stand in the town square and declare it or something more formal?” Theo tapped his quill to his chin.

“I haven't decide yet.” Lysander shook his head, trying to clear the sensation from his mind as Theo went back to writing, but it just wouldn't leave.

“Theo, please don't make Anankos out to be too much of a villain in whatever gets written.” Lysander found himself speaking before realizing his words.

Theo looked up and gave Lysander a peculiar look, “But that is probably the easiest way to get people to want to assist Your Majesty.”

Lysander cursed himself internally. He'd been doing such a good job of being a king today, he didn't need to let his friendship sway him now. Yet, the sheer bitter loneliness swept through his mind again, and he couldn't help himself.

Lysander took a deep breath as he thought of an excuse, “But we don't need people to take action into their own hands. Make it seem like he did terrible things, but that the best way to release him and Valla from each other is to follow the royal family's plan.”

Theo looked unconvinced, but acquiesced as he considered his place, “Understood Your Majesty.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the evening approached Lysander dismissed all his advisors to their homes awaiting to hear their suggestions the next day. He knew however that it would be neigh impossible to avoid all those questions. As soon as Lysander had dismissed the advisors he snuck off to the one place he knew would be empty at this time of day: the library. Glancing quickly to make sure the coast was clear Lysander pulled open the door and closed it quickly behind him. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the door.

“Can I help you?” An stood behind the desk.

“A place to hide.” Lysander laughed as he walked to go stand near the desk.

An shook his head, smile apparent in his voice, “Well lucky for you Elias left me to lock up for the evening. Told me to make up for the time I was spending researching with Mikoto.”

An walked over to the door and gently turned the inner lock to secure the room for the night for tiding purposes.

Lysander breathed a sigh of relief as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Long day?” An walked back behind the desk and began to organize various piles.

“Longest in a long while.”

“Well they're only going to get longer.”

“Don't remind me. I still have to finishing reviewing the speech Theo is helping write.”

An gave Lysander a firm pat on the shoulder as he walked past him with an armful of books, “It may be hard, but I'm sure you can handle it. You may not have a good head for politics as you say, but you're very good at conveying your feelings to people.”

Lysander smiled and followed to stand behind An as he worked, “Not sure how true that is but thank you. I needed to hear that after today.”

“It's what friends are for right?” An said as he began to place books upon the shelf.

“And goodness knows I need one of those right now.” Lysander shook his head as the events of today replayed in his mind. Then he remembered how the various advisors had reacted when An had been brought up in conversation. That discussion was not over and he needed to warn An, “And as your friend I need to inform you that people have started to notice your presence around myself and Mikoto more.”

An nearly dropped the book he was holding before taking a deep breath and steadying his hand, “I was aware I was getting noticed more, but I didn't know it was enough for someone to bring it to your attention.”

Lysander shook his head with a sigh, “There's entirely too many nobles in this court who seek power like it's the one thing keeping them alive. Of course they notice when it seems like someone is moving in on their desired position.”

“I'll keep my eye open.” An folded his arms over his chest with a bitter laugh, “Human aren't often great creatures are they?”

Lysander thumped his hand onto An's shoulder, “But there's plenty of good ones along with the bad, and strictly speaking even bad people can have something good in them.”

An smiled, broken from his mournful reverie, “Yes, and that reminds me I have something for one of those good humans.”

An fished around in his pocket and pulled out something and handed to Lysander. The king examined what had been place in his palm. It looked like a strange craft project. It was made of blue and green string and fabric, some sections and materials softer than others. The fabric melded together into a squarish shape of waving lines with ends that didn't quite line up. In the middle of the whole thing was a single white shell.

“It's not well made as I had to scramble to gather some materials, but supposedly it's a traditional charm for safe travels.” An answered as Lysander gave him a questioning look, “I found how to make it in one of the books I read. I believe the line that went with it was, ' _To the Vallite who must travel, take with you this scrap of the waters of Valla. May it see you safety to your destination, and then back home to Valla's waters again._ ' It's a silly little thing, but I figure we need all the luck we can get.”

Lysander smiled and gently closed his hand around the charm, “Thanks An. It really means a lot.”

“You can make it up to me and everyone in Valla by making sure you come back. I'm sure Arete already gave you an earful about that, but you should know that more people than just your wife care about you coming back.”

Lysander nodded as he placed the charm in his pocket, unable to find words to respond with.

After a momentary silence An cleared his throat, “Now if you don't mind I have some work to finish and I'm sure you have something you have to do.”

Lysander snorted, “Nothing I want to do.”

“Just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean you don't have to do it.” An began to shoo Lysander to the door.

“Well then,” Lysander headed towards the door after An's shooing, “I'll make sure to catch you before I leave.”

“Of course.” An called, “Mikoto and I are the ones planning the route. If you don't see us you'd be in trouble.”

Lysander let out a laugh as he left the room. He certainly felt a lot better about the coming days than when he had first walked in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappear for a month but Pokemon Sun and Moon happened. And I feel bad because I'm not sure I'll be able to update again before the end of the holidays, but I might as well put this chapter out to let people know I'm still around. Thanks for sticking in there for that break. As always I look forward to any feedback you might have and I am grateful for the feedback that has been left.


	12. Chapter 12

Arete stood before Lysander and smoothed down the front of his tunic while he straightened the crown on his head. Mikoto stood off to the side reading through his speech for the last check.

“It looks fine.” Mikoto handed the speech back to Lysander.

“Here's hoping this works.” Lysander sighed.

Arete gave Lysander a firm thump on the shoulder, “If there's one thing I know you learned over the years it's how to speak. Even if you can't write the words well, you can say them.”

Lysander shook his head and smiled, “My speech isn't what I was worried about.”

“Then we pass the next bridge when we come to it. And then the one after that.” Arete cupped his cheek to make him look at her, “It's not like you to look so downtrodden. Show me that belief of being able to do anything and having it work out for the best.”

Lysander laughed and pulled Arete's hand off his cheek, “Well if even you are saying things will work out that means there has to be some chance right.” After a quick kiss, “for luck”, Lysander walked off towards the performance stage that marked the center of the town.

Arete shook her head with a smile as Lysander walked away.

“You two have something really special.” Mikoto said as she slid next to her sister, “But I'm sure you knew that.”

“I most certainly do.” Arete settled in her seat to side of the stage be able to listen to Lysander when he started. “I'm surprised you haven't found anyone for yourself by now.”

Mikoto sighed as made sure to take as graceful a pose as her sister, “Just haven't found the right person.”

“If you want I can draw up a potential arrangement list. It is supposed to be my responsibility since our parents died.”

“No. Especially not right now. Besides I appreciate my freedom of being able to choose my partner.”

“All right, just make sure you select carefully.”

“Why do you think it's taking so long?”

Arete laughed as her eyes moved to the stage watching Lysander move to the front to speak. Straightaway a crowd began to gather in front of him. Lysander stood firmly in front of them waiting as many people began coming closer.

“He's come a long away from that awkward prince we used to know hasn't he?” Mikoto leaned over to whisper to Arete.

“He certainly has.” Arete replied as she listened to Lysander begin.

“My countrymen I stand before you now as your King with your best interest in the forefront of my mind. What I am about to say may be hard to hear, but it is of the utmost importance that you listen until the end.”

The crowd quieted as Lysander held his hand raised and waited for silence. Although the crowd would never be able to tell, Arete knew that he was taking a moment to swallow his nerves.

“For years the citizens of Valla have been asking about Anankos. Whether he is a helpful presence or a harmful one? Where could he have disappeared to? Whether Valla itself was safe when he is out there somewhere out there after that forest incident so many years ago? A few months ago, we have found an answer to some of these questions.”

The crowd began to murmur and stir, clearly growing agitated with the speech's direction. Lysander paused and held his hand up again waiting for the crowd to calm. He was doing a good job of keeping his voice even and projecting. So far holding the air of king, without betraying his conflicting feelings on the matter.

“Anankos's location had been found, but due to concern about what he might do to Valla: only a handful of people knew about his location and talked to him in order to protect that lives of our citizens. I understand that many wish to have been able to express their feelings to the dragon, but for the protection of Valla we had to be careful about who neared him. However a few months ago he seemed to have lost what control and love he had left for Valla, and attacked his visitor: myself.”

Lysander's voice warbled ever so slightly on his last words, and Arete wished she could stand beside him, but this is something he had to handle on his own. The crowd began to speak much louder at that admission. The words all blended together to just form noise. Some voices were fearful, other angry, but most shocked and worried in someway. Lysander waited patiently, one skill he had certainly mastered over the years, until there was enough of a lull to begin talking again.

“As such, we have deemed him to dangerous to try to contact again, although it would be much easier if the matter could be patched up peacefully. Over the past month their has been a team of people working on possible ways to handle Anankos. A couple weeks ago we discovered a promising lead, and to follow this lead I will be taking a trip outside of Valla's borders.”

The murmurs were quieter at this revelation. No one seemed to know what to say so Lysander continued.

“I know this may come as a shock to everyone, but for the sake of Valla we need to take more drastic measures. However, I would rather take educated risks than recklessly allow anyone to act without careful consideration. Anankos is too powerful to take dangerous risks. Thus, I implore you the citizens of Valla to take care and know that any reliable information you have is valuable. Please bring it to the attention of those in Gyges handling research. However, remember that rumor mongering will not be helpful.”

Lysander stood before the crowd with his head held high. It was clear that the crowd was unnerved. Who knew if they were even making the right call by announcing the truth. In the end though, the risks of the truth still seemed better than getting caught in a lie. Mikoto squeezed Arete's hand as if she sensed her sister's nerves as she watched her husband. Then Lysander took a deep breath and spoke his final piece all eyes on him.

“People of Valla, let me be clear: I believe in us. This isn't a matter any of us can manage alone. As much as I wish I could take care of the matter on my own and not have to worry any of you with this message, that's not possible. There is no one person who can handle Anankos on their own. This is why I am turning to you Valla. I may be King, but it is the people of Valla that make it's strength. I believe that with the efforts of all of us, we can find a way through this. Perhaps for you that means joining me on the journey to foreign lands for knowledge. Perhaps it means scouting Valla for signs of something amiss. But I think it can mean even smaller things than that.”

Arete turned to Mikoto and blinked in confusion, Lysander was deviating from his written speech. Theo on the other side of the stage looked quite confused as well. Lysander however had a look on his face that was brighter than it had been through his whole speech.

“Perhaps it can be cheering up the friend who you see having a bad day. Perhaps you can share a musical talent for all to hear. Maybe you offer help to a person in need. Or maybe it's just walking around and saying hello or smiling to those you pass. It's true that this will be a difficult trial for us to face, but if we use this opportunity to come together instead of apart, I know that we can become a stronger country in the end. Not because we will be mighier than anyone else, but because we will always have each others backs.”

Arete sighed with a warm smile as she looked up at Lysander. His voice had certain started to sound less like an authority figure and more like a friend at the end, but that's just who he was in the end. However, his affect on the crowd was instantly visible. Most faces that had been unnerved or terrified before now looked determined. There were handfuls of people were still distressed, but at least most people had some hope in the eyes.

“Not bad for a uncertain king.” Mikoto leaned over to whisper to Arete.

“He's still got a long way to go, but at least we know we can handle it.” Arete replied never taking her eyes off of Lysander standing before the crowd with his golden eyes bright and a clear smile as he saw the crowd mirror his expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of a day passed in a blur. There was a rush of people volunteering to accompany Lysander and countless others offering information. Little if any of it would likely pan out, but at least the people of Valla were feeling active and hopeful rather than nervous or resentful.

“You did a fantastic job out there today.” Arete snuggled up to Lysander as he settled into bed after extinguishing the candles.

“Thank you” Lysander said with a sigh of relief, “I thought for sure my nerves were going to get the better of me.”

“I don't know why you're always so nervous. You knew this was the position you'd be in someday.”

“Just because I knew it doesn't mean I was born with the temperament for it.”

“That temperament showed today too, but in a helpful way.”

“You mean the end?”

“Yes,” Arete rolled over on top of Lysander to look him in the face, “We were all really surprised when you started deviating like that.”

Lysander sighed as he settled his hands across Arete's back, “In the heat of the moment the words I had prepared just didn't seem right.”

“It was supposed to be something along the lines of 'I undertake this mission for those of you in Valla' and asking for well wishes and some assistance right?”

“Yeah, but when I got to that part and looked at the crowd, I knew I didn't just want their wishes, I wanted them to feel engaged and ready to do their best.”

Arete laughed as she ruffled Lysander's curly white hair, “You already stepping into your role as father? Azura isn't even old enough to truly start learning much and you're already trying to think of the best methods for teaching and encouraging people.”

“Is that not an appropriate mindset?” Lysander asked looking at Arete with a face mixed with confusion and indignation.

“No, for a father and teacher it's spectacular. Even as a friend it works great. However it's not what people expect from kings.” Arete didn't even try to hide her continuing laughter.

“Well maybe we need to change some expectations.” Lysander huffed, “After all I would much prefer Valla united to better themselves than fight an enemy likely only a few can actually damage.”

Arete leaned down to kiss Lysander's lips, “Then it's a good thing you have me to stop you when you need to be more formal.”

Lysander broke the kiss to smile and say, “I guess it is,” before returning to his wife's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gyges was a whirl of activity those last few days before the trip. Lysander and Arete reviewed dozens of applications to accompany Lysander. They checked the information thoroughly and finalize a list of nine people. A mix of people from every background they could think of in order to account for any possible scenario. The group was a good size to help, but not so many to make travel difficult. Theo and a few other assorted aides shifted through all sorts of tasks and requests that had to go to Lysander before he could leave. Mikoto and An holed up in the library triple checking all their maps and possible routes. In no time at all it was the day of departure.

“We have placed as many possible routes as we could think of in these containers.” Mikoto held out a tube.

Lysander took it and handed it to the aide on his right, one of his young advisors named Katerina who enjoyed learning the lay of the land from the back of her pegasus.

“And this is something I made in what spare time I had.” An held out a small book, “It lists some general details of the areas such as possible towns or dangers. I even found one book that listed some edible plants. Though I'm not sure how much of the information is good since it's all about locations outside of Valla.”

Lysander smiled as he took the book, noting the deep bags under An's eyes, and put the book into the saddle bag of his pegasus. There were enough mounts to carry the group for travel even if some people had to double up. Hopefully bringing enough winged mounts would make travel through Valla's mountainous terrain easier.

“Thank you both.” Lysander smiled to both An and Mikoto, “Your help through this mess has been beyond helpful. Stay well both of you.”

“I believe that's our line.” Mikoto gave Lysander a quick hug while An gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.

“We await your return to Valla's waters.” An said so only Lysander could hear.

Lysander nodded with a smile and turned to walk to Arete holding Azura. The little girl began to coo and reach out as her father smiled down at her, taking her into his arms.

“I'm going to miss seeing you grow.” Lysander kissed Azura's forehead, “So get big and strong and show me how far you've come when I come back.”

Azura gurgled happily as Lysander handed the Princess to her nurse so that he could embrace his wife. Arete met him halfway and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I said it before and I'll say it again, you make sure you come back.” Arete fixed her gaze on Lysander's eyes, showing him the fire that burned behind the words.

“I will Arete. I promise you.” Lysander kissed his wife one last time, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arete said with one last squeeze before he separated himself to leave.

With those words as a send off, Lysander stepped off to join the group waiting for him to head off to Notre Sagesse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile but I finally got time to write. I'll try my best to get back into my two week schedule after this. Don't worry, if I'm not prompt I am still writing. As difficult as it is to make myself sit down and work on it, I'm too far into this to quit. Thank you to everyone who's hanging in there with me. Especially those helping by leaving feedback :)


	13. Chapter 13

Arete sat behind Lysander's desk sorting through the piles of work. There were stacks of leads about Anankos, requests about building more roads for better travel between towns, a couple villages far from the capital requesting information and supplies, etc. Trying to prioritize this mess was starting to wear on her nerves. On one hand the Anankos information was high priority in order to act against him. On the other attending to the needs of the citizens was the best way to make life feel like it was normal and continuing. Then even if she decided on which pile to tackle who knew if the people before her had properly sorted them to be something that needed her attention or not.

Arete sat glancing at the tops of the piles when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” she called without looking up.

Theo enter the room with a quick bow and a stern face. Then immediately he turned around to close the door behind him.

“What's wrong?” Arete asked standing up.

Theo sighed and walked closer to Arete holding a couple papers out to her, “I have found a couple of very...disturbing reports when I was reviewing the notices from citizens. This one took a few days to find because the request was from a location outside the main villages near the capital, but I'd say this is the highest priority if it is to be believed.”

Arete took and papers and began to read through them as fast as she could. The more she read the more she understood Theo's alarm.

“Did anyone else see this?” Arete asked.

“I don't believe so.” Theo shook his head, “I decided to review some of the reports myself and this was one I found during that time.”

“Go get Mikoto right now. She's probably in the library knowing her.” Arete said not looking up from the paper, “And if she happens to have An with her, he can come to. However don't go out of your way looking for him.”

“An would be the cloaked man yes?”

Arete merely nodded and turned to sit in the desk chair. Theo bowed once more before leaving to head to the library. Carefully she opened a bottom drawer in the desk and brought out a hidden map: one that mapped out the current known boundaries of Anankos's two barriers. The barrier within Valla that surrounded Anankos's mountain to protect his dragonstone. The other barrier was one that ran along Valla's borders to deter invasions. Combing that barrier with Valla's mountainous terrain left Valla isolated from the rest of the world save for a handful of traders that came from other countries and diplomats.

Arete checked the report on the desk next to her, and then took a marking flag from the case and placed it on the map. She traced the outline of the inner barrier with her finger and frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An reached his arms up and stretched his shoulders before reaching over to grab the next stack of books to put away. Between him and Mikoto they had amassed a huge pile of books on the table over the past few weeks. Even if he had tried to put a few away everyday, the pile only seemed to grow. Now there was finally time to put them away.

“Stiff already?” Mikoto asked with a teasing lilt in her voice, “It's still early morning.”

An rolled his eyes before walking towards the shelf, “I'm surprised you're not stiff sitting there reading all those papers. The library chairs are hardly the comfiest. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in an nice office or something.”

“I suppose” Mikoto hummed, “but I like this space. For the months I've been working here it's been so calm and quiet. Plus there's no one I can tease in an office.”

“Well I suppose I should be flattered that I'm a never-ending source of entertainment.” An snorted, though her words did make him smile as his chest warmed.

“Of course you should.” Mikoto laughed as she turned back to her reading.

An also returned to his shelving work. Though he couldn't help but wonder how long these few peaceful moments in this back corner could last. Certainly all the research had been stressful, but he had to admit that working with Mikoto in this private little corner was enjoyable. Her smile always made the day better, and even the teasing was a wonderful sign that this was the place he belonged. It was her and Lysander that truly made him feel like he had a place that was home.

As he walked past her to reach another shelve, he subtly glanced at her as she was reading. Her face was certainly less worried on the current report review compared to the frantic research about Anankos. There was still tension, notably the way her eyebrows furrowed together. However, her eyes sparkled more and her face was smooth without worry lines. Not to mention she wasn't even sitting in a formal pose, she was draped across the chair leaning on the table. It hardly looked comfy to An, but she seemed to enjoy it.

As they sat in peace working, a voice came from the entrance to their little corner, “Excuse me Lady Mikoto” Theo called then bowed.

“Hello Theo, is something the matter?” Mikoto asked as she noticed his face.

“Her Majesty would like to see you in the King's Office. An is welcome to come as well if he can spare time away from work. And the sooner the better.” Theo said with a nod to the both of them.

“Understood.” Mikoto gathered her reports and stood up, “Come on An.”

“Oh of course.” An snapped to attention to follow after Mikoto, “Just let me tell Elias.”

“Then allow me to escort you” Theo started towards the door.

After a short bit of grumbling from Elias, the group headed to the King's Office. Upon arrived they opened the door to a very upset looking Arete.

“What's wrong?” Mikoto immediately dashed up to her sister.

Arete shook her head and held out a report. Mikoto reached out and quickly read the document her face growing grim.

“What's wrong?” An couldn't stop himself from asking.

“It'll be easier to explain if you come over here.” Arete motioned to her desk where a map was set up before giving Theo and An a stern look, “However let me be clear, what I am about to tell you is an absolute secret. We may have revealed some information about Anankos to the public, but this is not a secret we can divulge, especially without Lysander around.”

An nodded and could see Theo doing the same as they both came around, Across the desk a map of Valla was displayed. There were two distinct colors of lines: a blue line that ran along the borders of Valla and an inner green line that centered around the mountain behind Gyges. Outside the inner green line there was a red marker that looked like it was on top of a village.

“Theo I'm sure you had some knowledge of this, though An you might not have any. Since Valla's founding it has been protected by Anankos's power. This blue line represents that barrier protecting Valla as a country. What this barrier does is reduce how notable Valla is. Basically the rest of the world may know that Valla is here, but there is no interest in us.”

An watched as Arete traced her fingers around the line.

“So that's how it works. I'd heard a few theories as to how Anankos's power protects Valla. Nothing concrete though.” Theo carefully examined the map.

“Yes, but that's not the worrying part.” Arete shifted her finger to the green barrier, “This one is the problem at the moment.”

“What's that one?” An asked as Mikoto stepped beside Arete.

“That one, is the barrier that guards Anankos and his dragonstone.” Mikoto set the report on the table, “It has significantly more power than the outer one. After all if Anankos's dragonstone fell into the wrong hands it would have devastating consequences. Thus that barrier was given the strength to manipulate perceptions and conceivably even manipulate elements of reality.”

“How so?” Theo snapped to even greater attention.

“The minds of those who pass the barrier are muddled and memories often erased. More often than not erasing their memories of Valla all together. If the person is able to leave from within the barrier at all. The only people we know who are safe from the effects are the members of the royal family-those who bear the blood pact with Anankos.” Arete said keeping her face blank.

An's breath caught in his throat. Could that be what happened to him? He was certainly found near the barrier, and while he remembered Valla he still had amnesia.

“And based on this report,” Mikoto extended it to An and Theo, “that inner barrier might be expanding.”

An and Theo stood in shocked silence. After glancing at Theo to make sure he didn't want to look at the report, An hesitantly reached out to see the report. The report came from the small village that Arete had marked on the map. According to the report a Hoshidan merchant had been in the area on business. During this time period one of his trade partners noticed that he had disappeared. After searching for three days he was found, but he had no recollection of Valla or anyone in it.

“As such we need to come up with a plan, and quickly.” Arete met the eyes of everyone in the room.”

Theo took a deep breath in before speaking, “Strictly speaking, we need more information than is just in the report.

“So we need to go investigate the village to get the full story.” Mikoto hummed.

“No Mikoto.” Arete side eyed her sister.

“What do you mean?” Mikoto put her hands on her hips.

“I know that tone in your voice. You were going to volunteer.” Arete huffed.

“Well not alone.” Mikoto said, “Besides if it is a problem with the barrier the only ones who can truly investigate it safely are those of the royal family. And since Lysander is away it's either you, me, or Azura. You have to worry about the duties as queen and we're not sending a baby, so that leaves me.”

Arete inhaled and let out a deep sigh, “I know. But I don't like it. Especially with Lysander gone as well.”

“Besides it could make the citizens feel safer if we call it an Anankos investigation group. That way we are working within Valla and outside of Valla in order to protect it. We'll just form another group of various backgrounds to get perspective on the areas in Valla.” Mikoto jolted down a few notes as she spoke.

“And probably the sooner the better as much as you don't like it Your Majesty.” Theo chimed in.

Arete stood there in silence, digesting everyone's thoughts.

“Are you sure about this Mikoto?” An hesitantly looked at Mikoto.

“Well it's not like there are a lot of options are there?” Mikoto smiled at An good naturedly, but he knew she was a lot more scared than she looked.

An simply nodded and swallowed his hesitations.

“Then I think we need to take time to think about this. Mikoto why don't you and I look over the people that weren't selected for Lysander's trip. You two are free to think of any ideas or suggestions you might have, but I know this is a lot to take in. As such, I'll let you two go for now.” Arete commanded everyone.

“Your Majesty.” Theo bowed as he walked out.

“Take care.” An said before following Theo out the door.

An quietly closed the door behind him after one last glance to see the sisters talking quietly.

“Pardon me, but I was hoping I could have a moment to talk to you An. It would best be in private though I'm sure.” Theo disturbed An's worried thoughts.

“Of course.” An snapped to attention, “Uh the best places I can think for privacy would either be my quarters or the library, unless you had other ideas.”

“The library would be grand.” Theo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Elias, I'm back.” An called quietly as he stepped into the library.

“Welcome.” Elias grunted, “You know what you're supposed to work on.”

“Yes,” An said and then turned to Theo, “you don't mind me working while we talk do you?”

Theo let out a laugh as he stepped into the library, “I know better than to disturb Elias's wishes.”

Elias huffed and turned to face An and Theo as they walked in, “And what brings you in here? Last I checked you had your own extensive library.”

“Am I not allowed to visit now? That's harsh Elias.” Theo rolled his eyes playfully.

“I'm just saying don't waste our time.” Elias turned back to his work.

“I would never dream of it.” Theo began to walk towards the corner he had found An and Mikoto in earlier.

An's eyes shifted between Theo and Elias, confused by their familiarity before following after Theo. As he walked back to the corner he saw Theo running his fingers over the stacks of books.

“This is an impressive amount of reading.” Theo said without looking up, “Did you and Lady Mikoto truly read all of this?”

“Yes.” An replied, grateful to be on the easy topic of books to start, “It took a long time.”

“I can only imagine. To the average person this is likely a years worth of reading.” Theo picked up one of the titles that seemed to interest him.

“It certainly feels like it took years.” An grabbed a stack and walked towards the shelf, “However, it may have been stressful, but Mikoto was very organized about what we should be more thorough about looking through. We'd probably still be looking otherwise.”

“I'm sure you would still be looking without the two of you working together.” Theo put the book down, “And then is part of what I wish to talk to you about.”

An stiffened as he was placing a book on the shelf.

“You can relax.” Theo said calmly as he faced towards An, “I'm not someone to be in a tizzy because someone violated a sense of propriety, but I am warning you that plenty of other people will.”

An sighed, “I understand. Pardon me for being so brazen. Lysander even warned me not to long ago.”

“But I'm guessing he didn't give you any kind of guide to propriety.”

“No why?”

“Because you keep refer to Lady Mikoto and His Majesty by their names only.”

An dropped the remains of his stack as the realization hit him. When had he stopped using their proper titles? An put his hands on his head and dropped to his knees in embarrassment, “I'm so sorry. Gods but I'm a fool.”

“If it helps I at least can understand where it comes from. The royal family aren't exactly particular about making sure their titles are used. On top of that you work with Elias who is terrible about using them consistently. He only uses titles when he feels like it, and that's maybe half the time. As such it's understandable that you forget. However that doesn't mean it isn't a problem.” Theo extended a hand to help me up.

“Of course.” An took the offered up, “I cannot apologize enough for my behavior.”

“I believe you've apologized plenty. I wanted to talk to you so you were aware of the problem. If it helps I have some excellent books on manners if you would like to borrow some. I can even make an extra guide to court knowledge so you don't stumble into another faux pas.”

An nodded, but chewed his lip instead of saying anything.

“Very well I will have them deliver to the library for you. In the mean time I will allow you to finish your work.” Theo walked away, though An could hear him pause to talk to Elias.

An flopped down into a chair at the table. He had known for sometime that he had been closer than appropriate with the royal family, but he hadn't even processed how bad it was. Theo was gracious enough to just warn him, but he couldn't imagine anyone else being the patient with him. Perhaps he needed to keep his distance. After all if he couldn't trust himself to remember to act properly then maybe he just needed to minimize contact. That would be easier with Lysander away. Then Mikoto popped into his head. Her bright smile every time she saw him, the way her eyes crinkled when she was teasing him, and the warmth that surrounded her all the time. His heart ached at the thought of leaving that behind, but surely that was better than causing trouble for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I finished this somewhat early! As always thank you to everyone who enjoys this work especially those who leave feedback. Seriously those comments make my day knowing people enjoy reading this story. I'm finally starting to reach some of the scenes I've been more excited to write. Hopefully I just keep finding time to write :)


	14. Chapter 14

Mikoto awoke the next morning to rapping on her door. She rubbed her eyes to notice that the sun had already risen. Quickly she bolted out of bed to dress and answered her door.

“Good morning.” Arete chuckled as she looked at Mikoto, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast together, but you might want to fix your hair first.”

Mikoto rubbed her neck with a laugh as she turned back into her room, Arete following after her with Azura resting on her shoulder. Mikoto sat at her vanity and made eye contact with Arete in the mirror as she ran her brush through her hair.

“Sorry about this I was up too late last night.” Mikoto carefully arranged her hair to fall smoothly.

“Again? What were you doing this time?” Arete gently patted Azura on the back.

“Still reading. After we finished our research An managed to find a book that was just interesting. No pressure to read it, but I really like it so far.”

“You two got close during all that research huh?”

Mikoto laughed as she turned a touch pink, “Yeah, it was fun despite all the stress. It might sound silly, but it was a nice to connect with someone. He's so earnest that there's never any question as to his intentions, and he truly wants to be helpful. Plus he's ease to tease.”

Arete hummed as she looked at her sister's pleased face.

“Anyway shall we get breakfast?” Mikoto spun around in her chair as she practically skipped out of the room.

Arete raised her eyebrow as she stood up, “You know despite all the circumstances you seem oddly chipper.”

Mikoto stopped and turned to face Arete as her sister crossed the threshold, “Better to have a good attitude than a bad one.”

The rest of the walk to breakfast was easy chatting as the sisters settled into their morning routine. Soon Mikoto and Arete were seated at breakfast as the topic of conversation turned to Mikoto's trip plans.

“So we have the 5 people we picked yesterday who just didn't quite make the cut for Lysander's trip, how many more people do you think would be good?” Mikoto asked as she looked down the list she carried with her.

“I think you need a minimum of 10 people for this trip. It makes travel harder, but there's safety in numbers.” Arete held her finger out for Azura to play with.

“Maybe I should bring An with,” Mikoto tapped her finger to her chin.

“I hope you're not counting him among the 10. We want 10 people of various backgrounds and he has a lot of the same knowledge you do.” Arete spread jam on a slice of bread she grabbed for herself.

“I suppose, but he does have different knowledge of the myths. Plus we never actually found out where he came from. Maybe if he goes traveling we can find out something about him.”

“And have you thought about what would happen if you find his home?”

“What do you mean?

“An lives here because we don't know where he lived. He's only had a few months here, but he's got to be at least 20 some years old correct? Hard to tell since I don't see his face often. Either way that's a few months compared to decades of history. Why wouldn't he choose to stay with his loved ones if you find any. Are you prepared to handle that?”

Mikoto paused and stirred her berries and cream mix. She hadn't thought about that. She really wanted to help An find where he came from; she knew it still bothered him. On the other hand she really didn't want to lose his company and didn't think Lysander would want to lose it either.

“Well ultimately it's your trip. If you want to take your new assistant with you that's your choice.” Arete turned back to focus on her food as Mikoto tuned out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto was still lost in thought as she absentmindedly wandered to the library. There were plenty of other tasks she wanted to work on today, but taking some time to do simple reading tasks relaxed her. Plus a good morning chat would be just the perk up she needed this morning.

“Morning Elias.” Mikoto waved to Elias as she walked back to what was quickly becoming her corner.

Elias gave his usual greeting of raising his coffee cup.

Mikoto poked her head into the corner with a perky smile, “Morning An.”

An jolted to attention and turned towards her with a stiff bow, “Good morning Lady Mikoto.”

Mikoto paused and frowned. She knew that's how An was “supposed” to greet her, but it felt so hollow. Nothing like the warm smile she had been expecting. He hadn't even budged his hood at the sight of her.

“You okay?” Mikoto took a seat close to where he was working, “You seem stiffer than normal.”

“Ah my apologies. It was pointed out to me that I have been a tad...informal with you and His Majesty. As such I feel I have to take some efforts to correct my behavior. I hope you can understand.” An said before quickly turning back to his work.

Mikoto felt her stomach drop, and she wasn't certain why, “Yes, I understand.”

Realizing that An wasn't going to initiate any conversation with her, Mikoto picked up her stack of reports. Suppressing a sigh she began to read, but the easy productive atmosphere was gone. Instead every paper read was a slog in silence. She kept glancing to An as he tidied and checked the shelves hoping to find some sort of subject to engage him with, but every response was a polite: “That is interesting.” or “That does seem to merit further study.” After only one hour, it was too much and Mikoto excused herself. She didn't feel like smashing against a barrier between them she thought she'd passed.

“Have a good day An.” Mikoto forced herself to smile as she walked away.

“You as well Lady Mikoto.” An nodded as he continued to work.

Mikoto swallowed, not sure she had ever been so displeased at the use of her title. It was something she had been called since she had been born. However, somehow hearing An call her that didn't sit right. She shook her head to clear it as she walked past Elias towards the door.

“Everything okay?” Elias asked as Mikoto placed her hand on the doorknob.

“Why do you ask?” Mikoto turned towards Elias.

“Because I don't remember the last time I saw you looking so down.” Elias finally looked up from his work.

Mikoto thought to deny it, but instead walked closer to the desk to talk to Elias better, “I'm okay, but...”

“But?”

“It's An. He's acting odd.”

“He's always been odd.”

“In a different sense.” Mikoto chuckled appreciating Elias's consistently dry humor, “He said someone mentioned that he was acting too 'informal' so he's acting distant now.”

Elias rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay I think I have an idea what happened there. I'll talk to him.”

“It's okay you don't have to.” Mikoto waved her hands dismissing the idea, “Strictly speaking it is more proper this way. I'm just not used to it, at least from An. It's just a shame since I was going to ask him to join me on a trip, but who knows what his response would be now.”

Elias snorted, “So you offer me a competent employee only to take him away?”

“I'd say I'm sorry, but I rather enjoy An's company and help too much to be truly sorry.”

“Then do me a favor and don't recommend me anymore employees if you think you might keep them. Though I admit the thought of not having footprints all over the library for a few weeks is appealing.”

Mikoto tried her best not laugh at the irritation in Elias's voice, “I'll keep the part about employees in mind for next time.”

“And don't worry about An too much. I'll have talk with him...or at him depending on how well he'll listen” Elias shuffled some papers into a neat stack.

“Thanks, it really means a lot Elias.” Mikoto said, “In return for always taking your employee I don't suppose you have any recommendations of people who would be good to travel with for research across Valla?”

Elias crossed his arms in thought, “Hmm, the only one I can think of is Penelope.”

“That's your half sister right?” Mikoto asked.

“Yeah, she usually hangs around the music rooms giving lessons. Music may be her primary talent, but she can do incredible things with a sword. If you need people versed in either the arts or fighting she'd be first on my list.”

“Thanks I'll keep her in mind.” Mikoto nodded as she turned around, “Well I should get going now. Thanks for everything Elias.”

“Your welcome.” Elias called as Mikoto left.

As Mikoto closed the door she took a deep breath in. She had to focus on getting things done. Making sure she didn't leave any reports behind, she walked down to one of the work offices. Sometimes Mikoto wished she could have her own office, but she didn't have nearly enough work to merit it. Though part of her just wanted to take over Arete's office for now, she knew better than to mess with her sister's work space. Last time she did that she had lost some of Arete's magical studies documents and her sister had been icy for weeks. Mikoto loved Arete and knew Arete loved her back but Arete could hold some powerful grudges.

Almost entirely too soon Mikoto reached the offices set aside for nobles and researchers to use when they were staying at the palace. She opened the door and headed to her favorite space in the back of the first room. It was right below the window so there was plenty of light, and if someone adjusted their work piles just right it was easy enough to hide to not be disturbed. As she placed her things on the desk she had one last moment of wondering if she should return to that peaceful back library corner. However as productive as she usually was in that corner that was not the case today.

Right as Mikoto began to find a rhythm to her work there was a voice, “Why Lady Mikoto fancy seeing you here today.”

Mikoto looked up to see a young man bow and shoot her a cocky smile. It was a young nobleman by the name of Myron. A man with just enough power to go to his head that Mikoto had dealt with before.

“Hello Myron.” Mikoto nodded politely and turned back to her work.

“You remember my name. I am truly honored.” Myron walked around the desk to get as close as was still proper.

“I try my best not to forget anyone's name.” Mikoto carefully shielded the stack of potential group members from Myron's eyes.

“That's a wonderful skill to have. Gods know I don't have it.”

“I spent years acquiring it.”

“Perhaps you could give me lessons in ways to acquire it.” Myron was practically moving to sit on her desk.

“I hardly think I would be the most appropriate teacher for a lesson such as that. Surely there are others who have much greater skill than I.” Mikoto said trying to find any polite way to put distance between them.

“I think you are selling yourself short Lady Mikoto. I'm sure someone as intelligent and lovely as you would be a perfect teacher.”

“My various duties suggest otherwise. I lack the time to teach anyone.”

“Shall I aid you to lighten the load?”

Mikoto bit the inside of her lip to keep her from saying something she'd regret. Gods blast that man's inability to take no for an answer!

“Lady Mikoto” Theo's voice came from across that room.

Both Mikoto and Myron looked up to see Theo bow before walking over to the desk.

“I am glad I was able to find you. Her Majesty has some documents that she thought you should review. If you would like I could escort you too her.” Theo said.

“That would be lovely.” Mikoto replied a little too quickly, “Good day Myron.”

“Good day Lady Mikoto.” Myron said not hiding his disappointment.

“This way then Milady.” Theo began to escort Mikoto out of the room.

As soon as the doors were closed and they were cleared from listening distance Theo began to speak, “I advise you to take care Milady. The offices have been full of rather...ambitious individuals lately. But this is how it goes in any sort of dangerous time I suppose, everyone wants to appear a hero. It might be best for you and Her Majesty to share an office for the time being.”

Mikoto's jaw dropped as she realized that Theo had faked that message for her, “Theo you are a blessing from the heavens.”

Theo laughed heartily before composing himself once more, “No I am a mere human who happens to have accumulated years of court experience.”

“And I am truly grateful for it.”

“Well it seemed better to intrude than wait and see you lose your ever present composure.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“To everyone but Myron.”

Mikoto sighed as they passed into the hallway to the King's Office, “It just gets so frustrating when they don't understand even hints no.”

“I am sure someday you will find a suitable partner. Goodness knows it took me years to find my partner.”

“Really Theo, thanks for everything. Not sure we could have handled this mess without you.” Mikoto turned to smile at Theo as she placed her hand on the doorknob to the King's Office.

“The pleasure is all mine Milady.” Theo said with a quick bow before walking away.

Mikoto sighed one last time as Theo walked away. Perhaps she should sit down look at a list of marriage partners and just pick one. It was getting tiring trying to work when people were more interested in seeking her status. She knew this was a terrible decision to rush into, however if it hadn't been for the illness years ago she would already be married now. Though if she married now who knew where she would end up. Would she move in with her husband or would her husband move into the palace with her? She didn't want to be separated from Arete or Lysander. On the other hand she really wanted to start her own family. Every time she played with Azura, Mikoto found herself wishing more and more to start having her own children.

Mikoto quickly shook her head to clear it. She couldn't be standing out in the hall forever with her hand on the doorknob. There were other things she had to worry about right now. Notably preparing herself to help protect Valla!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An grabbed the last book from the stack and placed it on the shelf. It was amazing how much he could get done if he did only his work throughout the day. If only that fact could ease the melancholy he felt all day. After stretching, he headed to ask Elias what task he wanted done next.

“Elias all the books are finally put away, what would you like done next?” An stood in front the desk.

“I want you to take these things Theo left for you and move them to your work space.” Elias motioned to the stack at the edge of the main desk.

“So he did drop them off.” An scanned the titles of the papers and books before moving them.

“Etiquette guides?” Elias raised an eyebrow as he looked at the titles.

An let out an awkward laugh, “I was informed that my social graces were severely lacking for one who spends time near the royal family.”

“Well duh you weren't raised as a noble.” Elias snorted and took a drink from his mug.

“That doesn't seem like a great excuse.” An set the books down on his work space.

“Why not? It's the truth of the matter.”

“Even if that's the truth, others feel differently.”

“And why do their opinions matter?” Elias asked moving to stand in front of An. For short man Elias certainly had a big presence.

An stood there a moment at a loss for words.

“I understand that you don't want to make people upset, but you shouldn't have to make yourself miserable pleasing others.”

“I'm not miserable.”

“Really because you and Mikoto looked more miserable today than I've seen either of you in a long time.”

An bit his lip, he knew better than to deny the truth to Elias. Others maybe he could get away with it, but with Elias there was no chance.

“You may want to think of others, but don't forget to think of yourself and those close to you.”

“But won't I shame them by acting improper! They've always been so kind to me I don't want to disgrace them.” An blurted letting out feelings even he hadn't processed.

Elias stood there allowing An to breathe for a moment before speaking in a soft voice, “Ultimately, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you this: the current members of the royal family have never been popular with the nobility. All of them are 'too informal'-particularly Lysander and Mikoto.”

An looked at Elias noting that he didn't use their titles at that moment.

“I say this as someone who has known them for years: to them a personal connection is far more important than propriety. It's why Lysander may not be a popular king with the nobles, but those with less status love him. He wants to connect and help them. It's why someone like myself, who holds little wealth or status, can have some real influence around here. I focus on doing good work rather than 'propriety', and everyone knows it. You have to come to your own decision, but I'll tell you mine: Propriety and social graces don't matter near as much as productivity and real connections.”

Elias walked back to his seat and added, “And Lysander and Mikoto have genuine, real connections with you and I know they want to keep them,” before beginning to work once more.

An sat down at his desk in silence, completely uncertain about what to do. He picked up a blank sheet of paper and crumpled into a ball in his hand as his emotions twisted every which way. The rest of the day passed in silence as An stared at his desk wrapped up in his thoughts and crushing his paper ball as Elias worked without turning around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this story. However I would like to give special thanks here to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and The Apocryphal One on Fanfiction as well as as Chocolatesama on AO3 for their consistent feedback. I'll admit that sometimes it can be really tough to get myself to sit down and write when there are so many options of things to do, but knowing that there are looking forward to what comes next is a great motivator, so this is the sincerest thank you I can offer to those who let me know that you are looking forward to reading more.
> 
> Also decided it was finally time to update the tags. If anyone has suggestions of tags they think I missed feel free to suggest them.


	15. Chapter 15

A week passed and Mikoto was sure An was avoiding her. She had given him one day to have some space but every day after that she had tried to talk to him, and everyday he either must have hid or had an excuse ready to slip away from her. It was starting to truly wear on her. She could understand being conflicted about being around her, but they were both adults surely they could talk this out. While she wanted to offer him a chance to travel Valla with her, at this point she just didn't want to leave without clearing the air between them. Even if they couldn't be as close anymore she hated this arbitrary distance.

Mikoto sat grumbling at her little table in the King's Office where she had started working. All the individuals had been selected for her trip. As she and Arete had agreed there were ten and all had accepted to join the group, including Elias's sister. However, Mikoto had still factored to have enough supplies for An to be able to come along. It only seemed right that he should get to see more of the country he was working so hard to save, and there was always the possibility they might find his home.

As Mikoto sat in thought reviewing the needed supplies and the individuals coming, Arete walked into the office, seething, “You're not going to like this.”

“What happened?” Mikoto asked standing up to walk over to Arete.

“The most direct route to the village you need to get to from Gyges is to go through the lands of a particular nobleman.” Arete stared at the map as if trying to find possible better routes.

“What demands did he make?” Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest.

“As he put it he has 'deep concerns for the safety of the group' and volunteered his son to accompany the group.”

“Let me guess the lord knew I was leading the group and the son's about my age.”

“Worse, it's Myron.”

Mikoto groaned as though someone had smacked her across the face.

“Unfortunately it gets worse from there. It's Myron, so it's entirely likely he will invite some of his friends to join as well. Which leads me to have concerns about supplies for extra bodies. When I addressed those concerns to the lord he acted as though there was no way we wouldn't have enough supplies. I continued to explain why it was a concern and then he volunteered supplies. Which you're taking anyway; should be enough for 16 people total.”

“Now we know where Myron got his inability to take no for an answer from.”

“His father was polite the whole time, but it was made clear that if we want to get through his lands you have to take Myron with or we have to offer a grandiose donation to the lord.”

“Does he even have any experience with weapons or on the road?” Mikoto asked as she massaged her temples.

“He doesn't travel much, though his father assured me he's a talented horse rider as well as lance user.” Arete slammed her fist on the desk as another route she traced seemed to lead to nowhere, “I hate the thought of him going, but I can't think of a solution to this. Especially if you plan to leave in three days.”

Mikoto sighed before chewing her lip. So now the group was expanding and would slow it's pace across the country. Would she even be able to offer An a spot now? She had been trying all week, the eleventh spot was supposed to be his.

“Everyone who we offered a spot on the trip accepted right?” Arete practically hissed as she took out a paper to do supply math.

“Almost, the only one we don't know about is An.” Mikoto said neglecting to mention the fact that she hadn't even asked him yet.

“Does he really have to go?” Arete looked up at Mikoto with a tired expression.

Mikoto paused a moment before nodding, “Yeah, he does.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An heard Mikoto enter the library and carefully ducked behind a shelf. He knew it was childish, avoiding her like this, but he was still conflicted. Even if Mikoto may prefer close connections, he could destroy her chance to form other connections if he ruined her reputation with informality. The easy solution was to be more proper, but the thought of keeping such distance between them made his chest ache.

“Elias where's An?” Mikoto walked up to the desk.

“Somewhere back in those shelves.” Elias answered with a wave.

An could practically here the smirk in Elias's voice. Even if An couldn't see Mikoto's expression well, Elias's voice told him just how fierce she must have been today. An winced, there would be no use hiding today. At the moment he winced, Mikoto round the corner to be face to face with him, far closer than he had anticipated her getting.

“There you are.” Mikoto huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Good day Lady Mikoto.” An tried to smile despite feeling more of her rage aimed at him than he had ever felt.

Mikoto bit her lips before sighing and dropping her gaze, “You've been avoiding me.”

An's breath caught in his throat. He didn't expect her to be so blunt about it or look quite so disheartened, “I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind.”

Mikoto shook her head and let out a second sigh, “You really don't have to apologize all the time. I'd rather have fully disclosed honesty than an apology.”

An dropped his eyes to the floor and tried not to shuffle his feet. Not that Mikoto could see his face anyway.

However, somehow Mikoto knew, because slowly, giving herself plenty of opportunity to be pushed away, she reached up and pulled down his hood.

An winced but didn't move to put his hood back up.

“Right now I need you to listen because I have something important I have to tell you.” Mikoto's voice held a gravity that An wasn't sure he had heard from her before, which was funny in a sense considering they had talked about a real possibility of the world ending before.

Taking a deep breath, An lifted his eyes to meet Mikoto's. This time their usual shine was replaced with a worried gaze.

“I'm leaving on the trip to investigate the barrier tomorrow, and I want you to come with me.” Mikoto stared at him straight on.

An blinked as he digested her request, “Surely there are people better qualified than me.”

“Yes there are, but I still want you to come.” Mikoto gave him her usual smile, the one that was full of all the warmth in the world, “I like your company, but more than that this is an opportunity for you. We're traveling across Valla, perhaps we can find where you come from.”

An swallowed hard. Possible answers to his past were tempting, but images of his nightmares and the tale of the barrier raced through his head. More and more he was developing a sinking feel that he was not a good person. He wasn't sure he wanted to know about his past and even less sure he want Mikoto know his past. That could put the current life he had come to love at risk. Though how long could he live naïve as to any of his past misdeeds.

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure it would be wise for me to burden a group for a crucial task such as this.” An tried to smile as if that would hide his inner turmoil.

“Of course.” Mikoto replied with a nod that hinted she didn't believe his face, “Why don't you think about it for a few days.” Mikoto stepped closer so that An had to look her clear in the face, “The group leaves in three days. Meet me here at the library at the break of dawn on that day and give me your answer then.”

An nodded back as Mikoto's gaze stirred some of the little bravery he had.

“Good, then I'll give you space to think about it until then.” With one last smile Mikoto disappeared out of view and left the library.

An turned back to the shelf to finish his work, but his mind was spinning in circles about what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander took a deep breath in and felt the cool mountain air rush through his lungs. The brilliant colors of the sunset burned his eyes, but he didn't want to miss this view. He couldn't remember the last time he had come this close to Valla's borders. Now with one more day's travels they would reach the port to cross them.

“Your Majesty,” a young man named Isaac called from behind him, “dinner is almost ready by the fire.”

“Thank you Isaac but be careful, we're close to the border. You and everyone else will have to get used to calling me 'Lysander' or 'Milord' at most.” Lysander turned around with a smile.

“Of course Your-” Isaac nodded

Lysander raised his eyebrow.

“Of course...Milord...Lysander.” Isaac managed to stutter out.

Lysander laughed and gave him a pat on the back as he walked past, “You'll get there.”

“Thank you Milord.” Isaac smiled at the praise.

As Lysander passed the dip of the mountain trail the light of the campfire came into view. They were low enough in the mountains now that there was some tree cover following the path. Camping was made much easier with some cover from possible rain, though they had been lucky enough to have good weather through the journey so far. A pleasant smell wafted through the air as Lysander got closer to the fire.

“What's for dinner? Smells good.” Lysander took a seat on a log that was near the fire.

“Stew,” Lia, the group's main cook, said without looking up from stirring, “Since we should make it to town tomorrow I thought it wise to use up any ingredients that might go bad since we can replace them tomorrow.”

“Should be plenty for everyone to have a hearty helping tonight then. Glad your the one cooking.” Lysander leaned back and took a deep breath in through his nose.

Lia laughed, “Don't think you can sweet talk your way into an extra helping Lysander. Everyone will get their fill.”

Lysander clucked his tongue in joking disappointment. Lia was one of the few who had come to use his first name very easily. He was sure her motherly attitude was at least part of the reason. He was also glad that when it was discovered certain members of the group could not cook to save their lives, she volunteered to supervise any cooking that happened. Meals had gotten a lot better since then.

“Lysander after dinner would it be possible to review the budget and supplies with you?” Ferris took a seat next to Lysander, “I need to know what the most we can spend on a boat ride is. There's quite a few of us, and horses.”

Lysander nodded. He knew to trust whatever Ferris had to say related to money, but he still appreciated that Ferris wanted him to be aware of what the plan was. Lysander was glad that he was one of the advisors who had come with him. His main tasks at the palace were related to budgets and Lysander knew that the rest of them would have gone way over budget by now if it weren't for Ferris.

“Stew's ready.” Lia broke any other conversations that might be starting.

A cheer rang up as everyone gathered bowls and spoons and waited for Lia to dish out the portions. As everyone settled on the ground or logs to eat, a whinny came from above the camp and everyone looked up to see Katerina coming down on her pegasus. The girl dismounted easily as Lia was already dishing up her food.

“I need a few minutes Lia,” Katerina called waving her hand before moving to lead her pegasus, “Have to make sure Lady's all taken care of.”

“We should make sure to include Katerina in our discussion later, since she should have been able to scout all the way to port.” Ferris said to Lysander between bites.

“Of course, but first let's not spoil this food with talk of work.” Lysander said as he stuffed a big piece of meat in his mouth.

Lysander leaned forward to listen to all the conversation that was happening. He wasn't sure how he'd transition back into his role as king after this trip. Despite the dire circumstances and slightly dangerous run-ins with some wild animals, this trip had been fun. There was so much freedom on the back of a pegasus compared to seeing Valla in a carriage. Not to mention with a small group like this he got to each one of them individually. Everyday that passed he seemed so much more suited to tasks like this. Thank goodness he could count on Arete to keep him on track at home.

That was the one thing about this whole trip he was truly disheartened by: he missed his family. The sleeping pallets and ground weren't nearly as comfy as his bed, but what he truly wanted was the warmth of Arete next to him. He wondered if An and Mikoto had gotten further apart after the research was done or if they stayed close. However, every night quietly so that no one else would hear him, Lysander would hum the lullaby he wished he was singing to Azura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arete and Lysander's rooms were the best place to find a little peace and quiet during the day. Azura giggled happily as Mikoto waved her toy in front of her. The princess's little arms reaching out to touch it.

Mikoto laughed herself as she placed the toy with Azura's reach and the infant put it straight into her mouth, “It's amazing how quickly babies grow. I still remember how small and fragile she was. Now she can actively play with things.”

“Yeah it is.” Arete said as walked over to watch her little girl, “I'm glad she's doing better these days. Those first few days after Lysander left were rough.”

“How so?” Mikoto turned to her sister.

“It changed some routines we had. I still have her sleep in here at night, but she had a hard time settling in those first few days. Lysander sings to her as we put her to bed, well he did when he was here anyway. She likes it when I sing her to sleep, but it just wasn't what she was used to.” Arete sat down next to Azura.

“If they were rough for her I can only imagine how bad they were for him.”

“Hopefully he'll be back soon enough. It's only supposed to be a few months.”

“I'll probably make it back back around the same time if not earlier.”

A silence settled between the sisters only broken by Azura's gurgling.

“Oh right I almost forgot.” Arete stood up and quickly walked to her closet. She fiddled around for a while before stepping back with a carefully wrapped long package.

“What's this?” Mikoto asked as Arete held the package out to her.

“This is something Azura and I picked out for you for luck.” Arete walked around and picked up Azura so she could watch her aunt unwrap her present.

“I'm impressed she managed to find something.” Mikoto tickled Azura's arm making the girl shriek with laughter.

“I listed items and went with what she made the happiest coo to.” Arete bounced Azura as she spoke, “Go ahead and unwrap it. Better to see it now than have to unwrap it on the road tomorrow.”

Mikoto rolled her eyes but swiftly began undoing the ribbon binding the paper to the long package. As the paper fell away, Mikoto saw the beautiful yumi underneath. It's sides were smooth, made from highly quality materials. The base was a beautiful white wood with gold banded accents and tips. The grip and rest were a vibrant blue that matched the string which was firm and sleek. Though the string was not notched Mikoto could tell it would have a good tautness so the arrows would fly easily. To top it all off was a matching quiver with 2 dozen white arrows with blue feathers.

“Arete this beautiful.” Mikoto breathed practically hugging the yumi.

“I know you prefer Hoshidan yumis to Norhian bows. Plus you've been using the same old yumi for years now when you practice. It was probably time you got a nice new one. Especially since you could very well need it.” Arete settled Azura over her shoulder as she walked up to Mikoto.

Mikoto looked over at Arete her eyes glistening. She placed the yumi delicately on the bed before throwing her arms around Arete and Azura unable to fight back the tears, “I'm gonna miss you.”

Arete sniffed herself and wrapped her free arm tightly around Mikoto, “You had better take care of yourself. Got it.”

“Uh huh.” Mikoto nodded into Arete shoulder.

For the next several moments the two sisters stood in silence, save for quiet sniffs and tears, cherishing the last night before Mikoto had to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An sighed as he laid down in his bed. Just a few more hours until he had to give Mikoto the answer he hadn't even reached yet. His eyes slide over to the sachel by the door he had prepared just in case. It held a change of clothes, a spare journal with a quill, and a small amount of gold he had saved up. In the end he wasn't sure why he had packed it, the more he thought about it the more he realized that him going would be foolish. He had no combat skills and no other abilities he could offer outside the library. In the end Mikoto hadn't even invited him for the sake of the trip; it was for his sake that she invited him, and he had no a right to interfere with such an important task for his own gain. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his brain though, reminiscent of how his blood would boil before he start helping with Mikoto's research.

An closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep to prepare himself to give an answer.

_The world comes into focus with the sound of clashing swords. Once again An finds himself out of his body watching a scene of destruction unfold in front of him. There is a group of maybe ten or fifteen people scattered about. An can't manage to count them accurately, especially given the bodies on the ground._

_An jolts as an axe drives into the ground next to him. He turns to see nothing. No, there's someone there, but they fade in and out of sight. An takes a breath and focus. Suddenly an army pops into existence. There's dozens of them, strange creatures that look human but with strange purple mist coating their bodies. More disturbing is how clearly they aren't human yet too human. At basis they act and move like humans, but they're completely silent, with soulless eyes that reveal nothing in their minds. They're limbs grip the weapons easily, but when they swing them, the weight seems to pull their arms in odd directions and strange angles. To be able to move like that, there's no way they could feel pain. In fact the more An looks at them it seems as though they're corpses brought to life. Now they're encircling the group of soldiers and backing them towards a cliff._

_A orange-haired woman rushes forward and dispatches two axe wielders with a mere couple swings of her sword, before being forced back by a spear fighter. Before she's in too much danger a blast of magic comes from the side stunning the misted foe. The woman sheathes her sword and grabs the axe off her back to finish the spear fighter. An's eyes move to see a dark knight ride up next to the woman. His eyes are wide and moving rapidly. He's calm but his mind is clearing running at a dizzying pace. The woman thrusts her chin towards a clearing a bit back, as if telling the dark knight to go there, before swinging her axe at another unseen enemy. An follows her motion to see another part of the group._

_This portion is huddled around a cart. However, the people fighting to guard it are nowhere near as composed as the hero and dark knight. Their legs are trembling and they are looking around wildly trying to find their enemy. He can see a few turn tail and run, at least one of which is struck down. The most distressing thing is a young girl, no more than 16, holding her ground in front of the cart holding nothing but a knife in her quivering hands._

_An feels like he can't breath watching this. He has to do something but he's not physically able to; all he can do is watch helplessly as the humans are slowly killed by the invisible monsters. Suddenly there is a cry from the ridge to his right and it's like the world freezes._

_He turns to see a cavalier fleeing through the invisible foes on his horse. Maneuvering to just make it through. That's not what stuns him though. Upon the ridge where the cavalier fled is Mikoto all on her own. She has a terrible look of grim determination on her face, but her eyes are wide with fear. Bolt after bolt is fired from her bow, but the monsters keep on advancing, getting closer and closer. Before An can even process it one is right in front of her with his sword raised. An suddenly finds himself screaming and rushing towards her. No one reacts, he still isn't there, but he has to try. If he had a physical presence every breath would burn his lungs with how hard he's charging across the ridges and boggy ground._

_Mikoto looks ready to back up, but she's on the edge of the ridge. Somehow An knows there's a large pool of water on the other side. He's so close. Just then the sword comes down. Mikoto has no room to dodge and takes the slash across her body. She cries out and recoils, placing her hand over as much of the wound as she can. Somehow she's still standing. An is right at the base of the ridge, when a second sword blow pierces Mikoto's body. She looks like she wants to scream but can't, so An screams instead. His hand is outstretched just touching her robes as her body tumbles back into the pool._

_An drops to his knees. A cold, empty feeling eats his soul. Tears stream from his eyes as he watches an inky blackness, eerily similar to the one that has haunted his other nightmares, wrap around and tug at Mikoto's body as if consuming her._

An jolted awake practically screaming. He was breathing wildly and he could feel tears on his cheeks. Slowly his breathing steadied, but he was still trembling. He never seemed to remember his dreams, but this time is different. At that moment he could feel some details fading, but he couldn't forget the sight of Mikoto. Watching the life drain from her eyes twisted his stomach in knots that doubled him over at the thought.

Then he looked to the window and saw that the sun had started to rise and realized what day and time it was. Today was the day Mikoto left and he was supposed to meet her several minutes ago. What if something happened to her while she was away? His last interaction with her was him trying to keep her away from him and a promise he wasn't keeping. That couldn't be the end. Dressing as fast as he could, he grabbed his satchel from beside the door and charged towards the library. He still wasn't sure whether to go or not, but there was no way he could let their last interactions by unhappy and worried ones!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading, and especially thank you to those who have been giving feedback. I'll admit it's the people who left me the feedback who really keep me writing. This story is turning into a much longer work than I first intend, but so far I'll still pretty happy with how it's turning out, and I hope at least of few of you enjoy it to. Please let me know if you do! A few people have already influenced how the story's moving forward a little bit with their reviews and comments.


	16. Chapter 16

An raced down the hallway panting, thankful it was still early so that there weren't many people to see him. The sun was already visible out the windows. Would Mikoto even still be waiting for him? What was he even going to say to her? An stumbled as his mind raced, his hood falling to his shoulders, but managed to keep running.

He was out of breath when he round the corner, but Mikoto was still standing there. She was looking out the window with her eyebrows scrunched together. He paused a moment to look at her. Her usual fine robes were replaced with a simple blue dress with small gold and white accents. She had her own satchel resting on her hip next to a water skin. On her back sat a quiver and bow that somehow matched the colors of her dress. She had drawn her hair back into a ponytail bound with a gold ribbon.

Swallowing he took a step towards her. She must have heard him because she turned towards him and let out what looked like a sigh of relief.

“I was afraid you weren't coming.” She smiled showing a hint of her fading nerves.

An rubbed the back of his neck, “I overslept.”

Mikoto giggled a little , “Of course you did.”

An grumbled trying not to blush. Then noticed her feet and snorted, “And where are you planning on going in those slippers?”

Mikoto looked down at her feet and started blushing furiously herself, “Well at least I'm wearing shoes.”

An wiggled his toes at her as he held in a chuckle before bursting out laughing at the same time Mikoto did. Before long they were both doubled over holding their sides. An felt better than he had in days. In an instant they were acting just how they always were. He knew that there were boundaries he couldn't cross, but surely they could still be close friends, at least in private. He stood up straight and wiped away the tears that had come from laughing so hard as the visions of his dream returned to him. Mikoto also stood up smiling as she fought to control her giggling. He had to protect that smile, no matter what.

Mikoto noticed the serious change in his face, “So are you coming?”

An sighed looking down, “No matter how I think of it, I have nothing to contribute. My skills are all within the library and I lack any skill with a weapon that I know of.”

Mikoto's face dropped a little, but she didn't move to object.

“But,” An took a breath and raised his head, “I want to be there to support you. Even if it's just as the shoulder for you to cry on or your company on lonely days. I want to be there for the person who is always sticking her neck out for me. Though I'd prefer it to be as someone to celebrate your successes with since the other people closest to you will be remaining here. If it really comes to it consider me your human shield because I want to be there to protect you.”

Mikoto's lip quivered as she nodded stepping closer. She carefully reached out to grip his hand and squeezed it, ignoring any boundaries she was passing, “Thank you An.”

An quickly scanned the hallway to see if anyone was coming before squeezing her hand back. An wasn't sure how long they stood there, grateful for each others' company.

Suddenly, a voice behind them made An jump straight up into the air, “Keep standing there like that and I'll start calling you lovebirds.”

“It's not like that Elias.” An swiftly turned around his face beet red.

“Sure.” Elias rolled his eyes, “Now move so I can open the door. Or is the lovebird going to keep testing my patience.”

An shuffled to the side hiding his face in his hood. Mikoto also stepped towards the wall refusing to look at anyone, her cheeks a distinct pink.

“Don't you two have somewhere to go?” Elias turned towards them after unlocking the door.

Both Mikoto and An snapped to attention at the comment.

“We're going to be so late. Come on.” Mikoto grabbed An's wrist and started tugging him down the hall.

“Hey,” Elias called before they got too far and they turned back to look at him, “Take care you two. Come back safe got it.”

“Of course.” Mikoto smiled with a wave.

“Goodbye Elias.” An called back waving before he and Mikoto hurried down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto didn't let go of An's wrist until just before they reached the meeting spot for the group (excluding a short stop from them both to get shoes, which An chose to carry instead of wear). Despite all her nerves there was something fun about running through the palace dragging An behind her. It was just so nice to be close to him again, no matter what Elias said. Suddenly An stopped short nearly toppling them both over. Mikoto turned to look back at him as he shook his head.

An said, “We can't both show up like this, surely that would look...odd. Having you show up with some nobody-”

“Who's coming on the trip.” Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest, “An I understand your nerves, but believe me this time it's fine. If it makes you feel better you can walk a few steps behind me like you're my assistant or servant.”

Although Mikoto really didn't like thinking of him as “lesser” than her, he certainly thought of himself that way.

An sighed, “I suppose that would be an acceptable solution.”

“I hope so.” Mikoto gently flicked his arm, “After all you've been my 'assistant' for months now.”

An nodded, though Mikoto could tell he was still nervous, but she supposed he wouldn't get over his anxieties about his status overnight. Still at least he was willing to be in her company again.

“Then come on. We're already late.” Mikoto stepped out trusting An to follow after her.

Instantly the group quieted as Mikoto approached.

“Good morning Lady Mikoto.” Myron and his friends called bowing.

Everyone followed suit in their own way from full bows to a simple wave.

“Good morning everyone.” Mikoto nodded as she heard An walk up behind her, “As I'm sure all of you know we are heading out to a village near the base of the mountains to the north. Has everyone prepared all personal supplies they would need?”

Across the group everyone nodded. One young girl raised her hand bouncing on her heels a little.

“Yes Delia?” Mikoto asked fairly certain she had the right name, there was only one 16 year old in the group.

“I still need to load the last of the supplies from the castle into the wagon. I came to pick up all of them yesterday, but was told some of it still wasn't here yet.” Delia folded her arms behind her back and rolled on her heels.

“Myron did you bring the supplies you were going to provide?” Mikoto turned to Myron.

“Yes. My friends did as well.” Myron gestured between them.

“Then could you please help Delia load them into the wagon and let her record what is in them.” Mikoto said.

For a split second Myron almost looked surprised at the request but complied with a cheery grin, “Most certainly. Come along gentlemen.”

The four young noblemen all headed off and Delia prepared to follow them.

“Delia you have paper and a writing utensil right?” Mikoto asked.

Delia spun around pulling out a small bound book and a bag of was clearly writing supplies, “Never leave home without a log.”

Mikoto nodded with a smile. Despite being so young, Delia was clearly ready to work her hardest.

“The rest of us will head towards the gate we're leaving from. Those of you with mounts can stop by the stable. Once everyone is ready we'll head out.”

Everyone became to disperse immediately. An walked up next to Mikoto and spoke quietly, “Did you need to say good-bye to Arete or Azura?”

Mikoto's heart squeezed a little at the thought of leaving her sister and niece, but took a breath and answered, “We said good-bye last night. Figured it was easier to take a night to say good-byes than to worry about it this morning.”

An gave her a sympathetic nod and fell behind her steps again. Mikoto couldn't help but take a moment to feel so grateful he had decided to come with. She wasn't used to being in a leadership position like this. It was nice to have someone who understood her come with. She was going to need all the help she could get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An sat along the wall as they waited for the rest of the group to join them. He watched as Mikoto greeted everyone personally, already getting to know everyone in the group. An couldn't help but smile seeing different sides of her. Suddenly an older woman with bright orange hair streaked with gray hopped up on the wall next to An. For some reason she looked oddly familiar.

“You're An right?' She said turning her head towards him.

“Y-yes.” An stammered out, did he already have a reputation spreading?

“Nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand, “I'm Penelope, your new babysitter by my brother's insistence.”

“Nice to meet you, but who's your brother?” An asked dumbfounded by the conversation.

“Your boss-Elias. He said you're a good kid, but that you really don't know much about the world. So you needed to be watched after because he didn't want to train someone new to work in the library since he finally found someone competent.”

“That definitely sounds like Elias. I didn't even know he had a sister.”

“I imagine he doesn't talk about his personal life much. I also have this for you.” Penelope removed one of the swords from around her waist and handed it to An.

An leaned away from her before Penelope pushed the sword further towards him. After a moment, An relented and took the blade into his hands. It wasn't much, just a simple sword, but somehow holding it agitated An in a strange way.

“Elias said he didn't think you were trained in any weapons, and if you're coming on this trip you have to know how to use some weapon. Lessons start when we break to make camp tonight. I hope you're ready.”

She jumped off the wall and walked to say hello to Mikoto, gone as quickly as she came. An blinked owlishly, grateful that his hood hid his confused face. As he stared at the sword, still digesting the fact that he was holding a weapon, he heard something land next to him. He turned and came face to face with a wyvern.

An let out a startled gasp and nearly fell off the wall, quickly putting the sword away after regaining his balance.

“Oh sorry about that.” a small voice came from the back of the wyvern.

An craned his next to see a smaller woman on the back of the wyvern.

“I was trying to find a nice open spot to land and I guess we came in a little close.” The woman rolled her braid between her fingers

An took a deep breath and composed himself, “I'm okay. It was just surprising. How does a wyvern fly that quietly?”

The woman laughed and stroked the wyvern's neck, “Practice, we stuck out all the time when I was younger. I'm Amie by the way and this is Thorn.”

“Nice to meet you I'm An.” An replied.

“Nice to meet you too. We should probably move closer to the other people with mounts though. Look forward to traveling with you An.” Amie waved as she and Thorn walked off.

An smiled to himself. At least it seemed like he just might fit in so far. Even if being around all these people was started to make him a little jumpier than normal. He watched everyone gather around the little clearing to the side of the gate. Everyone was starting to mingle and despite the circumstances of the trip there was an air of excitement as everyone chattered and got to know each other. Finally, An counted all 15 people in the group gathered.

Mikoto's voice rang out, “Everyone on gather over here please. It's time to head out.”

Steadily everyone filed over, An being one of the last as he jumped off the wall.

Mikoto looked at everyone, “Conveniently there are enough mounts that if we go two to a mount everyone will fit. So buddy up.”

An looked around as everyone began to find someone to partner with. Penelope was standing next to Delia as she helped place the last boxes in the wagon. Amie and another woman were chatting. The other members were steadily trying to pair off, however four of the mounts were held by Myron and his friends, who were all clamoring to try to get Mikoto to ride with them.

“Would you care to join me Lady Mikoto?” Myron extended his arm, “My horse is the finest I could find. He came from a master horse breeder in Nohr.”

“Or shall you enjoy a ride on my horse. She's also beautiful and while she's not as fast she offers a much smoother ride.” One of his friends motioned to his steed.

“If you prefer the sky my wyvern is about as strong as they come.”

“Or my pegasus is all the softness of a horse but flying through the sky.”

Mikoto looked entirely uncomfortable with any of their options, even if all of them were polite. An bit his lip unsure if he should say something. However, before he could even think of anything to say another voice rang out.

“Enough all of you.” A older man glared at them from atop his Kinshi, “We are supposed to be focused on what needs to be done for Valla. It should not take this long to decide mounts, let alone have all of you squabbling for the same person. Lady Mikoto given the circumstance would you care to ride with me.”

“Thank you Harris, I will.” Mikoto accepted his hand up onto the bird.

The four young nobles all held faces ranging in disappointment and shame. An let out a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't like seeing Mikoto in the center of conflict. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. An whipped around to see a man with pastel green hair smiling at him.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Katsuo. Seeing as everyone else seems to be pairing up rather quickly would you like to ride with me?” The man extended his hand for a friendly shake.

An looked at Katsuo's genuine smile before reaching out to shake his hand, “Nice to meet you, I'm An. That would be great Katsuo.”

An's eyes drifted to the horse next to Katsuo. It was a tall creature, but it's muscles were clearly well developed. It's coat was white and covered in brown spots and splotches. Katsuo patted the horse's face and mounted it.

“Mud's a big softie so he shouldn't be too hard to mount, even for a beginner.” Katsuo held out his hand to help An onto the horse.

“Mud?” An asked as he tried to shift his weight to get on top of the horse.

Katsuo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Funny story, when I got him I asked some friends and some kids to help me name him. One kid said 'Mud' since his coat made it look like he ran through the mud. Everyone else started agreeing, and it wasn't until after I started calling him Mud I realized they were joking.”

An laughed as he finally settled into a decent seat on the horse, “Well Mud I hope you go easy on me since I'm a beginner.”

An looked to steadily see everyone mounting. Mikoto met his eyes and waved subtly, flashing a thumbs up to him that he assumed was for getting out of his comfort zone.

“Is everyone ready?” Mikoto called her eyes scanning over the group.

All around there were nods. An looked across the group and counted. Almost everyone was doubled up on mounts, but Penelope had chosen to ride in the cart with Delia instead of a mount with someone. There were two wyverns, three horses, a pegasus, a kinshi, and the horse pulling the wagon. Plenty to carry the 15 person group.

“Then we're off.” Mikoto nodded to Harris who sent his Kinshi flying as everyone else set their mounts off as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not super happy with this chapter but at least it's done. Either way thank you everyone for reading and especially for those who leave comments and reviews. Speaking of which I will mention here that Delia, Katsuo, and Amie were designed by the three people who consistently leave comments as my way of saying thank you for your support.  
> Those people are: Delia-The Apocryphal One, Katsuo-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, and Amie-Chocolatesama. A HUGE thank you to them for helping unspeakably to motivate me to keep writing.


	17. Chapter 17

An stretched his back, then rubbed his legs. Everything was sore. Part of him wanted to take a seat by the campfire, but another part of him never wanted to sit down again.

“This is why it's usually not recommended for a first ride to be that long.” Katsuo said as he stirred the soup for dinner.

“I might have a salve for that.” Amie chimed in as shifted through her bag of herbal remedies.

“You sure you have enough supplies for that?” An asked hoping that she did.

“I think so. My mother loaded the bag. Not only that but she made me take the tools and recipes to make more.” Amie pulled out a small packet.

Before An could respond Penelope's voice came from behind him, “How much longer do you think dinner will be?”

“Not too long. I'm just waiting for the meat to get nice and hot.” Katsuo said.

“Then when we're done eating, we're going to do some training An.” Penelope gave An a firm pat on the back and he winced a little.

“I'm definitely going to need that salve.” An held out his hand to Amie who laughed as she gave him the packet.

“Maybe you should ride in the wagon tomorrow.” Delia popped her head out from the other side of Penelope as she sat down, “Still lots of sitting, but easier to stand when needed.”

“And hey at least on a horse it's only a short drop to the ground. Little different from the back of a wyvern.” Amie closed her bag and set it to the side.

“Or a Kinshi.” Mikoto took a seat next to An.

“Oh hello Lady Mikoto.” Delia said with a smile and a wave.

“Just in time I think the food is ready.” Katsuo said as he looked up from the pot, “Delia could you make an announcement. Your voice carries the best.”

Delia nodded and walked away towards the center of camp in order to not injure anyone's ears as Katsuo began to hand out bowls of soup.

“So how was your day?” An asked Mikoto as he passed her a bowl.

“Not to bad. I'm a bit sore now I must admit.” Mikoto said as she took the bowl.

“Amie might have something for that.” An held up his salve packet.

“I'm not in that rough of shape.” Mikoto said with a smile as she took a bite, “I've gone riding before just not often. My father actually rode a Kinshi so I'm used to it. I still ride with some knights on occasion to get the view. In fact Harris has taken me more than a few times, so I know both him and his Kinshi pretty well.”

Before An could reply, Myron and his friends appeared around Mikoto. An could feel himself practically getting shoved out of the way as the four noblemen tried to get closer to hear Mikoto's every word and share their own accomplishments. An could see that Mikoto was getting agitated but holding her tongue, after all she couldn't risk not being allow through Myron's lands. So An did his best to stay obstinately perched at her side. She deserved at least a little space of peace.

It wasn't long until they had finished eating. The whole time An had to sit and listen to stories from the four noblemen, though he did get to hear a couple stories from Mikoto he hadn't heard before. Thankfully no one paid him any attention the whole time. It seemed like the noblemen's best solution to dealing with An was to ignore him and hope he would go away.

It wasn't until Penelope's hand clapped down onto his shoulder that he left though.

“Come on; time to train.” Penelope pulled him up.

An could tell his seat was filled the moment he left it, but it was more important that he learn how to defend himself than sit by Mikoto. Penelope lead him to a small clearing past some trees. Thankfully there was enough cover that he didn't have to be seen as he trained. The last thing he needed was the embarrassment of being seen as an absolute rookie.

“First step: take out your sword. We're going to look at how you grip it.” Penelope said crossing her arms over her chest and moving into a firm stance.

An pulled out the sword and gripped it how he thought he was supposed to, just grab it around the handle.

Penelope looked over his hold, “You need to put more strength in your grip. After all,” Penelope walked a couple paces out and unsheathed her own sword in the blink of an eye and slammed it into An's. The sword flew from his hand leaving An recoiling and staring down Penelope's blade, “There's no point in holding a sword if it just gets knocked away.”

An nodded, careful of her sword, fighting the urge to grumble as he rubbed his wrist.

Penelope laughed a little and retrieved his sword for him, “Okay I'll admit that might have been a bit much force for a first lesson, but I want you to understand that unlike normal training, you are learning in a situation where you might need to use these skills at any time.”

An dropped his eyes to the ground as the image of Mikoto being run through and tossed over a ridge ran through his mind again.

Penelope extended the sword out to him, interrupting his thoughts, “Alright, no more harsh truth lessons. However don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you.”

An looked at the sword she held out to him. Within him that old feeling of his blood rushing, pushing him to action, began to rise. He was here for a reason. An took a deep breath and took the sword as he stood straight up feeling his hood fall away.

Penelope blinked in surprise, An wasn't sure whether it was from his appearance or at the shift in demeanor, before smirking, “Well alright then, let's get started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander held up a little white bow with gold trim and quietly spoke to Isaac next to him, “This would look adorable on Azura wouldn't it?”

“I'm sure it would Milord, but I don't think Ferris would appreciate us spending the extra gold.” Isaac replied turning to look for the rest of their group.

“You can let your guard down a little bit Isaac.” Lysander ruffled his hair, “You look suspicions when you're that tense.”

“But surely you can sense the tension in the air?” Isaac said eyes scanning their surrounding.

Lysander shrewdly angled various possible purchases up to the light to look all around the market street. The port town of Krini Meria was a fascinating place. While technically within Valla's borders, it was the one place where the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla all connected. Years of intermingling had given rise to a strange culture all it's own that blended elements of all three nations. Lysander knew he was king of this place in name only; his name and status would have little influence here.

This made it difficult with tensions from Nohr and Hoshido on the rise. Valla itself was involved very little in world politics. Thanks to Anankos's barrier they had been able to exist with only occasional outside contact drawing very little attention to themselves. Places like Krini Meria being one of the few places people crossed Valla's borders frequently. However, that did not mean that Lysander was uninformed of world affairs. There had never been more than an uneasy truce between Nohr and Hoshido, and every few years it escalated to barely conceal hostility and violence. Recently the countries seemed to be approaching that point.

Lysander gently pulled the young man over to a tree near the middle of the market street, “Believe me I sense the tension, but I've learned that the best way to get away from it is to act like a fool who doesn't realize it's there.”

“Milord?”

“Sometimes the easiest solution is to become invisible and wait for an opportunity to make a move. This isn't an area either of us know nor do we have influence here. Simply put, we're out of our element. We should watch and find the opportunity that best suits us to act.”

“...You are far shrewder than you let on Milord.”

Lysander chuckled as he leaned back relaxing, but he spoke quietly, “No, I'm merely taking advice from an old friend. I used to complain about not wanting attention in court, so he gave me advice about how to hide when I needed to.”

“Your friend sounds very wise.”

“He certainly is. Or was.”

Isaac nodded, knowing better than to broach the subject

Lysander took a breath, thankful that Isaac could detect the tone of a person's voice well. Lysander wasn't sure he'd be able to admit to someone beside Arete, Mikoto, or maybe An just how much he had learned from Anankos. Let alone how much he still cared for him. After all no need to start letting unnecessary rumors about Lysander's loyalties start spreading.

“Ah there's Katerina and Ferris. Looks like they joined up with Lia and Zoe.” Isaac said as he waved.

Lysander looked up and waved as well, only to notice the careful unease on Ferris's face.

“So how did it go?” Isaac asked as the others joined them.

“We got all the food we needed.” Lia patted her large bag and sat down next to them.

“And I think those boys were having too much fun looking at the local armories. Something about 'weapons from all over the world'.” Zoe waved her hand and shook her head.

“The boat however, seems like it might be a different story.” Ferris crossed his arms over his chest, “It seems that lately there is a band of pirates roaming these waters that are keeping most boats in port. Those that are going out are charging exorbitant rates.”

“I asked about overland routes to Notre Sagesse, but we'd have to go through mountains inhabited by some manner of territorial shape shifting people. Everyone said that you have to go by boat.” Katerina sighed drumming her fingers on her arm.

“That would certainly explain the tension in town.” Isaac looked around the market.

“And it would further increase tensions between the Nohrians and Hoshidans, which would probably bleed into tensions with Vallites.” Lysander rubbed his temples.

“So the main reason boats aren't leaving port is because they are afraid they will be attacked right?” Zoe hummed as she spun her hair around her finger

“That seems to be it.” Ferris nodded and side eyed Zoe.

“So what if we offered our skills as mercenaries in turn for a ride to Notre Sagesse?” Zoe glanced between the people present.

“Act as sell-swords?” Ferris asked frowning and furrowing his brow, “I'm not sure that's the best option.”

“But it's the only idea we've had so far. And who knows how long it would take us to find another solution.” Lysander said as he thought over the suggestion.

“Besides we're all trained in combat. Varying degrees of training, but we can all hold our own.” Zoe leaned against a nearby tree.

“Lady Arete warned us to avoid combat whenever possible.” Katerina said though her face suggested she was still open to Zoe's plan.

“Maybe it's not possible this time.” Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

“Could you sell any spells of protection or something like that to sell so someone will lower the price to get a boat ride?” Isaac asked Zoe.

“I doubt most captains would lower it enough Isaac. Especially since I know just as many curses as spells. People can be a little on edge around anyone who uses curses.” Zoe shook her head.

“Surely there has to be some other option.” Ferris said his face falling the more people talked.

“We can think more about options, but let's work on this one.” Lysander stood up, “Let's go find the boys and head back to the inn. We'll plan with everyone tonight.”

Everyone nodded and followed after Lysander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That's plenty for today.” Penelope sheathed her sword.

An flopped down into the grass panting. Penelope handed him a waterskin which he began to drain.

“I have to admit, Elias was right, you do have a good attitude at least for learning. Great way for me to get some practice in too.” Penelope settled against a tree and pulled something into her lap.

“What do you have there?” An asked as he noticed Penelope adjust what looked like a piece of wood.  
“It's a lute.” Penelope held it up so An could see it better, “It's been a habit of mine for years. After weapon training I play a little music.”

“Not sure I've ever seen a lute before.” An looked over the item carefully hesitant to touch.

“Never-” Penelope looked at him incredulously before snorting, “Apparently Elias was also honest about your memory.”

An let out an nervous chuckle, “Do I dare ask what else he said about me?”

“Your appearance, your lack of self-worth, your hatred of shoes, etc.” Penelope shrugged before strumming her lute, “Basic things so that I would be able plan how to train you.”

“I feel like I should apologize. You know so much about me and I didn't even know you existed.”

“I told you it's okay. Elias hates talking about his personal life, especially from when we were younger.” Penelope paused to fiddle with a string on her lute, “I'll put it this way: I'm the only one in our family he'll talk to and he's the only one I'll talk to.”

An nodded as he understood the message, instead turning his attention to the sounds leaving the lute. An had read enough stories to know that music was an important part of Vallite culture. However he had never sat down and listened to music. Now that he was listening to Penelope's lute, he couldn't believe it took him this long to appreciate it. The sounds flowed together to form pleasant and soothing melodies.. An leaned back in the grass, closing his eyes as he listened. Somehow it felt more rejuvenating than the whole of the waterskin he drank

“That was lovely.” An opened his eyes as Penelope finished.

Penelope laughed as she packed up her lute, “Thank you, making and teaching music is my primary profession so I should hope it sounds good.”

An started at the instrument as she put it aside.

“Would you like to learn how to play as well?”

An looked up at Penelope as she extended a hand to help him stand up.

“Can I?” An asked accepted Penelope's hand.

“Of course. We'll start working on it tomorrow after sword practice.” Penelope grabbed her lute and turned towards camp, “Now we need to get back and get some rest.”

An nodded following after Penelope. Absentmindedly he started humming a tune that popped into his head as he thought about his future lessons. He continued until camp came into sight. The fire had dimmed to a soft glow. Most of camp seem to be settling down for the evening. He could see Amie sleeping curled up to her wyvern near the back of Delia's wagon while Delia's arm dangled out the back. Almost everyone else had tents set up further back that An guessed they were sleeping. Mikoto however was still awake.

“Hello,” she said as she approached An and Penelope.

“I'm guessing one of us is on watch with you,” Penelope stretched her arms.

“An is actually.” Mikoto nodded, “You have the next watch Penelope, so you can rest for a little bit.”

“And I plan to.” Penelope walked off with a wave.

Mikoto watched her go before turning back to An, “Sorry if you didn't want to volunteer to be on first watch, but I wasn't sure if you still had trouble sleeping. Better to leave more time to stay asleep if you can.”

“No that sounds wonderful. You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me.” An followed Mikoto back to their post.

“It's no trouble. Besides,” Mikoto sat down and patted the ground for him to sit beside her, “I didn't get to talk to you much today save for this morning.”

“This evening really didn't count for much before we were interrupted huh?”

“No, but thanks for staying. Having you next to me really helped my patience.”

“That's why I said I'm come right?” An leaned back on his hands, “To be your friend, confidant, and protector.”

“In not quite those words. Careful or you could end up sounding like those nobles.” Mikoto nudged him playfully.

An feigned a shudder before dramatically placing his hand over his heart, “Then I would truly lose all value as I have no wealth or anything to give.”

Mikoto laughed at his antics before address his actual words, “You have plenty of worth An, even if you don't admit it to yourself. I am truly glad you came with. I can't describe how comforting it is to have you around.”

An could not think of anything to respond with. He just stared at Mikoto. The way the moon and starlight shone upon her dark hair. Seeing the color of her eyes stand out against the night. How the small smile she gave him seemed to make his breath disappear. He couldn't tell if there was a faint blush on her cheeks or if he was imagining it, but he knew his own cheeks were bright pink.

“And I find it comforting to be able to know your safe.” An said surprised at how easily the words slipped out.

Her cheeks were certainly pink now. An swallowed hard and coughed hoping to partially clear the air between them. The two of them sat there in quiet peace for the rest of their watch. Neither could think of what to say to the other. When the end of their watch came Penelope and Katsuo came to take over. An and Mikoto bid each other goodnight and both retreated to their own tents.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you very much for reading and a special thank you to those of you who leave feedback. The next update might be a bit late. I'm going to a con in two weeks so I have to finish getting ready for that so I might not have much time to write. I'll do my best to have the chapter ready, but it might be a week or two late. (Also Open Office started freaking out so sorry if there's more typos than normal.)


	18. Chapter 18

“This is a lovely ship.” Lysander said as he ran his hand along the railing.

“Thank you. Paid a hefty sum for her.” The captain said, “First ship I ever bought on my own. Saved up for years. As such you understand why I have to be certain you mean it when you say you can protect this beauty.”

“Which is why we can assure you that we are more than ready to fight to protect it.” Isaac said placing his hand over his heart.

The captain's mouth twitched up at the corners as he looked at Isaac's bright face, “Alright kid what makes you so sure?”

Isaac faltered for a moment before his smile returned, “Because somehow we've made it to here so we must have some skill.”

The captain bellowed with laughter, “Oh boy are you a naive kid, but I like you. It's hard to trust non-sailors on a boat, but if your group has half your gumption then you might be passable.”

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck and laughed along awkwardly.

“Let me assure you the rest of us have more than enough training even if we don't have the same useful energy.” Lia patted Isaac on the back.

“Then how about those of you with energy help us shove off.” the captain raised his eyebrow at Isaac.

“Got it sir.” Isaac ran off to get any kind of instructions.

“That woman had better be almost done with the protection spell. Wait any longer and the wind and tide won't be favorable.”

“That woman is already done.” Zoe sauntered over twirling her hair around her finger.

“Then it's time to set sail. Lysander and Ferris was it? You two come help me check the route so that I know where you have to go.” The captain started towards his quarters.

"Certainly." Ferris nodded before stepping forward, failing to disguise the slight wobble in his legs.

Lysander took one last look back towards the direction of Gyges before following the captain to his cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An clapped his hands to clear the dust as he finished setting up his tent. It had gone much smoother than the day before. His muscles still ached, but riding in the cart with Delia had given them a chance to rest.

"There you are." Penelope walked up behind him, "Come on. We have to go talk to Delia."

"Okay." An said bewildered as to what prompted Penelope.

Penelope led him easily through the camp everyone was still in the process of setting up to Delia's cart. The young girl was busy unloading the pot used for dinner that evening as well as other supplies.

"Delia," Penelope called, "I wanted to talk to you about your wares."

Delia immediately bolted up and laughed awkwardly as Penelope stood in front of her.

"What did you want to know about my wares? They're at home in the shop. After all, the room in the cart is needed for our supplies." Delia sat on the back of her cart.

"I'm sure most of it is, but somehow I find it hard to believe that on a trip across Valla you wouldn't take anything with you to sell, Little Miss Merchant" Penelope crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

Delia opened her mouth to say something but instead huffed and turned her head in a pout.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of reporting. Though I admit I am hoping to see if you have a particular item." Penelope said as she moved to sit beside Delia.

"And let me guess you want a discount for your silence." Delia bumped her arm against Penelope's.

"It would be nice. After all I didn't bring much money with me." Penelope hummed as leaned back against the cart.

"So what were you looking for." Delia perked up and put on a smile.

"It's not for me. It's for An over there." Penelope motioned to An who had been standing to the side stiffly through this whole interaction.

"Oh good then it should get his silence too." Delia let out a sigh of relief, "So what did you want?"

An waved his hands in front of him quickly, "I don't know Penelope just told me to follow her over here."

Delia raised her eyebrow at Penelope.

"Poor man doesn't have any clue about instruments so we were planing lute lessons, but he needs a lute for that." Penelope said.

"Then you're in luck because I did bring a couple instruments with me." Delia stood up to walked into her wagon, "People further out in the country would surely love a chance to purchase instruments from the craftsmen in the city."

"Just the lute Delia. It'll be the easiest for me to teach him." Penelope called into the wagon as Delia thumped and bumped her way through her wares.

"Tada!" Delia thrust a lute out the back of the wagon before exiting and handing it to Penelope who looked it over carefully.

Penelope turned it over in her hands. Her eyes scrutinizing every detail before handing it to An to look over, "See how it fits in your hand."

An delicately took the instrument and tried to fit it in his hands how he had seen Penelope hold hers. One hand was over the long part and the other had to be by the strings, so the large round part had to be against his body. He admitted it felt strange to hold something this way, but he couldn't resist running his hand down the strings. The sensation was equally curious and the sound he produced was terrible, but he could get used to this.

"I like it." An handed the instrument back to Penelope with a smile.

Penelope nodded and examined it one last time, "So what's the price Delia. I hope you don't plan to overcharge me."

Delia snorted, "No, besides you know lutes too well for me to get away with something like that. In fact," Delia began to rock on her heels, "I'll offer it for dirt cheap, only 100G."

"If?" Penelope raised her eyebrow.

"You keep my wares a secret and he shows me what's under his hood!" Delia quickly pointed at An who flinched instinctively.

"That's not really my decision." Penelope looked to An, "Though that is a nice deal."

An swallowed hard and tried to laugh off the idea, "And what would the charge be otherwise."

"Oh come on!" Delia put her hands on her hips, "You'll have to show us your face sometime. All you're doing is just making the rest of us really curious. Besides it's rude not to show your face to your companions."

"And yet it still is probably better that I don't." An thumbed the edge of his hood.

"Why what is wrong with your face?" Delia asked, "Can you at least tell me something to appease my burning curiosity."

"Which you will immediately tell to everyone?" Penelope stood up tapped Delia firmly on the head, "It's hard to trust you with secrets when you tend to let your mouth get the better of you sometimes."

"Not when it's important." Delia said unable to disguise the whine in her voice.

"I thought Chloe's surprise present was important." Penelope hummed.

"I did mess that up, and I'm still sorry." Delia dropped her head.

"But she also has a point." An sighed and walked towards the cart, "I can't hide my face forever. But it would be easier if I could just show you Katsuo and Amie at the same time later. Will you still give the discount then?"

"Promise?" Delia held up her pinky finger.

An cocked his head to the side and looked at her finger.

Delia raised her eyebrow at him, "You hook your pinky around mine to seal a promise, did you not learn that as a kid?"

An shook his head as he reached forward and linked his pinky, "No, but that's what I have people like you now for right?"

Delia beamed and shook their pinkies vigorously before releasing An. She ducked back into her wagon saying she had to make inventory notes as An rummaged through his coin purse.

"I can cover it if you can't." Penelope dangled her significantly fatter wallet in front of him.

"No," An said as he counted coins. “I have to be able to work for things on my own."

"No wonder Elias likes you." Penelope rolled her eyes, "We'll train after dinner and lute lessons after that. Just try to be subtle about where that lute came from for now"

An nodded as he handed Delia the money and took the lute. He grasped the instrument and headed straight to his tent to put it away. An didn't have much in his tent. A bedroll and a piece of smoothed wood that could be used as a desk. An couldn't help but wonder where Delia found room for everyone's little things in her cart and still managed to fit some wares.

"Hello," Mikoto's voice called from outside An's tent.

"Hello," An said unable to help his smile as he stepped out of his tent.

"We need firewood before Katsuo can start dinner. Want to come with me to get some?" Mikoto pointed towards the woods.

"Sure you can get away from that long?" An looked towards the nobles on the other side of camp.

They were all standing straight in line while Harris paced in front of them. Katso looked none to pleased behind him.

Mikoto shook her head and sighed as she followed An's line of sight, "They were so quick to volunteer, but in the end it just made more work."

"What happened?"

"Well Nickolas and Aris wanted to go find firewood, only to bring back damp bug infested logs. Myron said he would tend to the mounts, and by that he meant his own while not paying attention to the others. Finally Matthias actually did a pretty good job helping Katsuo organize for dinner, but once his buddies started horsing around, quickly joined in. Together the four of them managed to drop the logs, knock over two tents, and ruined the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Yeesh" An cringed as he heard Harris's voice begin to ring out, "And I thought I wasn't prepared for this trip."

"Strictly speaking I'm not sure any of us are." Mikoto's voice dropped and a moment of silence hung between the two before Mikoto turned back to An, "Either way you want to help me go find some fire wood for dinner."

"Certainly," An nodded, "though we should probably bring someone more adept at these things just in case.

"It's a good thing Amie was going to look for some edible plants at the same time. She wants to replace part of dinner." Mikoto tugged An's sleeve towards the woods.

An followed after Mikoto listening to her chatter about the day. It was effortless to fall in step with her. An looked forward, but continued to glance as emotions played across Mikoto's face. Watching her open up so expressively never ceased to hold his attention.

All too soon they met up with Amie and entered the forest. Thankfully Amie took the lead. While she spent most of her time flying through the air, she was well versed in forest travel and finding plants.

"Perfect." Amie reached around behind a mossy rock and pulled up a handful of mushrooms, "These are perfectly safe to eat. Better yet if we can find the right ingredients to go with it they combine to make a great energy boosting meal."

"Amazing." Mikoto examined the mushroom before searching for dry wood around the rocks.

An scanned the forest floor further in making sure to stay within eye and ear shot of the other two. As he bent over to examine a piece of wood, he heard a strange sound that seemed to echo off the trees from further in the woods. An turned his head to try to hear around him better.

The sounds of Amie and Mikoto chatting were still within earshot, but they were quieter now. The birds chirped in the trees, though not as much as the morning. There was a low rumble of rushing water, likely a river further in the forest, but that still didn't match up with the sound An heard. An shifted through the sounds. One sound stood out. It was dripping. Drops of water dripping over and over into a pool, but where was it coming from. An tried to tell himself dripping sounds were normal anywhere near water, but there was something unnatural about this sound.

An closed his eyes to try to picture where the sound was coming from. It was further in the forest. Closer to the river, but not connected to it. A cave? An shuddered as a cool sensation ran over his body like he was submerged in a pool.

Suddenly something grabbed his arm. He whipped around to see Mikoto.

"There you are." Mikoto sighed before placing her hands on her hips to scowl at him, "Didn't you hear us calling you? We looked down for a moment and you were gone."

An blinked in surprise as he looked around him. He was in an entirely different place than when he had closed his eyes. He hadn't remembered walking. What was happening here? What was happening to him?

"Sorry I just I got lost in the search." An tried to laugh off both Mikoto's irritation and his own rising anxieties.

Mikoto shook her head, "Please be more careful."

"I most certainly will." An glanced in the direction he thought he had heard the dripping from before following Mikoto back the way she came. All the while trying to fight off the uneasy feeling like they were being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander looked out over the ocean. The moon and stars in the sky reflected beautifully on the waves. They stretched out as far as the eye could see. The ship jumped up and down as the waves and wind pushed them further away from port. Lysander reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm that An had made. He turned the scrap of cloth over in his hand over and over. Soon he would be leaving Valla's waters now. The thought put him on edge. He volunteered for this mission, but Valla was his home and the only place he knew. He clutched the charm to his chest.

"Return me safely to Valla's water's again." Lysander whispered before putting it back in his pocket.

Lysander looked back out over the water but paused before returning to his bunk. He squinted and looked out over the water again. It was faint, but there was a dark shape bobbing in the distance. Lysander wondered if he was imagining it, but as the moonlight reflected on the water it left a shadow in its wake. As a sailor walked by, Lysander quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like there's something out there." Lysander pointed out towards the shadow.

The sailor looked in the direction that Lysander pointed. For a moment everything felt strangely still as Lysander waited to hear the sailor's opinion.

"Go get your friends." the sailor turned to find other members of the crew, "I think you lot are about to earn your keep."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm so sorry this took so long, and that I feel like the quality dipped this chapter. Long story short after the con, life came up and smacked me in the face. My updates might be kinda infrequent for a while, but I still plan to keep writing. Thank you everyone for reading and your patience.


	19. Chapter 19

“Everyone up.” Lysander thrust open the doors to the cabins their group occupied.

Were it not a serious situation Lysander might have laughed at how clear the difference in training in the group was. People like Lia and Katerina were up in an instant and ready to go while Issac and Ferris need a moment.

“What's going on?” Issac asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“There's something in the water not far off. Get ready for a fight.” Lysander said as his eyes ran over the group as they all gathered before turning to return to the deck.

Lysander had been expecting a flurry of activity when he stepped out onto the deck, but instead it was strangely calm. There were a few sailors securing sails and ropes, but only a few more than before.

“Over here.” The Captain waved Lysander over to him, “But make sure your friends wait in that doorway over there. Out of sight as much as possible.”

Lysander relayed the message before strolling over to the Captain and leaned on the side of the boat with him.

“What are we doing?” Lysander asked trying to take the Captain's lead and make his face look relaxed.

“Luring them damned pirates into a false sense of security. Just hope none of the have a spy glass and can read lips. I'm sure they've spotted the ship.” The Captain said as he took a drink from the water skin at his hip.

“Wouldn't we want to turn around to prevent that then?” Lysander asked peering out over the water.

“No, I want to keep my eyes on them. If they pull some nasty trick I have to be able to shout.”

“I take it the crew is below preparing. They must have stopped those with mounts from coming up here yet.”

“Yes, now we just stay alert and wait.”

The moments crawled by. Lysander and the Captain tried to make small talk as they leaned against the rails. Neither of them tried to look directly at the ship that was becoming clearer every minute. It's hull was made of dark wood that blended in with the night with sails that matched. If it hadn't been for the fact that the moon was so bright tonight Lysander never would have seen it.

Lysander fought the tension that was creeping into his muscles. He made a point to train himself weekly in case he ever needed to fight, but he couldn't even remember the last time he had fought in battle. His left arm was already starting to ache from tension of his body. Slowly he moved his good arm to massage it. Arete was right to worry about his left arm, he just didn't want her to know that. He had been teaching himself how to wield a spear one-handed, but it was a slow process. For now the best thing he could do in battle was remain in the back and sing. Thankfully the others could easily make up for his short comings in terms of skill.

“Start moving I'm about to shout.” The Captain broke into Lysander's thoughts.

Lysander turned and hurried to fetch his spear from the others.

“Ship spotted off the port side!” The Captain bellowed to the crew.

In an instant all subtlety vanished from the crew's actions as they charged about from one end of the ship to the other. Lysander and half his band scurried out onto the deck. Zoe headed straight for the quarter deck ready to fire off spells joined by Lia and an archer by the name of Kaito both ready with their bows drawn. Those with mounts burst onto the deck from below. Katerina and Ferris taking to the sky while the three on horses rode to the middle to the deck ready to move in whatever direction was needed. Lysander had to admit he was impressed with how well the horses handled the movement of the ship.

After looking over the individuals in the group Lysander moved to stand behind a master of arms by the name of Daiki. Lysander took a deep breath and thought through the situation. He had to stay behind the major fighters, but he had to be ready to move as back up to whoever needed it. His left arm trembled and he shifted his spear to be held against his right shoulder with his good arm. Thankfully his position behind everyone else disguised the difficulties he was having.

“Brace yourselves!” cried the Captain.

Lysander staggered as the pirate ship rammed into the Captain's ship. A roar of human voices rang out from the other ship as planks reached out and latched onto the ship. Daiki moved to cover the entrance to one plank while a dark knight by the name of Markos stood by the other. Issac lined up, javelin in hand behind Markos while Kaito moved to stand behind Daiki.

Lysander reached over to rub his arm, it was a great strategy to hold out defensively, but if Daiki or Markos needed healing the younger men would be in the way.

“I don't suppose you or Lia have a physic rod with you?” Lysander said to the strategist, Loren, to his left.

“Only one each and I doubt we'll be able to find time to get more at a shop.” Loren said and Lysander could hear the grimace in his voice, “We should be good for at least a little bit.”

Lysander looked all over the ship. He was the leader, he needed to keep track of everybody. His mouth went dry as he tried to locate everyone. Katerina was off to the side of Markos and Issac providing extra power to finish the enemy. Ferris was doing the same on the other side. Lia and Zoe took advantage of the distance to weaken foes, Kaito was trying the same from behind Daiki though he lacked the experience of the other two. Loren was still next to Lysander.

“Look out!” Loren shoved Lysander to the side as an arrow landed where he had been standing.

Lysander cursed his foolishness. What kind of king loses track of himself in battle? He took a step back behind Loren and took a deep breath. He couldn't focus on just the people, he needed to keep track of everything. The archer let loose another bolt that Loren easily guided his horse out of the path of, then let lose a crackling thunder spell. Lysander winced at the bright light and tired not to loose his dinner at the sight of the charred corpse on the ship across from them.

After confirming he was out of range of any attackers, he turned his eyes to the front of battle again. Everyone was holding their positions well, but it was clear they were getting tired. Lysander motioned Loren to head towards Daiki. If Kaito got out of the way Loren could get the master of arms patched up. Lysander took a step forward making and fought to ignore his arm. He hadn't even used his weapon and just being this tense was already making his arm begin to throb.

A high pitched screech rang out and Lysander quickly turned to see Katerina holding her side. Blood was dripping from the axe the pirate was holding onto the plank he stood on. Lysander swallowed hard as he suddenly realized that the wood of the plank was stained dark brown with old blood. He swiftly crossed the boat to Katerina's side when he realized she wasn't backing up.

“Katerina go get healed.” Lysander shouted to be heard over the clashing of swords on the plank and sloshing of the waves.

“I'm okay.” Katerina shook her head clearly pained and a bit rattled, “Besides it's not wise to move now.”

Lysander took a deep breath and let his voice ring out with intent over the cacophony of battle. He had to get her to move again.

Katerina looked back at him before nodding and flying towards Lia.

Lysander turned his attention towards Markos and Isaac. The two were standing side by side covering each other well. If anything good was coming out of this mess of a battle, Lysander could see how much Isaac was learning. As inexperienced as he was, Isaac was a natural fighter. His eyes never stayed in one place too long and his reaction speed was superb. Taking him along had been a good decision.

“Milord look out!” Isaac shouted and pointed to something out in the distance.

As Lysander turned his head to see where Isaac was pointing, a sky knight swooped in naginata pointed right at him. Lysander quickly sidestepped to the right and hefted up his lance grimacing as pain shot through his left arm. He heard the pegasus whiny and its rider grunt as they pulled back. The tip of his spear is coated in blood, but there was only a small trickle coming from his opponent's side. The sky knight was sure to come back in a moment.

Lysander shifted his grip on his spear to only his right hand. His left arm had begun to stiffen and had lost what little strength it had. He bound forward light on his toes as if he was dancing, the only footwork he was ever skilled at. He needed to make this hit count. Before the sky knight could brace herself, Lysander spun his spear out catching her on the shoulder. The sky knight raised her naginata to strike back as he fluidly continued his footwork to move away from the blow and swing his lance towards her naginata. Lysander grimaced as the naginata made contact and torn at his good arm, but his lance collided and knocked her naginata away; leaving him with just a cut. Immediately he leapt back the other direction swinging his lance: catching the sky knight on the neck and knocking her down into the ocean below.

Lysander panted as he lifted his eyes to look over the ships again. To his surprise, there were few left. The last few fighting on the enemy ship had engaged Markos and Daiki, but most looked ready to surrender or were jumping overboard.

“Lysander,” Lia said as she tapped him on the shoulder with her staff, “please allow me to see to your wound before we finish up.”

Lysander looked down at the cut on his arm, “Other people are injured worse and I think just a vulnerary or bandage will do for me. No point in wasting use of a staff.”

“Then allow me to help with a vulnerary.” Lia said as she pulled one out of her satchel and began rubbing it onto his arm as she whispered, “Please remember sire, you are the king. We have an obligation to see you safe above all else.”

Lysander wordlessly dropped his eyes to his arm as she pulled away to go help others. He traced his finger over the cut that was already healing before raising his gaze to examine the rest of the group. Everyone looked fine. They were all covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises, but no one was missing a limb or bleeding out. Lysander wanted to utter a silent prayer, but found himself unsure who to offer prayers to.

“You lot are good.” the Captain walked up beside Lysander.

“Thank you very much. I hope we have earned our passage now.” Lysander turned to look at the ship's crew who had been covering enemies who came around the other side.

They looked the same as his group, but they had even less injuries. Most of them clearly hadn't even been part of the skirmish.

“Most certainly.” The Captain said stretching his arms and taking a deep breath, “I don't remember the last time we could travel this sea without fear of being attacked, and looking at the size of that ship I don't we'll have to worry for some time.”

“What makes you say that?” Lysander asked turning to look at the opposing ship.

“That particular ship is the one that has been causing all the problems. All the survivors of attacks mentioned the dark wood and sails blending in with the night. While you lot were fighting my crew sent a signal to the harbor so the navy officers should be here soon to arrest the remaining pirates.”

“I'm glad we were able to help.”

“I mean it Your Majesty, thank you for all of us who live and work in the port.”

Lysander jolted to stared wide-eyed at the Captain.

The Captain laughed before speaking, “I may live in the port, but I am a Vallite. I do know the face of my king.”

Lysander opened his mouth, but no sound came out. There were simply too many things to say at once.

The Captain shrugged his shoulder, “I'm a little sharper than average, have to be out here on the sea. I've seen a portrait of you before. A wise citizen memorizes a face of someone important, but if you weren't going to announce yourself I figured I should play along.”

“And play along you did.” Lysander half grumbled while shaking his head, “But I should thank you for that and I truly appreciate hearing your gratitude.”

The Captain nodded and went to talk to his crew while Lysander went to check in with his group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An took a deep breath in through his nose as he paced at the edge of the woods where Delia, Katsuo, and Amie were going to meet him. He kept balling his hands into fists and releasing them before reaching up to touch his hood. All he was going to do was show his face, but he still felt like he was preparing for battle. Worse was that the feeling of someone unseen watching him had not dissipated from earlier that day.

“If it makes you that uncomfortable you can wait you know.” Mikoto said from the stump she was sitting on.

“But he has to do it sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now.” Penelope stretched before sitting on the ground next to Mikoto.

“Still...”

“We all have to do things we aren't comfortable with Lady Mikoto. It's best to get used to it in a safe way.”

Mikoto frowned but seemed to accept the logic.

An had to admit he was grateful for both of them. Mikoto had decided to offer her emotional support as soon as she heard he planned to show his face and managing to find a way to keep everyone else away. Penelope on the other hand intended to make sure he followed through, and that he would have sword practice immediately afterwards. Though he did wonder how well Mikoto knew Penelope. Their speech with each other seemed as at ease as when Mikoto spoke with Elias.

“Found you.” Delia suddenly popped up into An's vision causing him to stumble backwards with a shout, “Man you really do startle easily.”

An didn't reply as he regained his balance.

“So: face.” Delia rocked impatiently on her heels.

Amie and Katsuo stood back not saying anything, but An could see the curiosity in their eyes.

“Alright.” An said reaching up to his hood.

He wanted to find something else to say, but he didn't know what. Warn them? Preemptively apologize? Try to explain with words to avoid showing his face at all? He had promised though; he could still feel how forcefully Delia had shaken his pinky. An took a deep breath and willed his heart to stop wildly thrumming in his ears. Fighting to disguise the shaking of his hands, he dropped his hood to his shoulders.

There was silence as the three digested what they were seeing. An had to admit at least they were polite about it. No recoiling at the sight of his much too long pointed ears or mismatched eyes. They weren't running off or demanding he put his hood back up for fear of looking at his almost inhuman traits, and he had enough faith in those three at least to say they weren't going to gossip about it behind his back.

Delia crossed her arms and cocked her head, “With the way you built it up I thought it was going to be worse.”

“What were you expecting?” Katsuo asked turning to look at Delia.

“I don't know; like a bear ate half his face or something.” Delia shrugged.

“I doubt he'd be standing here if that happened.” Katsuo said confusion clear on his face.

“It's really not that bad. Truthfully I think the gem looks nice. It complements your one eye. How did it get there?” Amie stepping closer to take a better look.

“I...I have no idea.” An stuttered at first, surprised at how well they were taking this, “I have a lot of memory trouble from earlier in my life.”

Amie stepped back, “Well if you ever remember I can think of at least a few people who would love to find a way to decorate their bodies in gems.”

An nodded still a bit stunned.

“Well now that that's over.” Penelope stood up and firmly tugged his hood, “Let's go work on today's sword work.”

An stumbled but bid good night to everyone as he followed after Penelope. His mind was still racing with activity as the walked into the clearing they were going to use tonight. However one interaction started to burn at the forefront of his mind as he stood opposite Penelope.

“Hey Penelope.” he asked before they started.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to know how close you are with Mikoto. Elias as well I've notice is very close to her and I can't help but wonder.”

Penelope took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh, “The answer to that question has to do with Elias's and my miserable louts of older brothers and the rest of our pathetic excuse of a family.”

An stood silently waiting to hear her continue.

Penelope turned with her mouth open to say something and then closed it before finally saying, “I think that story would mean more from Mikoto first. Besides we have training to do. Just ask Mikoto about Cyril.”

“Cyril.” An repeated the name before quickly raising his sword to block the charging Penelope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle I'm back. Sorry to be gone for so long but life kinda came up and smacked me in the face. Either way thank you for your patience. I am doing my best to force myself to get back to writing so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly again.


	20. Chapter 20

With a grunt An hauled the large cooking pot out of Delia's wagon, “This should be the last thing we need out of here.”

“Thanks.” Katsuo nodded shifting his grip on the many things in his arms before turning to Amie and Delia who both had their arms full as well, “Now we just have to figure out where to put all this stuff.”

“That pot needs to go to the kitchen. It's long overdo for a through scrub.” Delia wrinkled her nose, “It was starting to make the wagon smell.”

“Sorry I can only clean it so well with river water.” Amie tried to shrug.

An strode across the stable to the door to the manor, “I'm off to find the kitchen. Anyone have anything to put in the pot to send there?”

“Could you carry all that?” Katsuo asked, “That pot itself is usually heavy enough.”

“It's not that heavy, just awkward.” An said as he opened the door with his back and only to hear “oomph” from the other side.

An quickly turned to see Myron rubbing his arm from where the door had collided with him. Next to him An could see an elegant older woman, Mikoto, and Harris. All three looked surprised to see him, but An could just barely see Mikoto swallow a giggle.

“I'm so sorry.” An quickly shifted the pot to his side.

“It's fine.” Myron said simply as he wiped off his shoulder before guiding Mikoto and Harris off further into his manor.

An blinked as he stared after Myron. That was an oddly calm and agreeable reaction from Myron.

“It's because we're finally at his home.” Matthias said as he walked up, “He lives most of the year in the capital with his father in a home they purchased there. Gyges has more resources to study. It's not often he gets to come back to see his lands or mother. He misses them more than he'll ever let on.”

“I see.” An looked towards where Myron had walked as Delia, Amie, and Katsuo walked through the door.

“Listen, I know neither my friends nor myself have done much to make a positive impression, but I hope we can work to understand each other better.” Matthias said as he met all four of them in the eye.

“What?” An and Delia asked simultaneously, stunned and confused.

Katsuo and Amie just stared unable to even find words.

“I'd like to work towards better understanding. I admit we've all been behaving like cads lately. We're used to road trips with our friends and servants; it's great fun to explore and fool about, but that's not what this is. I want to clear the air with everyone. It doesn't excuse our behavior, but I'd like people to know where we're coming from. And I promise to try harder from now on.” Matthias extended his hand.

An shook his hand being the closest one, “How many other people have you talked to?”

Matthias chuckled and said “Three, but being able to catch the four of you at the same time really helped boost that number.”

“Did you talk to Lady Mikoto yet?” An asked barely remembering to use her title.

Matthias sighed and looked down, “No, we've been especially boorish to her. I need to craft a better apology before I talk to her.”

“I'd most certainly say so.” Delia mumbled under her breath, quickly silenced by Amie's elbow in her ribs.

“I think it's grand that you're trying to make improvements.” Amie said before Delia could lose track of her tongue.

“Thank you every much.” Matthias beamed at the praise, “I actually came down here because I know my way around and thought I could be of help.”

“You most certainly can.” Katsuo nodded and heft up his armful of miscellany, “We're trying to figure out where all this goes.”

Matthias strode over, large grin still on his face, to look at everyone's arms, “If two of you can gather everyone's personal belongings I can walk you down to the guest rooms. An if you take all the kitchen items it's just down this hallway. It's at the end so keep going straight. Last Myron did set up a room to set all supply items for refill. It's in the direction of the kitchen. I'm sure the maids, butlers, or kitchen staff can show you the room if someone goes with An.”

“I'll do that.” Katsuo said somehow managing to distribute the items he didn't need and collect the ones he did without putting anything down.

“Then ladies, please follow me.” Matthias outstretched his arm to guide the women in the right direction while An and Katsuo turned down the hallway they were directed down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander walked into the messdeck of the ship to immediately be greeted by Lia who proceeded to hand him a full bowl of food, “There you are Lysander. I haven't seen you much the past couple of days. Where have you been?”

Lysander laughed and took the bowl with his right arm, “I've been in my cabin. The Captain lent me a few books that are very interesting reads.”

Lia nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, “Reading is all very well and good, but don't forget to get some fresh air.”

“I will.” Lysander said as he began to turn towards the door with his food.

“Aren't you going to eat with the rest of us?” Lia gave him a look only a mother could.

“Tomorrow. I'm really close to finishing the book I'm currently reading.” Lysander smiled before walking out the door and away from further questions.

He scurried down the ship to his cabin. As soon as the door was safely closed behind him Lysander placed the food on the desk and sighed. He was lucky that this ship was designed for both cargo and passengers, and that the group felt the need to give him the nicest cabin to himself. Lysander sat in the chair in front of his desk and tried to reach out to grab his spoon with his left hand. With a shaking hand he managed to grip the spoon. He leaned forward to meet his hand partway, only to hear the spoon clatter back to the desk unable to make it even that far.

Lysander glared at his left arm and bit back the bitterness in his throat as he picked up the spoon with his right arm and began to eat. At least he was able to move his left arm today: that was progress. His chest wasn't as tight either. The day after the fight he hadn't been able to move his arm at all no matter what he did and his chest was so tight he had to fight for breath. Now his right arm was starting to become sore from overcompensating for it's useless partner.

As he shoved the food into his mouth, unable to even process the taste, Lysander's eyes drifted to the stack of books that was serving as his excuse. He was reading them. They were books about the history of Krini Meria and other ports of Valla written by the people who lived and worked in them. Better resources than anything the scholars of Gyges could have written, but he could have finished them all by now if he were just reading. At least half of his time in his cabin had been devoted just trying to make his left arm function.

Lysander pushed the bowl towards the back of his desk, next to the others he still had to return to the mess hall. It was pathetic. He couldn't even bring a bowl back because he could let anyone see him unable to hold two bowls at the same time. Kings weren't supposed to be like that. His father popped into his mind: a man who had regal dignity at all times. A good listener, diplomatic, but not afraid to put his foot down. The kind of man who made Valla flourish. Lysander turned towards the mirror.

The only part of him that even resembled his father was his coloration. He lacked the broad shoulders and chest. His face was slender, no proud jaw. Even his height was lacking. The only reason he was taller than Arete was simply due to how short she was, and Mikoto towered over the both of them. Lysander's left arm throbbed as he balled it into a fist. He swallowed before taking off his shirt to look in the mirror.

Claw marks still slashed across his body, as red and angry as the day he awoke to them. Their rough gnarled feel a sharp contrast to the rest of his skin that had barely had opportunities for nicks and scars. He was lucky Arete hadn't fallen for his looks. As he reached his shaking left arm up to touch the scars, he swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of his throat down to the pit of his stomach where it roiled.

What had he been thinking that day? Arete told him it was a bad idea. His father had warned him before he died that Anankos was approaching the point of no return. He was a damned fool for being so naive.

Lysander sat on the bed a put his head in his arms, mostly on the right. How much longer could he be naive? He had wanted so badly to save Anankos and Valla; he refused want to admit that Anankos was probably gone for good. That his dearest friend had betrayed him and threatened to take everything away. That his duty as king was to stop the remains of the friend he couldn't stop himself from caring about. Lysander laid on the bed and buried his face in his pillow to swallow his sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An grabbed his lute and walked out towards the garden from his room. The group had noticeably been split into two sets for the guest rooms. Mikoto, Harris, Penelope, and the nobles on one half of the manor, nearer Myron's quarters, and everyone else closer to the staff quarters. As much as An wanted to believe Matthias's words about his friends from earlier these room set ups were not subtle. At least he was able to wander the halls freely. He found himself missing the stars and sounds of nature, and over the past few days he had been missing Mikoto's companionship as well.

It seemed like Mikoto had been able to do nothing but plan their arrival to Myron's manor and count supplies. Penelope's comment still burned in An's mind: who was Cyril? However An barely been able to speak to Mikoto lately, let alone ask her a personal question. There were so many times he had wanted to walk over and ask for just a little bit of her time, but that was selfish. She was a noblewoman with many duties, he had no right to disrupt her. It was the truth, but the thought still made his chest ache.

He let out a sigh as he approached Myron's garden. It was a grand open air garden to the side of the manor. The hallway that ran along the side had many arched open doorways that lead out to the expansive garden. Along the walk ways were hedged bushes shielding the flowers and grasses from being tread on. In the back close to the walls that surrounded the whole garden was a border of trees. In the middle of everything was a large fountain with a rim to sit on.

An paused as he heard a voice in the garden. It was singing. An was too far away to make out the words, but the voice was beautiful. He tiptoed his way into the shadows of the garden trying to find the singer. As he neared the fountain, he felt his breath stolen. Mikoto sat on the edge of the fountain with her back to him, singing an enrapturing melody. The grime that had built up while traveling was gone and she wore a fresh dress like the one she had first set out in. Her hair shimmered as the moonlight hit the mist from the fountain. An swallowed and reminded himself to breathe.

“ _The stars shine bright upon the water. Do you see them across the sea? I wonder when I'll see you again...”_

An smiled as he realized that Penelope had taught him the song she was singing. He pulled his lute against his chest and walked over singing and playing along with Mikoto.

“ _Though the sea is vast, your voice rings clear upon the wind.”_

Mikoto started as she heard someone behind her and stopped singing as she whipped around. An's smile dropped as he watched Mikoto lose her balance and fall into the fountain. Without thinking An rushed over and placed his lute beside the fountain, before jumping in, his hood falling back as he waded over to Mikoto.

“I'm so sorry are you okay.” An jumbled out the words as he helped Mikoto up, leaving his hands resting on her upper arms as he looked her over for injuries.

Mikoto still looked very startled, but snorted before bursting out laughing.

An blinked repeatedly as he held Mikoto up so she didn't double over as she kept laughing.

“I'm sorry.” Mikoto said between giggles, “But your face right now.”

Then An realized what he must look like. Instead of just walking around the fountain to check on her, he charged through the water. His pants were soaked and his cloak wet with spray, he could feel his long hair clinging to his face, and his expression must have looked ridiculous. Mikoto for her part didn't look much better. She was soaked from head to toe and her face was red from laughing. An started laughing as he processed the situation.

He let go of Mikoto and she bent lower in the water. An bent over to see she was looking at, only for Mikoto to splash his face.

“That's for startling me.” Mikoto said as she started laughing again.

An smirked and bent over himself arms stretched over the water as his locking eyes with Mikoto.

“Don't you dare.” Mikoto tried to threatening but was laughing too hard.

An slammed his hands into the water making a giant splash. Mikoto let out a playful shriek and immediately splashed An back. An lost track of how long they kept up the ridiculous game. They didn't bother to get out of the fountain until it seemed like half the water was in their clothes and hair.

“I really didn't mean to startle you. Your singing was lovely.” An said as he wrung out his hair and clothes.

“Thank you I sing with Arete a lot. I found myself missing her so I came out here to sing. Though I didn't know you could play the lute.” Mikoto said also wringing out her hair and clothes.

“Penelope's been teaching me after sword lessons. It's been a lot more fulfilling than I thought.”

“We'll have to sing together sometime, but I think we're a little too damp tonight.”

An laughed as he reclined back against the fountain Mikoto sitting on the rim next to him. The fountain bubbled as the wind reached past the walls to rustle the trees. An couldn't remember the last time he felt this at peace. As he looked up at Mikoto as a thought drifted into his mind.

“Mikoto who's Cyril?”

He could hear her breath catch in her throat.

“Where did you hear that name?” Mikoto asked, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as she stood up and moved to a bench near the fountain.

“I asked Penelope how you knew each other so well and she said to ask you about Cyril.” An stood to follow her.

“I don't know why she could just tell you herself, but alright I'll tell you about him.” Mikoto let out a deep sigh as she motioned for An to sit next to her, “Cyril was Elias and Penelope's nephew...and my fiancee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Have to say this is probably the fastest I've updated in a while, but I have an important question for everyone. I'm torn between two styles to write the next chapter in. One is a flashback style told from young Mikoto's eyes. The other is her reflections as an adult. There are pros and cons to both. Flashback flushes everything (ex: character and worldbuilding) out a lot more, but reflection is faster. I know which suits my style better, but I'm still debating. Thus I thought I should ask people their opinions. So please let me know in a review or PM which are you more interested in?


	21. Chapter 21

Thirteen year old Mikoto took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her dress as she stood in front of the King's office. She shouldn't be so nervous; he was her uncle after all, but he was king first and foremost. She lifted her hand and rapped on the door.

“Enter” a low voice came from the other side of the door.

“You wanted to see me Your Majesty?” Mikoto said as she walked forward to stand in front of the King's desk.

“Yes Mikoto, have a seat, this might take a bit. Do you want tea?” the King motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and the tea pot on the cart to the side of them.

“It would be nice.” Mikoto said before she poured herself a cup and settled into a chair.

“Tell me Mikoto have you heard of the Kouris family?” the King knit his fingers together on his desk.

“Only that Mother says they are the modern example of why people need to think carefully about arranging marriages.” Mikoto said and took a sip of her tea, a little too bitter for her taste.

“That description is more accurate than it should be. Theirs was a marriage that was purely a grasp for more power and money by combining two powerful families. In fact it is due to troubles from that marriage I wanted to talk to you today.”

Mikoto nodded, but she had no idea where this conversation was going.

“About a week ago the Lord and Lady of Kouris family passed away. Now the four children are embroiled in such a fierce inheritance battle that my assistance has become necessary. The eldest two brothers, twins, are fighting the hardest for the land and wealth. The daughter only wants a reasonable share, and the youngest only wants enough to buy a small house and live comfortably. The main problem is that no ones knows much of the parentage of the children. The youngest was the bastard son of Lord Kouris, but the twins are widely believed to not be his. No one seems to have a clue about the daughter.”

“Okay.” Mikoto said still unsure what this had to do with her.

“Thankfully it was easy to settle matters with the younger two. It is the twin brothers who cannot agree even upon an even split of land. However, there is one suggested solution they agreed upon. If one of the brothers could marry their children into a more prestigious family they would take their share of wealth and allow the other brother to inherit the land.”

“Oh.” Mikoto squeaked as she finally understood why the King was having this conversation with her.

“Relax.” the King held out his hand in a calm gesture, “This whole mess started due to a poorly matched marriage. I'm not going to try to solve it with another one. Rather I am asking you to meet with one son by the name of Cyril. I weighed all the options and this seemed like the best solution. If you two get along it would do a lot to settle this matter.”

“I understand.” Mikoto nodded and took a shaky breath.

The King smiled as he stood up and handed her a few pages of paper, “Don't worry, I have a meeting set up for tomorrow, and if you get along you can keep meeting until you two make your decision. No one is forcing you into this. These papers have basic information about Cyril to help you think about it. You may leave now, I'm sure your father is waiting for you.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Mikoto stood, curtsied, and walked out of the King's office.

Once outside she stopped to take a slow breath. She shouldn't be surprised; she was officially at the age to think about future arrangements. However, Arete hadn't even been able to settle upon an arrangement, it seemed unthinkable that Mikoto would be betrothed before her sister. Her mind reeling, Mikoto ambled down the halls out to the entrance where her father waited.

“Hey there Sweetheart. You ready to go home?” Her father bent over to catch Mikoto in a big hug.

“Yes Father.” Mikoto squeezed her father back.

“You okay?” Her father asked helping Mikoto aboard his Kinshi.

“Yes.” Mikoto said as she settled into the saddle.

Her father leaned against the golden bird at an angle where Mikoto had to look at him, “I know what His Majesty wanted to talk about. It's understandable if you are overwhelmed. If it gets to be too much I want you to talk to your mother or myself okay?”

Mikoto finally smiled for the first time since talking with the King, “Thank you Father.”

Her father hoped into the saddle behind her and ruffled her hair, “What do you say we stop by Sana's place and she if she has any mochi left for sale.”

“Yeah.” Mikoto laughed as the Kinshi to the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the mochi did help lift her spirits a bit, Mikoto still mulled over the King's words all night. If this arrangement was to settle an inheritance dispute what would happen if she didn't get along with this boy? But what would it mean if she did?

“Mikoto? Hello Mikoto are you there?” Arete waved her hand in front of Mikoto's face.

“Yes!” Mikoto snapped to attention.

“You okay?” Arete asked as she stood up and started rummaging around their shared room.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Mikoto pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on her bed.

“About this morning? Mother and Father told me about what the His Majesty wanted to see you about.” Arete glanced at some papers before stuffing them in a bag.

“Yeah.” Mikoto sighed, “How did you handle it when you started having marriage meetings and interviews?”

“By being myself.” Arete shrugged, “Frankly I'm surprised His Majesty chose to talk to you about this instead of me.”

“Probably because I'm not notorious for scaring off all my potential partners.” Mikoto giggled sitting up.

“Hey if I have to spend the rest of my life with someone, I expect them to work to be their best. If they can't keep up with me then it's a bad fit.” Arete threw the bag onto her back, “On a different note, I'm heading into the city for the evening. You want to come or can I count on you to cover for me?”

“I think I'm going to stay tonight. What business do you have the city today?”

“I arranged lessons with Doctor Galen. Mostly healing techniques that our tutors don't bother with. I'm interested in the magic parts.”

“So you're not meeting up with Lysander?” Mikoto smirked as she drew out Lysander's name.

Arete spun around hands on her hips, “No, I am not meeting up with the stubborn fool of a prince...at least not intentionally. I can't help running into him if he happens to sneak out at the same time I do.”

“Sure Arete.” Mikoto said in that voice only a little sister could use, “I'm sure you don't plan it at all.”

“That was one time you little brat.” Arete grabbed the pillow off her bed and chucked it at Mikoto.

Mikoto laughed as she raised her arm to block the pillow, “Really because by my count it was at least three or four.”

Arete rolled her eyes as she stood by the open window, “Just cover for me. I'll be back by dark.”

“Okay. Take care.” Mikoto walked up to give her sister a hug.

“I will, and don't you stress out too much about tomorrow.” Arete hugged her sister back before climbing out the window.

Mikoto grabbed a book out of the bookcase and flopped onto her bed to read while she waited for Arete to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto smoothed down the edges of her dress before walking down to the main courtyard to meet Cyril. She had bathed that morning and picked out one of her nicer dresses, hopefully it would help make a good first impression. She paused at the door to take a deep breath.

Her father gently patted her back, “I'll be waiting for you by this door if you need to leave okay.”

“Thank you Father.” Mikoto hugged him and strode through the door.

Mikoto looked around the courtyard. There were a few people walking about enjoying the fresh air. She took about the crumpled piece of paper with the basic notes about what Cyril looked like: brown hair, purple eyes, above average height and average build. Mikoto repeated the description to herself over and over as she walked towards the central fountain. She stood at the foot of the fountain and looked around, but no one seemed to stand out. Time seemed to crawl by as she looked all around the courtyard though she knew it couldn't be that long at all.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder that caused her to squeak. She whipped around to see a young man holding a crumpled paper like her.

“Um are you Lady Mikoto?” the boy asked, hand hesitantly hovering from where he had tapped her shoulder.

“Yes.” Mikoto nodded and swallowed, “I'm guessing you're Cyril?”

“Yes.” Cyril nodded.

Mikoto looked carefully at the young man. According to the paper the King had given her Cyril was two years older than her. His appearance matched the description, though it didn't mention that Mikoto was at least as tall as he was. Why did she have to be so tall and gangly? At least she wasn't taller than him like all the other boys her age.

“Shall we take a walk?” Mikoto asked after the silent staring had become oppressive.

“Okay.” Cyril motioned his arm for her to take lead.

As Mikoto started walking Cyril followed next to her, still not saying anything. They walked almost halfway around the garden in silence. Mikoto thought she was going to implode if this awkward silence continued, but she couldn't leave yet. After all there were people counting on her to at least try. Now if only she couldn't think of what to say.

“So do you play any instruments?” Mikoto asked picking a safe Vallite conversation topic.

“Yes the flute, my mother made sure I was trained.” Cyril answered.

Mikoto waited for him to add something, only to be met with silence. She swallowed her sigh before thinking of her next question, “Are you and your mother close?”

“No one is close in my family.” Cyril said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Mikoto closed her mouth to stop herself from screaming in frustration. She took a deep breath before trying one last broad question, “What do you like to do?”

Cyril paused in his step a moment and uncrossed his arms, “Read mostly.”

“What about?” Mikoto asked and turned to face him.

“Mostly medical texts.” Cyril glanced off to the side.

“Really?” Mikoto said relief filling her lungs, “Magical or practical?”

“Practical mostly. It's not that magic doesn't have merit, but when push comes to shove, magical medicine is for use in emergencies. Relying on it too heavily can cause real harm to the body.” Cyril met her gaze as they started walking again.

“Have you read much in the palace library?”

“All the time. My uncle Elias works there.”

“Wait isn't he the really grumpy man?” Mikoto asked as she looked at Cyril wide eyed

Cyril laughed before speaking, “Yeah that's Uncle Elias.”

“He's scolded me so many times.”

“That's definitely Uncle Elias.”

After they finished a loop of the garden Mikoto stood in front of Cyril,“Should we go to the library?”

“That does sound nice.” Cyril said finally smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the two agreed to meet again, and the day after that, and the day after that. By the end of two months Mikoto and Cyril were meeting three times a week. After all that time, it was easy for Mikoto to tell that Cyril was upset one day when she found him in the library.

“What's wrong?” Mikoto asked taking a seat next to Cyril and a pile of books.

Cyril let out a sigh and put down the book he was currently reading, “My father.”

“What is it this time?” Mikoto asked trying not to roll her eyes. She had heard enough stories about Cyril's father to grow a distinct dislike of the man.

“He's adamant about my future as a nobleman, at the moment that means refusing any of my efforts to find an apprenticeship with a doctor.” Cyril leaned his head on his hand.

Mikoto reached over to pat Cyril's shoulder. He knew more about medicine than anyone she knew, even Arete who had been learning with Doctor Galen.

“I actually might have an idea.” Mikoto said, “How long do you think you will be in the capitol?”

“Awhile, my guess is at least six months of the year now. My father is very insistent I work to impress you.” Cyril turned to look at Mikoto.

“Okay, do you have plans this evening?” Mikoto leaned closer and whispered.

“Just reading.”

“Good then just after dinner meet me by the main entrance to the market.”

“Okay?” Cyril agreed but he didn't look convinced.

“Trust me.” Mikoto said in one last whisper before standing up.

Mikoto walked out and hurried to find her father to head home for dinner before it got too late. After all she had to leave enough time to sneak out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto took out her little coin stash and began counting through them. Perfect there was plenty for dessert in the market tonight. Right as she finished putting them into her little purse, Arete walked into the room and flopped face first on her bed.

“I thought you looked strained at dinner.” Mikoto said as she sat crossed legged on her bed.

Arete let out a muffled groan.

“Bad arrangement interview?” Mikoto took a guess knowing her sister's track record.

“Worse.” Arete sighed as she rolled over, “An unexpected one that made good points.”

“Who?” Mikoto scrambled over to sit next to Arete. Her sister had almost never had anything remotely positive to say after her marriage interviews; Mikoto had to know the details on this one.

Arete pursed her lips before muttering something Mikoto couldn't hear.

“Huh?” Mikoto cupped her hand around her ear.

“Lysander okay.” Arete shouted before burying her face in a pillow.

It took Mikoto a second to process the words, followed by a grin like the cat that got the cream.

“Don't look at me like that!” Arete hissed and pointed despite her face still being covered with a pillow.

“Why not. He certainly is able to put up with your personality and nagging considering how long we've known each other. I could see your attitude serving well as queen.” Mikoto hummed, her grin not fading.

Suddenly she was hit with a pillow to the face. Arete huffed at her, face pink, “Don't you dare double team me with the same points he made.”

Mikoto laughed as she got off the bed, “So I'm guessing you agreed to a second meeting?”

Arete nodded and retrieved her pillow, “And how are things going with you and that Cyril?”

Mikoto paused to think about it. She certainly didn't mind hanging out with Cyril, but he was so hard to approach. She knew enough to guess his mood, but getting him to talk was a different story. Not to mention he always had the same small to nonexistent reactions to everything. He was certainly nice, but it was hard to know where she stood with him.

“I don't know.” Mikoto shook her head and headed for the window, “But I'm helping him out with something in town tonight so can you cover for me?”

“Can do.” Arete called as Mikoto climbed out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A simple dress, no finery, sensible shoes, and her hair tied up made for a simple disguise. Mikoto crossed the city headed for the market entrance. Cyril was already waiting there for her.

“This way.” Mikoto walked up and tugged on Cyril's sleeve.

Cyril blinked in confusion before realizing who she was, “Lady Mikoto?”

Mikoto giggled, “Amazing what a change of clothes can do right?”

“Yes but why?”

“Because we're going to see a friend of mine in the city.” Mikoto pulled Cyril down towards the market.

Mikoto smiled as she dragged a confused Cyril through the city. She stopped at the occasional stand as they walked through the market, making Cyril try new foods and see new things. Cyril didn't seem to enjoy sneaking out as much as she did, but it was nice to do something different than sitting in the library all afternoon. Before too long she found the house she was looking for.

Mikoto rapped on the door before calling, “Doctor Galen are you home?”

Soon enough a tall man with graying hair opened the door, “Well if it isn't little Mikoto. What brings you here today.”

Mikoto smiled and yanked Cyril to stand in front of her, “My friend, Cyril, here wants to be a doctor but can't find a teacher.”

Cyril turned to look at Mikoto like he was star struck.

Doctor Galen let out a hearty laugh, “Why don't you come inside.”

Mikoto suppressed a giggle as she took a seat and pulled the most nervous looking Cyril she had ever seen down next to her.

“So you want to be a doctor?” Doctor Galen sat across from them after giving them both a cup of tea.

“Yes, it's the thing I want most in the world.” Cyril said causing Mikoto to turn in surprise at the sheer passion in his voice.

“And what brings a nobleman like you to a common doctor like me?” Doctor Galen asked and took a long drink of tea.

Cyril faltered for a moment before he sighed, “My father is opposed to it. But my father runs every other facet of my life; I don't want him to control this one. I'm going do whatever it takes.”

“He reads more medical books than anyone I can think of: even Arete.” Mikoto chimed in unintentionally.

Mikoto could hear Cyril swallowed nervously next to her as they waited for Doctor Galen to respond.

Doctor Galen ran his hand over his beard with his eyes closed before opening them to look at Cyril, “You're willing to work in any way possible to become a doctor? Why?”

Cyril pursed his lips and looked down for a moment before meeting Doctor Galen's eyes and speaking in a clear voice, “Truth be told, I'm not always certain myself. It's just the thing I've always wanted to do since I was little. There's so much about the work: solving the puzzle of diagnosis, careful planning for treatment, having to always be quick thinking and ready. It's all a challenge that when you overcome it, a difference has been made. Arguably work of managing land and people could make more difference, but it doesn't feel as strong. Medicine is the work of life or death. I know that, and I feel like I can handle it.”

Doctor Galen stood up,“Alright, if you're that determined we can give it a shot. Meet me here tomorrow morning. Now you should probably head out before you get caught sneaking out.”

“Thank you so much.” Cyril stood and shook Doctor Galen's hand with more vigor than Mikoto thought he had ever used in his life.

“Come on.” Mikoto tugged his sleeve, “Trust me when I say we don't want to get caught.”

Cyril nodded and pried his hand away from the Doctor's.

“You're welcome to join us tomorrow as well Mikoto.” Doctor Galen called as she opened the door.

“Thank you, maybe I will.” Mikoto smiled with a wave before dragging Cyril outside.

The walk back to the palace was silent most of the way. Mikoto didn't even bother to take them through the market. Once the market entrance was in sight, Cyril suddenly reached out and grabbed Mikoto's arm.

“I don't think I have words enough to thank you for today.” Cyril said, his voice warbling with sincerity.

“Then show me by becoming the greatest doctor ever.” Mikoto reached over to give him a firm pat on the shoulder.

Cyril sighed and smiled at her before rubbing the back of his neck and looking away; his cheeks turning a distinct red, “I know that my family's situation is putting a lot of pressure on us to get along. But I want you to know that I think I can handle spending the rest of my life with you if we want to agree to an arrangement. Not because my family wants me to, but because I can see myself getting along with you.”

Mikoto paused and looked at him. Cyril was rather stand-offish. It was hard to engage him sometimes and he didn't like to try new things like Mikoto did. However he truly cared for those he loved like his Aunt Penelope and Uncle Elias even if he didn't act like it. And today he had shown the true passion that slept in him when he was speaking with Doctor Galen. He wasn't a perfect match by any means, but he was a comfortable one.

“I think I can too.” Mikoto smiled a reached down to squeeze his hand, her cheeks turning pink, “But let's maybe not tell anyone until they ask?”

“Agreed.” Cyril squeezed her hands back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed easily from then on. When Mikoto was 13 she and Cyril were formally engaged; Arete and Lysander had gotten engaged a couple month prior. The engagement period for Arete and Lysander lasted one year. Long enough to fully flesh out all the tedium of a full Vallite wedding ceremony. Mikoto missed having her sister at home. The bedroom felt too big for just her and sneaking out was much harder. However, she was glad that Arete had found herself a happy marriage. Even one year later the two of them still looked as happy together as they had on their wedding day.

Mikoto let out a sigh as she place the book she was reading on the table. Her gaze drifted to Cyril who was sitting across from her. Engrossed in the hardest level medical texts available as usual. She didn't think she'd ever reach the same level of happiness as Arete romantically, but at least she knew the Cyril and her were always going to work their hardest. Though Mikoto was still envious.

“Did you need something?” Cyril asked without looking up.

“Huh?” Mikoto blinked out of her thoughts.

“You've been staring and sighing for at least five minutes. It's becoming distracting.” Cyril looked up and gave her a wry smile.

“I was just thinking.” Mikoto said and paused for him to ask the topic, but he didn't so she continued anyway, “About Arete's marriage.”

“I suppose it has been a year.” Cyril hummed and turned back to his book.

“Yes.” Mikoto smiled to herself a bit, “I'm glad the ceremony turned out so well. I was afraid the tailors wouldn't listen to me about the dress.”

Mikoto wondered about what her mother and Arete might do for her eventual wedding. After all outfits were supposed to be designed by the family of the bride and groom. Mikoto had to fight the royal tailors tooth and nail to try to personalize the future queen's weeding dress.

Silence settled between them as they went back to their reading. Mikoto's mind began to wander again.

“What do you think our wedding will be like?” Mikoto asked as she twirled a writing quill in her hand.

“I think you had better tell my mother exactly what you want now before she tries to take over.” Cyril rolled his eyes.

“We don't even have a year, let alone date.”

“Do you want to try to set one?”

Mikoto looked over at Cyril in shock. He had put his book down and was looking at her straight in the eye.

“Clearly it's distracting you. Maybe coming up with an idea will help you focus more.” Cyril shrugged.

Mikoto felt her face growing hot, “It's okay. I mean, we haven't even kissed or anything like that yet either.”

“Do you want to take care of that too?” He asked as though he was planning dinner not a big romantic first.

“Right now.” Mikoto spluttered, how was he acting so smooth today.

Cyril shrugged again, “I'm pretty okay with whatever, so I'll let you take lead when your ready.”

Mikoto's heart was thrumming in her chest. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. However, whenever she watched Arete with Lysander she couldn't help but wonder what it was like.

“Maybe it might be nice to see.” Mikoto said her face completely red as she tried not to squeak.

“Alright.” Cyril stood up and walked over next to her.

Mikoto practically jumped out of her chair and stood opposite him on quivering legs. How was this supposed to go? Did she lean in? Did he lean in? How much was she supposed to purse her lips? Were you always supposed to close your eyes?

Suddenly Cyril's arm were resting on her upper arms. She met his eyes as his face came closer and closer. Then their noses' bumped together. Cyril backed away as Mikoto let out nervous laugh. Nice to know he was still the boy she always knew.

He leaned back in and this time tilted his face around her nose. Mikoto squeezed her eyes shut unsure of what she was preparing for. Then there was a slight pressure against her lips. She met it. The whole ordeal lasted about a second and Cyril was drawing away.

“There first kiss.” Cyril said, his cheeks now colored pink.

Mikoto nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth as she tried to process the fading sensation. It wasn't much of anything really. Strange and a little different, but nothing that would change her world forever. She was almost disappointed.

“As to a date,” Cyril said as he sat back down in his chair, “Maybe a year or two. I'd like a little more time to establish myself as a doctor before getting pulled into wedding plans.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Mikoto smiled as it reminded her of her request to wait on their engagement years ago.

Then the mood was broken by an intense cough across the library. It was as though the person coughing was going to lose their lung at any moment.

Mikoto and Cyril both snapped to attention as they listened.

“You've noticed a lot of odd coughing lately too?” Cyril looked towards Mikoto.

“Yes.” Mikoto nodded. After accompanying Cyril to so many lessons Mikoto was practically a doctor in her own right.

“I mentioned it to the palace doctors, but they just wrote it off as 'a small virus'. I even asked Galen his thoughts, but he isn't sure either.”

Uneasy settled between the two of them as the coughing died down. Mikoto glanced out the window.

“I'm late to meet Arete. I'll see you tomorrow.” Mikoto quickly stacked her books.

“See you.” Cyril said, but his eyes were still narrowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What followed was the worst year of Mikoto's life. A week after their conversation saw the first collapse due to the illness. Within days more people began to fall, and doctors got organized. Despite being so young Cyril became one of the main doctors working on this illness; in large part due to the collection of symptoms he had already recorded before the first collapse.

Mikoto worked along side them for a time, mostly functioning as support. She was well regarded for the care she showed to the patients and her willingness to run errands. However, that changed when her mother fell ill as well. Instead of helping the palace and town doctors, Mikoto found herself in charge of her family's manor and land as her father cared for her mother. Arete tried to visit when she could, but she and Lysander were busy managing palace affairs as Lysander's mother had succumbed to the illness. All too soon Mikoto's father fell ill as well.

It was becoming increasingly hard for Mikoto to keep her spirits up after that. While there had been some progress made towards a cure, the survival rate once falling ill was still very low. She made sure to stop by the castle weekly to check in with Cyril, always hoping he had possibly made some breakthrough. Those hopes were dashed when she walked into the medical office to see Cyril collapsed on the floor. Mikoto cried herself to sleep for a week, until her mother died and she could summon no more tears.

The funeral rites were brief. Lasting only a couple days versus the usual week of mourning and celebration. There were just too many dead for any more. Mikoto handed off many tasks to various staff around the manor so she could see to her father and Cyril until the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto knocked on the door before walking into Cyril's room. He turned to look at her as she entered. His face was haggard and much too pale save for the dark bags under his eyes. The clothes that had fit so well before now hung off of him.

“Hello Cyril.” Mikoto tried her best to sound warm and cheerful.

“Afternoon Mikoto.” Cyril said, groaning as he sat up.

Mikoto pulled up a chair and began to lay out the food she brought on the table next to his bed.

“I brought that tea I was telling you about. It's a sweet fruit blend that doesn't overpower.” Mikoto poured two cups from the container she brought and handed him one.

“It's delicious.” Cyril said and looked down at the cup with the resigned look he'd been wearing too often lately, “If only I'd listened to your advice and kept better track of my sleeping and eating habits maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.”

Mikoto merely looked into her tea and took a sip letting silence fall between them as they enjoyed the tea. The sweetness filled her mouth, but did little to appease the general bitterness that had settled in her throat. She'd been careful to selected a cold blend that wouldn't aggravate a fever, but it didn't comfort her like a warm tea.

Cyril carefully arranged pillows to prop himself up before slumping back onto them, “How's your father?”

Mikoto picked up the tea cups and put them on the table, fighting to respond “Failing.”

Cyril sighed as he looked out the window, “My mother passed away three days ago apparently. The whole of my uncle's family is gone too. It shows what kind of person my father is if he took this long to inform Uncle Elias, Aunt Penelope, and even me. Just like letting me stay with Uncles Elias because there are better doctors in Gyges. Like I couldn't tell he just wants to keep this illness as far away from him as possible. But I'm much happier here.”

“Anyway word on Penelope's son?” Mikoto asked.

Cyril looked back towards her, “He's doing better apparently. After Aunt Penelope sent him and his sister to live with their father's aunt, he's gained a lot of strengthen back. Too bad I never learned her herbalism techniques. If only it weren't too late for their father.”

“And Penelope?”

“Healthy as can be. More depressed than I've ever seen her, but healthy. Kinda like you.” Cyril said as he reached over to grab her hand.

Mikoto just squeezed back, trying to swallow the few tears she had left.

“Hey, go look in the top drawer in my dresser. There's something in there for you.” Cyril took his hand back.

Mikoto looked at him confused before walking over the the dresser.

“It's the box.”

Mikoto opened the drawer and lifted out a simple box. The only decoration was a gold ribbon wrapped over the top. She walked back to her chair and set the box on her lap before opening it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. A gold sun with two little pink flowers next to it on a gold chain.

“It's to match those sakura earrings your father gave you when you turned 13.” Cyril smiled with more life in him than she had seen in weeks.

“Cyril.” Mikoto breathed as she ran her hands over the necklace.

“A bride and groom are supposed to give each other gifts before the wedding right? Usually the day before the wedding, but I had the idea and had it made way in advance. I'm glad for that now.” Cyril took the necklace and motioned for her to turn around.

Mikoto fought the trembling in her hands as Cyril put it on, “And Father was going to give me a circlet on the day of the wedding.”

“Yeah” Cyril said looking her over as she turned around, “I talked with him and decided to give you a matching piece, but I had to know more about the design. It was based on some of your grandmother's jewelry right?”

“Yes, the pieces she brought with her from Hoshido.” Mikoto turned to look at herself in the mirror; the necklace was a bit large on her.

“I hope I got the size right. I figured I could get it resized later if need be, but I don't think I'm going to make it that long. I wanted to make sure you got it now.” Cyril leaned back and took a deep breath.

Mikoto tried hard to swallow back the lump at the back of her throat, but it overpowered her. She put her hands to her face and began to sob. She could hear Cyril hesitate, but reached his hand to her head. Mikoto leaned forward onto Cyril's bed as Cyril rubbed her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Mikoto's father was gone, and Cyril followed three days later. The illness began to abate a month later. No one could remember the last time there had been so much death in Valla. The king had done an impressive job leading everyone through. The people of Valla were full of fear and anger, but no one took it out on one another. Mikoto was sure it was at least in part due to the widespread rumor that the illness had come because of Anankos's wrath. A rumor that Lysander vehemently denied. Mikoto knew Lysander was probably right, but part of her still wanted to believe the rumor. It was so much easier to blame the tragedy on someone rather than accept that it was a random disaster.

After the passing of her parents Mikoto gave their land to the King and moved into the palace. Her only relatives were there, and the King took her in as his ward without question. The noble houses had been more devastated than the common folk and Mikoto's were not the only lands that King suddenly found himself in control of. Gradually he redistributed them to people who had proven themselves indispensable during the illness. At Arete's suggestion their family's manor and some unused land around it were used to set up a research facility. It was ideas like that made it very clear Arete was on her way to becoming a popular queen.

Slowly but surely Valla began repairing itself and everyday life returned. Mikoto devoted herself to studying and working to become an aide to her sister and Lysander. Everyday the ache in her chest abated little by little, but she knew it would never fully go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's late again. Sorry about that but this chapter was really hard because I was trying to cover so much time in such a short period. Thanks for hanging in there. Also I dislike having to ask but please leave comments of any sort of feedback if there was something you liked or something you think I should improve on.   
>  It gets to be very disheartening to put something out there and feel like no one is interested. I'll be honest if it weren't for The Apocryphal One, Antex-the Legendary Zoroark, and Chocolatesama I probably would have given up on this story a long time ago. So my most sincere thanks to them.


	22. Chapter 22

Quiet settled between the two of them as An digested everything Mikoto had told him. Even just talking about it had left a sadness in her eyes that An had never seen before. Her arms wrapped around her like she was giving herself a hug.

“Did you love him?” An asked, surprised at the first words out of his mouth.

Mikoto sighed and unwrapped her arms to place them beside her on the bench, “Not the way that Lysander and Arete love each other. There was no passionate romantic love between us. But he was someone I considered to be like family for a long time. In a way I loved him, just not the way everyone talks about their spouses.”

An looked over at Mikoto's face. There was a sheen in her eyes as though long spent tears wanted to appear again. Her shoulders sagged and she seemed older than An had ever seen her. He quickly glanced around the courtyard to confirm they were alone, before reaching down to squeeze her hand. Mikoto's breath caught slightly and she turned to look at him.

An wanted to respond, but a chilled night wind blew past and they both shuddered, “Perhaps we should both head back to our rooms. We've been out much to long in these damp clothes.”

“Yes,” Mikoto said, but hesitated to get up. She finally moved after he took his hand back.

“Should I walk you to your room?” An asked after grabbing his lute.

“Thank you.” Mikoto smiled and lightly bumped up against his side.

They walked slowly despite the wind. There were no words that needed to be said, just the quiet warmth from each other, side by side, was enough. Their matching footsteps through the hall were audible in the silence. The golden glow of torches replaced the silver light of the moon reflecting on the water settled deep into their hair. Far sooner than either one of them would have liked they stood outside Mikoto's door. Her hand paused on the handle as she turned around to look back at An.

“Have a good night.” He said smiling at her.

“Sleep well.” Mikoto bade as the orange glint of a nearby torch reflected off her eyes.

But neither of them moved. She wasn't opening the door, and An was unable to tear his eyes away from hers. He swallowed; acutely feeling the way his heart thrummed in his chest. If Theo could see them he would certainly tell An to step back, but An's feet were rooted in place unwilling to leave this moment.

Suddenly there was a yell and shriek of disgust from down the hall. An turned to see Myron and a maid standing there, both of their eyes fixed squarely on him. The realization hit him like a punch to the gut: his hood was still down. Myron and the maid's faces bore clear looks of disgust and confusion, as if trying to figure out the strange creature in front of them. An stomach twisted and he recoiled.

Immediately he flipped his hood up before quickly nodding his head to Mikoto; he didn't trust his voice. He strode down the hallway toward his room, fighting to ignore the way the maid practically jumped out of his path. The empty halls made it easy to reach his room, and he let out a shaky breath as he closed the door behind him. He shuddered at the wetness of his clothes as he leaned against the door. An walked towards his bag to get a change of clothes, but paused in front of the mirror to take down his hood. He shook his head as he took in the sight.

Of course people would be startled and disgusted, more so than normal even. His hair was in complete disarray with the moisture it had absorbed appearing like the mane of some beast, yet his ears still poked through. The lights of the torches caught off his gem and red eye reflecting a menacing red glow from his face. When he smiled his sharp canines only added to the animalistic appearance rather than humanized him.

He prayed this didn't reflect poorly on Mikoto. What would they think of her for associating with someone like him? Why did he keep doing this? He'd back up to a proper distance, but inevitably he was too close to her again. An hissed in frustration as he changed into dry clothes and got in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto turned towards the shouts and saw Myron and the maid. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized they were looking at An. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, before she could reach out to him, An had turned up his hood and walked away. She watched him scurry away and it felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath her.

Myron strode over to her, his lip still turned up in disgust as he muttered, “I can see why he wears a hood.” He turned to smile at her.

Mikoto felt her blood boil. She quickly turned around and slammed the door behind her. She pressed herself against the door to make sure Myron couldn't open it and refused to move or speak until she knew he had walked away. Her actions were childish and politically inappropriate, but she didn't care.

She strode over to her bed and snatched a pillow. She buried her face deep into the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. Lifting her head she whipped away the tears prickling at her eyes. Damn why did she have to be an angry crier.

After taking a deep breath she changed clothes and took out her hair brush. Keeping her breathing calm she began to count 100 strokes like her mother had taught her in her youth. Mikoto chuckled a little reflecting on their mother's calming technique. It worked wonders with Mikoto, but did so little for Arete that as she got older she resolved to keep her hair short.

Mikoto put the hairbrush away and flopped back onto her bed. She felt calmer now, but she was still angry. How could Myron say something like that, and why did An just shut himself away. Over the past weeks he had been coming out of his shell. Everyday he looked more confident and proud of his skills. One look destroyed all of that. His hood was back up and distancing himself again. Taking all the blame onto himself rather than facing down the problem.

Mikoto grabbed the spare pillow and held it in a vice grip by her chest. Didn't he trust her? She would stand by him, if he just let her. She huffed her frustration out into her pillow. The situation wouldn't have been so frustrating if she hadn't just opened up and shared some deep personal pain of hers. An would have heard about it one way or another, but nonetheless she had trusted him enough to tell him. Did he not trust her the same way? Mikoto curled her knees up to her chest. Trust always took time to earn, but surely she had earned it by now.

Her thoughts drifted back to the courtyard. It was hard to stay composed while telling the whole story. The throbbing ache in her chest when she thought of her parents and Cyril never fully went away and it wasn't going to. However even when she felt like she was going to falter, An was patiently by her side. When she finished he didn't make some “poor you the universe is so cruel” speech like some people in the past had, he just wanted to know about her and make her feel comfortable. Her stomach felt tied in knots when she thought about when they stood next to each other in the hallway. She didn't know what she wanted out of that moment, but she couldn't pull away from it.

An had looked so alive and happy. His shoulders were relaxed and he stood tall. The light flickered in his eyes and smile. It wasn't often that he smiled so wide. Mikoto laughed as she thought he probably wasn't even aware he was doing it. Both of them had been in complete disarray, but it was peaceful.

Mikoto let out a sigh and rolled over onto her side. Then Myron had to ruin it. But maybe An deserved some space. It was silly of her to keep trying to force herself closer if it made him uncomfortable. The thought made her chest feel tighter, but she couldn't make him trust her with whatever feelings ate at him. She owed him space to work those out for himself if that was what he wanted. Mikoto scowled and forced herself to go to sleep. They only had two days for rest in a real bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander sighed as he placed the final book back on the stack. He was finally out of excuses to escape everyone, but after a week of rest his arm was behaving again. Slowly he had returned the dishes to the mess and ventured out of his room more often. Just as Lysander stood to return the books to the Captain there was a knock on his door.

“Come in” Lysander called as he stood and stretched.

“Well you're looking better.” Lia said with a smile as she walked into the room.

“And what do you mean by that?” Lysander asked.

Lia shook her head and held out some paper full of handwritten notes. Lysander shot her a questioning look as he examined the papers.

“I figured you're finally in a good enough mood that I could share this with you. I wrote down tips and tricks I remembered from my late husband's experience: especially related to combat.”

Lysander remembered stories about her husband, the former spy master, but they had met only a few times. Lysander felt his eyes go wide as he examined the pages before meeting Lia's gaze.

“His arm was irreparably damaged in a mission when he was 22; just about lost the whole thing.” Lia's gaze turned soft, “It's not perfect but I figured some advice was better than none.”

“Lia, how?” Lysander tried to think of which question to ask.

“I was married to my husband for 25 years, I know the movements of someone with a weak arm. Especially given that you don't seem accommodated to it yet.”

“Did anyone else figure it out?”

Lia shrugged, “I don't know. No one's mentioned it, and I don't think they have quite the same experience I do.”

Lysander's eyes dropped to the paper examining the various stances for one armed combat.

“I don't suppose I could convince you it's not something you need to keep secret?” Lia hummed as she moved her hands to her hips.

“Lia, I am the king and people expect things from their king.” Lysander said fighting the bitterness in the back of his throat.

“And who says your arm stops you from those things? My husband became spy master and served for many years before his death well after his arm was damaged. I find it hard to imagine a king needing his arm more than a spy and assassin.”

Lysander snorted a chuckle and shook his head, but Lia continued before he could speak.

“And if your so dead set on feeling the need to make your arm as strong as possible to hide it, then I suggest you start exercising it now. We have one week left on this ship and we're gonna use it.”

“We?”

Lia smirked in a way that showed her former profession too well, “You're new and need supervision. Hope your ready tonight.”

Lysander wanted to object, he had all the authority to object, but something about Lia's smirk convinced him otherwise, “Okay.”

“Good, I will meet you here later.” Lia nodded before disappearing out the door.

Lysander sighed and sat back down on his bunk after she left. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was out of his league. An instructor was what he probably needed, more than anything he had to get home alive. Lysander's good arm rested on his bad. Maybe if he built enough strength he could ensure he could hold Azura even as she got bigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arete stirred before Azura's whimpers could become full cries. Yawning, she walked over and picked up the little girl. Azura snuggled into her mother's arms but her whimpering still continued as she drool a bit. Arete reach over and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped Azura's face.

“Do you want to eat?” Arete moved Azura closer to her chest, but the little girl only squirmed.

Arete bounced Azura in her arms as she yawned again, “I know your mouth hurts, but you're going to need those teeth.”

Azura whimpered more looking on the brink of tears.

Arete sat on the bed, continuing to bounce Azura. Arete debated whether or not to take the girl to her nursemaid instead, but the little girl hadn't attached to her nursemaid the same way she had to her parents. It would take the nursemaid ages to get her to settle down, but the thought of allowing Arete to get more sleep was so tempting. Everything went so much more smoothly went Lysander was here.

“Your father had better be quick.” Arete wiped away the drool collecting Azura's chin, “There's a lot to do without him. It's even worse with your aunt gone too.”

Azura gurgled, but it was closer to her coos than whimpers.

Arete smiled sadly as she switched from bouncing to rocking Azura, “He's also going to be sad how big you got without him.”

Azura yawned as her eyes started to droop.

Arete starting to half hum half sing a lullaby as she walked back towards Azura's cradle, wiping the drool one last time as Azura's eyes closed. Gently Arete laid Azura down and kissed her on the forehead before curling back into the large bed. She frowned slightly as her hands fell on the cold half of the bed, before rolling over to watch Azura's cradle rather than the empty space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter. (And I see you are a person of your word KHfantasycat: just wow thank you) Seriously I cannot describe how much more motivated I feel to write when people express their interest. Once again thank you for reading, and please leave feedback if you there is something you enjoyed or something you think needs feedback.


	23. Chapter 23

Seabirds cried overhead searching among the fishing boats for their next meal. Bustling city sounds were strange after so long at sea, even with the occasional port stops for deliveries. Lysander stretched his arms high above his head watching the rest of his group do the same in the distance. Though no one was more relived to be off the boat than the mounts. Lysander turned to the Captain.

“Thank you so much for everything.” Lysander warmly shook the man's hand.

“I think that's suppose to be my line, we never would have even left port if not for you.” the Captain return the shake vigorously, “If you ever need help at sea again, just come find me.”

“I will remember that.” Lysander nodded stepped back.

The Captain glanced to both sides before bowing quickly, “Good luck, Your Majesty.”

With that the Captain returned to the ship to get the crew together. Lysander took a deep breath through his nose and stood a little taller before turning towards the group. Everyone had gathered just outside of the port, no doubt shooed out of the way. Slowly they started breaking into the agreed upon groups for the tasks in front of them. Lia, Zoey, and Daiki were in charge of replenishing their supplies. Issac and Kaito planned to see if they could do a few odd jobs for a bit more coin; Katerina joining them using the opportunity to scout of town. Ferris and Markos took charge of the mounts and finding a stable. Leaving Lysander and Loren to try to find an inn.

The two of them wandered up and down the streets of the port. There were plenty of inns to choose from however most were surprisingly small given the size of the port. By mid-afternoon Lysander was starting to wonder if they were going to spend the evening camping outside of town. He and Loren walked to the next street. As the two began to count the inns a familiar song rang down the street. Both heads turned to see a crowd at the end of the street; at the center of which was Katerina, Kaito, and Issac.

Katerina's voice echoed through the street while Kaito sat next to her banging on a drum. Issac had gotten a collection of balls somewhere and was bouncing around juggling. The crowd cheered and readily dropped coin into the hat Issac thrust out with a flair.

Loren shook his head with a sigh, “Well that's one way any Vallite could make some coin, hardly discrete though. Would you like to go talk to them or shall I?”

“I'll let you handle them. I'm going to look at this inn.” Lysander pointed to the inn beside them.

Loren walked towards the trio while Lysander walked through the door too the inn. A warm inviting smell drifted past his nose. A warm loaf of bread rested on the counter next to the innkeeper. Lysander walked up to the innkeeper and fought to ignore the rumbling of his stomach.

“Welcome.” the innkeeper greeted before he could say anything.

“How many rooms do you have available?” Lysander asked as he shifted his coin purse.

“Right now, two, but that might change. There's been a lot of travelers lately. Most only last a day or two. Did you want a room or two?” the innkeeper smiled.

“Sorry but my group is rather large. I'm afraid I have to ask them about what to do for space.” Lysander shook his head.

“Alright suit yourself, but let me tell you: inns have been full to capacity lately so be careful about being choosy.” the innkeeper wagged her finger.

“I appreciate the warning.” Lysander said stepping away, right as his stomach let out a low rumble.

He quickly muttered an embarrassed apology as the innkeeper laughed.

“If you need a bite to eat, we do have a kitchen to order from. You don't even need a room for food, so long as you got coin to pay.” the innkeeper pointed towards the attached tavern, clearly trying to sell the service.

Lysander poked his head out the door to see Loren standing in the crowd watching the trio down the street. Loren was too polite to interrupt and the trio were too engrossed in their performance to notice him. Lysander stepped back into the inn and walked towards the tavern.

The tavern was a crowded place; scents of warm food and alcohol mixed in the air as the patrons chomped and chattered away. Lysander mange to purchase bread, some cheese, and a cup of water before finding an open table closer to the inn door. He was mentally counting the remaining coin when an old man came up to him holding his own bit of bread.

“Excuse me,” the old man smiled, “I don't suppose you could share the table.”

“Of course.” Lysander motioned to the chair next to him.

The old man sat down and began to nibble at the bread before looking at Lysander, “Where are you from?”

“Krini Meria.” Lysander offered the first city to come to his head besides Gyges.

The old man nodded, “Trying to escape the inevitable war zone huh?”

Lysander slowly took a drink of water as he tried to digest what the old man was saying. What was going on between Nohr and Hoshido that he didn't know about?

“And how did someone from Notre Sagesse hear about that?” Lysander said hoping he was convincing.

“There's been large boost in travelers here lately. Many of them soldiers hoping to take the Rainbow Sage's trial to gain power.” the old man said before taking a bite of bread.

Lysander turned to face the old man and waited for him to continue.

“Some from Hoshido, some from Nohr, but lots of soldiers all hoping to find power to become war heroes. Such a shameful way to seek fame and fortune.” the old man shook his head slowly.

“And what's the Rainbow Sage?” Lysander asked fighting to sound nonchalant.

The old man look Lysander in the eye, and Lysander could have sworn there was a strange gleam in his eye.

“The Rainbow Sage is an old hermit who lives at the top of that mountain.” the old man pointed out the window, “He supposedly grants great strength to those who overcome his trial. But people just go up the mountain and don't come down. Assuming they aren't scared off by just the odds.”

“Anyone ever made it back down?” Lysander asked as he finished his food.

The old man took the last bite of his bread before he replied, “Of the ones who made it to the top: supposedly the young soon-to-be kings of both Hoshido and Nohr made it both up and down the mountain, but they are the only ones I heard of.”

Lysander stared out the window, up the mountain. He could feel his arm tighten just thinking about it.

“You going to try it?” the old man asked his voice suddenly stronger than before.

Lysander turned to look at the old man. His expression was calm but his eyes pressed Lysander. For a moment his eyes changed, no longer the gray from before, but red.

“Yes.” Lysander meet the old man's gaze.

“What reason do you have for going?” the old man pressed. Once again Lysander could swear his eyes flared red for just a moment.

How many different ways had Lysander answered this question? In his heart he wanted to protect those he loved. His people thought he was doing this to defeat a dragon. He was supposed to do this because he was king: because this was his duty. Even just trying to protect his country would have been a noble reason.

Instead the words spilled out his mouth in an instant, “To save a friend.”

Lysander felt his eyes go wide at the words still looking at the old man.

A small smile crept over the old man's face and his eyes softened, “And how to do you to plan that?”

Lysander smiled back as a strange confident crept up in him, “That's what I'm here to ask.”

The old man nodded before standing up, “That's a nice answer. I hope to see you again.”

With that the old man walked away leaving Lysander alone at the table. He shook his head as he stood up. No matter how he tried to convince himself, his answer kept coming back to Anankos. He stretched his bad arm as he walked out to find Loren and meet up with the rest of the group. Every reflection on that day told him that his friend was gone, so why couldn't he just let go. Lysander chewed the inside of his cheek as he walked to where Loren was talking Issac, Kaito, and Katerina with a stern look on his face. Why did the old man make him feel strangely hopeful for Anankos?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An let out a sigh as he flopped down onto the inn bed. The last leg of the journey to the town had been an easy ride, but he still felt exhausted. His eyelids began to droop when there was a knock on his door. With a groan An stood and walked to the door. On the other side were Delia, Amie, and Katsuo.

“We're going to go have a look around town. Want to come?” Delia asked wide grin on her face and sparkle in her eyes.

An shook his head but returned her grin with his own playful smile, “The idea sounds lovely, but I don't want to get roped into helping you plan merchandise. Besides was thinking about taking a nap.”

Delia muttered something about “another set of eyes” under her breath.

“Too bad, I'm just happy not to have to cook tonight. More time to look around.” Katsuo said as he rested his hands behind his head.

“I thought you liked cooking?” Amie turned to him.

“I do but it gets tiring when you have to do it all the time. Sure you don't want to come An?” Katsuo asked.

An nodded as he fought down a yawn.

“Alright then, we'll see if we can find you a souvenir.” Amie said as she began ushering the others towards the stairs.

As they departed An could hear Katsuo down the hall, “We're all here for several days, why would he need a souvenir now?”

An chuckled as he closed the door and returned to the bed. His eyelids began to close again. Right when sleep was about to over take him a flash of red cut across his vision and Mikoto's scream rang out. He bolted up in bed panting before leaning forward to rest his head on his knees.

“Just a dream, just a dream.” An kept muttering under his breath.

One dream of many that had kept him awake almost every night for a week. After three days he had nearly fallen out of the saddle when he was riding with Katsuo. He chalked it up to a clumsy moment, and thankfully everyone seemed to believe him. He took every chance he had at riding in Delia's wagon to see if he could catch just a moment of sleep.

He reached down and grabbed his bag off the floor. Rifling through the bag he pulled out what he was looking for: Elias's sleep aid. An shook the bottle to judge how much was in there. He should have gotten the recipe. Frowning, he placed the bottle back in the bag without drinking, and lay down again. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, praying not to have horror invade his mind.

_The world begins to shake and screams crescendo and in an instant An knows he's dreaming, but he's too asleep to wake himself up. He squeezes his eyes shut, but the sounds still follow. Pain, fear, despair: ring out through the air threatening to break him. Suddenly there's another sound._

_Drip, drop, drip, drop._

_It's coming from behind him. An opens his eyes and turns._

_Whoosh,bubble, bubble. Whoosh, bubble, bubble._

_The horror from before is gone. A small lake spreads before him; the water lapping up the shore. He takes a step forward and the water splashes down misting him in the face. Behind him the screams and roar of the dragon echo, but distantly. Everything melts towards the sound of the water._

_An stares down at the dark wet sand at the edge of the water. He curls his toes and the grains squelch between them. Suddenly there's footprints in the sand around him. He whips his head around, but there's no one anywhere. While his eyes scan the horizon he feels the pressure and warmth of a hand on his. He lifts his hand to his eyes. There's nothing visibly there, but there's something holding his hand._

_The water begins to rise to his ankles as he notices something glinting across the lake. He removes his cloak and wades out into the water. The glint grows brighter with every step. Just when An thinks he can make out the color, the lake bottom drops off. He plunges into the water._

A knock on his door broke An from the dream.

“Yes,” he called and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; his mind and body feeling strangely disconnected.

“Dinner” Penelope called from the other side before her steps retreated down the hall.

An yawned and forced himself from bed. He splashed some water from the bedside basin on his face before walking to the inn dining area. He was the last to arrive. Everyone else was seated around the long dining table already eating. An sat down at the end next to Penelope and began to pick at the food laid out before them.

Slowly, he chewed and tried to focus on the taste of the fish in his mouth. He twitched his feet and fingers as he ate. Trying remind himself that it's his body and he moves it. After a few moments he felt more alert and present, but the thought of the previous sensations disturbed him. He shook his head and looked around the table.

Katsuo, Delia, and Amie were happily chatting around him. Penelope listened to all their stories as she drank what An assumed to be ale. At the opposite long end of the table sat the four members An had barely interacted with the whole trip. In the middle sat Mikoto with Harris surrounded by the young noblemen. They weren't rude enough to interrupt her while she was thinking, but they easily occupied the space around her.

An swallowed a bite of food and tried not to stare. Mikoto was still someone close and important, but during this last leg of the trip they had approached each other less and less. She was always busy trying to set up how to go about researching town and listening to stories from fellow travelers. An knew she was one of the few people who would tell immediately he wasn't sleeping well, and he didn't want to worry her.

Besides, he couldn't even be the most helpful with research right now. Surprisingly it was the noblemen who were capable of that. All of them knew the current area and knew someone to contact. Myron showcasing a surprising talent when talking to passing merchants. Matthias was familiar with the local doctors and apothecaries. While Nickolas and Aris quickly charmed the locals. The best thing An could do was try to sleep and focus on his swordplay.

However, tonight was a day of rest. Tomorrow they started looking around the town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, especially to those who express their interest. Sorry I didn't mention you last time VocaUtau. I meant to and then got sidetracked with other thoughts. So thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

Lysander took a deep breath and shifted his shoulders feeling the lance at his back. The Rainbow Sage's temple was as grand as the tales said. Traveling up the mountain had been a trial in it's own right, but here they were. Lysander swallowed hard as he reached for the door. He cast a quick glance at his companions. Their faces were as severe as his, but they were ready. This was their chance for answers. Lysander pushed open the door and strode forward.

The entry hall was spacious, but so quiet a pin drop could be heard on the opposite end. The only thing that could absorb the sound was the thin carpet in the middle of the hallway between the high pillars. Torches lined the walls, but the light they offered was dim. Ascending stairs laid at each end of the hall.

“Hello,” Lysander called into the empty room, “we are travelers from Valla. We come in seek of the Rainbow Sage.”

“Well met Vallites.” an unearthly voice echoed through the hall, “You have done well to climb so high to reach this place. However only those who pass the trial may meet with the Rainbow Sage. Come try your might.”

In an instant the torches flared brighter and an ethereal map to the floors beyond appeared on the wall. Behind them the door slammed closed. The stairs almost glowed beckoning them forward. As most of the group stood scanning the hall, Issac stepped forward to the map followed by Katerina and Kaito.

Before veterans could open their mouths to criticize their pupils, Issac looked towards them with his confident smile, “We're committed, no point in second thoughts now.”

Lysander's lips twitched into a small smile, Issac could make a fine general someday. Katerina and Kaito already digesting the map showed great potential as well. Beside him Markos seemed to be having similar thoughts. Lysander joined the trio as they examined the map, other older fighters in tow.

“These stairs are the biggest obstacle.” Markos placed his finger over the map, his eyes flitting about, “The enemy has the opportunity to bottleneck us. What would you propose we do?” Markos asked looking pointedly at Issac.

Issac open and closed his mouth repeatedly as all eyes drifted to him, before he answered, he took a deep breath and met Markos's eyes, “Given that there are two sets of stairs, it would behoove us to break into two separate groups. That way we can move through the stairs faster.”

“But if we break into separate groups our strength is halved.” Markos countered, but his eyes rested firmly on the young fighters rather than the map.

“No more so than being bottle-necked.” Katerina said meeting Markos's gaze, “Rather by carefully planning our groups based around needs and possible encounters, we maintain strength and gain movement. We just need to ensure that each group is balanced in skill, covers the possible weapon types, and has a healer.”

“Taking into account who works well with who can increase that strength even further for each group.” Kaito added as Katerina finished.

“Good,” Markos nodded as he stroked his beard, “but you are still missing a key factor when thinking of any strategy.”

The trio looked at each other, none of them sure what Markos was talking about.

Markos clapped to bring their attention back to him, “You can never forget your goal or the conditions that constitute a loss. Even if they are obvious: say them to yourself so your cannot forget. We must make it to the top, and we cannot allow His Majesty to come to harm.” Markos's gaze was stern before softening, “But that was a wonderful analysis. Now let's finish that plan.”

Lysander watched as Markos, Lia, and Loren supervised and refined the strategy Issac, Katerina, and Kaito laid out. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest as he watched the younger trio focus and plan. Right now they were learning, but someday they would be the ones teaching the youth of Azura's generation. As Lysander's eyes wandered the ancient sanctum he suddenly felt so small, but the weight of their mission rested so heavily upon them.

Lysander shook his head as they began to break into groups. The left group would consist of Lia, Issac, Markos, Zoe, and Ferris. While the right group had Loren, Kaito, Daiki, Katerina, and Lysander. They would work through the rooms as quickly as possible to regroup in the middle before the final hall.

Lysander walked up to each of the members of the right group and shook their hand, “Be safe.”

“It'll take more than a few spirits to get rid of us.” Lia said forgoing the handshake to instead wrapped the king in a hug.

Lysander blinked in surprise before hugging the older woman back.

With that the groups set out hurrying down the halls. Lysander held back as Daiki climbed the stairs first, followed by Kaito. Lysander held his breath at the sounds of a small scuffle. The pulse of magic energy palpable to even those at the bottom of the stairs.

“Stairs are clear.” Kaito called before his footsteps rushed off.

Loren hurried first to check for injuries. Katerina motioned for Lysander to go next, assuring there was someone at his back. He emerged to see Loren behind Daiki patching up a magical burn. Both Kaito and Daiki stood facing forward eyes focused on the remaining enemy.

“Katerina there's an archer stay down for now.” Lysander called down the stairs.

“Alright, there's not a lot of room for us in the middle of these stairs though.” Katerina said her voice echoing as she turned to watch their backs.

Lysander's eyes moved back to their enemy. They were quiet, but what voice they did use echoed around them inhumanly. However their eyes were clear and bodies formed. Whatever magic summoned these spirits here must have been a powerful spell.

The archer stepped forward his eyes trained on Daiki. The arrow flew from his yumi scraping against Daiki's bicep as he tried to move out of the way. The general across the room remained unmoving. Once it was clear Daiki stepped forward putting his naginata away in favor of a katana to give the archer a quick swipe.

“Why don't you finish it.” Daiki said his eyes moving to Kaito.

Kaito nodded and notched an arrow before letting it fly, only for the archer to jump back out of range. Kaito clenched his hand around his yumi, Lysander quickly walked over to Kaito.

“Come on you can do this. Try one more time.” Lysander said in a sing-song voice as he patted Kaito on the back.

Kaito looked towards Lysander and nodded, allowing a small smile to cross his face, before he notched another arrow. He took a deep breath in and let it fly. This time landing square in the opposite archer's neck.

“I did it.” Kaito said as he turned to Lysander.

“Nice job.” Lysander gave Kaito a thumbs up.

Hearing the noise Katerina emerged from the stairs. Loren looked over the finished archer before moving towards the general. He held his tome firmly, reading an ancient incantation before launching a blast of lighting that cut through the general's armor and downed him in a single hit.

“Shall we move on.” Loren rested his tome on his lap and motioned to the stairs.

“Show off.” Daiki muttered under his breath.

Lysander suppressed a chuckle as they all moved to the stairs, following the same order as last time. Daiki hurrying up the stairs followed by Kaito. The roar of Daiki's voice bellowed down the stairs from the top as he entered battle.

“I see why he's so highly regarded a warrior.” Loren said as the pounding of Daiki's club rang out.

“Most of the enemies are across the room, you're free to come up.” Kaito called down.

Lysander motioned Loren forward before following. At the top of the stairs he quickly scanned the room.

“No archers Katerina.” Lysander called back down the stairs before walking over to Kaito. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, “You mind aiming for that shrine maiden.”

Kaito swallowed hard his hands trembled slightly.

“What's wrong?” Lysander turned the young man to face him.

“I...I don't really like aiming at unarmed people, let alone troubadours and shrine maidens.” Kaito confessed averting his gaze.

Lysander felt the composed, confident expression he had been wearing all battle fade. For just a moment he allowed his eyebrows to furrow and droop in sadness as his shoulders sagged, “That's alright Kaito. It means that you still care, but sometimes there's no choice.” Lysander let out a deep sigh and shook his head, “We don't always get to pick our enemies. For now just remember these are spirits testing us. We have to make it to the top and if she heals other foes then we might delay our reunion with the other group and put them in danger. Do you think we can afford that?”

“No” Kaito dropped his eyes.

Lysander nodded but gave Kaito's shoulder a squeeze, “But please never stop caring Kaito, okay?” Lysander then turned towards the stairs, “Katerina think you can make it to that shrine maiden.”

Katerina followed Lysander's gaze, “Should be able to.” she said as she nudged her pegasus forward.

“I'll stick with you.” Kaito called as he broke away from Lysander to stand beside Katerina.

Next to him Loren let out a sigh, “They still have a long way to go.”

Lysander looked towards him, “For now all we can do is point them in the right direction.”

Loren merely nodded before facing the rest of the enemy units. The older fighters carefully watched their movement before Loren and Daiki quickly glanced at each other. One simple nodded between them and Daiki lunged forward Loren following behind. In one smooth motion Daiki's katana slashed the oni savage, he sidestepped the club, and swung his katana back in a follow up. Loren for his part came to stand opposite a diviner. The diviner, despite good resistance, was hopelessly outclassed compared to the veteran strategist. Lysander followed behind heading for the next set of stairs. The flap on wings behind him assured that Katerina and Kaito were following.

The group looked to each other as they converged around the stairs. The sounds of combat could already be heard above them. Falling easily into formation they rushed up the stairs to find the room already mostly empty.

“Looks like we were a little faster.” Issac said with a smile pulled his horse up next to Katerina and Kaito.

“It's not a race, boy.” Markos's voice rang out even as he launched a spell at an oni savage.

“Yes sir!” Issac replied an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Lysander suppressed a snorted chuckled and pointed towards a samurai on the other side of the room, “Perhaps you can make up for it by aiming for that opponent.”

Issac nodded and rode forward, cautiously keeping his eye on the general Zoe stood opposed too. The suffocating burn of dark magic gathered in the air as Zoe launched a blast of magic. The general buckled under it's power, but remained. From beside Zoe, Ferris aimed and threw his axe, burying itself within the general's weakened armor as he gave way. Issac let out a small sigh of relief and tightening his grip on his lance as he charged the samurai slamming his lance forward with full force.

The group looked to each as they moved towards the stairs to the final room.

“Is everyone ready?” Lysander scanned over the group.

“Ready as we can be.” Daiki shifted his club in his hand and took a step towards the foot of the stairs.

Markos and Ferris followed then Zoe and Lia. Everyone else had to wait for a signal. Lysander swallowed hard as he heard the clang of metal against metal. Whinnies of angry horses echoing down the stairs. Magic energy pulsed illuminating the stairs for a brief second in a blinding light.

“Immediate area is clear, come on up.” Lia called down the stairs.

Lysander sent everyone on ahead of him. As he stood at the bottom of the stairs rested his arm against the wall and took a deep breath. Answers were within reach, but his stomach tumbled in knots. Could he handle what he would hear? Did Valla have a chance? Was Anankos truly gone for good? Lysander shook his head to clear it. He'd come too far to falter now. He hurried up the stairs to see Zoe and Loren both take out generals guarding the final spirit in the form of an onmyoji.

Lysander scanned the members of the group. Among them Loren, Katerina, Lia, and himself were the best at taking magical blows. Lia was occupied healing Ferris, and Loren was looking run down from using so many spells. Katerina was in decent shape, but she was still young. Lysander rolled his lance in his hand before stepping forward. Motioning for Katerina, Issac, and Kaito to stand beside him.

“Greetings to you. This is the highest floor. Your trial is nearly finished. I am the guardian of this place. Defeat me, and you may proceed to the Sage.” The onmyoji spoke in his ethereal voice.

Lysander held out his lance and fell into the stance he had worked so hard on, finding he had no words to reply. Instead he leapt forward, bracing his lance with his body as well as arms, rotating as though he were dancing. The lance knocked against the spirit's side, and would have knocked the wind out of a human opponent. As the spirit launched a tiger from his talisman, Lysander continued to move. He bound to the left, his feet spun him in a full circle, focusing on moving his feet to a rhythm of battle that had to be felt. He leapt forward again lance outstretched with the speed and weight of his body, colliding with the spirit's chest. The spirit recoiled and dropped his talisman, before raising his head to look at them.

“Well done warriors.” the guardian spirit said, “You have proven your worth.”

Lysander sighed and placed his lance on his back as he reached for the door.

“Wait.” a voice rang out clear, but fragile sounding.

Everyone turned their heads to see an old man had appeared by the stairs. Lysander removed his hand from the door and approached the old man. His eyes took in the man with the long white bread and hair, but in an instant he knew those blood red eyes as those of the man in the tavern. There was no doubt, this was the sage they sought.

“Normally I would discuss matters past that door, but your dilemma is outside the normal bounds of fate. I believe we have much to discuss that is best suited here.” the Rainbow Sage met Lysander's gaze before stepping towards a door Lysander hadn't seen, “Warriors, the spirits will guide you around my domain. Young King, if you will follow me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto walked into the clinic with Harris at her side. She sent everyone else to investigate any leads they could find. As soon as she entered, standing tall and firm bearing every inch of her status in her posture, the doctor hurried over to see her.

“Can I help you Milady?” the doctor asked with a dip of the head.

“I was told that there was a Hoshidan merchant with a strange case of amnesia. Is he still here?” Mikoto said.

The doctor winced slightly, “He is, though he is not happy about it.”

“I would like to speak with him nonetheless. It is important.” Mikoto said allowing what authority she had to creep into her voice

“And who am I sending to speak with him?” the doctor asked as he looked into her eyes.

“I am the Queen's sister, Lady Mikoto.”

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise and pointed down the hall, “He is in the room at the end of the hall.”

Mikoto nodded in thanks and turned down the hall, Harris right behind her. She stood in front of the door and knocked.

“Please just leave me alone.” a distressed whine came from the other side.

Mikoto took a deep breath before answering, “I merely wish to speak to help. Help you if I am able.”

“None of you want to help me! If you did you'd just let me go home.” the man sounded on the verge of tears.

Mikoto winced. Had they been holding this man against his will so she could talk to him?

“I am a noblewoman.” Mikoto said through the door, “If you can spare me some time for a few questions, I will talk to the people here about sending you home.”

For a moment there was silence. Mikoto's hand hovered over the door, but she didn't want to enter without permission.

“Come in.” the voice sounded worn down.

Mikoto opened the door and walked into the room. It was clean and orderly, but not overly spacious. The furniture consisting of a chest, bed, and chair. The only thing that really stood out were the plants in the corners of the room. She could certainly imagine how it could come to feel like a prison.

Gracefully Mikoto settled herself into the chair as Harris stood beside her. Both of them took in the man on the bed. He huddled up in the posture of a broken man, though his trimmed black hair and healthy skin showed he had been well taken care of physically. As he looked at her, he slowly sat up taller as he looked her over.

“I am Mikoto. What's your name?” Mikoto asked.

“Kazuki,” the man inched closer, “Are you a Hoshidan?”

Mikoto smiled, “Partially. My father's mother was from Hoshido. I'm told I resemble her a great deal.”

Kazuki sighed, seemingly in relief at finding something familiar.

“Can you tell me about yourself?” Mikoto asked.

Kazuki looked at his hands before starting to speak, “I'm a Hoshidan merchant, born and raised. My father was a merchant before me, and his father before him. I travel selling a procuring wares. I'm 21 years old. While I have little time for hobbies, I do enjoying whittling.”

“That's lovely.” Mikoto smiled as he spoke.

“Thanks,” Kazuki blushed and reached for a bag, “I actually have a few figures I'm made if you would like to see them.”

Kazuki reached down and pulled out a small wooden trinket and handed it to Mikoto.

“A kinshi, how lovely!” Mikoto ran her fingers over the fine feathered details and handed it to Harris to see.

Kazuki beamed.

“Now I must ask Kazuki do you know where you are?” Mikoto asked as she handed the figure back.

Kazuki swallowed audibly, “I've been told repeatedly it's some place called Valla, but I've never heard of such a country in my life. Though the merchants in town insist the know me, but I've never met them.” Kazuki looked on the edge of hyperventilating.

“Peace Kazuki. It's okay.” Mikoto stood and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with tears in the corners of his eyes. His gaze begging for an explanation.

“Listening to me closely Kazuki.” Mikoto sat beside him on the bed, “There is reason to believe you have come into contact with a curse, and that is why you remember so little.”

“A curse?” Kazuki said, his voice small.

“Yes, I would like to help, but I need to know all you can remember.”

Kazuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I know who I am and where I came from. I still remember my friends and family, all the lessons I had to learn when I was young. I just don't know anything about this place.”

“Do you remember what you were doing before you were found? Anything at all?”

Kazuki shook his head.

Mikoto fought to maintain her calm face, “Thank you. I will talk to the doctors about sending you back to Hoshido. We'll make sure you have a guide to get back safely.”

“Truly?” Kazuki reached for her hands, eyes pleading.

“I will do all I can.” Mikoto said as she stood. Preparing herself to talk to the doctor. This man would not help to unravel this curse. The effects were too strong. Mikoto clenched her fist. They only way to truly investigate this problem was to go through the barrier herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again I'm late. Schedules and I are apparently not friends. Though life has been pretty rough lately so I will not make promises about being on time next time. (For those unsure of my posting: I AIM to update every other Saturday.) A sincere thank you to every single review and person who leaves them. One of the few ways I have been able to motivate myself at all write lately has been to read and reread the reviews. I cannot express how much they mean to me.


	25. Chapter 25

Lysander fell in step behind the Sage, unable to find the words to even start asking him questions. The Sage walked through room after room. His gait slow with age but unfaltering. Eventually they walked into a library that took Lysander's breath away. The walls were high with books and scrolls that would put even the Gyges library to shame. The Sage kept walking out to a balcony at the edge of the library where a small table was set up.

The Sage sat down and motioned for Lysander to sit in the opposite chair. Lysander did, smiling as he saw the bread and cheese on the table.

“From the tavern in town?” Lysander asked as he reached out for a slice.

“Indeed.” the Sage said his old voice ringing clear.

They sat in silence for a moment as they ate, watching the sun set.

“I'm not sure I even know where to begin.” Lysander said quietly as he finished his food.

The Sage let out a long sigh, “I am uncertain as well. In truth we were never meant to meet.”

Lysander turned to look at the Sage, “What do you mean?”

The Sage met his gaze with a sorrowful smile, “I believe you know what I mean.”

As if in response, Lysander's shoulder throbbed and he put his good arm to it, “I take it you know why I'm here then.”

The Sage's face brightened and he chuckled, “You already told me: 'To save a friend'”

Lysander fought the blush rising to his cheeks and tried to be serious, “Is there a way to save Anankos?”

The Sage crossed his arms, pulling his staff closer to his body, as he turned to stare out at the horizon, “Perhaps, though the odds are poor. A dragon's madness is all consuming and indescribably difficult to control.”

Lysander watched the Sage's face, his gaze lingering over the Sage's red eyes. The firmness of the Sage's gaze and the weariness in his words struck Lysander, “You're a dragon too aren't you?”

The Sage burst out laughing and Lysander almost jumped up in surprise, “Hundreds of years and no one figured it out. A few moments with you, Young King, and you know instinctively.”

Lysander coughed as he composed himself, “To be fair, I do have more experience with a First Dragon than most people. What was your dominion as a dragon?”

The Sage reached out and ran his hands over the stone table between them, his eyes far away, “I was known as the Rainbow Dragon. My dominion was stone and metals.” His gaze fell back to the sanctum, “I build this whole place long ago. And I forged the sacred weapons that drew humanity into our war.”

Lysander watched the old dragon in silence. The Sage shook his head slowly and looked at Lysander, “But that is the past. Those conversations are not pertinent to the dilemma at hand.”

Lysander nodded and moved his chair to face the Sage, absentmindedly placing his hand over the scars on his chest, “How can we save Anankos and Valla?”

The Sage met his gaze before letting out a deep sigh, “Unfortunately, _we_ cannot do both.”

Lysander's hands tightened into fists, but he held his tongue and listened.

“I am old, and in this form I have little power.” the Sage rearranged his hands on his staff, “And I have to save much of my strength for the one I am waiting for. I can spare some for you, but there is only enough for one option.”

Lysander nodded for the Sage to continue, telling himself to breathe.

“Anankos's barrier and strength limits what actions we may take, but my sanctum is large. You can try to evacuate as many Vallites as possible, and I can offer shelter, even put some in slumber if need be. But I cannot do anything for the lands. Then it is a matter of waiting for the one who can slay Anankos.” the Sage said, his eyes resolute, “The other option is to find Anankos's soul and give it the tools to defeat himself.”

“What do you mean soul?” Lysander asked feeling like his breath had been stolen.

“I have limited knowledge of what happens in Valla, but I can feel that Anankos's soul has left his body. A dragon's madness dwells within the primal form. If Anankos's soul can force his will over his body, the soul can absorb his body's strength into the soul's form. Then the madness shouldn't overtake him.”

“Where's his soul?” Lysander bolted straight up out of his chair.

The Sage let out a weary sigh, “I cannot say. I cannot even tell what form it has taken, only that it is weak.”

“How can I find it?”

The Sage raised his eyebrows at Lysander, “Peace Vallite King, you haven't even let me finish.”

Lysander sat down, face completely red in embarrassment. Though his leg was still bouncing in anticipation.

“His soul will not be easy to find. It will take a form of something that is representative of his strength and heart. My best guess, given his watery nature, would be a fish or shell. However, before you continue down this path you need be aware of the cost of failure.”

Lysander swallowed hard, his stomach turning over itself.

“If his soul confronts his dragon form and it is too weak to overcome it, then the soul will be devoured and the Mad Dragon will absorb what strength the soul has. The Mad Dragon will be powerful enough that his corruption could spread and put the world at risk as well as Valla. His power is already growing enough to threaten those weak of heart, but a complete Mad Dragon could corrupt all but those with the strongest of hearts.”

The Sage's description made Lysander's blood run cold, but one a question was still burning in on the tip of his tongue, “And what if his soul succeeds.”

The Rainbow Sage's gaze softened, “Then he can assume a form similar to mine. He will lose much of his raw strength, but he could live for a time in human, or another creature's , form before his eventual death. The question is whether or not his soul is strong enough for that.”

Lysander pulled out his waterskin and took a long drink to wet his dry mouth. Watching the last traces of sunlight disappear below the horizon.

The Sage rose and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I will give you the night to think on it. The spirits can show you to a room you may use. Tomorrow morning, you can tell me which path you choose to follow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander rested his arm over his eyes as he lay in bed. He wondered why the Sage had so many rooms and beds, but it was the comfiest bed Lysander had used in months. Though not even his own bed could have help him sleep tonight. His mind raced between the options the Sage had laid out.

He was king, Valla and its people needed to come first. Evacuating the people would save them, but where could they go? He doubted other countries would be eager to take in so many refugees. The Sage could only house so many, Nohr had little resources to share, and Hoshido was unfriendly towards large groups of outsiders. The other countries were too small to handle the size of the Vallite citizenry. Lysander could separate the citizens to send them to different countries, but if they could ever reclaim Valla would the people ever be able to come back together? Would Lysander even still be alive at that time?

Lysander let out a sigh as he sat up. The only way to keep the land would be if Anankos's soul could overcome his body, but this whole mess had started because Anankos was unable to control his madness. Lysander knew Anankos would tell him to evacuate Valla.

The pendant over his neck felt heavy. Lysander reached up and ran his thumb over the stone in the middle: a piece of Anankos's dragonstone. It let out a dim glow at the contact. Lysander swallowed; his friend was out there somewhere. Lysander took off the pendant and put it on the table next to the bed. He walked to the middle of the room and took the first stance.

Lysander moved his limbs like his father showed him, as he sang the words Anankos taught him so long ago:

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb_ ”

Lysander felt his heart warm as he sang. This song was the mark of the Vallite monarch. This was the song every king and queen of Valla sang even if they wore different crowns. He had taught it to Arete shortly before their wedding in case she would need it. He would teach it to Azura, but she might be the last to ever sing it. The song could no longer save Anankos, but it still bore his hope and warmth.

“ _The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and pain will fall like the tide. Let it flow. Life is not just filled with happiness nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart in time it may become a rose._ ”

Lysander had been singing this song long before he had been given the pendant, even before his father taught him. Unlike many monarchs before him, Lysander learned from Anankos himself. The first time Lysander heard the song, was his first visit to Anankos when his father sang the song to the dragon. However, his father put off teaching him saying that he didn't need the song yet. Finally Lysander pestered Anankos into teaching him. It was difficult to learn from a dragon voice, but even then he could see the joy it gave Anankos to connect with someone. Lysander remembered asking why Anankos made the song, but the dragon said that Lysander didn't need to worry about that.

“ _Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry._ ”

Anankos isolated himself because he didn't trust himself around people. The damage and danger he presented were real, but so was the loneliness he carried: and loneliness can't exist without love.

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves._ ”

Lysander came to a stop and saw himself in the mirror. His scars were just visible peaking out from his night shirt. As he put his hand over them as the Sage's words came back to him: “You and I were never meant to meet.” Despite everything, Lysander was standing here, far from home, singing and dancing in the middle of the night. He could feel his heartbeat beneath his hand. His chest was rising and falling with every breath. His body was warm, especially after dancing. A faint smile came to his face as he thought. Perhaps the real Anankos was stronger than even Anankos thought himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto slipped on her boots as quietly as she could. While she didn't share the room, she knew that Harris and Penelope both had sharp ears despite their age. She slid the pack she had prepared last night over her shoulder as she peered out the window at the predawn sky. After confirming the contents of her pack (food, first aid, etc.) she crept out her room and tiptoed down the stairs. It would be home free after she got out the back door.

Mikoto poked her head out from the stairs to examine the bottom floor. She could hear the innkeeper's wife humming to herself as she prepared the morning meal, thankfully distracted. In a flash Mikoto leapt for the backdoor, and rushed out into the woods, hoping she made little noise. She ducked behind a nearby tree and panted as she listened if anyone had followed her.

She let out a sigh of relief and broke a stick off a nearby tree. No one knew the exact border of the barrier, so she walked with the stick pointed out. Once half the stick disappeared she would know she had found her destination. She could only imagine how she looked right now: dressed in common clothes and armor, trudging through the woods, thrusting a stick out in front of her. Gradually she past the point of commonly tread woods, starting up the sloping foot hills. Nonetheless, entirely too soon, she saw the stick disappear before her eyes. She placed the stick down and gently extended her fingers.

“What are you doing!?” An's voice snapped behind her.

Mikoto whirled around to see An standing behind her with his arms crossed. His hood was down only making the scowl on his face more prominent. Somehow standing like that, the sword at his side finally looked natural on him.

“W-Why are you here?” Mikoto said her mouth dropping open in surprise.

“I woke up early and thought to do some early morning training,” An said, his sword swinging at his hip, “Though what I'm doing seems far less important than whatever you think you're doing.”

Mikoto recovered from her surprise to raise herself up to stand at her full height, “I'm investigating the barrier. The reason we're here.”

“Not alone, you're not.” An ran his eyes up and down her.

“Only those of royal blood can safely pass through the barrier.” Mikoto said.

“We think.” An cut her off before she could say more, “Who knows how the barrier has changed.”

“That's what we need to figure out. I'm going to look because I can do it safely.” Mikoto said stomping her foot for emphasis.

“We. Don't. Know. That.” An said taking a step closer with every word, “Clearly if you're sneaking around, you didn't tell anyone about this plan. What do you think would happen if you didn't come back.”

“I'm taking a calculated risk. I know how to be cautious An.” Mikoto said throwing her arms out.

“Then how about we make it a better calculation and send the one with the least to lose.” An said in a voice far louder than she anticipated and gestured to himself.

Any retort Mikoto had died in her throat.

“This barrier erases memories right? Well I only have a few months of memories anyway, and no family who'd be disappointed if I never came home. Just write on a scrap of paper what I have to do. I take notes in there and leave.” An said, already pulling out paper and writing instructions, “Then we have the research and the only thing lost is my few months compared to everyone else's years.”

An took a step forward, but Mikoto's hands flew out. She dug her nails into the shoulders of his cloak and barred her arms, widening her stance at the same time. An tried to keep going, but Mikoto wasn't moving.

Her throat felt thick as she began to speak, “So did the last six months mean nothing to you?”

An halted his movement.

Mikoto snapped her head up to glare at him, her eyes prickling. Images rippled in the gathering tears: How she found him. Talking in the infirmary. The mess of the library. Watching him always stammering out apologies and getting so easily embarrassed. Elias's rare smile as he looked at An and the glint in his eye as he poked fun at him. The ease at which An and Lysander fell into conversation. All the training on the road with Penelope. The goofing off and having fun with Katsuo, Amie, and Delia. The night in the garden where the two of them splashed around and promised to properly sing together sometime.

The tears started to leak from the corner of her eyes, “You really think no one will be _disappointed_ if you don't come back. If you don't _remember_ them. You're okay with letting go of all of it!?”

An looked to the side, “I just meant compared to everyone else-”

“But you're not worth less than everyone else!” Mikoto practically screamed at him, “How do you think Lysander would feel if he gets back, and his closest friend doesn't remember him. What about Elias? I haven't seen him so happy since Cyril died.” Her tears were falling freely now as her voice got smaller, “And I don't want to lose you either.”

An stopped any force he was putting on her arms to get past. He reached up and tried to remove Mikoto's hands. She dug her nails in deeper.

An sighed and said in a quiet voice, “I promise I won't try to go through. Just come here.”

Mikoto slowly release her grip, still feeling tears fall, as An took her by the hand and lead her to a stump. He gently pushed her shoulders to seat her on the stump as he sat down next to her. He stayed next to her quietly as she sobbed herself out. Even after she had quieted, the silence lasted for a few more minutes.

“Are you still dead set on going through?” An asked barely above a whisper.

Mikoto swallowed and looked at the sky, only slightly after dawn, “If I don't go today, everyone will get wise of my plan and stop me.”

An muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like curse words before speaking to her, “I'm still against this, but I trust you.”

Mikoto smiled a small smile.

An however raised his pointer finger very close to her face, “But let me be clear: if you're not back in one hour, I'm going in after you. Got it.”

“Yes.” Mikoto said mentally telling herself to plan for half an hour just in case.

An sighed and switched to hold up his pinky finger, “Then promise me, you will do everything you can to take care of yourself?”

Warmth bubbled in Mikoto's chest as she crossed pinkies, “Promise.”

An still looked unhappy as she stood, but he didn't stand to stop her. She took a deep breath at the edge of the barrier, before turning to smile at An. Despite his feelings he smiled back at her. Mikoto shook her head slightly before she stepped through. Now was not the time to think about how strangely important he felt to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently for as much as life sucks, I was feeling strangely inspired and managed to get this chapter done in no time. (Might help that I have been waiting for ages to write some of this and some stuff coming up) Figured I might as well post early for once to make up for being late so many times. Thanks to everyone for reading. And as usual a HUGE thank you to those who leave feedback. I deeply appreciate every single one and would love to hear from more of you.


	26. Chapter 26

Lysander's footfalls echoed in the spacious halls as he headed to the library. The previous day had given his group a chance to relax. A night's sleep on comfy beds and good food had done wonders to restore their spirits, but until he spoke with the Sage, Lysander couldn't find peace of mind. He pushed open the door to the library. The groan of the doors opening filled the room, but Lysander strode forward unfazed out onto the balcony. The Sage was already waiting for him at the table from the day before. Lysander walked over and sat down in a chair facing out towards the mountains next to the Sage.

“Have you reached a decision?” the Sage asked. His voice was quiet, but it rang out in the silence surrounding them.

Lysander turned his head in the direction of Valla, “I have.”

The Sage moved his chair to face Lysander.

Lysander kept his eyes focused on Valla, “Being king has never been an easy task for me. A king is responsible for too many people. I've second guessed every decision I've ever made as king, but I can't afford to do that this time. ” Lysander laced his hands together, “And that's why I'm glad neither my wife nor Anankos are here to listen to me.”

Lysander stood and turned to face the Sage, “Because if I second guess every decision as king: then I'm going to make this choice as Lysander.”

He placed his hand over his chest, above his scars and heart, “You said that we were never meant to meet. Then I want to believe the fact that I'm still standing here means something. I want to believe the fact that I'm still here means Anankos has a chance.”

The Sage smiled as he watched Lysander.

“I know Anankos would have never forgiven himself if he had killed me, but I'm still alive. I will find his soul, the real Anankos, and remind him of the strength he has.” Lysander paused and took a deep breath, “As a king this is a terrible decision, but I am more than just a king. As Lysander, his friend, I choose to believe in Anankos.”

The Sage stood and patted Lysander on the shoulder, “Listening to you does an old heart good. You remind me a bit of Cadros.”

Lysander waved his hands in denial, “Though I may be his descendant, I'm nothing like the founding King.”

The Sage clucked his tongue, “I wonder what is in your history books. I remember each of the champions picked by the first dragons in our ancient war. In appearance no you do not resemble Cadros, but your personalities are similar enough. He was an unimposing man, nothing threatening about him in the least. However he had a burning determination and passion for his friends. I think that's why he and Anankos became such close friends.”

Lysander looked down, humbled at the Sage's words.

The Sage turned towards the library, motioning for Lysander to follow him, “Now come with me, and I will show you how we can help Anankos.”

Lysander snapped his head up and hurried after the Sage. They left the library and started down one of the long halls. The Sage was quiet and walking at his same slow gait. Lysander fought the urge to run down the hall and throw open doors until he found the right one. Eventually the Sage stopped and opened a door. He clapped as he entered illuminating the dark room. The sight took Lysander's breath away.

The room was full of gems, crystals, and stones reflecting every color of the rainbow. The walls and floors were covered in intricate mosaic designs. Lysander had seen a few examples of Chevenese mosaic before, but this room blew them out of the water. Furthermore there were pedestals displaying particular stones that Lysander couldn't even guess what made them special. Amid the shimmer and splendor, he felt a warmth on his chest and looked down to see his pendant glowing brightly in the room as well.

“Your pendant seems to sense why we are here.” the Sage said as he walked to the other side of the room and removed a single faintly blue stone from it's pedestal, before walking back to Lysander with it.

Lysander stared at the stone in the Sage's hand, “Is that?”

“A dragonstone.” the Sage nodded as he held the stone near Lysander's pendant and watched it glow brighter, “Many of the stones on the pedestals are dragonstones, but this one is closer to the same energy that runs through Anankos's. All dragonstones must be tuned to their wielder, and all stones have a natural rhythm of their own. While almost any dragon can use any stone, a stone that meshes closer with the dragon's natural energy yields better results.”

“But doesn't Anankos have a dragonstone?” Lysander's eyebrows furrowed as he thumbed the pendant.

“Yes, but his soul will need a stronger one to contain the stronger force of his body. The majority of his strength lies in his current dragonstone, but this stone will seal his body away.” the Sage said rubbing the dragonstone with part of his robe, “But first I have to strengthen it to withstand the sheer power of a first dragon. While you search for his soul, I will work on that. Though it will need further tuning after I finish, but his soul will have to do that part.”

“What do I do after I find his soul?” Lysander asked.

The Sage placed the dragonstone in a small pouch he carried and grabbed a different crystal, “This crystal will teleport the one who uses it here. After you find Anankos's soul, then use it to bring him here.”

Lysander cupped his hands, cradling the crystal as the Sage placed it in his palms, “I don't think I could even begin to find the proper words to show my gratitude.”

“If this path succeeds it will be more than just you and your country that benefit.” the Sage said before he let out a sigh, “However, this plan is risky. It threatens to take fate down a path that may prevent a way to slay Anankos in the future. I can tell you one way you may show me your gratitude.”

Lysander looked up to meet the Sage's all too serious gaze.

“I trust that using what knowledge I have given you, if this plan fails, you will set fate back on a path that can lead to Anankos's downfall.”

Lysander looked down to the brightly patterned floor. Gripping the fabric over his pounding heart as he balled his hand into a fist, before looking up to meet the Rainbow Sage's gaze once more, “I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto blinked her eyes rapidly as she stepped out onto the other side of the barrier. After her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she gasped at the sight before her. Valla was being ripped apart. Huge chunks of ground floated in the air as though torn from the earth and thrown skyward. The distant architecture of some cabin suffered the same fate. Even at the great distance the marks of hammer strikes upon the stone was clear. Her hands flew to the top of her head as a cold, wet sensation hit. She looked up to see a spring of water floating above her.

Shaking her head, Mikoto stepped to the side and began to pat herself down. She didn't have any strange cuts or bruises and all her limbs were here. Breathing deeply she spoke to herself, “I am Mikoto, sister to Queen Arete of Valla. The kingdom that lies in the mountains between Nohr and Hoshido. I grew up in Gyges: the capitol city that shares it's name with the palace.”

After she was thoroughly convinced no damage had been done, she began looking around; keeping her yumi ready in her hand. Despite all the torn up land, the colors of the grass and sky felt strangely vibrant. She hesitantly bent over a plucked a flower she found. Its stem looked almost too green and the yellow of its petals too bright. It stung her eyes. However, the worst part was the oppressive silence that hung over everything.

Suddenly she heard a clang. She dropped to the ground and flattened herself behind a crumbling wall. Her ears strained to hear any other sounds, but there was nothing. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and peaked her head up over the wall. The clang rang out again, but now she could see where it came from.

Down what could have once been a road, an axe was slamming against the remains of a stone building: an axe that had no wielder. Mikoto swallowed hard as she squinted to look closer. It was then she saw the faint purple mist, and the body within it. Before she could decide what to do, she felt a sudden sting on her ear and heard a thump behind her. She whipped her head around to see an arrow embedded in the tree behind her. She put her hand to her ear and held it out to see the blood.

Immediately she jumped up and bolted back the way she came. She could fight an enemy she couldn't see. She trampled through the underbrush, her lungs burning with exertion. As she ran underneath a spring it burst open and soaked her from head to toe. Behind her she could hear the pounding of footfalls pursuing. She charged forward gripping her yumi tightly, not that she would get a chance to use it.

The edge of the barrier came within sight. Mikoto poured what adrenaline she had into her feet and rushed out the barrier. As she burst out the other side, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Her feet stumbled as she tried to keeping running, slipping forward. However, she never hit the ground, instead warm arms caught hers holding her up.

Mikoto looked up to see An looking back at her with a worried gaze. Before he could say anything, Mikoto jolted up and grabbed An's wrist pulling him with her as she rushed into the woods. After gaining distance away from the barrier, Mikoto all but slammed An up behind a tree standing beside him to hide them from view. She poked her head around the corner to stare where she had exited the barrier. An had the sense to follow her lead and watched as well.

The barrier rippled and the mist emerged. Mikoto pressed herself closer to An to hide them further from view. Slowly the forms from within the mist became visible as they lumbered around. Mikoto felt An stiffen beside her as he noticed the creatures. Both of them stood stock still behind the tree as the creatures rummaged around, before disappearing back through the barrier.

As they left, Mikoto sunk to her knees and let out a shakey breath. She could feel herself shivering until there was a sudden warmth on her back. She look up to see An had removed his cloak and knelt down to wrapped it around her. She smiled softly and pulled the cloak tighter around herself, feeling his warmth linger on it.

“You still remember who I am right?” An gently tipped her chin up to look at him.

“Yes An, I still remember you. I know who I am, where I am, all my family, and history.” Mikoto said.

An let out a sigh of relief as he carefully brushed her hair out of her face. His hand froze as he saw the blood on her ear. Mikoto reached up and placed her hand over her ear. The possible danger she escaped sunk in and left her shivering once more. Hesitantly she reached out and grabbed An's wrist. He looked at her, brows furrowed in worried. Mikoto felt herself start to blush in anticipation of her silly request, but she just needed to know someone had her back right now.

“An this is going to sound strange, and normally I'd ask Arete or even Penelope, but clearly they're not here right now, and I'm feeling a bit panicky.” Mikoto rambled both in anxiety and embarrassment.

“What is it?” An bent over to look at her face that was turned away from him.

“C-Can I have a hug?” Mikoto said knowing her face was beet red, “I just need the physical feeling of someone being there.”

An's face lit up as red as the gem in his forehead, but he stiffly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Mikoto wrapped arms around his back. She wasn't alone and she wasn't in danger. Going back beyond the barrier was out of the question at the moment. Her breathing slowly steadied as she took comfort knowing someone warm and solid was always beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An slumped by the back door of the inn they were staying at. After Mikoto felt comfortable they head back to the inn. He insisted that she should go to her bed and rest. Surprisingly, she didn't even put up a fight to the idea. Penelope and Harris clearly wondered what had her so exhausted and spooked, but were patient enough to wait for her to tell them. No one else had been downstairs at the time.

An hid his face in his hands, still unable to fight the flush that kept rising to his face. Even if it had been at her request he had really broken propriety this time. He was lucky no one saw or he would get the lecture of his life. His heart thumped in his chest as he kept thinking about it.

“You okay?” a voice asked him before yawning.

An looked up to see Matthias standing with his hand on the handle to the back door of the inn.

“Yeah, just embarrassing myself.” An said before putting his head on his knees.

Matthias laughed beside his, “I think we all know that feeling. Need to talk about it?”

“No no no no no.” An said quickly lifting his head and waving his hands in denial, “I'm just going to let it pass. What are you doing out this early? I thought most people were taking advantage of the chance to finally get a good night's sleep.”

Matthias stretched and yawned again, “I'm actually just getting back. I was out all night.”

“What were you doing?”

“I was helping in the clinic. In the late evening someone had a nasty accident in the street and the clinic up here only has one doctor and his student.” Matthias said as took a seat next to An.

“I didn't know you knew medicine.” An said scooting over to give him more room.

“I am trained as a troubadour.”

“Sorry I forgot.”

“It's okay.” Matthias said staring off into the woods, “My father is a doctor so he taught me a lot. In fact my family gained our noble title for the work my father and mother did during the illness years back.”

“You weren't born noble?” An asked tilting his head.

“No, but the fact that you couldn't tell actually makes me happy.” Matthias slumped his head back against the inn, “Trying to adjust to being a noble family was a difficult task. All of a sudden I had to learn a whole new set of skills: court decorum, etiquette, knowledge of noble houses and history, etc. It was a lot to take in. If you couldn't tell that means I must have learned it well.”

“I couldn't tell at all. Though I'm probably not a good baseline.” An scratched his cheek.

“You're palace staff aren't you?”

“Only for a few months.”

“Then you fooled me too. I thought given how close you were with Lady Mikoto and Penelope that you had been there for years.” Matthias chuckled.

An couldn't help but laugh in turn, “No, but I work with Elias in the library. He knows both of them well and it just rubbed off.”

“The same thing happened to me with Myron.” Matthias rested his arms on his knees, “I was so lost and confused when I first became a nobleman, but Myron 'took me under his wing' so to speak. He helped me with my lessons and introduced me to more people who are now my friends. I never would have transitioned social status as well if it weren't for his help. Though he has a hard time showing that side of himself.”

An sat silently as he listened.

Matthias turned towards him suddenly, “I know that you must still harbor some ill feelings towards my friends. We acted inappropriately on many occasions, but please don't think they're bad guys. They just have different experiences and skills. Of course they have their faults, Myron is a bit of a coward, Nickolas never takes things seriously, and Aris lacks passion in general. Their families aren't always the best. Myron in particular gets a lot of pressure from his father to make higher status connections and-”

“Matthias you're rambling.” An said focusing on the ground in front of him, “I don't harbor ill will towards you or your friends. If I've seemed like I did, it's just because I feel so useless next to all of you. All four of you have much stronger people skills for connecting to those in town and getting information. If anything I'm mostly jealous. I find it hard to talk to anyone I don't know well. I barely even know half the group because I have a hard time talking to them.”

Matthias stared at An for a moment before returning to leaning his head against the wall, “Then we have something in common.”

An turned to look at Matthias.

“But I learned that the harder something is, usually the more worth doing it is. That's why I make a point to talk to everyone, even if sometimes I'm scared out of my mind of making a bad impression.” Matthias said before standing up, “And now I really do need to sleep. We're only here for a couple more days. Might as well get some rest while I can.”

“Sleep well.” An waved Matthias goodbye as he walked inside leaving An alone with his thoughts. After a moment he reached into his cloak and pulled out the journal he carried with him. He opened to a new page and wrote down what Matthias had said: “The harder something is, usually the more worth doing it is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three weeks in a row what kind of miracle is this? Anyway thank you for reading, and please leave a comment or review if you like or even disliked this story. I cannot describe how much feedback means to me. Thank you once more to those of you who consistently leave feedback.


	27. Chapter 27

An bent over to fill up the waterskins in the small creek. They had been on the road for weeks now and he sorely missed the beds from the inn. Thankfully his nightmares had tampered off somewhat so he could sleep. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

An shook his head as he lifted the waterskin. Ever since the incident with the barrier, it felt like there were eyes on him and Mikoto somewhere, yet there was no one to be seen. He remembered the mist creatures he had seen for a moment, but they didn't travel far beyond the barrier. Being constantly alert was starting to wear him down.

A cough jolted An to attention. He looked up to see Myron standing a polite distance from him.

Myron cleared his throat again eyes focused on straightening his riding gloves, “It has been brought to my attention that I might have said something callous towards you. My last desire would be to create group discord due a poor choice. As such I have come to say I apologize.”

An blinked as he looked at Myron. His eyes were averted as he moved to fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. Even his cheeks were slightly reddened with embarrassment. It was clear his pride was taking a hit, but he still stated his intention plainly.

An let out a sigh, “Did Matthias tell you that? Because I told him it was fine. I understand everyone has different views. It would be foolish to get worked up over a few words. After all we were practically raised in different worlds so communication can be difficult.”

Myron looked An up and down, seemingly pleased by An's submissive attitude, “Well I admit you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Nice to know someone can see situations clearly. Perhaps we should talk more in the future to learn more communication.”

Myron left as soon as he came. An frowned to himself as he left. An had acted politely and smoothed over any disagreement, but should he have been more assertive of himself? He let out a sigh. What was done was done, no need to ponder over it. An stood and walked back to the group.

Normally they would not have stopped in the middle of the afternoon, but the boggy ground they were traversing had cracked a wheel on Delia's cart. Harris stood off to the side whittling a piece to hopefully seal a nick in the wheel. While it wasn't ideal, it would at least do until they could stop and get a replacement wheel. Everyone else was trying to find dry spots to set up camp. People would probably have to share tents.

An could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to rise as he walked back to the cart and handed out everyone's waterskins. That feeling of being watched was back. Everyone seemed fine, but the air felt tinged with malice. He was even too nervous to put his belongings down. His sword swung at his hip next to his pack, with his lute braced against his back.

“You doing okay?” Penelope asked as she took her waterskin.

“My imagination seems to be playing tricks on me.” An muttered as he kept glancing around, “Any chance we can press forward away from here at all?”

Penelope shook her head, “Trust me, I hate the ground around here too, and the atmosphere is terrible, but until we patch that wheel we're not moving. And by then it would be the time we normally set up camp.”

“Do you think we could travel in the evening given the rest right now?” An rubbed his arm as his skin began to prickle.

Penelope raised her eyebrow at him, “That's not really my decision, you can bring it up with everyone if you want. I'm not opposed to the idea, but I imagine some people might be. You sure you're okay? I know you've got a nervous disposition, but this is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I'm just uneasy.” An said trying to focus on the weight of his sword to ground him.

Penelope looked him up and down, but nodded. As she walked away An could see her absentmindedly check the sword at her hip as well.

He didn't intended to spread his unease among the group. However the more An thought about the area the more his uneasiness grew. He almost snarled in frustration, the reaction confusing him further. Instead he crossed his arms and began to walk around the edge of their “camp”. Only five steps before his foot sunk deep into the mud. He supposed he should be grateful that Mikoto had talked him into wearing boots during travel.

With a mighty heave, his boot popped free of the mud and An stepped towards some sparse brush to wipe it clean. An rolled some of the mud that came off between his fingers. By all accounts it felt like normal mud, so why did something seem wrong with it? He rinsed his fingers in a small puddle and watched it ripple; for longer than it should have rippled.

An lifted his eyes and looked about the camp. This place felt familiar. Delia stood next to Harris and her cart, seemingly mourning its poor wheel. Katsuo and Amie were walking around the edges trying to see if they could find any brush dry enough for a fire. After he had talked to her, Penelope was now wandering about, almost as alert as he was. Nickolas, Aris, and Matthias were all a short distance from the cart, talking to two women in the group whose names An thought were Natsuko and Haruka. The other two An doesn't know well were the maid and general trying to see if there were any edible plants around. A good distance from the cart Myron and Mikoto were having a chat on a small hill.

An felt his pulse start to speed up. He'd seen this before.

The stream behind him seemed to run faster.

Where had he seen this before?

The wind picked up and the puddle at his feet began to splosh.

An swallowed. It was at a different angle, but he'd seen this scene.

The mud gurgled as it shifted.

An clenched his fists tightly.

The steams and waters seemed to rush louder. An put his hand to his head as it grew louder and louder-threatening to drown out any of his own thoughts.

Suddenly everything went completely silent. The rushing water gave way to a watery voice.

_Run_

The image popped into An's mind.

_Mikoto bleeding and lost within a pool of water._

A twig snapped in the distance. An unsheathed his sword in an instant. His eyes darted everywhere to find their target.

Next to Amie, a puddle of water rippled like someone stepped in it. An rushed over ignoring the startled look on Amie and Katsuo's faces as he rammed his sword into the mist. The creature within it materialized. An jumped back as an axe swung down before thrusting his arm out to finish the misty monster. A glance around the area confirmed An's apprehension. He turned to Amie and Katsuo who stared stunned at the mass of disappearing mist.

“We're surrounded.” An said through gritted teeth, “The enemy is invisible, but the mist surrounding them and their weapons are not. Look for the flashes of metal and the odd swirls of mist.”

Both of them nodded and rushed back to get their weapons and mounts.

Delia shrieked by the cart as Penelope had her axe out and decapitated a creature in a single swing. Harris had dropped his craving and knife and was outfitted for battle in a reaction time An wished he could match. Everyone else was slow to react. They were grouping up and arming themselves, but the creatures were pressing down on them.

An arrow whizzed by An's head. He spun around a drove his blade straight into the chest of archer targeting him. As the archer slumped down he could see the three more enemies right in front of him, and he was far from his allies like a fool. He shifted his grip on his blade. For some reason the fear was gone. His pulse thrummed in his ears, but his breathing was steady. The weight of the blade in his hands felt natural. He knew that all combat carried risk, but now he felt in control.

A spear fighter came forward with a diviner close behind. An raised his sword, but held his ground. The spear fighter thrust out his naginata, but An flicked his sword to redirect it to the side. He stepped in closer than the spear fighter could counter and thrust his sword through the mist. The spear fighter collapsed as An withdrew his blade.

A blast of magic rushed him. An barely had time to raise his arms to take the brunt of the hit. His hood fell away, but now was not the time to worry about that. He had to dispatch the enemy quickly. He glared at his foe. The diviner let loose another blast of magic, but his aim was off and it only nicked An's leg. An slashed out his sword arm, cutting through the diviner's minimal armor with ease.

The last foe before was an axe fighter. An barely blinked as he sidestepped the axe strike and stabbed the fighter through a couple times. It was then he caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle. His coat was soaked with mud and blood: more dripping off the sword in his hand. His breath was coming in pants, exaggerating the motion of his chest. The truly unnerving sight, was the way his eyes almost seemed to glow. He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. It had to be a trick of the light.

After confirming the area around him was cleared, An turned to check on the others. Penelope stood as the vanguard flanked by Amie and Katsuo. Harris, the maid, and general were shifting about to match the waves of enemies. The remaining members of the group stood closer to Delia's cart. Delia herself gripping a knife so tightly in her hand An thought she was going to cut herself. Natsuko and Haruka were offering what distance help they could. Nickolas and Aris both looked overwhelmed, but despite their shaking legs, held themselves in the fray. Next to Delia by the cart, An could see Matthias shouting out orders to his friends; rushing in without hesitation when there was an injury. An couldn't help the small smirk as he noticed Matthias's burning gaze.

A sharp pained whinny rang out to his left. An snapped his head to see Myron and Mikoto still isolated on the top of the hill and, though armed, surrounded by enemies. Mikoto for her part was shooting down as many as she could, but Myron seem to have trouble steadying his hand to hit anything. Matthias's words from weeks ago played over the image of his dream in his head.

_Myron's a bit of a coward._

_A cavalier breaks free from the hill and flees through a horde of enemies. Mikoto stands alone on the ridge: her face grim. She can't fight at that distance. A sword slashes her. She screams and recoils, but cannot flee. The sword stabs her through and she collapses back into the pool of black water right as his hand reaches her._

An's feet were moving before his mind could catch up. He would make it this time! It was like there was a fire in his chest. Dimly An was aware it was his lungs burning for air, but he didn't care.

Myron's horse took another hit and reared up: bellowing.

An was at the base of the hill.

Myron's panic finally overtook him and he commanded his horse to charge down the hill.

An passed him going the other direction. His sword slashed wildly to clear a path. Sharp brush ripped at his face and clothes, but his focus was elsewhere.

Mikoto was alone at the top of the hill. Her face drawn, continuing to launch arrow after arrow.

An reached the crest of the hill.

A misted samurai stood in front of her and slashed. Mikoto screamed and recoiled, already weak on her feet.

An had just about reached her, but he didn't have any options.

The samurai thrust his sword forward.

An threw himself in front of Mikoto.

Pain burst in his right shoulder, stealing the remaining air from his lungs. His right arm outstretched to shield Mikoto, his left holding her up. His knees went weak and they both dropped to the ground. An tried to take a breath in, but all he could manage were wheezes. Mikoto clutched at him, but she was shaking and her gaze was weak. Despite the short time, they were both kneeling in a pool of blood. An could see Mikoto's eyes closing and her head lolling back. A single heartbeat passed before An realized the situation. Mikoto's weight was falling backwards. Gravity was going to pull them over the ridge, and An didn't have the strength to stop it.

His shoulder screamed as he wrapped his right arm around Mikoto to meet his left. He clutched her to his chest as tightly as he could, turning so his back would hit the water instead of hers. His back slammed against the water, his lute splintering and ripping through his cloak. He needed to swim to the edge: get them to safety. But he couldn't move. Instead his felt them begin to sink as inky black water tendrilled towards them. Water filled his lungs as his consciousness started to fade.

Suddenly he saw a dim light. It was warm, barely visible through the blackness. A voice bearing all the warmth of the light echoed through the water.

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach._

He'd heard that voice before. An used what strength he had to reach out for that light.

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb._

The light drove through the dark water and surrounded them. His body burned, but not unpleasantly. He wrapped his arms around Mikoto once more. As his eyes closed, An thought he could see a man smiling at him. It was warm but sorrowful. An felt the last of his consciousness slip away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo a month of solid update. This chapter is a little shorter, but I think the content makes up for that. However work is getting busier and Fire Emblem Warriors just came out so I might have less writing time, but I will see what I can do. Thank you very much to all reviews and commenters. Seriously every comment helps so much to motivate me to write.


	28. Chapter 28

Arete sighed as she traced her finger around the map on her desk before looking at the calendar on her left. Lysander was due to return in one week. While the thought should have made her ecstatic, she found herself more worried that Mikoto was overdue by three days. Only three days was nothing to worry about, especially if Mikoto had been having her scatterbrain moments, but nonetheless Arete couldn't shake away her unease. Her stomach twisted in knots as she glared at the map again.

A knock rapped on her door, “Your Majesty, the scouting party has returned.”

Arete bolted out of her chair, “Let them in.”

Arete's stomach dropped as soon as the door opened to see Penelope standing on the other side instead of a bright but worn out Mikoto. Arete sank back into her chair, her legs going numb as she folded her arms across the desk. Her eyes closed for one brief moment before reopening.

“Your report?” Arete asked in a calm voice as she sat stone faced.

Penelope described the events as they happened. If she had anything to say to the queen's reaction, she kept to herself. Arete sat and took notes as she listened, focusing intently on the information. In a strange way it felt like her body wasn't hers to control. She followed the progress every step with the map on the desk. Penelope walked closer to point on the map directly.

Penelope's finger rested accusingly on a small marshy area, “This is where we ran into trouble.”

Arete reached over and grabbed a small marker flag to place over the location Penelope had her finger.

Penelope removed her finger and balled her hands into fist, “It was monsters for lack of a better term. Invisible creatures that appeared and surrounded us.”

Arete met Penelope's gaze before scrawling a note on her parchment.

“They looked like humans, or rather corpses, swinging weapons wildly. It was impossible to notice them until they were right on top of us.”

“Any causalities?” Arete asked in an even voice, fighting the lump growing at the back of her throat and the scream she wanted to let free.

Penelope sighed, “I don't think so.”

“What do you mean?” Arete said a tad more fiercely than she intended.

“Of the group we all made it through the fight, but Mikoto and An disappeared during the scuffle. We didn't find any bodies so there's no reason to think they are dead, but we have no idea where they are. Amie, Katsuo, and Harris stayed behind to look for them. I lead everyone else back here.” Penelope clenched her fist, “I'm sorry we didn't look harder, but it seemed more pressing to get those unused to combat back to the capitol. Now that they are back I can return to the area and look myself.”

Arete crossed her hands and stared at the map for a moment before speaking, “No.”

Penelope looked ready to object, but she wouldn't talk back to the Queen.

Arete stood and walked out from behind her desk, “Tell me, how well do you understand what the monsters you encountered?”

Penelope stood firmly in front of Arete, “I do not know all details about them, but I know enough to fight them.”

Arete nodded, “Then rather than send another capable fighter on a wild goose chase, I am offering you a temporary military appointment as a teacher. If there are truly monsters prowling Valla, we need trained and ready fighters. I believe you have served as part of the emergency reserves for the military before.”

Penelope paused a moment and looked away before turning back to Arete, “Your Majesty, are you sure about this?”

Arete let out a sigh and closed her eyes, “Make no mistake, I am more concerned about my sister than anyone else. However we need to worry about Valla right now. As such please consider my offer.”

Penelope raised her eyebrow, “Offer or command?”

Arete met her eyes firmly, “Read it how you will. I will write summons for any other fighters from your journey that you find worth in. They will be rewarded of course.”

Penelope paused and crossed her arms, drumming her fingers, “The obvious choices are Katsuo, Amie, and Harris. The one one that surprised me was Matthias. He's rough around the edges, but he's got a hell of a lot of nerve in a fight. Other than that I'd let it be their choice. They were fairly capable fighters, save Myron, but none stood out as much as I'd hoped.”

Arete sat down and began to write the summons, “Matthias surprises me as well, but I will write them down. You are free to go.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Penelope bowed before leaving the room.

As Penelope left, Arete put down her quill and tried to steady her now shaking hand. Lacing her fingers together she leaned forward to rest her forehead against her hands, “Mikoto you had better be safe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of birds and running water was the first thing An realized. He coughed as lifted his face up from the dirt. He swiped some pebbles off his cheek and shivered in his soaked clothes, pulling his lower half out of the river bank he was splayed upon. Carefully he took in the scene around him. The best he could guess he was at the bottom of a ravine based on the high cliffs around him. The stones were worn smooth by the river he was half in. Vegetation was sparse but scattered among the rocky cliffs. As he looked around him, his eyes fell on Mikoto a short distance away from him.

An scrambled over to her side and turned her over. Panic gripped him for a moment before she coughed as well and opened her eyes. He sighed in relief.

“An?” Mikoto looked up at him as her eyes slowly started to focus.

“Yes, are you alright?” An asked as he held out his arms to help her sit up.

“I think so. What happened? The last thing I remember was those invisible fighters.” Mikoto sat up with a groan.

An shook his head, “I'm not even sure where we are. The last thing I remember is falling in the water.”

An rolled his shoulder and was surprised to find it gave him no pain. Looking at Mikoto, the wound on her front was gone as well. Had he imagined those? The wind rushed past and they both shivered. An looked towards the cliffs and saw a cave.

“Come on.” An stood up, “We should find some kind of shelter.”

Mikoto went to stand, but stumbled with a yelp. An quickly reached out and caught her.

“What's wrong?” An asked as he helped her regain some balance.

Mikoto grimaced, “My ankle might be twisted.”

An looked down to see her red, swollen foot and ankle. He held out his arm to her, “Lean on me for now.”

Mikoto wrapped her arms around his as they slowly headed into the cave. An leaned Mikoto up against a wall, and began to look through their belongings. The both had their packs and weapons. An had found the shattered remains of his lute next to the spot he woke up. Some moss spread across the cave walls. An scrapped some drier moss onto some pieces of his lute and rummaged through his pack to find a tinder box.

“An, is that your lute?” Mikoto asked as she picked up a piece, her expression forlorn.

An smiled wistfully and started the fire, “Yeah, but we need a fire more than anything. Can't play a broken lute anyway. I'd rather have dry clothes.”

Mikoto didn't say anything and instead just ran her hand over the shard of the neck of the lute as An walked back next to her. An absentmindedly tapped his pocket where he had saved the chip with the wave carving he made in the lute's back. The fire crackled as a wet piece of wood caught alight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The lute was broken beyond repair, it was pointless to hang onto chunks of splintered wood.

“I'm going to go take a look around outside.” An said.

Mikoto reached out and caught his wrist, “Wait.”

An turned to look back at her, “I'll be back quickly. I just want to make sure the area was safe and you shouldn't be moving.”

Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest, “Not until you sit down and dry off. Not to mention let me check to make sure you're not pushing yourself through any injuries you're not telling me about. If there was a great danger I don't think we would have even made it into the cave.”

An opened his mouth to protest, but Mikoto's expression left him unable to respond. She was serious and optimistic like always, but her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Her lip dipped in ever so slightly like she was biting the inside. An sighed shrugged off his cloak placing it close to the fire to dry before sitting down next to Mikoto. She let out the smallest sigh of relief and began examining him, reminding An just how much medical training she said she had.

An relaxed back against the cave wall as she finished. The evening sun poured through the entrance to the cave. As An moved to stand his stomach rumbled audibly. Before he could say anything Mikoto was holding out emergency rations from her pack for him. An muttered his thanks and began to eat. Silence filled the cave. The darkening sky making both of them suddenly realize how exhausted they were. An couldn't even bring himself to check outside anymore. The air began to cool and they both shuddered despite the warmth of the fire.

An reached out and picked up his mostly dry cloak from by the fire holding it out to Mikoto, “It's not much but it should make a decent blanket. I can keep watch while you sleep.”

Mikoto took the cloak, but scooted closer so that their sides were brushing. She draped the cloak around both of them, “We trade off. And we'll both be somewhat cold.”

An smiled gently at her, warmth bubbling in his chest. For once he wasn't embarrassed or self-conscious about the contact. Instead closed the short distance between them to cover them further with the cloak, “I suppose I have to agree.”

Mikoto didn't respond and simply leaned her head against his shoulder as she fell asleep. An stared at her for awhile. Despite the circumstances her sleeping face surprisingly peaceful. The steady rhythm of her breathing a reminder that she was alive beside him. He carefully leaned his head on hers. Even if they weren't sure what was going on right now, they were both alive. That's what mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto woke up as the early morning light shined into the cave. She frowned prepared to scold An for not waking her up to take a watch shift, but stopped as she heard his deep, sleepy breathing. Moving slowly not to wake him, Mikoto shifted to get a better look at An. He was sound asleep, and from the look of it, not plagued by nightmares for once. Mikoto smiled as she looked at him.

She wasn't sure what happened before they awoke on the bank. She thought she remembered fighting with invisible foes, but neither of them displayed the injuries she thought they had suffered. She shuddered as she remembered the agony of the sword cutting across her. She could hardly say she was surprised someone like Myron would run away, but she didn't expect him to completely abandon her.

Her heart beat a little harder in her chest as she thought of An. Through thick and thin he came through for her. Just when had she come to rely on him so much?

An stirred and opened his eyes to meet hers, blinking as he adjusted to the light.

“Good morning.” Mikoto said in a sing song voice smiling at him.

An straightened up and rubbed his eyes, “Sorry I guess I fell asleep. How long have you been up?”

“Not long.” Mikoto said as she pulled out some rations from her pack, “Here, we can eat and then figure out what to do.”

An took his portion and broke it in half before handing some back, “Let's try to make these last.”

Mikoto nodded and ate the half he gave her. As they finished An stood and stretched. He extended his hand to her, which she gratefully accepted, before they walked out of the cave. Mikoto wasn't familiar with this area, and there were no distinct landmarks that might have been able to place them on a map. She frowned as An sat her down on the edge of the river bank as he walked to look upstream.

Mikoto removed her shoes and socks, and rested her feet in the water. The cool water chilled her further, but it felt wonderful on her ankle. She reached down and rubbed it tenderly. A night's rest on the hard cave ground had done nothing to improve the state of her ankle. It was still red, swollen, and hard to move.

Mikoto turned at the sound of An's returning footsteps. He knelt down beside her as he noticed her hand on her ankle. His brows furrowed in worry. Mikoto couldn't remember the last time he had kept his hood down so frequently.

“Any better?” An asked as he rummaged through his pack.

“Not really.” Mikoto said lifting her foot from the water.

“Here.” An tapped his knee for Mikoto to place her foot on as he pulled out some bandages, “It's not much, but it's better than nothing.”

An wrapped her foot and ankle as Mikoto watched. The bandages were loose and stuck out unevenly. An looking more and more perplexed as he tried to fix it.

Mikoto laughed drawing his attention to her face, “I think you should just let me do it. Besides I should really dry it first. You don't want to trap moisture in the bandages.”

An sighed before gingerly wiping off her ankle and handing her the bandage. Mikoto rolled her eyes, but neatly tied the bandage around her ankle. It was uncomfortable, but hopefully it would help reduce the swelling.

“The problem is what do we do now.” Mikoto said quietly as she placed her foot back on the slightly elevated point of An's knee.

“Well there's a river right here and based on the plant life I think it's safe to assume we're still in Valla. Follow any river in Valla and you'll find people eventually.” An said, “Besides it would ensure we have access to water, and food if either of us can fish.”

“I suppose.” Mikoto said her eyes still resting on her ankle, “Though even I will admit I can't move much right now.”

A moment of silence passed between them before An's eyes drifted down river. Suddenly he stood up and helped escort her to a higher rock to sit on. Mikoto watched in confusion as he handed her all the packs to hold. Then he knelt down with his back to her.

“Put your hands on my shoulders.” An said as he craned his neck back to look at her.

Mikoto blinked rapidly as An's intention clicked in her head, “Wait you can't mean to carry me.”

“The thing I can't do is let you walk on that ankle.” An turned around to talk more easily, “Nor can we just wait here.”

Mikoto waved her hands rapidly, fighting the blush rising to her cheeks, “You can't carry me and all this stuff.”

“I'm used to carrying this stuff, and I'm sure you're not that heavy.” An said.

Mikoto was sure her face was completely red and couldn't bring herself to meet his eye, “We're almost the same height. That's got to make it more difficult, and you'll certainly wear yourself out.”

“Mikoto,” An's voice cut through her rambling as he gently turned her face to look at him, “Listen we need to cover as much ground as we can. We might not cover much ground this way, but it will be more than if you try to push yourself and gravely injure your ankle. I'm not going to go beyond my limits, but have a little faith in me will you?”

An smiled at her and her heart thrummed in her chest. He was serious, but his face was somehow at ease. His smile was warm and confident. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him make an expression like that. She swallowed hard and mutely nodded her consent. An turned around for her to climb onto his back.

Mikoto reached forward and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, lacing her hands together in front. She placed her legs through his extended arms. He locked his hands together underneath her as she tipped her weight forward to press against him. An stood up carefully shifting the weight to balance. Mikoto had to admit she felt secure, even if she felt hot with embarrassment.

“Sorry about the close proximity.” An said.

From her position, Mikoto could see that he was red to the tips of his ears. Somehow that made her feel a little better.

“It's okay.” Mikoto said ignoring the urge to bury her face in his bushy hair.

An started walking as Mikoto tried to hide how fast her heart was beating. Instead trying to focus on the crunch of An's boots as they walked down river. The swaying bounce with each step surprisingly comforting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. I've been looking forward to this chapter for months. I'm even more excited for the next one though. Please leave feedback if you enjoyed this story. It honestly keeps me going even when all other motivation has disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

Mikoto stared into the fire as she waited for the fish to cook, keeping her foot elevated on a nearby rock. They had been traveling for almost two weeks now, and while the swelling of her ankle had decreased she still couldn't reliably put weight on it. Instead, true to his word, An had carried her everyday.

Mikoto poked the fish trying to convince herself that the fluttering in her stomach was hunger. She glanced up the river to where An was rummaging through a berry bush growing in the cliffside. He was so composed and worked tirelessly without complaint. If anything the simple tasks made him seem more peaceful than she remembered. Mikoto pulled his cloak closer around herself, blushing as she realized how easily she picked out his scent on his cloak. The image of him months ago lying on the ground half dead popped into her head. All he had was this cloak. Through all the chaos that had happened since then, at least one truly good thing had happened in her life.

An must have noticed her staring because he waved to her. Mikoto waved back hoping they were far enough away that he couldn't see her blush. Even from the distance though she could see him smiling. Her heart squeezed in her chest. That smile wasn't fair.

Suddenly the branch he was holding slipped out of his grasp and bopped him in the face. Mikoto laughed as he gave her a confused thumbs up. She looked away to turn the fish over. However her eyes soon wandered back to An.

His back was to her now, something she had gotten really used to seeing. She stretched her arms making his cloak shift around her. His shoulders were a lot broader than she had thought. More surprising was how physically strong he had become. She still remembered when he couldn't even hold himself up. When had he changed so much? Mikoto forced her gaze back to the fire: trying to find some way to still her racing thoughts and heart.

Right as she had calmed down she felt him sit down next to her starting this whole stupid cycle over again.

“Hey are you okay?” An asked as he placed some berries beside them.

“Y-Yes why?” Mikoto said silently cursing herself over the slight stammer.

“Your face is all red. You're not getting an infection are you?” An placed his hand over her forehead.

Mikoto let out a small breath to compose herself, “I'm fine,” she said moving his hand, “And you should know that there are several reasons a face can be red.”

An snorted with a smirk, “Well I know you're not drunk.”

Mikoto swatted him playfully, but smiled in spite of herself. Her eyes trailing to his face, now noticing the scratches. She shifted to get a better look.

“Come here.” She commanded, half scooting to him.

“What?” An asked as he did as he was told.

Mikoto reached up and started running her fingers over the scratches on his face, “Seems like that bush really gave you a good whack.”

Her hand shifted to cup his cheek as she errantly ran her thumb across a scratch on his cheek bone. Her eyes shifted up his face. There was a small nick on his forehead, almost unnoticeable next to the bright red of his gem. The area around his eyes was spared. Though his gaze was averted from her scrutiny. This close she could see that his pupils were slightly slitted. Had she never noticed that before?

She reached her other hand up to brush away some of his hair that was falling into his face. It was a very pretty blue. She tucked it behind his ear, fingers brushing the point. An shuddered slightly. Were his ears sensitive? He hid it well considering she had been breathing next to them whenever he carried her. Her hand trailed down to trace a small cut on his chin. Her brows furrowed as she tried to wipe away the small trace of blood. As she finished her eyes lifted to his lips.

Suddenly her heart started to race. Her stomach flip-flopped; pulse pounding in her ears, but she couldn't move her eyes. Her body seemed to have a will of it's own. She shifted closer to him, moving her hand from his chin to cup his other cheek. Her breath started to come faster. She absentmindedly pulled him closer. What was she doing? She leaned up, tilted her head, and pressed her lips to his.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Somehow this felt different than with Cyril all those years ago. It was a similar sensation on her lips, but everything else was different. Her heart was racing so much faster. It felt like the butterflies in her stomach had burst. It was dizzying.

She felt him freeze up at the sudden contact. Then the feelings on her lips changed. She moved her hands from his cheeks not wanting to frighten him. His own hands moved to her shoulders.

The whole thing lasted just a couple moments before An lightly pushed her shoulders separating them. Both of their faces were bright red. An's hand released her shoulder to cover the entire lower half of his face. His eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. Abruptly he stood up and turned up river.

“I should go catch some more fish I think. Dinner looks rather light.” An said with an awkward laugh before rushing off.

Mikoto just sat stunned with her hand hovering over her own mouth. She was surprised at her own sudden boldness. Her heart felt ready to leap from her chest and her legs felt weaker than before. She kissed him, and for one incredible moment, he had kissed her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arete rubbed her tired eyes with the backs of her hands. Stacks of reports covering her desk: military inventory, weapon and item purchase requests, letters to request donations from nobles to help pay for a larger military force, approval to hire more soldiers, budget redistribution notices, the records from every single member from Mikoto's group, and the updates about the search for her and An. Her fingers were going to be permanently ink stained if she kept this up much longer.

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her fingers. Midday sun filled the room reminding Arete it was time for lunch. She glanced back to the desk. How much of it could wait until after lunch? She ran her finger down the largest stack. Suddenly the door opened with no knock. Arete whipped her head up, wondering who wouldn't announce themselves.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Lysander standing there. He wore that same goofy, gentle smile he always had. His clothes still bore dirt from the road. His hair was longer and shaggier than she had seen before. However, his eyes still had that lively spark. He held out his arms and took a step towards her.

All at once she felt years younger. She leapt into his arms throwing her arms around him like they were still newlyweds rather than several years married with a child. His hand tucked under her chin and tipped her head up to kiss her. Her fingers dug into his tunic relishing in his presence that she had missed more than she could express. As she pulled away she buried her face in the crook of his neck and enjoyed the rumbling of his laugh.

“Gods I missed you.” Lysander said holding her a bit tighter.

“Took you long enough.” Arete sighed as she squeezed back.

“Hey I came back alive didn't I?” Lysander released her.

Arete smiled before reality came crashing back. She reached down and squeezed his hand. At least he was still here.

Lysander leaned over to look her in the eye, “What happened while I was gone? The desk looks downright ominous.”

Arete closed her eyes. Where to even begin? Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she started from the beginning. She spoke simply, relying the information fact by fact. It seemed easier to explain the events in 10 minutes rather than go over all details and take all night. She could see Lysander become more and more troubled as she went on, but she kept herself composed. As she finished Lysander reached out a grabbed her hand, motioning to head out of the door.

“Come on.” Lysander tugged on her hand.

“Where are we going?” Arete asked not moving, confused by his light-hearted expression.

“To see Azura, and then get food. Then we spend the rest of the night as a family.” Lysander said simply.

Arete planted her feet and pulled back her hand, “Just wait a second here, do you see how much needs to be done?”

Lysander placed his hands on her upper arms, “Arete you need a break, I need a break. We're no good if we run ourselves thin.”

“But there's all this military stuff, and Mikoto-” Arete said starting to squirm away from him.

“You are more than a queen you know.” Lysander said placing his forehead against hers, “It doesn't always have to come first. All we can do for Mikoto and An is have faith in them. Believe me I'm worried too, but for one night I want to stop worrying about things. For one night I just want to be a husband and father.”

Arete sighed but leaned against him, “You know this has to be dealt with. You are king.”

Lysander let out a low laugh, “Yes, but a tired one. So just for tonight family time?” he pulled back and raised his eyebrow at her.

Arete pursed her lips in a scowl, but her eyes were still gentle. Blast that smile of his. The way his thumbs rubbed circles on her upper arms. How much she missed him. She reached her hand up to put it in one of his, “For tonight.”

Lysander smiled and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders as she pulled her away from the office and duties. His feet automatically headed straight towards Azura's nursery as soon as they exited the office. Arete smiled to herself as she felt him speed up with every step. She separated his arm from her shoulders as they stood in front of the nursery door. Just in time to allow him to scurry right in.

Azura's nurse nearly jumped out of her chair from the sudden intrusion, but Lysander clearly paid her no mind. Arete merely walked over and dismissed her for the evening fighting an amused chuckle. Azura's nurse curtsied and left the room before Arete turned back to see Lysander. Her heart melted as she saw him.

Immediately Lysander had hefted up the little girl and began over cooing over her. Azura looked delighted to have her father's attention, giggling and gurgling in glee. Lysander placed a kiss to her forehead before rocking and bouncing her.

“You've gotten so big. Did you miss Papa? Papa missed you and Mama more than anything.” Lysander said almost like he forgot “Mama” was in the room.

Arete merely walked up behind Lysander and watched as he reunited with his daughter. She let out a sigh as she finally let the stress leave. They still had to find Mikoto and stop Anankos, but nothing was knocking down the palace doors at that moment. No one was dying at that moment. Just for this moment, Arete would enjoy some peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto had finally calmed her racing heart as she sat by the bank. Her eyes drifted down to An. His back was towards her and he was fully focused on fishing. She hoped she hadn't scared him away. She wasn't sure how she wanted to relate to him, but he was important to her. Losing his support and warmth sounded crushing. She shook her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts creeping in. Once they had both calmed down they would talk this out like adults and figure it out.

As Mikoto sat thinking she suddenly thought she heard a voice. An was still up river fishing. She glanced around not seeing anyone.

Then it came again, louder this time, “La.........to”

Mikoto made an attempt to raise herself up somewhat.

The voice rang out clearly, “Lady Mikoto!”

Mikoto looked up just in time to see Amie landed right next to her before throwing her arms around her. Mikoto sat stunned as Amie practically sobbed into her shoulder. She looked up river to see An rushing towards them.

“It's really you right? Thank the gods you're still alive. An's here too right?” Amie said barely intelligibly, even Thorn rested her big wyvern head next to Mikoto's lap.

Mikoto wrapped her arms tightly around Amie, “How did you find us?”

Amie removed herself from Mikoto's shoulder to look her in the eye, “We've been scouring Valla for days trying to find you. I'm just so glad your okay.”

At this point Amie noticed An and removed herself from Mikoto to wrap An in a hug. An stumbled, not expecting her enthusiasm before hugging her back. Mikoto beamed as sudden elation shot through her. They were going home. She would see Arete and Azura. Her comfortable bed was just waiting for her. Good food the cooks prepared served on a steaming plate.

She started to bounce expectantly. She looked to An ready to celebrate. His gaze was relieved and excited as well, though he quickly turned red and looked away after meeting for eyes for a short time. Then she realized that she couldn't talk to him about the kiss with Amie right there. Mikoto took a deep breath. She didn't know when she'd find time to talk to him about it privately, but she would. For now, it was more important to get home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading. I truly appreciate it. And as always thank you especially to everyone who leaves reviews, kudos, or any sort of feedback. Seriously it is what keeps me going when all motivation is lost. Please if there is anything you enjoyed, disliked, want to more or less of: leave feedback. I genuinely take it into account when I write.  
>  Also: 29 chapters and 85k+ words and FINALLY they kiss. I have been waiting to write this scene since like March. Why does everything I write have to become some giant project?


	30. Chapter 30

Arete blinked awake as sunlight streamed through the window. She reached up to rubbed her eyes and felt Lysander's arm tighten around her waist. She let out a sigh and pressed herself closer to him. It was nice having his warmth beside her again. The bed felt too large without him it in.

As Arete laid there, starting to plan out her day, she noticed Lysander's breath change. He was more alert and awake. Only too evident by the fact that she began to feel his lips tickle along her shoulder and neck. She rolled over to face him lifting her eyebrows at him. He simply smirked at her before pecking her on the lips.

“Gods I missed waking up like this.” he said as he pulled his face away.

Arete laughed, “And here I thought you just missed the comfy bed.”

“That too.” Lysander said patting the pillow for emphasis.

Arete rolled her eyes but leaned in to kiss him again.

Just as Lysander wound his hand through her hair, there was a knock at the door.

“Your Majesties! Lady Mikoto has been found.” a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Instantly Arete bolted from the bed and rushed to grab clothes. She threw on a dress and robe not bothering to straighten them. Everything moved in a blur. Before the guard could even say anything Arete was racing down towards the palace doors, dimly aware of Lysander shouting for her to wait for him. She reached the top of the stairs to that entrance gate and paused. Her pulse rushed and all sound dimmed. She wrapped her arms around herself for a moment, trying to steady her breath. She walked down the stairs feeling like the world was in slow motion. The sound of her feet meeting the stone rang out on every step. The palace doors opened before her and she walked out into the sunlight.

Across the entry yard Mikoto was disembarking a wyvern. Her hair was a mess and she was unsteady on her feet. The edges of her clothes were tattered and Arete could spot a few bruises even from here. But Mikoto was alive and she was home.

Mikoto looked towards the palace and noticed her. She raised her arms above her head waving, “I'm home.”

Arete all but leaped across the entry yard and through her arms around Mikoto. Her sister's arms wrapped tightly back around her and they stood there in a shaking hug. As they stepped back to look at each other's face Arete realized that both of them had started bawling. Unable to speak Arete pulled Mikoto closer. Behind Mikoto she could see Lysander walked over and give An a firm pat on the shoulder before walking towards them again. Arete just couldn't find any words. Mikoto was safe and she was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An smiled as he watched Mikoto and Arete embrace each other. However, he felt a strange pang in his heart. Lysander stood next to them finally interrupting so he could welcome Mikoto home. An grabbed his bag and silently walked past them into the palace, casting one last glance to the royal family.

An headed straight to his room. No one stopped him on the way. He was able to quickly put away his belongings and change into clean clothes. The image of Mikoto and Arete still hung in his mind as he rinsed his face with water. It wasn't often An got to see how much those two cherished each other. His felt that pang again as he thought about it; how wonderful that family attachment felt.

He stared at his reflection in the water. Did he ever have anyone like that? It might have been a reasonable guess, but somehow that didn't seem right. Then again even if he had someone like that, the attachment would have faded with his memory. An bit the inside of his lip. He watching Mikoto and Arete he felt envious.

An shook his head. He left his room and headed to the library. Even if he was tired, working was better than moping. An reached the large open doors to see Elias hard at work behind the desk. An paused that door. Hesitantly, he reached out and knocked on the edge. Elias lifted his head.

“You're late.” Elias said without a smile or a frown.

“Yes, a lot of stuff happened.” An rubbed the back of his neck.

Elias held out a stack of papers, “You can go ahead and start reviewing these.”

An nodded and took the papers, walking over to his desk before pausing. His desk looked immaculate. Not a thing seemed to have been touched. All the books he had been reading were left in a neat little stack. The log he kept of book titles sat closed next to the stack. He gently placed the papers down and ran his finger over the desk. There wasn't a speck of dust on it.

The only thing changed was the cookie and the cup of tea sitting in the middle of the desk. An lifted up the tea cup and sniffed it. It a a black tea he liked that was good either hot or cold. It was hardly his favorite tea, but it convenient for those times he forgot to drink it before the temperature changed. The cookie was simple. It lacked a design and looked to be basic sweet dough. An nibbled at it. His teeth sank right through the still soft cookie.

An glanced towards Elias and noticed a little calendar with the date he was supposed to return circled. His gaze fell back to the tea and cookie. How many cookies had been waiting for him? An sniffled and fought the prickling in his eyes as he sat down to eat the cookie and drink tea before working.

Quietly behind him he heard, “Welcome home kid.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week passed and life fell back into a sense of normalcy. Lysander said that he would tell Mikoto and An about his trip later, for now they should take some time off to rest. Mikoto sat at the dining table waiting for Arete to join her for a break. Mikoto started serving herself and Arete a snack and tea. Her eyes wandered around the room; the feeling of homecoming still lingering after months away. Everything was exactly the same as when she left. All the paintings still hung on the walls, the chairs arranged at the table, Azura's bassinet in the corner, even the books she had forgotten to bring back to the library sat off on an end table in the corner.

Her heart beat faster in her chest as she took note of the books. A memory of a sensation crossed her lips causing her to bite them. Despite being home for a week, she still hadn't managed to speak with An about the kiss. He was always working, training, or talking with someone else. Even the few moments she had caught him when they weren't busy she found herself tongue-tied. How was she even supposed to bring the topic up?

Worse was that An interacted no differently than normal around her. Almost like he didn't even remember that she kissed him, but surely he couldn't forget something like that. Here she was confusing, rambling internally, and tongue-tied, but he was the same as always. Were they just supposed to pretend it didn't happen?

“Mikoto!” Arete snapped breaking Mikoto from her thoughts.  
Mikoto blinked and noticed that the tea she had been pouring was overflowing out of the cup, off of the table, and onto her lap. She put the pot down and abruptly stood up, knocking over the cup and her chair.

Arete quickly grabbed a rag and began wiping the table, “Mikoto this is getting ridiculous.”

“What do you mean?” Mikoto asked looking up from trying to assess the damage to her dress.

Arete placed the thoroughly soaked rag in a dish beside the kitchen door, “I know you space out and err on the clumsy side, but just this week you've spilled tea 3 times, broken 2 cups, and nearly broke your nose on a door because you stood in front of it while it opened. Did something happen while you were away that you need to tell me about?”

Mikoto jolted ramrod straight and fought the blush rising to her cheeks, “No! I told you everything of note.”

Arete merely raised an eyebrow at her sister, “Everything of note about the barrier and Anankos, but did something happen with you?”

Mikoto opened her mouth to try to deny it, but Arete's gaze stole any words she had, instead she merely sighed and looked at the ground, “I might have done something foolish during the last part of the trip.”

“When it was just you and An?” Arete motioned for both of them to take a seat at the table.

“Yeah.” Mikoto said. She waited for Arete to say something, but her older sister was content to let her squirm until she admitted it. Mikoto felt like she was a child all over again, “I might have...kissed him.”

Arete raised an eyebrow before taking a drink of tea, “That's all. I thought you were going to say things went further than that. I suppose I should be relieved.”

“What do you mean? What were you expecting me to do?” Mikoto asked as she stood up from her chair again.

Arete reached out and caught all the wobbling dishware; glaring at Mikoto until she sat calmly again, “Mikoto surely you weren't trying to hide your attraction to him. You two have been making eyes at each other for months. Frankly for a short time I was afraid that after all the worry you put us through when you disappeared you were going to come back to tell me that you had eloped.”

“I would never elope.” Mikoto shook her head, “Though I'm trying to understand how you figured out my attraction to An before I did.”

Arete moved her chair closer to Mikoto's and gave her a one armed hug, “You've always been a bit oblivious, and I remember what blooming attraction feels like.”

Mikoto smiled softly, but it started to fade almost as quickly. The thought of long term relationship finally popping into her head. She had long been of marriageable age and had always wanted a big family. By now she should have been married, but none of the lords who made advances ever struck her fancy. However, Arete had merely been lucky in her marriage. Marriages were not meant to be about love. Mikoto had obligations. It was hard to believe An would be able to adjust to such a drastic change in social status. Not to mention the uproar it could cause. Mikoto's actions would reflect back on her sister and Lysander. But would it be so wrong to keep spending time with An and see where they ended up?

“Mikoto are you okay?” Arete asked noticing Mikoto's darkening expression.

Mikoto nodded, “Yes, I was just thinking about the future.”

Arete pulled her arm away from Mikoto's shoulders, “And what were you thinking? About An?”

“In a way. I was thinking about how unfair it would be for me to pursue a relationship with him. I don't think he could handle the notoriety of being a noble, and I don't think the court would be kind to anyone endorsing such a relationship.” Mikoto said simply and drank a sip of tea.

Arete looked her up and down, “You might be right. I'll let you make your own choice, but I hope you pick one that makes you happy.”

“Thanks,” Mikoto dipped her head awkwardly low to lean on Arete's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An let out a sigh as he put away the last book of his current stack. Days had been long ever since he had returned. Every morning he woke up early to train with Penelope and still had to make it to the library by mid-morning for a full day of work. By evening he was exhausted and when straight to bed after dinner. He barely had time to even talk with people to check in. He saw Penelope and Elias plenty, but even Mikoto had been scarce. It was strange to say he missed her when he had just seen her yesterday, but simple superficial conversation for 5 minutes was hardly engaging. Not to mention how on edge she seemed.

An sighed again and stretched his arms above his head before noticing a discarded book open on the floor. He frowned and reached down to pick it up. He didn't recognize the cover so he opened the book to see if he could figure out its genre from the contents.

_Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The air around them as hot and heavy as they felt. He dipped low to claim her lips with his._

An snapped the book closed; face grimacing and turning completely red. He shoved the book under his arm as he pulled his hood lower before walking back to Elias. Even in the library he couldn't escape. Everywhere he looked An saw romance! Soldiers flirting after training. Couples in the hallway holding hands. Even the library wasn't safe with the romance section of books.

He knew realistically all of those interactions had been happening before, but now he was hyper aware of them. His lips still tingled at the memory. She caught him by such surprise he couldn't react. Instead his body took over pressing his lips back against hers. He knew he should be ashamed of kissing someone of such higher status, but he had enjoyed it too much to be ashamed. It was so warm and gentle; just like her. He'd pulled away because he had to, though looking back, part of him wished he hadn't.

“Hey An.” Elias snapped his fingers in front of An's face.

“Yes!” An snapped to attention in front of Elias's desk.

“Geez I don't know where your head has been but get it back here. There's too much to do today.” Elias flicked An on the forehead.

“I'm sorry.” An bowed his head. He turned to gather the other romance books to put away but paused and looked at Elias.

“Did you space out again within 5 seconds?” Elias asked after An stopped moving.

“No,” An shook his head and gathered his courage, “Rather there's something I wanted to ask you.”

“Make it quick.” Elias said as he downed his third cup of coffee for the day.

“What does love feel like?” An blurted out his thoughts before he could stop himself.

Elias snorted and turned around to face An fully. He ran his eyes up and down the young man clearly blushing head to toe beneath his coat, “I'd think you'd know better than me lovebird. I have it on good authority I'm one of the least romantic people to exist.”

An fought to ignore the nickname, “Whose authority?”

At that moment Theo walked into the library. An sighed knowing that any conversation he could have with Elias was officially over.

Instead Elias jerked his thumb in Theo's direction, “His authority actually.”

Theo turned and joined Elias and An next to the desk, “My authority for what?”

Before An could say it was nothing, Elias answered, “I have it on your authority that I'm one of the least romantic people in existence.”

An wasn't sure how he expected Theo to respond.

“No kidding.” Theo rolled his eyes before turning to An, “Did you know he can forget an anniversary within one minute of being told. It'd be impressive if it wasn't so disheartening.”

An blinked owlishly. That was not the reaction he expected.

“I was reading.” Elias grunted as he started to shift through papers again.

“You're always reading.” Theo said.

“And you knew that going in.” Elias snorted.

Theo sighed and smiled, a bit exasperated but content, “Yes I did.”

An spluttered as he finally regained the ability to speak, “How-how long have you two been together?”

Theo hummed before answer, “Causally for about 10 or so years. It's not like it could any more than causal with Elias.”

Elias didn't bother to even respond.

“So what brought this topic up?' Theo asked crossing his arms.

An opened and closed his mouth, trying to find proper words.

“Because someone is having trouble understanding his feelings for a certain someone.” Elias said with ease.

“I never said that!” An stiffened and turned red.

“It's obvious to anyone paying attention.” Elias rolling his eyes though continued to work.

An looked towards Theo. It wasn't wise to admit to anything in front of the man who lectured him on proper status in the first place.

“I'd say to stop beating around the bush.” Theo smiled.

An blinked in surprise and turned his body to face Theo.

“While status and proper manners are important, there's a lot to be said for someone who'd risk their life to protect those they care for.” Theo walked around to stand behind the desk with An and Elias, “After the stunt I heard you pulled, it would be hard for those in court to deny you being worthy.”

An stood in silence digesting the words. Was it really okay for them to take a chance? Suddenly the library door opened. Mikoto popped her head in. Her face was tinged with a blush, but she looked like she had something to say. An could see her swallow.

Before anyone could even say hello, Mikoto took a deep breath and met An's eyes, “Would you like to join me in town to get something to eat? I think it about time I left the palace for a bit.”

Her cheeks had grown pinker, and her shoulders were hunched with nerves.

An felt Theo walk around behind him and push him forward, “Go on.”

“That sounds nice.” An said walking around the desk to the door.

Mikoto beamed as An stood next to her.

“Just be back in the evening to help me finish packing up.” Elias said without looking up as Theo came to put his hand on Elias's shoulder.

“I will.” An nodded as he walked out of the library with Mikoto.

As they walked through the hall, their fingers causally brushed, but neither of them pulled away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle I have returned. Life was kinda crazy there for a few months, and still is frankly. On that note I am still writing, but updates might be slow going for awhile. I started a new job and by the end of the day I'm so tired and mentally exhausted it's hard to make myself write. However I do plan to continue to work on this story.  
>  My most sincere thank you to everyone who held on through that long break. There were comments I did respond to until now so a huge thank you to all of you. In the end seeing people still reading and commenting is what finally made me sit down and write.


	31. Chapter 31

The city streets were packed as people bustled about. Mikoto kept a firm grip on An's hand as she led him through the crowds. An's eyes wandered everywhere; the brightly colored clothes, performers in the streets, and the whole host of shopkeepers selling their wares. He had been to the market on one or two occasions, but preferred spending most of his time in the quiet of the palace. Even if she couldn't see his face, Mikoto knew the wide eyed expression he was wearing. It never ceased to surprise her how he could keep his hood up through almost anything.

She walked over to an accessory stall and start looking over the items, An by her side. She picked up various necklaces and bracelets before grabbing a white ribbon.

She held the ribbon up to An, “Think this would look good on Azura? Arete always favored darker colors, but she looked really nice in lighter ones.”

“I think it's a little bit big for her.” An said eyeing the ribbon in her hands.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and playfully bumped An with her hip, “Not now, but someday.”

Out of the corner of her eye Mikoto thought she saw An reached out, but his hand retreated. She turned to ask him about it, but saw some familiar faces at a stall further down. Delia met her gaze and frantically began to wave her over. Mikoto grabbed An's sleeve and tugged him down to where Katsuo and Amie were standing outside of Delia's stall.

Delia quickly escaped out from behind the stall and ran up to give Mikoto a hug, “Why didn't you come see me sooner.”

Mikoto laughed a bit and hugged her back, “Sorry I was told to stay put in the palace for awhile.”

Delia peered around Mikoto to scowl at An, “And you didn't come see me either.”

An rubbed the back of his neck, “I got busy with work.”

“Likely story.” Delia puffed out her cheeks in a pout, “At least you're okay.”

“Sorry to worry you Delia.” Mikoto squeezed Delia a little tighter.

Delia broke the hug and walked back next to her stall. Katsuo and Amie standing close next to the wares, both examining.

“So what are you three doing here anyway?” Mikoto asked as An glanced towards the wares as well.

“One of the caretakers from the orphanage I grew up in has a birthday soon.” Katsuo said putting down the comb he had been holding, “I want to get her a present, but I'm not quite sure what. I asked Amie and Delia to help me since they have better eyes for this stuff. Though Delia's mostly trying to sell me her wares.”

“Ours wares are great. We sell a variety of any items you could want and I could even consider giving you a friend discount.” Delia rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Well I'd still like to look around. I said I'd treat you to lunch for help.” Katsuo raised his eyebrow at Delia.

“It had better be good food then.” Delia said with a playful smirk.

Katsuo turned to Mikoto and An, “We're going to leave as soon as Delia's brother comes back to tend the stall. You want to come with us?” As if on cue Delia's brother returned.

Mikoto's reply caught on her tongue. She always said yes to spending time with friends, but this time was different. She glanced at An from the corner of her eye. Right now she wanted to spend time with just him, but is that what An wanted?

Before she could answer Amie quickly stepped forward and pushed Delia and Katsuo towards their destination, “Come on surely they are busy with something. We shouldn't bother them.”

“We'll see you later I guess.” Katsuo waved as he and Delia were shoved away.

Just before they left Amie walked up to Mikoto and whispered, “I'm rooting for you.” before she walked away giving her a thumbs up.

Mikoto blinked as Amie disappeared with the other two. Had Amie noticed her dilemma? Mikoto looked over at An. He stood looking equally confused, but she could see the smile he gave her from underneath his hood. Her chest warmed as she reached out to take his hand to lead him around.

She pulled him out of the throngs of people to an inn that specialized in Hoshidan style food; dishes she enjoyed but could rarely get in the palace. Time passed quickly as they sat and ate, talking about small things. How Mikoto got her name because from the day she was born her father thought she resembled his Hoshidan mother; this connection being where her penchant for Hoshido food and accessories came from. An telling her about how in only a week he had managed to find a bunch of new books he wanted to read. It was relaxing. Mikoto began to second guess herself about bringing up the topic of the kiss. Would it ruin the mood to bring it up? It would help if she could see his face to further judge the situation.

“Are you okay Mikoto? You've gotten quiet.” An said and Mikoto could feel the softness in his gaze.

It was now or never. She glanced around their small corner table to make sure no one was watching before she reached up and placed her hands on the edges of An's hood.

“I need to talk to you, but I want to see your face when I do.” Mikoto said, already feeling her cheeks color.

An said nothing, but placed his hands over hers to pull down his hood. His eyes looking right into hers.

“It's about when we were stranded, and in a bold moment I...” Mikoto took a deep breath, “kissed you.”

“What about it?” An asked avoiding her gaze.

“I...I...” Mikoto started before fading off, unsure what she even really wanted to say, “I want to know if you...if you were okay with it. I'd hate to have done something to make things strained between us.”

An sat silent for a moment. His face red and Mikoto could see the subtle movement of him chewing the inside of his lip. He took a deep breath in before he finally spoke, “Do you think things are strained between us?”

Mikoto stared into his eyes which looked back into hers. For all the nerves she felt here they were sitting, eating, and talking like everything was normal, “I don't think so.”

“And I don't either.” An smiled and after a moment he looked away and coughed, “And if it makes you feel better. I did enjoy it.”

Mikoto felt her face turn beet red. Neither of them could look each other in the eye or think of what to say. Mikoto wrung her hands together. Did this mean it was okay for her to think about him more seriously as a romantic partner?

“Do you think there is anything between us?” Mikoto said absentmindedly before realizing the words that came out of her mouth.

An stiffened next to her before turning to look at her. He swallowed as he looked into her eyes and spoke softly, “Yeah, I do.”

Mikoto smiled and let out a nervous laugh. An mirrored her actions. She reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling a little wider. An squeezed her hand as he looked at her with that ever so gentle gaze. Mikoto leaned forward, deciding that she'd have to be the bold one between the two of them, and pecked him on the lips. An blinked in surprise as she pulled away quickly, but he laughed and leaned in to kiss her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An and Mikoto stood outside of Lysander's office, Mikoto's grip on his sleeve tight. It had been a week now since they had returned. He knew she couldn't sit off to the side anymore while everyone else worked on raising troops to defend against Anankos or strategized. Mikoto knocked on Lysander's door.

“Are you sure I should be here?” An asked, “Perhaps Lysander wants to keep whatever he learned private.”

Mikoto looked at An next to her, “You've been thoroughly involved until now, no point in stopping now.”

“If you're sure.” An said his voice betraying his hesitancy.

“Come in” Lysander's voice came from the other side of the door.

Mikoto walked in pulling An with her before he could second guess himself again. Lysander stood up from behind his desk, Arete beside him. Mikoto pulled An into the room and closed the door behind them.

Mikoto turned around, hands on her hips, “I think it's time you told us what you learned on your trip.”

“Mikoto you can rest if you need it.” Lysander rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“No.” Mikoto said and An could almost see her fight off the childish impulse to stomp her foot, “I have rested and I can't just ignore what is going on any longer. There's too much at stake for that.”

Arete turned to An with a raised eyebrow, “You share the same sentiment in all this?”

An looked at Mikoto, “While I may not share the same passion Mikoto has; I would never overcome my guilt if I allowed ill to befall Valla and I did nothing when I could have acted.”

“Alright then.” Lysander walked to stand in front of his desk and leaned back onto it, “The main thing is that there is an opportunity to both stop Anankos and save Valla.” Lysander held his hand up in signal to let him finish before they could say anything, “But it's not going to be easy.”

“The word impossible comes to mind.” Arete sighed and rolled a pen between her fingertips as she looked at the paper in front of her.

“I'm not ready to go that far.” Lysander frowned and looked at his wife before turning back to the other two, “The main thing I learned is that Anankos's soul has separated from his body. We need to find his soul, and help his soul overcome his body.”

An stood stock still. He swallowed hard. Something about Lysander's words had his pulse pounding. Was it the knowledge that there was indeed a way to save Valla?

“Unfortunately,” Arete said lifting her eyes from the paper, “We have no idea where or what Anankos's soul is and this whole mess started because his soul wasn't strong enough.”

“The Rainbow Sage at least thinks it's in the form of something associated with water.” Lysander said half mumbling.

“Regardless I don't think the odds of success are high.” Arete said turning back to her paper.

“What are you doing then?” Mikoto walked around to look at the paper Arete was looking at.

“Evacuation plans if it comes to it.” Arete let out a heavy sigh, “We're not going to be able to defeat a dragon so I want a plan in place to get as many people out of the country as possible if it comes to it.”

Mikoto looked at her sister with a conflicted expression.

“Don't give me that look.” Arete said without looking at Mikoto, “Even if Valla as we know it no longer exists, I'd rather have it's people alive.”

“And this is on top of the whole barrier issue.” An said quietly as Arete's words sank in.

Arete looked over at An “At least someone else understands the situation.”

An bit the inside of his lip. Was evacuation truly the best option? It would destroy the county, but somehow having faith in Anankos's soul seemed all the more daunting a task.

“We can't just give up.” Mikoto said laying a hand on Arete's shoulder, “I think your efforts to make a back up plan are a good idea, but I think giving up on Anankos's soul prematurely is foolish.” Mikoto held up her hand to cut off whatever Arete was going to say, “I'm not saying I have full faith in the idea, but I know there is someone who believes in Anankos more than anyone else.”

Lysander smiled and held out his weakened left arm towards everyone, pulling up his sleeve to show the scars. An found himself looking away, though he wasn't sure why. He could see Arete clench her hand around the pen she was holding. Mikoto merely watched Lysander.

“I realized I've been thinking about this arm the wrong way. It's not what Anankos did to me, it's what he didn't do. I'm still alive and standing here, and that is because Anankos's soul is a kind and gentle friend who is far stronger than he believes himself to be.” Lysander clenched his fist and looked at all of them, hope burning in his eyes.

An's throat felt thick and he wasn't sure why. It seemed crazy to believe anyone could have so much faith in the dragon trying to destroy them. Though An couldn't even tell you why he had such a negative opinion of the dragon.

“Arete plan whatever contingency you think is best, but I will look for Anankos, the real Anankos. Mikoto, An, you want to help me out?” Lysander said all the confidence of a king in his voice.

“Of course.” Mikoto said instantly.

An took a deep breath to clear away the strange sensations in his body, “I'll do whatever I can.”

“Then I'll show you my plan.” Lysander pulled out another map from underneath Arete's pile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An swung his sword down on the training dummy and reached up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Most other fighters thought he was insane to train while keeping his hood up, but he couldn't bring himself to let it down. He did buy a separate cloak to get dirty during training however.

Taking a deep breath, An stretched and walked to put his training sword away. He could see the array of other weapons on the nearby shelves. He couldn't imagine how long it would take to learn that many. It was still a wonder that he took so easily to the sword. He lifts the training blade in his hand, the weight feels strange compared to his blade, but the feel is right. Images of the creatures jump to his mind, and how he felt nothing striking out at them.

He shook his head and hung up the sword. He had to keep training and preparing himself. He and Mikoto were taking lead on their investigations. Lysander said he planned to watch around the capital for any sign of Anankos's soul, volunteering himself to cautiously go beyond the barrier despite what happened before. This left An and Mikoto to visit locations reported to them of strange incidents; whether it be from the soul, the barrier, or something else. Starting at the location that An and Mikoto seemed to travel through the water. An shuddered at the thought of running into those creatures again. For now he had to do his best to keep her safe.

“An is that you?” a voice called from behind him.

An turned around to see Matthias holding a tome.

Matthias smiled when An faced him and reached out for a handshake, “It is you. I'm glad you and Mikoto are safe. You really scared all of us when you disappeared like that.”

“Nice to see you to Matthias. I overheard you've been doing pretty well for yourself.” An said shaking Matthias's hand, noticing that his formal clothing had been exchanged for a strategist's robes.

Matthias looked down at himself and patted the tome in his hand, “I have. General Loren has been giving me all sorts of lesson. We just finished magic.” Matthias's face turned almost wistful, “He thinks if I keep it up I could become chief strategist someday.”

“I hope you keep it up then.” An gave Matthias a thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Matthias said, but his heart wasn't in it.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Matthias's expression clouding over with something unreadable.

“Is everything okay?” An asked.

Mathias smiled, but it was more forced than before, “It should be. I found my own place to earn my worth and title, something I'm good at, but...”

“But?”

Matthias sighed, “I'm worried about Myron.”

An nodded, unsure what to say. He hadn't heard a thing about what happened to Myron since he had returned.

Matthias took a deep breath and drew himself up to explain, “After we returned, I started getting praise for my actions during the fight. To the point that one of the generals became my tutor. Myron, however, received no honors. In fact that fight only brought to light how much of a coward he is, and people didn't speak kindly as such, despite his help talking with merchants and such. People were speaking ill of him to each other at the same time they were praising me. Myron's father didn't take that news well.” Matthias's eyes drifted to the ground, “Myron lashed out at me a week ago. Asking why I got all the praise when he's the one who even got me a spot for the trip. I can only imagine the pressure his father has been putting on him. However, after his exchange with me, he disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him.”

An crossed his arms over his chest.

Matthias lifted his eyes back to An's, “I know that Myron had a lot of faults, and that my last exchange with him hurt...badly. But he's still the one who was there for me for so long; I can't help but worry.”

An reached out and patted Matthias's shoulder, “I'm sure he'll turn up.”

“Yeah.” Matthias nodded, “I just hope it's not as a corpse. Any I should go, I have my tactics lesson soon.”

An watched Matthias hurry off and he thought back to that day against the creatures. Would it have gone differently if they had been on different spots on the battlefield? If Myron hadn't been left alone next to Mikoto but fighting alongside his friends would he have fared better? An shook his head. The past was gone, no use ruminating on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and my most heartfelt thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, comments, and kudos. That feedback is a large part of what keeps me writing.


	32. Chapter 32

An swallowed hard as he stared out over the ridge. The last time he had been standing here he had been knocked to what he had been sure was going to be his death. The water below rippled as the wind blew and a chill ran down his spine. Every moment his eyes were scanning for the tell tale mist of those creatures, but he had yet to see any. Somehow the disappearance of the creatures made him all the more uneasy.

As he stood glaring at the water below he felt a hand slip into his as a head rested on his shoulder. He leaned his head against Mikoto's. Within only a couple weeks they both had become more comfortable with physical affection. It helped that the only other people there were Katsuo and Amie who had gone off to search through the boggy ground. An and Mikoto stood in silence for a time, both staring down into the water.

“I'm not sure I ever said thank you.” Mikoto finally murmured breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hmm.” An hummed shifting to look at her face.

“For saving me that day.” Mikoto reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“As if I'd do anything else.” An smiled and leaned down to peck her on the forehead, “Though at the moment I'm thinking I might have to do something somewhat reckless.” An pulled away from Mikoto and started descending the back of the ridge.

“What are we doing?” Mikoto asked following right behind.

“I'm getting in the water.” An said looking back at her, “Think you can help get me out if something happens.”

“Always.” Mikoto firmly patted his shoulder as they set foot on the bank of the pond.

“But maybe turn around and not stay quite so close.” An said turning bright red as he began to remove his coat.

Mikoto's blush crept instantly from her neck to the top of her head as she spun around and began investigating the shoreline. An quickly shed his coat and shirt and placed them on the driest ground he could find. Even if it meant a wet ride home, however, his pants stayed on. Taking in a deep breath, An swam out into the spring and dove.

He forced his eyes open as he stared down into the depths of the clear water. He held his hands out in front of him. While the sensation of the water was energizing, it lacked the pulse of power it had previously. He swam deeper searching the edges of the spring. It was far deeper than one would guess just by looking at it. His lungs began to burn with a desire for oxygen. He started swimming up rapidly. Just before the surface he couldn't fight the instinct anymore and breathed in a mouthful of water.

An broke the surface of the water, gasping for air as he half flopped himself on the bank for a moment. Mikoto quickly ran over to him.

“I'm fine.” An coughed and spluttered waving his hands in front of his face, “Just confirmed the water is not breathable this time.”

Mikoto stared dumbfounded at the man she had chosen as a partner.

“It was breathable last time.” An said with a final cough and rolled over onto his back, surprisingly enjoying the squelch of the mud he half mumbled, “And I didn't sense any strange warmth or power this time either.”

Mikoto reached down and picked up a shell that was next to his head, “There is another way we can try to activate something.”

An raised his eyebrow at her still trying to clear his lungs of the last remnants of water.

Mikoto pulled out one of her arrows and held the tip near her hand, “I can try dripping some blood in here in case it activates with the blood of the royal family.”

An swallowed at her suggestion. It made sense. Last time they fell in they were covered in blood, but something about the idea seemed terrible. It was probably his lingering fear of something jumping out from the bushes.

“Worth a shot I suppose.” An said as he hauled himself out of the water.

He moved to stand behind Mikoto as she nicked her finger and dripped blood into the water. The blood landed with a plop before dispersing through the water, the red seeming to disappear in an instant. Drip after drip came until Mikoto's finger started to clot, but nothing happened.

“Perhaps something was triggered due to the danger.” Mikoto said, rinsing the remaining blood off her finger.

“I'd rather not test that out.” An said as he stepped away to try to shake his hair dry with his hands.

Mikoto sighed, “I don't think we're going to find anything here. Let's check the other spots and then start to head home. Too bad Arete only gave us a few days to check things out.”

An pulled on his shirt and cloak before slipping his hand into Mikoto's, “I believe you were the one who told me how much of a worrier she said ages ago.”

Mikoto laughed and pulled him along to grab Amie and Katsuo to head to the next location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lysander fought to ignore the sound of his wife tapping her foot with impatient irritation. Instead he focused on straightening his boots at the edge of the path that lead out from the back garden to the mountains. The sun shone down on the garden, straight onto the pond that refracted the light to cover every nook and cranny. Under ordinary circumstances the garden was dazzling this time of day. The vibrant colors of the plants seeming to shine with that refracted light. On stressful days Lysander would come out here about this time and just sit in silence admiring its splendor. This was not one of those days.

“How in the world does this seem like a good idea.” Arete said in a terrifyingly quiet voice.

“It doesn't.” Lysander conceded trying to end the ongoing argument faster as he stood up.

“Then why?” Arete asked, all anger gone from her voice, just a lingering sadness remaining, “I know he was your friend, but...”

Lysander turned around to see his wife clenching her fists and biting her lip. He reached out to take her hand, but retracted it after he saw her gaze.

“There's a limit to how reckless you can be. And I'm just supposed to stand here and watch; both you and Mikoto. I know it's important, but how can you expect me to be content watching my family risk their lives!” Arete hissed to prevent herself from shouting, “Why is it that I'm continually put in a position where I'll be the one left behind?”

Lysander averted his eyes from her glare. In a voice almost quieter than she could hear he said, “Because of all of us, you've always been the most capable. Your the one that the people can depend on if something should happen to me.”

Arete merely kept glaring.

Lysander sighed, “I'm not saying you don't have a right to be upset, but of the three of us; you're the one who could handle it. Mikoto has a serene aura that draws people, but lacks commanding experiences. Despite my experience with commands, I just never embrace them. Neither of us is qualified to handle a crisis. So the best I can do is try to prevent one.”

Arete turned around to head back into the palace, “The warning I gave you about dying months ago still stands.”

Lysander smiled as he watched her go, “Duly noted.”

Taking a deep breath he turned around to face the barrier. His palms began to sweat and his throat tightened. His arm throbbed and Lysander realized he'd been clenching his fists. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Maybe Arete was right and this was too reckless even by his standards. Valla was counting on him and he couldn't even fight his legs from trembling. Lysander took a deep breath and started to hum a familiar song. He focused his thoughts on the voice of a dragon singing so long ago, and strode through the barrier.

His breath caught in his throat as he passed through the barrier. The realm within Anankos's protection had always had a otherworldly feel, but nothing like this. The description matched what Mikoto said she had seen, but far more deteriorated. The colors seemed too bright, and the wind seemed to carry voices, but it made no sound. Parts of the land were crumbled and pulled apart. While this had always been the domain of a dragon-god; it was clear humans were no longer welcome.

Lysander scanned the horizon, straining his ears to hear the tiniest sounds of life, but everything was silent besides the running of a creek. He walked over to the creek, his footsteps echoing out through the silence. He knelt and turned a shell over in his hands. It was a beautiful shade of blue, but it was an ordinary shell. Lysander put his head in his hands: why did the Sage have to be so vague? So much of Valla was covered in water Anankos could be anywhere.

Lysander placed the shell down and put his hand in the creek. The water rushed past leaving his hand tingling. Of course the water would be charged with life in the domain of a water dragon. It was merely an ordinary creek, but it had all the impact of water opened by the song. Lysander removed his hand from the creek and began to follow it up the trail.

Time passed, though Lysander had no idea how long. The sun never moved in the sky. The sounds never changed. The only indication that time passed at all was that Lysander was getting further up the mountain. He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had to be close to half-way up the mountain now; how much more was safe to travel? Lysander could easily detect Anankos's power, he'd been exposed to it for so long, but even he found it hard to tell what could be Anankos's soul when everything around him was filled with Anankos's power. Lysander looked closer around his surroundings and froze.

Dark purple misty eyes stared coldly at him. Lysander jumped back and all but pinned himself against a tree. The the creature never moved. It stood perfectly still staring at him. Lysander hesitantly stepped forward until he walked out past the last brush over the mountain forest had to offer. Arching across the rest of the trail up the mountain stood of row of what Lysander knew to be the creatures An and Mikoto had described. The stood ramrod straight, unblinking, with weapons drawn, but they didn't move.

Lysander swallowed and reached behind to grab a twig from the bush. He clenched his hand and pulled the wood out with a snap. He raised his arm, and threw the twig in the direction of a mage he stood in front of, jumping back at the same time. Instantly the mage let loose a blast of fire that rendered the twig nothing but ash in the blink of an eye, but it moved no more. Lysander raised his eyebrow and grabbed more things to throw at the creatures. Over and over again the rock, branches, and dirt with destroyed, but the soldiers never moved an inch from their spot.

There was no way past these guards. Lysander ran his eyes up and down the row, his eyes widening as they fell upon one soldier with a lance braced in his hand. Never taking his eyes off the soldier, Lysander wiped his hands and moved to stand opposite the solider. He recognized this man. His portrait hung in Gyges: King Ambrose, his great-grandfather. Beside him stood his wife Queen Ina.

“He-Hello?” Lysander called out standing across from the former king; his voice echoing far too loudly in the silence.

The solider said nothing. His eyes didn't even move to meet Lysander's. His gaze was focused forward, only processing for threats. He lacked even the most basic human warmth. Lysander couldn't tell if it was just a uncannily accurate recreation, or if the answer was more disturbing than he cared to think about. He turned his head to look at the rest of the soldiers. He walked up and down the row. Drawing upon his memory of all the portraits in Gyges recognized them all to be former kings and queens. Lysander stopped walking and swallowed hard. What was this madness?

A chill ran up his spine and Lysander shivered. The gaze of one of the soldiers shifted to him. It's hand shifted around it's weapon. Lysander could almost hear the whisper of a growl on the wind from far away. He turned around and bolted down the mountain without thinking twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikoto stretched her arms above her head as she walked into Gyges's entry yard. She loved riding in the air with Amie and Thorn, but wyverns just weren't as comfortable as kinshi. She turned her head to see An still trying to wring the last of the water out of his pants from another day of swimming in ponds.

“I think you've gotten out all you're going to” Mikoto said as he caught up to her.

“Doesn't make it any more comfortable.” An sighed.

“You'd think you'd remember to bring spare pairs with you.” Mikoto raised her eyebrow and poked him in the arm.

An rubbed the back of his neck, “In truth I only have a few pairs and I haven't had any of them washed in a few days.”

“Maybe I need to start paying you a salary as a research assistant.” Mikoto said lightly bumping her shoulder into his, but only for a moment since they were in public.

Before An could answer there was a delighted shriek across the courtyard.

“Yes, of course I'll marry you.” a maid laughed and threw herself at the soldier she was talking to.

It was clear the soldier was beet red even from the distance but her still picked her up and spun her around.

Cheers and applause rang out around the courtyard, Mikoto joined in clapping looking to An. He was clapping though he clearly wasn't sure why.

“Those two have both worked here since they were apprentices. Everyone in the castle has known they've had feelings for ages now.” Mikoto said quietly to An while still clapping.

“Good for them.” An said, smile just barely visible under head hood as he turned to watch them.

Mikoto's gaze lingered on An. She swallowed as her heart beat faster. She fought to turn her eyes back to the happy couple before everyone dispersed. As everyone resumed their activities Mikoto turned to An again after forcing her heart to calm.

“I'm eating dinner with Arete tonight, so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow” An said, and even through his hood Mikoto could tell the soft expression he had.

She scurried to her room to change before she could think about kissing him goodbye. When had such thoughts become so common?

Within the hour she had bathed, changed, and was waiting for Arete. At least once a month the sisters made time to eat with just each other. Those were the informal nights like being children all over again. Dinner was brought to one of their rooms and they spent the night talking about anything but politics. Mikoto rocked impatiently on her heels as she stood by her door peering around the corner for Arete.

Arete rounded the corner and looked at Mikoto, halfway though a tilt on her heels. Arete raised her eyebrow, “Really? Sometimes it's hard to believe you're an adult.”

Mikoto walked over and took her plate from Arete and opened her door, “And sometimes it's hard to believe you were ever a child.”

Arete rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling as she walked into Mikoto's room. Taking a seat in the chair at Mikoto's vanity while Mikoto relaxed on her bed.

“I still don't understand how you can eat in bed. You'll be sleeping in crumbs.” Arete began cutting her food into bite sized pieces.

“You just wipe them all off before you sleep.” Mikoto said wiping away a few crumbs that fell from her plate as she readjusted.

“And yet when we were younger and I dared to let you eat on my bed I was sleeping in crumbs all night.” Arete said eating over her plate.

Mikoto paused and stared at her plate, “It feels almost hard to believe that we're both grown adult. I mean you're married with a daughter. It just does feel like that long ago we were eating at the table with Mother and Father.

Arete put down her silverware as well letting a wistful silence settle over the room. Mikoto tried to imagine the way their laughter had filled their room when they were children. They had a large house with all sorts of rooms to choose from, but in the end they wanted to share a large bedroom.

“And what about you?” Arete said breaking the silence.

“Huh” Mikoto turned to Arete.

“I'm married with a child, but what about you. Any plans?” Arete turned back to her food.

Mikoto felt a blush creep over her cheeks and instead chose to focus on eating.

“I know you always talked about having bunches of children. What was your last estimate four to five?” Arete said calmly, not suppressing her smirk at making her sister squirm.

“Yes.” Mikoto said taking the bait to talk because it was better than letting Arete carry on without interruption, “Enough that they would always have a playmate.”

“Too many days of boredom when I was busy studying?”

“No, I just enjoyed having a sibling and I want any children I have to experience that.”

Arete laughed and set down her silverware as she ate the last of her food, “I know what you mean. Though in my case we likely won't be able to have any siblings for Azura. She'll just have to have cousins to play with instead.”

Mikoto rolled her eyes and set her plate aside as well, scooting over to take out the Hoshidan mochi she had bought for tonight, “It's not like I'm having children anytime soon. Even when I finally get married it took you nearly 6 years to have a child, whose to say it will be different for me.”

Arete took one of the mochi Mikoto was offering, wicked twinkle in her eye, “Oh and here I was still worried about you suddenly eloping with An.”

“I said I wouldn't do that!” Mikoto tried to pull back Arete's dessert in a huff, but Arete was faster, “Besides I'm not sure he'd even want to marry me.”

Arete watched Mikoto flopped back onto her bed with a sigh, slowly chewing the soft outer dough, “What makes you say that. In your case I find it strange you would enter into a romantic relationship without thinking of marriage.”

Mikoto laid her arm over her eyes, “Because it's An. Could you picture trying to adapt to being part of a noble family. All the glances, all the judgment, always having eyes on you. I don't think he could handle that.” Mikoto swallowed, “I couldn't make him deal with that for the rest of his life, not with how modest he is.”

“Then why are you trying to have a romantic relationship?” Arete walked over and sat beside Mikoto.

“I wanted to know what it was like. I really do care of him, maybe even love?” Mikoto let out a soft, almost sad, laugh, “But I'd never be able to ask him to have to spend the rest of his life dealing with people that would make him uncomfortable.”

Silence settled between the sisters for a moment, before Arete broke it, “It's not like you to be so pessimistic.”

Mikoto sat up and leaned against her sister's shoulder, “I know. Maybe I'm just trying to tell myself this so it does hurt if I can't be with him.”

Arete reached up and ruffled Mikoto's hair, “Even I think you need to give him more credit.”

On that note Arete changed the topic. Mikoto sat up and gratefully started talking about any sort of idle chatter that didn't have to involve preparing herself for the looming possibilities that seemed to be swirling around all of them lately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm aware I disappeared for quite a while there. Thank you for your patience. Long story short life (both good and bad) and creative issues happened. Either way I am still trying to work on this story. It might be slow for a bit because I'm in the part of the story now where I have the least ideas (I'm also currently in the processing of building a D&D campaign). Once I get past this section I should be able to go faster. Thank you to everyone for hanging in there and everyone who continued to leaves comments, kudos, and reviews; those are really what kept convincing me to fight through writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Rapis-Razuri for constantly letting me bounce ideas off of her.


End file.
